


What if the Storm Ends, and I Don't See You?

by twenty3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 137,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty3/pseuds/twenty3
Summary: “You left me there,” he said, his voice weaker than he ever remembered it being before. “You left me there, on that fucking planet, with nothing. With no one, other than Nebula, who thank god knew how to keep me alive long enough for Carol to find us. You gave Thanos the time stone like it was nothing, and then you left and I thought it was over. I thought you were all gone forever. And you knew. You knew what was going to happen to me, didn’t you?”Stephen nodded immediately. “I did,” he responded, surprised at how even his own voice was. “It was th-”“If you fucking tell me that it was the only way, I’ll lose it,” Tony interrupted. “Do you know how many times I heard you say that in those seven months?”“I do,” Stephen said before he could even think of stopping himself.Tony swallowed hard. “You saw the whole fucking thing, didn’t you? The entire time you were all gone, you saw everything.”“I did.”Tony shows up at the Sanctum two months after reversing the Snap. Two months after Stephen disappeared. He means to tell him everything, to tell him the truth of what happened when he snapped, but he doesn't. He instead tries to drink it all away and ignore the pull the sorcerer has on him.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, IronStrange - Relationship, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 311
Kudos: 811
Collections: Fun, IronStrange Fic by Egg





	1. Reckless Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! This is my first fic in this fandom, despite being a bit obsessed with the movies, Tony and Stephen especially.
> 
> Title is taken from the song "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol. Which I obviously don't own, just borrowing. 
> 
> Mind the tags - additional ones may be added as this progresses.
> 
> I have a decent amount written already, and plan to post a new chapter once a week as I continued to work on it. The story will be largely dialogue based, focusing on the build up to a relationship between Tony and Stephen, with Peter factoring in heavily. 
> 
> There won't be much by way of a plot relating to superhero business, although it will certainly come into play, it just won't be the main focus of this story. I'd much rather write about people and their relationships.

In the interest of fairness, Stephen wasn’t exactly surprised to find Tony on the other side of the incessant banging that had been coming from the front door of the Sanctum for the last two and a half minutes. He was actually surprised that it had taken the engineer this long to come and confront him.

It had taken Tony seven months to figure out the quantum realm GPS, as he himself had dubbed it, in order for the remaining Avengers to go back in time and gather the infinity stones. Of the timelines Stephen had seen, that was one of the fastest turn-arounds for Tony. He was able to do it in tens of thousands of timelines, but this was the only one in which they had actually won. Won, meaning limited casualties. Won, meaning everyone that was snapped was brought back. Won, meaning Thanos and his army had been stopped and dusted from existence. Won, meaning Tony Stark survived.

Again, in the interest of fairness, it hadn’t actually taken Tony seven months to figure it out. It had taken him about seven hours once he was able to properly focus on the problem. The other time was spent grieving those who had been lost, most notably Peter Parker, by drinking until he finally blacked out and didn’t have to see the boy’s eyes as he tried so hard to cling to life. Until he didn’t have to hear his voice telling Tony he was sorry. Sorry for what? It had been Tony’s fault. If he hadn’t fought with Rogers and the rest over the Accords, they would have been together to fight Thanos. And none of this would have happened.

While the remaining Avengers had split up across the globe (and universe) to combat all of the issues that were occurring after the snap, Tony had retreated into his lab and rarely left. Rhodey managed to get him to eat, shower and sleep periodically. But when Rhodey was busy, Tony was alone. Not even Pepper could get through to him, and as Tony made perfectly clear, she had other things to worry about. They hadn’t been able to work through their issues that lead to their breakup right before the Civil War. Tony knew it was for the best, they both did. Pepper had moved on, met someone else, and been married right before Thanos. Shortly after the snap, she had found out she was pregnant. Tony was happy for her, he really was. They were always better as friends. But she couldn’t help him with this. And he was not going to let her continue to drag herself down to his level.

His level happened to be the floor of his lab more often than not. That’s where he was when he decided, in an alcohol induced rage, that he should just do the world a favor and end it for himself. He had spent the previous some odd hours cursing Thanos, Stephen Strange, Peter Quill, and Stephen Strange some more. Why that infuriating wizard had saved his life at the cost of half the universe was still escaping him. And just to spite that tall, skinny asshole, Tony was going to press the repulsor on his palm to his temple and blast a hole through his head. He had tapped the nano housing on his chest and was watching the arm of his suit form when FRIDAY spoke up.

“Boss.” She so rarely addressed him these days that he jumped in surprise. “This might just be the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

Tony laughed. “The worst idea I ever had was that I was capable of doing the right thing and helping people. I’ve only ever made things worse.” His voice was barely above a whisper. He was exhausted and wanted it all to just stop.

Before he could move his hand up to his head, FRIDAY continued. “Then allow me to show you something before you go.”

Tony didn’t have a chance to argue. He saw a hologram appear before him displaying a picture. A picture of him and Peter, who was holding his Stark Internship certificate upside down. Tony stared at the boy’s face until the tears in his eyes completely blurred his vision. He blinked, and they cascaded down his pale cheeks. Right when he was about to tear his eyes away from the picture, it changed to a video from that same day.

_“I can’t believe you had this framed for me Mr. Stark. Thank you, I really appreciate it.”_

_Tony watched himself try to hold back a smile unsuccessfully. “Well I figured I had to so that it would look more official seeing as how I just typed it up on my laptop about twelve minutes ago.”_

_“Wait,” Peter said softly. Tony looked nervous that the kid was going to take offense to that. But instead, he replied with “you made this for me yourself?”_

_Tony nodded slowly. “Yeah. I mean I know it’s just so that you’ll get credit for school and I could have just signed the paper, but I thought that this was-”_

_He was cutoff by Peter dragging him into a hard hug. The teenager was very strong, and the force of it all but knocked the wind from Tony’s lungs. Tony put his arms around Peter to steady himself as much as to return the hug, smiling fondly now that the kid couldn’t see his face._

_“Thank you,” Peter said against his shoulder._

_“It’s not a big deal kid,” Tony said, noticing Peter wasn’t going to let go anytime soon._

_Peter shook his head slightly. “Not for this. Well, not just for this.” He released Tony reluctantly and stepped back. He straightened his shoulders to try and offset the tears stinging his eyes. “Thank you for never giving up on me.”_

FRIDAY had stopped the video there, leaving the image of Peter looking at Tony with complete adoration and gratitude on the hologram floating in front of him on the floor. His tears kept flowing. He felt his heart shatter all over again.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He wanted to scream, but couldn’t get his voice above more than a hoarse sigh.

“I can’t allow you to make this decision without considering just how much you would be disappointing Mr. Parker.”

Tony choked back a sob. “I’ve already done that. All I ever did was let that kid down. And now he’s gone.”

“So fix it.” FRIDAY stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

“How?!” Tony yelled, surprising himself.

His A.I. didn’t respond. Tony slammed his fists down onto the concrete floor. The only response he got was the image of Peter flickering back to the photo of the two of them. And for some reason, all Tony could look at was the upside down certificate.

After what felt like hours, he dragged himself to his feet. Forced himself to go shower and changed. He drank about a gallon of coffee, and finally got to work.

Roughly seventy hours later, he had been standing on the battlefield that was once the lawn of the compound, hugging Peter as hard as he could.

That had been just under two months ago. Two months since Tony had snapped his fingers after stealing the stones from Thanos. Two months since Stephen had disappeared through a portal to attend to what he told himself were more pressing matters. Only after he had ensured Tony was going to be just fine, of course.

So, given the circumstances of his abrupt departure, Stephen was surprised Tony hadn’t come after him sooner. But upon looking at the genius standing on his doorstep, he could imagine why.

Tony looked awful. And it wasn’t because of the scars peeking out from under the collar of his shirt, licking up the side of his neck and over his jaw on his right side. Well, not entirely because of that. Stephen would concede that most of his knowledge on how Tony Stark looked came from what he had seen on TV long before his accident, but the man before him now just wasn’t the same. His skin was pale. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were bloodshot but still the same deep brown Stephen had looked into on Titan. It was hard to tell because of the suit he was wearing, but Tony also appeared to have lost a decent amount of weight. Maybe he hadn’t been just fine after the snap after all.

After making his assessment, Stephen realized Tony was just going to continue to glare at him, so he opted to break the silence himself.

“Stark,” he greeted as neutrally as possible.

Tony immediately scoffed. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Stephen cocked his head slightly. “What can I help you with?”

Tony clenched his jaw as he raised his right hand, running it through his already disheveled hair. Stephen noted the burn scars on the back of Tony’s hand to match the ones on his neck.

“Please, please do not make me cause a scene on your porch. Or whatever the hell this is,” he said, gesturing to the stoop around him.

Stephen opened his mouth to ask why Tony would cause a scene, but stopped abruptly when he saw the look in Tony’s eyes. The other man was exhausted, that was clear, but he was also verging on desperate. One of the first things Stephen had noticed about Tony was that he gave everything away in his eyes, and that was certainly the case right now. So Stephen shut his mouth and stepped aside, allowing the shorter man into the Sanctum.

Tony entered the threshold and stopped, seemingly already lost in thought. He was looking up towards one of the higher windows near the ceiling. Stephen watched him for a few moments, becoming increasingly worried the longer the other man went without speaking or even acknowledging him at all. Once Stephen noticed that Tony was shaking ever so slightly, he slowly walked over to stand next to him, finally getting his attention. Tony turned his brown eyes onto him and looked like he was about to break.

“Follow me to the study,” Stephen stated plainly, earning an eye roll from Tony.

He lead him up the stairs and down a hallway to a small, cozy room in the back of the sanctum. Books lined the walls from floor the ceiling, and Tony was momentarily mesmerized by the number of volumes in such a small space. The only wall space that wasn’t occupied by a book was the small window in the center of the back wall, allowing the afternoon sun to come in and warmly light the room.

Tony just stood there, suddenly seeming very unsure of himself. Stephen sat in the old armchair to the right, and gestured for Tony to take the one across from him. Tony sat down heavily and kept his eyes on the faded rug beneath his feet. Stephen watched as his gripped his right wrist in his left hand, apparently trying to make it stop shaking.

“Coffee?” Stephen asked softly.

Tony nodded weakly. Stephen quickly maneuvered his hands, and two steaming mugs appeared on the table in between them. He cursed himself when he saw Tony visibly flinch at the sudden appearance. He took a deep breath, which he did his best to conceal from the Sorcerer.

“I’m sorry,” Stephen offered quickly. “I take for granted sometimes that not everyone is used to my...abilities.”

Tony finally looked up at him, his brown eyes flickering down to Stephen’s shaking hands sitting in his lap. Tony shook his head quickly. “No, no it’s fine.” He reached over and picked up his mug, taking a small sip. “Wow. Magic coffee is really good. Thanks.”

Stephen retrieved his own mug and drank his tea slowly. He tried not to stare as he regarded Tony, who seemed to be melting into the comfortable chair he was sitting in. When he had finished his coffee and Stephen was just about done with his own drink, he spoke again.

“Is everything alright?” he asked carefully. Tony’s eyes met his, and that all but answered his question, although Tony didn’t actually reply for a long few minutes.

Finally, he sighed and leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. The tension in his arms lessened the shaking of his right arm slightly. “I’ve been fighting with Secretary Ross for roughly twelve hours a day for the last six-ish weeks,” he started. “He’s never been my biggest fan, but even less so now that I’m refusing to tell him what happened on Titan. And how we managed to scoop up all of the infinity stones. And where the stones are now. And really anything else he wants to know.”

Stephen nodded slowly. “With all of his resources, he doesn’t appear to be the best detective.”

Tony smiled slightly. “His investigation technique consists mostly of yelling and threatening people. But he doesn’t have anything to threaten us with.”

“Us?”

“I guess we’re collectively going by the Avengers again, even though at this point it’s like five different groups of people. That’s what I do with the other twelve hours a day. We’re working on, well, everything. Housing, trauma assistance, resource allocation...the snap caused a lot of god damn problems, and bringing everyone back caused even more. We need all hands on deck.”

Stephen was already a few steps ahead. “And that’s also part of why you’re fighting with Ross,” he stated more than asked.

“He wants the Accords to be put back in place. When the snap happened, it suddenly didn’t matter that Cap and crew were wanted fugitives, because there were bigger issues to deal with. Now, he’s trying to turn the clock back to 2016 and start this shit all over again. Literally everyone else disagrees. Yeah, there’s going to have to be something put on paper. They all get that, they just want a say in it.”

“What do you want?” Stephen asked.

Tony laughed as if that were the funniest thing he had ever been asked. “It doesn’t matter what I want. That’s never mattered, and I don’t care. What matters is we need to all work together. What happened with me and Cap, with me and basically everyone else, that’s over. I don’t care.”

Stephen couldn’t help himself. “I don’t believe you.”

Tony sat back in his chair. “Well, join the fucking club. No one ever believes me. Despite me warning everyone that Thanos was coming. Despite me trying everything I could to keep the Avengers from being torn apart. Despite me lighting myself on fucking fire to get rid of that giant purple creep for good, no one fucking believes me.”

Stephen sat quietly for several minutes while he let Tony catch his breath. His arm was twitching rather violently now, and the sorcerer found himself wanting to take Tony’s hand into his own shaking one and tell him everything was okay. Even though it clearly wasn’t.

Tony leaned his head back against the top of the chair and stared up at the ceiling. “I guess I just wanted to give you a heads up. Ross knows who you are, but is terrified of you. I lied about what happened on Titan. I’m the only one other than you who is around that was there. He still doesn’t know about Peter, thank god. And Quill and the Guardians are off in other galaxies doing...whatever it is that they do. And they wouldn’t tell him anything anyway.”

“What did you say?” Stephen asked.

Tony kept his eyes trained on the ceiling. “I told him Thanos and a good deal of his army showed up on Titan, and we never had a chance. I told him it was my fault we were there in the first place, which is the truth so at least there’s that. I told him we couldn’t stop him, and he moved on to Earth, and there was nothing we could do.”

“What about the time stone?”

Tony dropped his eyes to meet Stephen’s as he sat up again. “He doesn’t know about it. He has no idea that you’re the keeper of it or whatever. He doesn’t know that that’s what Thanos was after, and why he went to Titan. He doesn’t know any of that, and doesn’t need to. I told him that they took you from Earth because of your powers and wanted to use you against us, but that you were stronger and broke free. He doesn’t understand enough about any of it to know that I’m lying through my god damn teeth. He’s more concerned with throwing Cap and the rest of the rogues back underwater and getting control of time travel and the stones than he is about anything else.”

Stephen was impressed with the simplicity of Tony’s story. He knew that Ross didn’t have the information to even ask the right questions, never mind pick up on the fact that Tony was lying about what had happened. And the allure of time travel and controlling the stones was overshadowing everything else for the Secretary. Still, Stephen wasn’t able to move past the fact that Tony was lying in order to protect him. Telling Ross the truth about what happened on Titan would actually be beneficial for Tony, because it had been Stephen who had made the decision to literally hand the Mad Titan the stone he needed to defeat the Avengers on Earth and complete the snap. And yet, he had lied. For him.

“You didn’t come here just to tell me all of this,” Stephen observed, as much to himself as to Tony.

The older man shrugged. “I figured you should know. In case they come knocking on your door.”

“You don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“It probably won’t. You’re not affiliated with the Avengers. Hell, you disappeared as suddenly as you fucking appeared.”

Stephen couldn’t help the small quirk of the corner of his mouth from forming a half smile. “That’s why you’re here.”

Tony stared straight at him, displaying all of the pain and torment he had gone through in the last nine months in his brown eyes. Just when Stephen was sure the other man was trying to kill him with that stare, Tony finally spoke.

“You left me there,” he said, his voice weaker than he ever remembered it being before. “You left me there, on that fucking planet, with nothing. With no one, other than Nebula, who thank god knew how to keep me alive long enough for Carol to find us. You gave Thanos the time stone like it was nothing, and then you left and I thought it was over. I thought you were all gone forever. And you knew. You knew what was going to happen to me, didn’t you?”

Stephen nodded immediately. “I did,” he responded, surprised at how even his own voice was. “It was th-”

“If you fucking tell me that it was the only way, I’ll lose it,” Tony interrupted. “Do you know how many times I heard you say that in those seven months?”

“I do,” Stephen said before he could even think of stopping himself.

Tony swallowed hard. “You saw the whole fucking thing, didn’t you? The entire time you were all gone, you saw everything.”

“I did.”

“Can you-” Tony started, but his voice broke. He tried to take a deep breath, but couldn’t fill his lungs. He felt the familiar swell of anxiety going straight for his heart. He dug his fingers through his hair and leaned forward, closing his eyes and just trying to breathe.

Stephen felt his own anxiety rising at the sight of the other man falling apart in front of him. He had no idea what to do. Even without his own traumatic experiences, he knew that everyone processed anxiety attacks differently. He knew that his going closer to Tony and trying to comfort and ground him could be just as detrimental as it could potentially be helpful. He watched as Tony eventually dropped his hands from his face and braced them on the arms of the chair, and at that point released a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding.

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking back at Stephen. “I fucking hated you,” he said calmly, as if they were simply discussing the weather. Stephen opted not to respond and to just let him continue with whatever it was he wanted to say. “When I wasn’t hearing Peter’s voice, begging me, telling me he didn’t want to go...” he trailed off for a few seconds before he was able to press on. “I heard you. I heard you telling Thanos to spare my life. I heard you telling me it was the only way. But I couldn’t figure out how. All I knew was it was your fault.”

Stephen felt like there was a vice grip around his throat. He couldn’t have interrupted Tony if he had wanted to.

“And you knew what was going to happen. You knew I was going to spend the majority of those seven months drunk. But did you know it had been almost two and a half year since I had had a drink?” When he didn’t get an answer, he just rolled on. “And you knew I was going to try to kill myself. But did you know that that wasn’t the first time? Did you know that I tried when I was seventeen, the week after my parents were killed?”

Tony stood suddenly, swaying on his feet slightly. He wanted to intimidate Stephen, to tower over the taller man for once, but his move was having the exact opposite effect. “But you were right. And we won. And then you fucking left, again. Like it was nothing. Like we hadn’t just gone to hell and back multiple times. But you’re the all knowing, all seeing sorcerer. So you know best, right? Why don’t you tell me I’m being a little bitch about all of this and need to just move on, like you so clearly have? Why don’t you tell me to fuck off and that you don’t owe me a fucking thing?”

“I owe you my life,” Stephen responded instantly.

Tony collapsed back onto the chair, clearly not having the energy remaining to hold himself up. Stephen waited a half beat before continuing.

“I owe you my life,” he repeated. “We all do. And whether you ever believe me or not, I am so very sorry for what you had to go through. I knew the pain you were going to go through. I knew that in a lot of timelines, it was enough to...” he couldn’t complete that thought, and knew he didn’t have to. Tony had come close enough to sealing that fate in this timeline. “But I also knew that you were our only chance. I knew that you were the only one who could figure it out and undo what Thanos did. I knew that the universe’s best shot, the only shot, was you. And while I am sorry that you had to endure what you did, if I had to do it over again, I would make the exact same choice.”

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but words didn’t come to him. He felt his chin quivering and willed himself not to break down crying in front of Stephen fucking Strange. He wanted to hit the other man until he couldn’t lift his arms anymore. He wanted to shake him and scream at him and demand to know why it had to be him. But as all of those thoughts raced through his mind, the one that came last and remained was wanting to collapse against the taller man’s chest and hide there forever.

Stephen saw the range of emotions flood Tony’s expressive eyes and felt his heart drop. “I left, the second time, because I have as many responsibilities as you do. And I thought you were okay. I knew you were going to survive the snap because you had the foresight to create a suit that could absorb most of the impact from the stones. And I honestly didn’t think you’d want me to stick around, I knew I didn’t fit with the rest of your team. I thought I was doing the right thing. I see now that I was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying you’re sorry,” Tony said through gritted teeth. “I don’t want you to be sorry.”

Stephen nodded slightly. “Then what do you want me to be?”

“I don’t know,” Tony answered honestly. “I don’t know what I thought I’d get out of coming here. We’re not friends. We were forced to work together, and I should have just left it at that.”

“But you didn’t.”

“No, I didn’t. I couldn’t and I don’t know why.”

“Because you need help,” Stephen answered for him. Before Tony could argue, he extrapolated. “I know you better than you think I do. I saw you, in over fourteen million timelines. I saw what happened to you during those seven months, and can only imagine what you’ve been dealing with the last two months. You need help. But you don’t trust me, which I understand. If all I can do is sit here and let you yell at me, that’s what I’ll do. I don’t know how I can help you, but I’m willing to do anything I can Tony.”

Tony breathed out a laugh at that. “There it is again.”

“There what is?” Stephen asked with a frown.

“From the moment we met, you called me Stark. You did it again when you opened the door for me just now. But then on Titan, right before you told me there was no other way and turned to dust, you called me Tony. And you just called me Tony again.”

Stephen could honestly say that he hadn’t done it intentionally, but knew that that argument wouldn’t go over with the engineer. So he just sat there dumbly, not knowing what he was supposed to do or say.

Luckily, Tony didn’t let the silence settle for long. “I do trust you,” he said resolutely. “I may have been entirely displeased with you for longer than I’ve actually technically known you, but I do trust you. There’s a lot I don’t understand, but unfortunately that never makes any of it less true.”

Before Tony could continue, Stephen interjected. “I know you must have a lot of questions. I’ll answer them, if I can. I’ll tell you the truth about whatever you want to know. But please, Tony, please consider the fact that most of it you do not want to know.”

“It can’t be worse than what I’ve come up with in my head,” Tony said with a humorless laugh.

“It can,” Stephen replied, his eyes pleading. “It is.”

Tony almost told him the truth. He almost told Stephen exactly what happened when he had snapped his fingers. He wanted so badly to tell the other man that he understood, at least partly, what Stephen had endured looking into those futures. He wanted to tell him so that he wouldn’t have to pretend that he didn’t know Stephen as well as Stephen knew him.

“Then just tell me what to do,” Tony said instead, his voice cracking. “Please, Stephen, just tell me what do to.”

“What do you mean? Do about what?”

“Everything!” Tony yelled. “I thought that bringing everyone back and being safe from that fucking maniac would make everything to back to normal. Which I guess it has, but normal for me is a god damn nightmare.”

Stephen could only stare. “I can’t eat. I can’t sleep. I’m trying to fix shit that went wrong over three years ago on top of fixing everything we need to fix after fixing what Thanos did. But I don’t know what to do. I never fucking know what to do, but if I can just know that I’m at least going in the right direction then maybe I’ll get it right this time.”

“Tony,” Stephen said softly. Now that he knew the effect saying the other man’s first name apparently had, he couldn’t seem to stop. “You did get it right. You did everything right. That’s why we’re back and Thanos is gone forever. The only thing you need to do now is give yourself a break.”

Tony tugged at his tie, loosening it in the hopes that it would help him breathe better. But no such luck.

“I’m sorry,” he said with yet another sigh. “I know this isn’t on you. I know you don’t have time to deal with my bullshit. I swear I didn’t mean to do this to you. I shouldn’t have come at all, it was really fucked up to do this. To come here and yell at you, like I have any god damn idea what you’ve been through because of all of this. Because of me.”

“Stop,” Stephen demanded. “It’s not your fault. What happened is not your fault. Do not apologize to me, Tony. Don’t ever apologize to me.”

Tony smiled sadly, and the sight pulled at Stephen’s heart. “I also came here to give you this,” he said as he pulled a long, thin box out of his pocket and placed it on the table between them. It was plain black, with no lettering or marking of any kind.

“It’s a phone,” he supplied upon noting Stephen’s obvious confusion. “A StarkPhone, brand new. Entirely voice activated.” He quickly glanced down at Stephen’s hands before regaining eye contact. “I just...I thought it might be a good idea for you to be able to get in contact with me, or anyone, if you needed anything. Although, in hindsight, I guess you can just portal to wherever like you did before.” He rubbed his tired eyes with his good hand. “And it’ll just make me feel better I guess, to know that there’s a method of communication I’m familiar with available.”

His attempt at a joke fell flat. Stephen was looking down at the box as if it was the mot foreign object he had ever seen. He was trying to come to terms with the fact that Tony was at least open to the idea of them having contact in the future when he saw him reach for the box.

“I’m sorry, maybe it was a bad idea,” Tony stammered.

Stephen reached out and grabbed the box before Tony could reclaim it. He looked up once the box was securely in his lap.

“What did I tell you about apologizing to me?”

Tony cracked a genuine smile at that. “Trust me, doc, you can’t tell me what to do.”

Stephen felt his own smirk form on his lips. “Oh I can, and I will.” He held up the box, ignoring the shaking in his hand as he held it. “Thank you for this. And please, feel free to use it to let me know if there’s anything you ever need.”

“That’s a door you don’t want opened.”

Stephen turned his smirk into what he hoped was a warmer smile. “Haven’t we already opened it?”


	2. Phone a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony seeks out help from a certain Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To prevent any confusion as this progresses, I'm working off of the day Endgame was released in theaters as the day Tony reversed the snap - April 25th. So seven months prior, in this story, the snap happened in September. Obviously I've tweaked that timeline, among a whole host of other things.

Wong had walked out of the room just as Stephen’s phone started to ring. The other sorcerer stopped on a dime before spinning on his heel, eyes wildly searching for the source of the ringing. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Stephen retrieve a sleek black phone from the pocket of his robes, but opted for continuing his leave from the room to allow Stephen to answer the call. He would get to the bottom of the phone itself later.

Stephen wasn’t sure why he even bothered to look at the screen to see who was calling.

“Hello?” he answered, while simultaneously wondering when the last time he had talked on a phone had been. Probably the day before he left for Nepal.

“Hey Doc,” Tony greeted on the other line. Stephen was unable to keep the smile off his face at the sound of what was apparently his new nickname. “I’m sorry to bu-”

“Tony,” Stephen warned.

A sigh came from the other end. “Yeah yeah yeah, I know. Don’t apologize. Got it.”

“What’s up?” Stephen asked.

“I need your help with something,” Tony started. He sounded utterly exhausted. “Well, technically it’s not really for me. It would be a favor for me, yeah, but I’m not really the one who needs help.”

“Okay, what is it you need me to do?”

Tony was silent for a few seconds. “It might be easier to explain in person. Can I come over?”

He sounded like a little kid, Stephen thought. “I can come to you,” he offered. “As fast as that suit of yours is, my portals are faster. If that’s alright, of course.”

There was only a slight moment of hesitation from Tony. “Yeah, yeah that’s fine. As long as you don’t mind, I don’t want to be a-”

“Where are you?” Stephen asked, cutting off what was surely going to be a form of an apology.

“The tower,” Tony answered. “I don’t know how your portals work, but I’m up in my penthouse.”

“I can only portal somewhere I’ve been to or can form a clear picture of in my mind.”

“Okay, so just portal to the tower. Go in the elevator in the back of the lobby, FRIDAY will grant you access and take you up here.”

“Alright. I’ll be right there.”

He wasn’t kidding. No sooner than had Tony put his own phone back into his pocket, FRIDAY was alerting him that Stephen was in the elevator on his way up to his floor, the twenty-third.

“Thanks baby girl,” Tony replied.

Tony heard the elevator ding on the other side of his door just as he was opening it. Stephen stepped through, and took Tony a bit by surprise. He was wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt under a plain navy blue button down shirt that was hanging open. Tony realized that this was the only time he had seen him in anything other than his robes as he stepped aside to let Stephen into his private floor.

Stephen tried not to look around, but it was hard not to. The space was an open floor plan, allowing him to look from the small foyer into the kitchen, which flowed right into the living room. In the far corner he could see a hallway, which he assumed lead to the bedroom. To the left was floor to ceiling windows revealing the city below, and to the right was dark tinted glass that after a moment Stephen decided contained Tony’s private lab. He followed his host through the kitchen into the living room, where they sat on a very comfortable couch in front of a large television over the fireplace.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Tony said, immediately standing and walking back over to the fridge.

“Uh, sure,” Stephen replied. “Water is fine.”

Tony reappeared with two bottles of water. He stuck the one in his right hand into his mouth to hold it while he opened the other, setting in on the coffee table in front of Stephen with the cap beside it before taking his own out of his mouth and sitting back down onto the couch.

Stephen stared down at the bottle in front of him in complete awe of the gesture he had just witnessed. It was clear that it hadn’t even been a second thought to Tony to open the bottle for him, and yet it was one of the kindest things anyone had done for him in recent memory. It was such a small thing, and maybe that’s why it was so important to Stephen that Tony had done that.

Tony, on the other hand, had already drank half of his own bottle before turning to Stephen. “Thank you for coming,” he said.

Stephen shrugged, trying to just ignore the adoration he was feeling at the moment towards the other man. “Not a problem at all. What’s going on?”

“Peter,” Tony replied simply. “He’s having a really hard time, and I have no idea what to do. I don’t know how to help him. I thought I could, because he’s having a lot of the same issues I do. He’s having nightmares, trouble sleeping, isn’t eating hardly at all. Panic attacks. So I tried to help him, and I told him about how he’s the reason I was able to figure it all out and we were able to get you all back. I thought telling him about what happened when he was gone was going to help. Obviously I left out the darker details, but I still think I made it worse.” His voice cracked at the end as he looked down at the floor.

Stephen moved slightly closer to him, but resisted the urge to make physical contact. “I’m sure you didn’t make it any worse,” he assured. “I think it was tougher for Peter than everyone else because of his abilities. He probably remembers more than the rest and probably felt it more than we all did as well due to his enhanced healing.”

Tony let out a shaky breath and kept his eyes away from Stephen. “He talked about it a little bit, but it always made him go into another panic attack. So I didn’t press, I know what that’s like so I get not to do that.”

Stephen nodded even though Tony wasn’t looking at him. “That’s good, that’s the right thing to do.” He wasn’t sure what else to say, so he just sat patiently waiting for Tony.

Eventually, he looked up at Stephen, his eyes shining with tears. “He needs to be okay Stephen,” he said quietly. “The kid has been through so much. He’s tougher than anyone I’ve ever met. But he’s struggling, and I don’t know what to do to keep it from getting worse. He doesn’t want his aunt to know, he barely lets me see how bad it is. He can’t get worse. He can’t get like me.”

Stephen wanted to address that last part, but decided that wasn’t his place. Not just yet, anyway. He was still surprised that he was even here, and that Tony wasn’t demanding to never see or speak to him ever again. He wouldn’t admit it to the other man, but he was glad that they were venturing into what could become a friendship. To him, it already felt like they were good friends because of the timelines he had seen. It felt as though he had lived through them, and not just seen them through glimpses as he searched for the future in which they all survived.

He was completely ignorant of the fact that Tony felt the same.

“Tony,” he started, knowing it would possibly help calm the clearly panicked man. “I don’t doubt that he’s a tough kid, I saw it for myself on Titan. So I know that he’ll be okay. It might take time, but he’ll get there.” He watched as Tony sat back against the soft cushions and took a deep breath. “What do you want me to do?”

Tony shook his head slowly. “I’m not entirely sure. I just know that what I’m doing isn’t working. I suggested him seeing a therapist, but he’s too worried about his identity getting out. I don’t blame him, talking to someone isn’t going to work if you can’t tell them the whole truth.” He forced himself to hold Stephen’s eyes with his own. “I thought that maybe because you’re a doctor, and the same thing happened to you, maybe you can help him. I don’t know if you have special wizard meditation techniques or something...fuck, I don’t mean to sound condescending. I don’t mean it like that. I just – you’re just more in control and smarter than me. He needs that, he needs stability and someone who isn’t a fucking mess themselves to-”

“Tony,” Stephen cut him off. “It’s okay. I know what you’re talking about. I actually do have special wizard meditation techniques that I use and that help me a lot. I would be happy to help him,” he said, leaving off the part where he is also desperate to help Tony as well.

Tony exhaled a long breath. “Thank you,” he said with so much emotion Stephen was taken aback. He seemed genuinely surprised that Stephen was willing to help him. “I’m not proud of this, but I think we’re going to have to trick him into this.”

Stephen frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The kid is a lot more like me than I’d like. If I suggest he spent some time with you to try and help with what’s going on, he’s going to get defensive and not want to do it.”

“Okay,” Stephen said, nodding slowly. “So what do you have in mind?”

“Well,” Tony began, “he comes here almost every afternoon to work in the lab with me. It’s good, for both of us really. He’ll be here today in a few hours, probably around 3. So I was thinking that you could be here too and just kind of hang out with us in the lab. Pretend we’re working on something together. And then you could suggest that he stops by the Sanctum sometime or something.”

When Stephen didn’t have an immediate reply, Tony went on. “He trusts you. He asks about you almost every day. How you did everything you did on Titan, what else you can do. It’s when we’re talking about you that he’s back to his old self. Extremely curious and hyperactive,” he added fondly. “So I know that if he starts to spend some time with you, he’ll open up to you and then you can teach him whatever you think will help him.”

Stephen smiled. “I think that’s a really good plan,” he answered honestly, leaving out the bit about his heart swelling at the thought of Tony and Peter talking about him during their lab sessions.

Stephen knew that part of the reason he had left so quickly after the battle had been won and had kept himself busy for the last two months was because he was well aware of the fact that he was extremely susceptible to the billionaire. Seeing what he had over those fourteen million timelines had completely changed his initial feelings towards the superhero. He knew now that he was in all likelihood the most selfless being in the entire universe and was willing to give up his life for a world that never truly loved him. But he didn’t care. It was clear that Tony Stark cared about the people he loved and protecting those who couldn’t protect himself and nothing else. And for that, Stephen felt himself drawn to the man who had had a moon thrown at him and didn’t break.

“Tell me a little more about him,” Stephen said.

Tony instantly smiled. “He’s insanely smart, kid is like a sponge. He asks seven questions before you can even answer one of them. His mind is constantly working. But he’s also still a kid, so he eats handfuls of cookies while working on his math homework and only sits still if a Star Wars movie is on.” His smile faltered. “His parents were killed in an accident when he was younger, and his uncle Ben was murdered during a robbery a few years ago. So it’s just him and his aunt. He feels responsibility for all of it, and now that he has these powers, he thinks it’s his job to protect the little guy. He thinks that if something bad happens to someone, that it’s his fault for not preventing it because he assumes he has the ability to prevent it all from happening. He’s seventeen and has gone through more in those few years than most people do in their entire lives.”

_Not including you_ , Stephen thought to himself. He wanted to tell Tony that Peter was like him in all the right ways, but he couldn’t say that without sounding insane. He knew it was going to be tough for Tony to understand and accept that he knew him as well as he did from watching those timelines. Something like that wasn’t going to compute with such a logical brain.

“ I think it says a lot about him that even having been through so much, he’s still such a genuinely good person,” he said instead. Tony gave him a slightly quizzical look. “I may not know a lot about him, but what I do know speaks volumes. The kid showed up in the nick of time to help us, help you, when those idiots first came to New York to attack us. He followed you onto the ship after me because-”

“Because he’s insane and ignores anything that has the word ‘no’ or ‘don’t’ in it,” Tony took over.

Stephen smiled. “Because he wanted to help,” he offered. “And he did help. He’s so quick and clever. And brave. God, that kid is brave.” Tony couldn’t argue there. “The look on his face when you made him an Avenger...even if it wasn’t official or whatever, I don’t know how you guys operate, but his face was so telling. It was a split second of pure elation before it turned into complete seriousness. He knew the weight of what was happening and the responsibility that comes with it. And he didn’t disappoint.”

“No,” Tony said, grateful his voice was holding steady. “No, he didn’t. He never does.”

Stephen took this opportunity to grab his own bottle of water and drink from it slowly, relishing in the feel of the cool water on his suddenly dry throat. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Tony did the same, noting that he was using his left hand to hold the bottle.

“How’s your arm?” Stephen asked carefully.

Tony put his bottle down and glanced down at his right hand before looking back up at Stephen. “Fine, considering,” he answered. Stephen thought that that would be that, but he added “Helen Cho is amazing. Her cradle repaired a lot of the tendon, muscle and nerve damage and created enough tissue to make it look like a real arm again. It gets tired more easily, I guess. Sometimes it feels like I’ve been lifting weights all day even if I haven’t done more than sketching new designs, or even just sitting in meetings. And when I do actually sleep, I can’t lay on that side anymore. But,” he shrugged slightly, “it could have been a hell of a lot worse.”

Stephen nodded once. He knew how much worse it could have been. He saw how much worse it could have been. He took another drink of water to try and wash away the memory of the timelines in which Tony hadn’t made his suit capable of absorbing most of the blast from the stones. The timelines in which he watched in horror as Tony screamed in pain as his entire right side was consumed by the power of them. The timelines in which Stephen had severed his arm at the shoulder in a desperate attempt to save his life. The timelines in which Tony had died.

The timelines he thought Tony would never know about.

“Peter should be here soon,” Tony started, seeming to sense the sorcerer’s unease and wanting to avoid any tension. “I can show you around the lab, and we can figure out what to pretend to be working on for when he gets here.” Stephen was still battling his own thoughts, so when he didn’t reply Tony’s anxiety kicked in and he started rambling. “Unless you can’t today. You probably can’t, I didn’t mean to assume that you wanted to stick around all day. Whatever works for you is fine, like I said he comes by almost every day and so we can just-”

“Tony,” Stephen spoke up as soon as he had come back to reality, sensing the other man’s growing unease. “Today is fine. Most days are going to be fine. Things are mostly settled as far as my...organization is concerned.  I’m happy to stay. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”

T ony hoped his relief wasn’t too apparent on his face. “Thanks,” he said, trying to play it off coolly. 

He stood from the couch and Stephen followed suit back through the kitchen and towards the wall of tinted glass. Just when Stephen thought Tony was going to walk straight into it, the tint faded and revealed an expansive lab on the other side. A panel slide side, allowing them entrance without so much as a wave of Tony’s hand. His A.I., Stephen assumed, and was very impressed. Especially for someone who had literal magic at his own fingertips.

The lab had countless machines, screens, and worktops, but Stephen’s attention was drawn to the robots that immediately came towards them, appearing to greet Tony.

“Hey, guys,” Tony said fondly. “DUM-E, U, this is Doctor Strange. You will address him as such and will not make fun of his name, got it?” The bots beeped at him before they turned their attentions towards Stephen. “Doc, this is DUM-E and U.”

“Hello,” Stephen said, amusement apparent in his voice.

The bots beeped at Tony a few more times before returning to their previous posts to wait patiently for their creator to give them something to do. Tony, in the meantime, had wandered over to what Stephen assumed was his main desk and sat down in the leather swivel chair that looked as if it had just come out of the box.

“My library might not be as impressive as yours,” he said, gesturing towards the work table with a few chairs and a tablet on it to Stephen’s right, “but I think I have a few things that would peak your interest.”

Stephen sat down at the chair at the head of the table and slid the tablet closer to him. Before he could even touch the screen, FRIDAY spoke up as titles began appearing on the screen.

“I believe the suggested volumes would be of interest to you, Doctor,” she supplied.

Stephen felt his eyes widen at the recognition of the titles of countless medical journals that he had read religiously since even before beginning medical school, several of which he himself had been published in.

“Why do you subscribe to all of these?” he wondered out loud.

Tony was glad that Stephen was looking down at the tablet and therefore couldn’t see the smile on his face. “I subscribe to pretty much anything I can think of,” he replied. “In our line of business it doesn’t hurt to have stuff like that handy.” Stephen looked over at him in time to see his smile falter. “And when Rhodey got hurt – wait, do you know Rhodey? Did you even meet him?” Stephen shook his head. “Well, when he got hurt, I downloaded as much as I could to learn more about his injury so that the braces I was making would be better for him.” He shrugged lamely. “ Sometimes I like to just switch it up and learn something new. Keeps my brain from going haywire.”

Tony turned back to his own tablet, so Stephen did as well. Tony looked back up and was about to say something else, but noticed Stephen was completely entranced and already reading one of the latest articles from the Wiley online neurological research library. Tony smiled again and let the doctor be, opening up his last project file for the updates to Peter’s suit in anticipation for the boy’s imminent arrival.

Which, to Stephen, happened just seconds later, but in reality was over an hour. He was stunned when he realized that he had read almost two hundred pages of articles before he heard the surprised greeting from Spider-Man.

“Hey Mr. Stark,” he had greeted, sounding happy enough. Then an excited, “Oh my god! Doctor Strange!”

Stephen turned in his chair and couldn’t help but smile when he saw the look of surprise on the boy’s face. He stood and walked over to where Peter was standing next to Tony’s desk.

“Hello, Peter. It’s nice to see you again under much better circumstances.”

Peter nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah last time was a bit much. How are you? Where have you been? What are you doing here?”

Stephen looked down at Tony, still sitting in his chair. Tony looked up at him with a smirk. “Told ya.”

“I’m fine. I’ve been dealing with the aftermath of what happened, getting things sorted. And I’m here working with Tony on...” he trailed off, suddenly realizing that they hadn’t come up with a story on what they were working on together before Peter arrived because he had gotten distracted by the journal.

But Tony was much quicker on his feet, even if he was technically sitting down. “He’s just helping me sort out some of the political nonsense going on with the Avengers right now,” he answered. “ Getting the point of view from an outsider, you know how it is.”

Peter nodded as if this was the simplest thing in the world. “Wait. Does this mean you’re an Avenger now too?”

“No,” Stephen and Tony answered at the same time.

“And technically,” Tony continued, “neither are you. Because...” he trailed off, clearly indicating that Peter was to finish the sentence.

“Because Ross can’t know anything about me, and if he were to find out you would have to ship him off to a far away galaxy with  Rocket and Quill and that would likely result in a prison sentence for you and nobody wants that,” he recited with a slight eye roll.

“Correct,” Tony beamed proudly. “See? We’re all on the same page. Isn’t that nice?”

Peter rolled his eyes again and turned back to Stephen. “But you knew what was going to happen before it all happened, right? Because when we woke up back on Titan with Quill and everyone and Mr. Stark and Nebula were gone you immediately knew where to go and that they needed us and-”

“Pete,” Tony interrupted as he stood up. “Take a breath kid.” Peter looked like he was about to roll his eyes again when Tony went on. “We can rehash the entire thing later. But we’ve gotta get the updates going for your suit so you can get outta here on time to get home for dinner. If you’re late getting home again May is going to kill me and make you watch.”

Peter smiled as he tossed his backpack to the side in what Stephen assumed was it’s usual resting place. “She’s all bark and no bite, Mr. Stark. Besides, she picked up another shift and is working overnight again.”

Tony sighed at that. “She works doubles more often than she doesn’t,” he commented. Peter nodded slowly. Tony looked like he wanted to say something else, but thought better of it. “Okay. Okay, that’s...” he trailed off, clearly thinking about too many things at once. “So you’re here for dinner then?” he said, changing topics slightly.

Peter started to shake his head. “No, that’s okay. I can grab a sandwich, or a slice of pizza or something on my way home. It’s fine, really.”

Tony borderline glared at the kid. “The last time yous said that, you bought a churro instead and had that for dinner.”

Peter appeared to be fighting very hard to keep the smile from his face, but it was a losing battle. “Well, it was three churros, so calorie wise it was the same as an actual meal.”

“Oh my god,” Tony sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands. “You are not eating churros for dinner.”

“Come on, that’s not fair coming from you. You just have coffee for breakfast and lunch every day. The most nutritious thing I’ve ever seen you eat was rice you covered in hot sauce.”

“I’m an adult, not a kid. So I’m allowed to do that. You are not.” Before Peter could argue, Tony looked over at Stephen. “What do you say Doc? Free for dinner?”

Stephen noted how Peter’s mouth immediately snapped shut and he turned to him expectantly. Damn, talk about puppy dog eyes.

“Yes, I am,” he replied.

“Great!” Tony said, clapping his hands together. “ Alright kid, let’s get to work. Why don’t you clue him in on what we’ve been doing while I get the blueprints and codes organized?”

Peter immediately launched into an excited explanation of what he and Tony had recently been working on without another thought. Stephen listened intently as the teenager explained all of the changes being made to his suit, including but certainly not limited to new webshooter combinations, nanotech components similar to Tony’s own suit, and retro-reflective panels.

He watched in awe as Tony and Peter worked, asking questions as soon as they popped into his head and throwing out a suggestion here and there. He couldn’t help but notice how much more at ease Tony was in his lab, working with Peter. The exhaustion that seemed to cover him from head to toe lifted away as he paced around the tables, bringing up holograms and rewriting codes with ease that astounded Stephen. He of course had known Tony Stark was a genius, but to see it in action, in  h is element, was something else entirely. 

“ That all looks great Pete,” Tony said, stepping back to get a better look at the schematics on the table in front of Peter. “Okay, that should do it. FRIDAY, begin integration of the updates with the new suit and start production on the new modifications.”

“Yes Boss. Estimated completion time is eleven hours.”

Peter beamed. “So that means I’ll be able to take it for a test run-”

“By test run you better mean at the compound. Well, what’s left of the compound,” Tony interceded.

Peter actually let out a whine. “C’mon Mr. Stark. How are we going to know if all of this stuff really works if we don’t try it in the real world?”

“If it doesn’t work, I want to know that in a controlled environment and not while you’re fighting off gangsters like I’ve told you at least ninety times not to do.”

“Of course it’s going to work though, you designed it all.”

Tony scoffed at that. “Flattery will get you nowhere kid. Now get to the kitchen and get the oven pre-heating and start flouring the dough for the pizza.”

“Fine,” Peter conceded. “But I’m doing the cheese this time. You never put enough.”

“You can’t use three bags of shredded cheese on one pizza you lunatic!” Tony yelled as Peter all but ran f rom the lab, undoubtedly headed straight for the aforementioned shredded cheese. He shook his head as he looked at Stephen. “You sure you’re up for this? The kid is exhausting.”

Stephen couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s fine, he’s just passionate.”

“About shredded cheese?”

“About everything, apparently.”

Stephen followed Tony back into the kitchen and took a seat at a stool at the island in the center of the room. He watched with a small smile as Tony and Peter bickered over the best pizza making procedure, and held up his hands in mock surrender each time one of them turned to him for backup.

“Look Parker, I’m actually Italian, okay? So just defer to me and everything will be okay.”

“Oh my god, you can’t use that argument every single time!”

“Um, of course I can. What are you talking about? My mom was born in Italy. I spent as much time there as I did here growing up. I learned very early on how to make a proper pizza. And you simply have no idea what you’re doing.”

“I’m so sick of you using that as an excuse!”

“Sono stanco di te,” Tony replied.

Stephen was equal parts surprised and admittedly aroused upon hearing Tony suddenly speaking Italian. Peter, on the other hand, was just exasperated.

“What did he say?” He asked Stephen, who could only shrug. “FRIDAY, what did he just say?”

“Boss said, I believe in jest, ‘I’m sick of you’ in response to you saying you were sick of his repeated use of being Italian as an excuse.”

Peter glared at Tony as his mentor leaned down to slide the finally finished pizza into the oven, not even trying to hide his smirk.

“That’s real cute,” Peter deadpanned. Tony opened his mouth, but was stopped by Peter. “I swear to god if you start speaking Italian again I’ll scream.”

Tony laughed at that, and Stephen decided that he would be willing to do just about anything to hear that sound as often as possible. “I’ve been offering to teach you for two years now kid. Not my fault you won’t take me up on it.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Peter said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll stick with FRIDAY and Google Translate. Thanks though,” he said sarcastically as he made his way out of the kitchen, likely for the bathroom.

Tony just shook his head, still smiling widely as the boy disappeared from sight down the hallway. He settled down in the seat across from Stephen, who realized too late that he was still staring at the other man.

“What?” Tony asked.

Stephen really hated the fact that he was behaving like a teenager himself. “Nothing,” he said with a lame shrug. “I’m just...it’s just nice to see you happy.” Tony arched an eyebrow slightly and Stephen sighed. “Ever since you came by last week, all I’ve thought about is what I did to you. I thought about it a lot before you showed up, but it’s been constant since then.”

“Stephen,” Tony started, but Stephen shook his head and Tony stopped.

“Everything you said was right. Please believe me that I didn’t have any other choice. But that doesn’t make it okay.”

“Yes it does,” Tony countered. “I shouldn’t have said most of what I did. I didn’t think it through, I didn’t...” he tugged his fingers through his hair. “I thought it would be easier if I could hate you. If I could blame you for everything, then maybe I would feel better. But I didn’t, as soon as I saw you again I knew I didn’t blame you. But as you pointed out, I’m a douchebag so I tried anyway.”

When Stephen tried to speak up about that part, Tony just went on.

“ You didn’t ruin my life. Fuck, I shouldn’t have said any of that, okay? And screw your stupid rule. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I said those things to you to try and hurt you, to try and make you feel what I felt. I know that it wasn’t fair. I knew better, because I’ve seen what Peter has been going through and I know that that’s probably close for you too. I just-” he shook his head slowly, as if trying to make the words come to him. “I needed to see you. I thought if I just got  some  closure, and yelled at you, that that would be it. But I don’t want that to be it. I want your help with this, and I want to...I don’t know. Be able to work together if and when we need to? I don’t want you to have to keep avoiding me.”

Stephen felt like he had been punched in the stomach. “Tony, I wasn’t-”

He stopped abruptly when Peter bounced back into the room. “Please tell me you didn’t forget to set a timer again.”

Tony smiled again, but was still looking at Stephen. “FRIDAY is all over it, right baby girl?”

“Of course Boss. For the record, the instance Peter is referring to was not my fault.”

“Well it wasn’t mine either. As Mr. Stark has pointed out literally every single day ever, he’s the adult, not me. So.”

Tony rolled his eyes and continued on bantering with Peter until the oven signaled that the pizza was done, glad the boy had interrupted him and Stephen. He wasn’t ready to have that conversation with the sorcerer.

Peter did most of the talking as they ate, explaining how the school had decided to deal with the snap by making the students restart the school year next month as opposed to simply allowing them to move onto their senior year. He didn’t seem as phased as the notion as some of his classmates were, but Stephen was having a hard time focusing. He wanted to get Tony’s attention and be able to explain to him that he hadn’t been avoiding Tony, that he had been avoiding facing what he had done and the impact it had had.

Stephen was drawn back to the present when he noticed Tony cleaning up the plates and Peter tapping away at his phone.

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark, I can stay at Ned’s. We have to finish the Star Wars marathon anyway.”

Tony nodded as he dug into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a folded stack of money and extending his hand towards Peter. The boy immediately shook his head and took two steps backwards as if Tony was trying to hand him a piece of broken glass and not a handful of cash.

“Mr. Stark, I can’t take that,” he insisted.

Tony sighed. “Yes, you can. It’s just a couple hundred bucks. For food, school stuff, whatever.” Peter was still shaking his head, but his eyes were locked onto the money in Tony’s hand.

“Peter,” Tony said softly.

The boy looked back up at him. Stephen held his breath, convinced that the other two had completely forgotten about his presence and he would ruin this moment if they were to discover that he was still there.

“Please, just take the money, okay? You don’t have to tell May. I know she’s working so god damn hard, like she always does. But she shouldn’t have to. This isn’t her fault.”

“It’s not your fault either,” Peter said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Tony smiled sadly at him. “Agree to disagree, kid.”

“You hate it when people say that,” Peter grumbled.

“Yeah, I do,” Tony said as he stepped towards Peter. He gently took his hand and put the money into it before wrapping his arm around the boy’s shoulders and giving him a quick hug. “Buy Ned some churros, alright?”

Peter laughed softly as he tucked the money into his pocket and nodded. “ Yeah, okay,” he replied. “But I’m not taking the leftover pizza. That’s staying here so that you’ll actually eat something tomorrow.”

Tony nodded in agreement. “Deal. Do you want a ride over to Ned’s?”

Peter looked down at his phone, and then out the window. “Nah, it’s still light out and will be for a while. I could use some fresh air.”

“I don’t know how fresh the air is in the city kid, but okay. Let me know when you get there.”

Peter nodded as he began to make his way back towards the lab to retrieve his backpack. “Thanks for dinner, Mr. Stark,” he said when he reemerged. “And it was really nice to see you again Doctor Strange. Do you think you’ll be around again sometime? Until all of the stuff with the Avengers gets sorted out?”

“Oh I imagine I will be,” Stephens said. “Tony will definitely need my help for the foreseeable future.”

Tony playfully rolled his eyes. “Yeah kid, he’ll be around. He offered to help, so now he’s stuck with me.”

Peter smiled widely, but tried to remain unphased by the clearly exciting news. “Awesome! Well, I guess I’ll see you around then! Bye guys, have a good night.”

Stephen didn’t turn to look at Tony until he heard the door close behind Peter, but at that point, the other man had busied himself with cleaning the dishes. He decided that he wasn’t going to push the issue of what they had been talking about before they had eaten. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain himself to Tony, and figured it was best not to have another heavy conversation just yet. Why not end the night on a lighter note?

“Thank you for dinner,” Stephen said as he stood from his seat.

Tony turned the water off and began drying his hands as he turned around to face Stephen. “Not a problem at all, it’s the least I can do for what you’re going to do for Peter.”

Stephen nodded slightly. “Well, your pizza is pretty fantastic, so it’s a fair trade as far as I’m concerned.” That earned him a smile. “Should I come back tomorrow?” he asked before a silence could settle between them.

“Yeah, if that works for you then that would be great. He’s already so comfortable around you. I haven’t seen him this consistently happy in a few weeks.”

Stephen nodded again before he started walking towards the door. “Okay, that sounds good to me. I’m glad it already seems to be working.”

He slowed as he reached the door and realized Tony was right behind him. He stood aside as Tony opened the door for him breathed what appeared to be a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, me too. Thanks again, really.”

Stephen smiled and stepped through the door towards the elevator. “I’m happy to do it. See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight,” Tony replied as Stephen slipped through the elevator doors. He lifted his hand in a short wave, watching as Tony smiled before the doors fully closed in front of him.


	3. Progress Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first visit to the Sanctum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, there's no set update schedule. I'm trying to once a week, but it won't necessarily be the same day of the week. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments!

Over the next three weeks, Stephen joined Tony and Peter in the lab almost every single day. Sometimes he would just drop by briefly, or would leave shortly after Peter had arrived so as not to arise too much suspicion from the boy. But they had spent time together consistently over those three weeks, and it appeared as if they had been doing this for years. Stephen initially had mostly just watched as Tony and Peter worked, but as time went on, he would become more involved. He would never admit it if asked, but his favorite part of their time together was when May was working late and they would eat dinner together. More often than not they would order out, but about once a week Tony would cook, with some slight help from Peter and Stephen.

Tonight was one of those nights Tony was cooking. Peter and Stephen were at the island, going over Peter’s summer assignment for his advanced biology class he would be taking once school started in a few weeks. Tony did his best to hide the smile on his face, glad the other two were looking intently at the screen of Peter’s laptop.

Tony had told Stephen the truth that he had wanted to get closure from going to the Sanctum that day to confront Stephen. But what he left out was that he had known he wasn’t going to just yell at the sorcerer and then be on his merry way. Ever since seeing the taller man resurrected on the battlefield that was once the Compound, Tony knew he was going to be around him a lot in the future. And it went beyond the fact that Stephen had handed over the time stone in order to save his life. It felt like more than that. It felt really important.

“Alright, enough work for today. Put that away before you get sauce all over it,” Tony demanded.

Peter chuckled as he slipped his laptop into his backpack and smiled when it was replaced by a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs.

Tony slid Stephen’s plate in front of him before sitting down across from the pair with his own plate. They chatted as they ate, mostly listening to Peter talk about what he was most excited about with going back to school so soon. Once they had finished, Stephen quickly grabbed the plates and brought them over to the sink to rinse before Tony could beat him to it. The billionaire rolled his eyes, but didn’t put up any more of a fight than that.

“Hey, Pete, before I forget. Do you need paperwork done again for the internship for school credit?” Tony asked.

Peter nodded as he took a long drink from his water bottle. “Yeah, they’re acting as if this school year had never even happened and starting everything over from scratch. I’m going there tomorrow morning for a meeting with my adviser to pick my last two classes so I’ll grab it then and bring it over.”

“Ah, fuck,” Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I’ve got U.N. bullshit tomorrow and Friday in Wakanda, so I’m not going to be around. When do you need to hand it in?”

“Not until the first day. I think.”

Tony laughed. “Well, find out. If you need it this week then take it over to Pepper, she’ll sign off. And she can sign for me too. She’s been forging my signature for years. She’s better at signing my name than I am."

“What a wonderful role model you are,” Stephen commented as he finished rinsing the plates. Before Tony could retort, Stephen addressed Peter. “If you want, you can come by the Sanctum tomorrow after you’re done at school. I could actually use your help.”

Peter lit up like a child on Christmas morning. “Really? With what?”

“I’ve been doing some research and came across something that sounds similar to what you came into contact with in gaining your abilities.”

“Wait,” Peter said, his voice as excited as Tony had ever heard it. “Does that mean I can do magic? That I’m, like, part magic?”

Stephen shook his head with a smile. “No, that’s not what I mean. What I mean is that it looks like there is a similar creature in another dimension and I’d like you to take a look at it so I can have a better sense of what I might be dealing with.”

“Yeah, of course!” Peter’s enthusiasm did not falter upon the disappointing news of not being part magic. “My meeting is at 11, I should be done by noon. Or I could just move it and do it another day and come over first thing.”

Before Stephen could shoot that down, Tony chimed in. “Yeah, no way. Go to your meeting and don’t rush it. Doc’s dusty books will be there when you’re done.” He turned towards the sorcerer and pointed a finger at him. “And no magic teaching, Dumbledore.”

“Well, I have to say, I’m surprised it’s taken you almost a month before dropping the first Harry Potter joke.”

-

Peter arrived the next day at the Sanctum a few minutes after noon. The doors opening on their own and welcoming him inside wasn’t the coolest moment of his life, but it was up there. He all but ran inside, where he was greeted by Stephen, who was adorned in his robes. Before Peter could even say hello, the Cloak of Levitation flew from Stephen’s shoulders and make it’s way straight for Peter.

Stephen was about to call out, until he saw the smile on Peter’s face grow even wider.

“Hey buddy!” he said cheerfully, opening his arms for the cloak, which promptly slipped between the outspread arms and cuddled up against Peter’s chest. “Aw man, it’s so good to see you again!”

Stephen was smiling almost as wide as Peter was.

“Should I be offended that you like him more than me?” he asked.

“No!” Peter answered while the cloak simultaneously shook it’s collar. “Wait,” Peter said, noticing the cloak’s reaction. “Who were you asking?”

“Never mind,” Stephen said with a laugh. “How did your meeting go?”

“Good,” Peter replied. He watched as the cloak flew off to the side to allow the boy to fully enter the Sanctum. He looked around in wonder at the expansive entryway. “Wow, Doctor Strange, this place is amazing. You really live here?”

“I really do. It’s my duty to protect this Sanctum and everything inside it.”

Peter was actually spinning around as he tried to take it all in. “Don’t tell Mr. Stark, but this is the coolest thing I have ever seen.”

“Oh I’m definitely telling him that.” He smiled at the look of disbelief on Peter’s face. “Come on, I’ll show you upstairs. What I want to show you is in the library.”

Peter followed Stephen upstairs and down hallways lined with artifacts. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought he was in a museum. He was so caught up trying to look at every single thing that he almost crashed right into Stephen, who had stopped at the doorway to the library.

“If you promise not to touch anything, I’ll let you explore all you want,” Stephen offered.

Peter beamed. “That would be awesome, thank you! But first I want to try and help you. If I even can.”

Stephen extended his arm, and Peter stepped into the library. His eyes were immediately drawn to the vast window across the room, bathing the entire space in bright light. There was a large oak table in the middle of the room, with a couch and several chairs off to the left side. The shelves on the walls reached all the way to the ceiling, which had to have been at least fifteen feet high.

“Woah,” Peter breathed. “This is incredible.”

Stephen led him over to the table, where they sat across from one another. Stephen opened the front cover of the leather book in front of him, and it flipped to the page he wanted on its own. Once it had, he turned the book around and pushed it across to Peter.

The teenager looked down and took note of the diagram in the middle of the left page. At first glance, it appeared to be of a spider, but as he looked more closely he could see several differences. First off, this creature only had five legs; two on either side, and one in the back. It also had eyes covering most of its body, which appeared to be one segment. He looked at it for a long time before looking up at Stephen.

“I’m not sure that this is what bit me,” he said, sounding apprehensive. “I can’t really remember. I’m sorry, I should have told you that before. But I thought that seeing something that might be it would make me recognize it.”

“You don’t have to apologize Peter. What do you remember?”

Peter shrugged weakly. “Not a lot. I went back to the alley where my uncle...” he trailed off, dropping his eyes back to the book. “Where my uncle was shot. I did that a lot after he died, thinking that I’d find something that would help the cops figure out who killed him. But really I would just sit on the ground against the wall and cry.”

Stephen felt his heart tighten as he watched the emotion cross Peter’s face. “It had been raining, and the ground was wet, but I was sitting anyway. I heard something in a pile of trash at the end of the alley. I got up and went over there, thinking it was probably just a rat or something. I was looking around when I walked through a web. It...it didn’t hurt, but it felt different than any other web I had walked into before. I was wiping at my face, but it wouldn’t come off. Then I felt something crawling on my hand, but when I looked down nothing was there. Then I felt a sharp pain about halfway up my arm. I pulled my sleeve up and saw it. I slapped at it until it fell off, and then it was gone.”

He looked back up at Stephen with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, it was really dark and I didn’t get a good look at it. It was green, I think, and shiny like it was wet but it was only for a few quick seconds and then I-”

Stephen reached across the table and put his hand over Peter’s. He hadn’t even realized he had the edges of the book in a white knuckle grip until Stephen had done that.

“Peter,” Stephen said calmly. “It’s okay. You don’t have to be sorry, I’m the one who should apologize. I didn’t think of what effect asking you to relive this would have had.”

Peter shook his head forcefully. “No no, it’s fine! I’m fine. I just wish I could help you, I want to help you.”

Stephen smiled warmly. “You did. Eliminating possibilities is just as important as finding the right answer.”

Peter cracked his own smile. “Mr. Stark says that all the time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he said with a nod. “Well, he usually says ‘finding ways to blow something up is as important as finding ways to keep something from blowing up,’ but I think he means the same thing.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but felt his smile grow all the same. “Yeah, that sounds like Tony.”

He removed his hands from Peter’s and sat back in his chair. He watched as the boy regarded him carefully, as if deciding whether or not he wanted to ask something. Ultimately, he decided not to. Stephen could see the moment Peter decided to just let it go.

“So what do you do here all day?” Peter asked as he looked around the room again.

“Research, mostly. I also log all of my findings from other dimensions and reports from other sorcerers about their own travels. I also spend a lot of time training and teaching new sorcerers at our, ah, facility in Nepal.”

Peter’s attention snapped back to Stephen. “Wait, like the Avengers compound?”

“Kind of,” Stephen said, considering. “It’s definitely not as technologically advanced as the compound is. Or, was, I guess.”

“Are you going to join the Avengers?” Peter asked abruptly.

Stephen tried not to shoot that notion down too quickly. “No,” he replied. “I’m not.”

Peter didn’t hide the disappointment on his face. “Why not? You’re helping Mr. Stark with the new Accords. You guys work so well together, you were so awesome on Titan. With his tech and your magic, no one would be able to touch you guys.”

“Just because I’m not joining the Avengers doesn’t mean we won’t work together if it’s necessary.”

“But how are you going to do that with the Accords? Are they going to let you?”

Stephen paused to think about that. “I’m not really sure.”

“What do you mean? I thought you were working on them with Mr. Stark?”

_Shit,_ Stephen cursed himself. “Well, yeah, I am, but not in terms of actually writing them or anything. Just more of talking things through with him and being supportive, I guess.”

Stephen saw Peter consider again for a second, and then seem to decide to broach the topic he had wanted to a few minutes go.

“Is he alright?”

“Who?” Stephen asked, hoping that playing dumb would get Peter to drop it.

Of course, it didn’t. “Mr. Stark. Is he alright?”

“Yes,” Stephen answered, hoping he sounded sincere. “He’s fine.”

Peter sighed heavily. “Look, you don’t have to tell me. I know there’s stuff going on that he doesn’t want me to know about. And that’s fine, I get it. He wants to protect me. But I want to protect him, too.”

Stephen was at a loss for words, but Peter certainly wasn’t. “I just... keep an eye on him, okay? And don’t tell him that I said any of this. He worries about me enough as it is, he doesn’t need to worry about me worrying about him. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, yes it does,” Stephen replied. He bit his tongue to quash the urge to tell Peter that that was exactly how Tony felt, as well.

“Thanks. I’m glad you’re around, Doctor Strange.”

“I am too, Peter. Now how about you get to that exploring? I’m sure the cloak would love to show you around.”

On cue, the Cloak of Levitation flew into the room, grabbed Peter’s hand and yanked him to his feet.

“Okay, okay,” Peter laughed. “I’m coming Levi.”

–

Stephen silently cursed himself for answering the phone on the first ring.

“Hey Tony,” he greeted, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

“Hey Doc,” Tony replied. Stephen could hear how tired he was through the phone. “How did it go with Pete today?”

“Great. He opened right up. I put him through wizard meditation training and he took right to it. He’s completed cured, good as new.”

“Really?!” Tony exclaimed.

Stephen only felt a little bit bad about teasing the other man. “No, Tony.”

“You fuck.”

Stephen laughed. “He was fine. His meeting went well, and then he spent hours going through every inch of the Sanctum that’s safe to explore. He left about an hour ago to head home for dinner. It went well, but it’s going to take time.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, yeah I know. I’m just...thanks.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony lied. “Just tired.”

“How’s it going?” Stephen prompted gently.

Another sigh. “We’re getting there. The plan right now is to create a united front to present the rest of the world with. Come up with our own Accords that the U.N. will accept, completely circumvent Ross.”

“That’s why you’re in Wakanda,” Stephen stated more than asked.

“Yepp. T’Challa is probably the most badass political leader I’ve ever seen. What he says goes. And it’s really the only place Rogers and his crew feel safe.” Stephen didn’t miss the fact that Tony talked about them as if they were still their own team, despite talking about a _united front_. “There’s just a lot to go through. But we should have it all figured out by tomorrow night. Hopefully.”

“Well that’s good.” When his only response was silence, he added “I told Peter to go off with his friends this weekend, actually be a kid before school starts. He’s going to come by again next week. He found the room of puzzle boxes and is hellbent on solving all of them.”

Tony laughed genuinely. “I told ya, you’re not going to be able to shake this kid.”

“Who says I want to?”

“Aw, look at that, the big bad wizard has a heart.”

“You’re one to talk, Stark.”

Over in Wakanda, Tony sat down heavily on the bed in his private room. He pulled his tie from his neck and flopped backwards onto the soft mattress.

“Yeah yeah, you’ve got me there I guess.” He rubbed his tired eyes until he saw explosions of color on his eyelids. As tired as he was, he didn’t want to hang up. Hearing the sorcerer’s voice was doing wonders for his ever present anxiety.

As if able to read his mind, Stephen pressed again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No,” Tony huffed. “I’m not really sure of anything anymore, Doc. But I’m working on it. Promise.”

“You sound exhausted,” Stephen remarked. “Wait, what time is it there? Aren’t you seven hours ahead?”

“Eight,” Tony corrected.

“So it’s 3:17 a.m. Fantastic. You need to get some sleep, Tony.”

Tony smiled at the sound of his name again. He would stay up forever if it would make Stephen keep saying it. “Doctor’s orders?” he teased.

“You’re god damn right. Bed. Now.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Doc.”

Stephen was very glad that this was a phone call and not a face to face conversation and that Tony wasn’t able to see the intense blush that crossed his face. He wasn’t able to come up with a retort, or any sort of reply at all, but thankfully didn’t have to as Tony sighed again.

“Thanks for hanging out with the kid today. And for indulging my insanity.”

“Any time,” Stephen said with a small laugh. “Seriously. Go to sleep.”

“Will do, Doc. See ya next week?”

“Yeah. See you next week.”

“Okay,” Tony said, so softly Stephen almost couldn't hear him. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

Tony stared at the screen of his phone for a few seconds before tapping to end the call. He dropped his phone at his side and rested his hand on his chest to try and focus on his breathing. A trick Bruce had taught him, but it wasn’t working all that well. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but to no avail.

He couldn’t clear his mind of the sounds of arguing that had surrounded him for the fourteen hour meting he had been in today. A constant barrage of points and counterpoints flying across the room. He himself had offered very little, having learned early on that most of what came out of his mouth would be met with an angry outcry by many. He was finding more and more that he just didn’t care. Carol Danvers was now at the helm of the Avengers, and was handling Steve Rogers impressively well.  Her and Rhodey seemed to be getting along quite well; something that he actually meant to talk to his best friend about once this whole ordeal had been sorted. 

He sat up slowly, grimacing as the usual pain shot up his arm, across his collarbone and through his chest. Any time he extended himself more than slightly, he was met with the same feeling. He was becoming used to it, but still wished it would just go away. The thought made him look over to his suitcase in the corner of the room, staring at it as if he were surprised it was there.

Tony knew he had a problem. He was well aware of it. Somehow, that wasn’t making it any easier for him to actually do anything about it. He had been good, so good, for over two years. Two and a half years without a drink, and now he was back at the bottom of the pit. Or bottle.

He knew he couldn’t get drunk. They were scheduled to resume their meeting (fighting) at eight, less than five hours away. It wasn’t even enough time for him to get drunk due to his tolerance (practice) over the years.  But that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least take the edge off and hope for at least an hour of two of sleep before getting back to it.

As he walked over to his bag, his feet felt heavy. His entire body was sore, he was always so god damn sore. He took the bottle of whiskey out and had swallowed two mouthfuls before he even made it back to the bed. He collapsed against the headboard, not even caring that he was still in his dress shirt and pants. It didn’t matter what he was wearing, it never had.

After his sixth pull from the bottle, his anxiety started to subside. He closed his eyes and was able to breathe a bit easier. He took a few (four) more sips before finally fading into some semblance of sleep.


	4. Strip My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen does what he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I have the majority of this written, I will likely be updating more frequently, probably every couple of days. I'm still reworking a lot of it, but it's going a lot faster than I initially anticipated. 
> 
> This is one of the longer chapters - most will be on the long side, with a few shorter ones mixed in.
> 
> Again, thank you to those leaving comments and kudos! Enjoy!

It was on the fifth visit to the Sanctum that Stephen finally saw what Tony had been talking about.

Peter had been coming by once or twice a week, in addition to his usual trips to Tony’s lab. Tony had come by the Sanctum with him twice, but had left shortly after to attend to Avengers business. Peter had been treating each room in the Sanctum as a classroom, asking Stephen what had to be over ten thousand questions at this point.

But today, it was different. Peter walked into the Sanctum slowly, and it was clear he was overtired. He greeted Levi, as he had come to be called, with a weak smile. Stephen watched as he ascended the stairs, not even noticing the sorcerer standing at the top until he was right next to him.

“Hey, Doctor Strange,” he said, trying to make his voice sound chipper, but failing.

“Hello, Peter. How was school?”

Peter shrugged. “It was fine. Ton of homework. Same as usual.”

Stephen nodded once. “Go ahead and get settled in the library, I’m going to make some tea. Can I get you anything from the kitchen?”

“No, thank you,” Peter replied with a tired shake of his head. He made his way down the hall and disappeared towards the library.

Stephen toyed with the idea of calling Tony for a second before deciding against it. He quickly conjured a cup of tea for himself and counted to sixty before following Peter into the library. The teenager had taken up residency on the couch, his bag still at his feet while he leaned back into the worn out but comfortable piece of furniture.

Stephen went and sat down next to him, meaning to get straight to the point, but not wanting to push the boy away either.

“Hey,” Stephen said softly to get his attention. When Peter looked at him, he set his mug down. “What’s going on? You’re not yourself today.”

Peter shrugged again. “Just tired. Didn’t sleep well last night. Getting back to my school routine.”

Stephen cocked his head. “That sounded very rehearsed, Peter.”

And suddenly, without warning, Peter Parker broke.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked desperately as the tears immediately spilled from his eyes. “Everyone else is okay, they’re totally fine. They all got snapped too, and now they’re back and it’s like nothing ever happened. They’re just mad we have to re-do the school year. It’s like it’s just another year, but it’s not. Every time I try to sleep I can feel myself being pulled apart and put back together again. I can feel myself blowing away in the wind, and I can see Mr. Stark staring at me. And then I can see him getting stabbed, I can see him being hit over and over by Th-Thanos, and I can see him snapping his fingers and being on fire or whatever the hell it was. And I can’t make it stop and I just want it to fucking stop!”

Stephen didn’t even realize he had moved until he was extending his arm to pull the shaking teenager against him. Peter tensed for a split second before hiding his face against the sorcerer’s shoulder. Stephen waited a few moments before he spoke.

“Nothing is wrong with you Peter,” he said calmly and evenly.

“There has to be, because I’m the only one who-”

“Shhh, just listen, okay? I just want you to listen to me.”

Peter slowly pulled away from Stephen’s shoulder and tried to sit up straight. He nodded weakly, his eyes red rimmed and glassy with tears.

“Focus on your breathing. I want you to breathe in through your nose for four seconds. Then you’re going to hold your breath for seven seconds. And then I want you to breathe out through your mouth for eight seconds. Okay?” Peter looked at him doubtfully. “I’ll count it out for you. Just trust me.”

Stephen counted him through six cycles before Peter had calmed down. Once he had control over his breathing, he knotted his hands in his lap and looked anywhere but at Stephen.

“Peter, look at me,” he said, with absolutely no force behind his words. Peter did, feeling tears stinging his eyes again. “There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. What happened to you did not happen to everyone else. You were in a unique situation. The fact that it’s still affecting you is completely normal.”

“Does it still affect you?” Peter asked, his voice cracking.

Stephen nodded immediately. “Yes, it does. Of course it does. But I’ve learned to address it when it’s bothering me.”

“How?”

“Meditation, for one. Breathing exercises like that one for another. But I think the most important thing I do is allow myself to feel however it is I feel.”

Peter frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“What we went through, what you went through, was a lot to process. There’s a lot of emotions attached to it, right?”

“Yeah...”

“So when those emotions come up, you have to let yourself feel them. Because otherwise, you’re just bottling them up to mix together and cause more stress down the road. It’s okay to feel however it is you feel. Angry, sad, scared, confused. Whatever it is, you have to address it and use it to move forward.”

Peter took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “I’ve talked to Mr. Stark about it a few times, but every time it comes up, he has an anxiety attack.” Stephen just looked at him. “Not a full blown one, but I can still tell it’s an anxiety attack. And he tries to just talk through it and ignore it because he thinks he’s helping me. And he does, I don’t mean that he doesn’t, he always helps me. But I can tell that it’s hard for him too, and I guess it just goes in a cycle like that.” He looked down at his hands again. “I guess I just don’t know how to stop myself from it getting any worse.”

“A regular sleep schedule definitely helps. And eating right, not just pizza and churros.” Peter smiled slightly at that. “I think the meditation and breathing exercises could help you. I’ll teach you, if you’d like.”

Peter was finding his fingernails to be extraordinarily interesting at this point. “I don’t want to be a pain in the-”

"Stop,” Stephen said gently. “You’re not a pain, Peter. I want to help you, if you’d let me.”

Stephen suddenly found himself being embraced by the teenager, who had a shockingly strong grip. The hug was over just as soon as it had began, and Peter was looking at him shyly.

"Thank you,” he said as sincerely as Stephen had ever heard another human being be.

They started slow, with the basics, but Stephen could already see Peter perking up at the prospect of having ways to manage his stress and anxiety. He was a fast learner, and clung to every word Stephen said the same way he did with Tony when they were in the lab. They took plenty of breaks, and the sorcerer let Peter pick out a few puzzle boxes in the meantime to take home with him. He thought that tinkering with something might also help ease Peter’s mind, as it seemed to do with his mentor.

It was nearing midnight when Stephen realized just how late it had gotten.

“Christ, I forgot to feed you,” he said, cursing himself for not paying more attention.

Peter simply laughed. “Relax, I’m not a Gremlin. I can eat after midnight.”

“Again with the pop culture references?”

“That one is Mr. Stark’s fault. He claims it’s his second favorite Christmas movie.”

Stephen was dumbfounded. “How is that a...wait, what’s his favorite then?”

Peter smirked. “Die Hard.”

Stephen groaned. “Of course it is.”

Peter was laughing freely now. “That can’t honestly surprise you.” He started to gather his things. “Thank you, for all of this. I really...it really means a lot to me.”

“I’m glad it’s helping you already,” Stephen said as the boy stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “Just keep in mind, it’s not an overnight fix, okay? It’s going to take time. But I promise you that it’s going to be okay. And I promise you that I will always do whatever I can to help you.”

Peter nodded, averting his eyes to keep the tears at bay. Before the silence could get awkward, Stephen spoke again.

“Is your aunt working overnight again?” Peter simply nodded. “Are you going home or to Ned’s?”

“Home,” Peter replied. “Ned hasn’t been feeling well, and the last thing I need is to get sick.”

“Fair point. Okay, I can portal you home.”

“Really?” Peter asked, a sudden spark of his usual self coming through.

“Yeah,” Stephen said with a laugh. “Just don’t-”

“Tell Mr. Stark, got it.”

Stephen had stepped through the portal with Peter to ensure that he got up to his apartment okay. After promising to stop by the lab tomorrow to help Peter come up with a topic for his biology term paper, he had gone upstairs.

Once Stephen was breathing the cool late summer night air, he decided he could use a walk to try and clear his head. He was glad he was able to help Peter tonight, but it had definitely expelled a lot of his energy. He started walking back in the direction of the Sanctum, knowing it would be a long walk all the way back, but not really caring too much at the moment.

Only a few minutes later, he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate intensely. He pulled it out, almost dropping it to the pavement with how hard it was shaking in his hand. He frowned at the screen, which simply read “FRIDAY ALERT.”

That had never happened before.

He tapped the screen and held the phone to his ear. As soon as he did, he heard Tony’s A.I. come through the speaker.

“Good evening, Doctor Strange. I hope I’m not troubling you.”

“Not at all, FRIDAY,” Stephen responded. The racing of his heart drew his attention away from how odd it was that he was conversing with a machine. “What’s going on?”

“Would it be possible for you to come to the Tower?”

“Is everything okay?”

FRIDAY paused, only briefly. “Yes. Boss does, however, require your assistance.”

“Why didn’t he call me then?” There was no response. “FRIDAY, is Tony okay?”

“Yes. But he needs your help. Please, portal straight to the penthouse and I can explain.”

Stephen wasted no time in doing so. He didn’t even consider that this was the first time he had actually portaled straight into Tony’s home, and how his security protocols even allowed for it. He was too busy rushing through the portal into the kitchen.

The penthouse was mostly dark, but the shades were up on the windows overlooking the city, allowing the lights to come in and cast a glow across the room. Stephen looked frantically around, not seeing anything wrong, but not seeing Tony either.

“FRIDAY, where-”

His words died in his throat when he saw Tony. Or, more accurately, saw the top of his head. Stephen rushed over to where he was slumped on the floor, leaning back against the couch, his body weight entirely on his right arm. His bad arm.

Stephen pressed his fingers to Tony’s neck, but still wasn’t able to breathe properly upon finding a steady pulse.

“Tony?” he called, but received no response.

He gently grabbed Tony’s left shoulder and pulled his body towards himself to take the other man’s weight off of his right arm. Upon doing so, he heard the clank of glass hitting the hardwood.

He watched as the empty bottle of whiskey rolled across the floor before coming to rest where the area rug began. He closed his eyes and swore under his breath.

“FRIDAY.” His voice wavered. He didn’t care. “Is he okay? Show me his vital signs?”

He felt his phone vibrate again. Tony’s vital signs flashed onto the screen, and Stephen breathed a sigh of relief. Heart rate, pulse and blood pressure were all okay.

“How much has he had to drink?”

“Based on my observations, and with how little he has had to eat in the last seventy-two hours, I would calculate his blood alcohol content at .31%.”

“Fuck _,_ ” Stephen breathed. “Fuck, Tony. What the hell did you do to yourself?”

His phone vibrated again, and he looked back down at it.

“FRIDAY, what are these readouts?”

“Boss’s vital signs during the last fifty-two hours.”

Stephen stared at them in utter disbelief. “I know I’ve been out of practice for a few years...but based on this, he’s been having an anxiety attack for almost thirty straight hours.”

“Correct, Doctor.” FRIDAY stated sadly. “That’s why he drank so much. He does that, when the nightmares and attacks are too much. He has to, to make them stop.”

Stephen wanted to cry. He wanted to shake Tony awake and scream at him. He would have done anything to keep what he had just seen on those readouts from ever happening again.

But he couldn’t do any of that. Not right now.

“Why are you telling me this? Isn’t there a protocol against this?” He asked.

He watched as his shaking hand reached out and brushed Tony’s hair off of his forehead. It was like he was watching someone else do it.

“Colonel Rhodes is currently in Wakanda.”

Stephen was dumbfounded. “I’m the second choice after Rhodey?”

“You have the same security clearance,” FRIDAY replied as if Stephen ought to know this.

“I do?”

“Yes, the highest clearance. Along with Happy Hogan, Peter Parker, Bruce Banner, and Harley Keener. Although Harley’s clearance has been reverted back to the Training Wheels Protocol due to the incident that occurred on his last visit involving DUM-E and the fire extinguisher.”

Stephen stared at Tony’s pale face. “I didn’t know that,” he said softly.

He sighed heavily. His heart broke at the sight in front of him. Tony was pale, his skin clammy to the touch. Stephen suddenly became aware of the wooden floor biting into his knees, and that was enough to jerk him into action. He opened a portal into his own home and waved Levi through. The cloak regarded Tony with the same worry Stephen was showing.

“He’s okay,” Stephen assured. “I just need you to help me get him to his room."

Levi nodded frantically before carefully wrapping itself around Tony as Stephen leaned him forward away from the couch. Levi slowly lifted Tony off the floor as Stephen himself stood, taking on as much of the genius’s weight as he could.

They shuffled their way down the hallway and through the only door Stephen had yet to go through, on the far right. FRIDAY turned the light on low for them as they made their way inside. Stephen was far too concerned with Tony’s well being to notice much about Tony’s room. There really wasn’t much to notice, actually. Floor to ceiling windows, the same as the living room and kitchen, with a sliding glass door leading to the balcony. A large plasma television. A king sized bed in the middle of the right hand wall covered in a dark gray quilt. A door on either side of the bed; the closet and bathroom, most likely.

Stephen took on all of Tony’s weight as Levi carefully let him go and went over to the bed, pulling back the covers to reveal perfect white sheets. Tony’s head rested heavily on his shoulder. He could smell the sweat and alcohol coming off of him, and wished that if he just held him tight enough, that he could take it all away.

Once Levi had the bed ready, Stephen carefully laid Tony down, tugging him gently so that he was laying on his left side. He gingerly put a pillow under his right arm to give it extra support, remembering what Tony had told him about the pain.

“Is he going to get sick?” he asked softly.

“No,” FRIDAY responded just as quietly. “He’ll be okay. Until he wakes up, at least. He just needed to get off the floor, or he wouldn’t be able to move his arm much for a few days.”

Stephen wiped at the single tear that fell from his right eye. Leave it to Tony fucking Stark to create a machine capable of more emotion and empathy than most people.

Levi sat vigilantly next to Tony as Stephen retreated to the living room. He took the empty whiskey bottle to the kitchen, throwing it away more forcefully than he meant to. He then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and returned to the bedroom, putting it next to Tony on his nightstand. He knelt back down next to the bed and pulled the quilt up over Tony’s shoulder to keep him warm.

He smile sadly as Levi ghosted the corner of cloak across Tony’s pale cheek.

“He’s going to be fine,” he assured his friend. “He just needs to rest.”

Levi reluctantly left the bed and settled on Stephen’s shoulders. He hoped he was able to convey his gratitude for that.

“Should I leave?”

“Boss will not have wanted you to see him like this,” came FRIDAY’s answer.

Stephen nodded. “Just...please, let me know if he needs anything.”

“I will. Thank you, Doctor Strange.”

Stephen silently left the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned back against it and squeezed his eyes shut until he was able to catch his breath. He finally was able to walk the rest of the way out of the penthouse, not wanting to open a portal close to where Tony was sleeping, even though he knew it would never wake him in his current state.

He returned to his own bedroom, collapsing onto the bed immediately. He pulled his phone from his pocket and ensured the volume on the alerts was turned all the way up before pressing the heels of his hands on his temples, ignoring the shooting pain that radiated up his arms.

Tony was a great actor, that was for sure. Stephen knew he had been struggling, but he had been able to hide it extremely well. The sorcerer had focused all of his attention on Peter. He had told himself it was because he wanted to help the young man, but knew that wasn’t the entire truth.

He knew his feelings for Tony were only intensifying, and he felt that he had no right to allow that to happen.

But he also knew that there wasn’t a god damn thing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Tony was awake for several minutes before he dared to open his eyes. The throbbing in his head matched the dull ache in his arm and chest. He knew as soon as he opened his eyes it would all get worse, but he also knew he didn’t have a chance in hell at falling back to sleep. His stomach was already turning. He had done this enough in the last few weeks – never mind his life – to know exactly how it was going to go.

He slowly opened one eye, and then the other once the pain in his head started to settle. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. The room was dark, but he could still tell that he was in his room. In his bed. Which was odd to him, but his head was swimming too much for him to think about it any more. He tried to lift his arm to look for his phone, but he wasn’t able to life it completely off the pillow that he was cradling to his chest without a shock of pain shooting from his shoulder to his fingertips.

“FRIDAY,” he called weakly. His throat was dry and scratchy.

“It’s 5:14 am, Boss,” FRIDAY responded softly.

Tony groaned. “Turn the lights on, 15% please,” he whispered.

He had to shut his eyes to the light, as dim as it was, for a few minutes. He was slowly able to sit up, gripping his right wrist with his left hand to try and keep it steady. He put his feet on the floor and stood up, willing himself not to topple over. He started to make his way to the bathroom when he realized that he was on the wrong side of the bed.

He cursed himself for passing out on the opposite side of the bathroom. He shuffled across the room carefully. He slowly flexed his right hand, trying to get some feeling other than pain back into his arm.

The cold tile of the bathroom floor replaced the soft carpet of his bedroom once he crossed through the door, but he didn’t ask FRIDAY to turn on the floor heating system. He knew he would be thankful for the chill once he had emptied his stomach. Which he did just as soon as he fell to his knees in front of the toilet.

He finally sat back and caught his breath, resting his shaking arms on his knees. Once he knew he wasn’t going to be sick again, he slowly allowed himself to lay back on the cold tile. He don’t know how long he stayed like that, but it was long enough for FRIDAY to start to worry.

“Do you require assistance, Boss?” she asked.

“No,” he said, voice wavering only slightly. “I’m okay. Just tired. Really tired.”

He forced himself to get off the floor and was able to make it back into his room, sitting on his bed heavily. He tried to keep his back straight; sitting hunched over always hurt his chest, but he didn’t have much strength at the moment. He did his best to focus on his breathing, and not think about what had gotten him to where he was right now. Again.

The new version of the Accords had finally been settled upon by the Avengers, past, present and future possible members. It was scheduled to be presented to to U.N. next week, along with the recommendation that Steve Rogers and his allies from the Civil War be pardoned and accepted back onto the team.

It was going to happen, there really wasn’t any doubt about that. The public was in love with the Avengers again. Nine months ago, half of humanity had been snapped away. And then their heroes had done the impossible and brought everyone back. Paperwork just didn’t seem all that important anymore. And as much as he would argue to the contrary, Ross didn’t have enough power to stop any of it at this point.

Tony had done what he could to help things along. Turned out, not everyone hated him. T’Challa went out of his way to make sure he was in agreement with everything and willing to continue to be a crucial element of the team. Crucial element turned out to be continuing to fund everything, including rebuilding the Compound for the Avengers to be able to live in. Until it was completed, they were splitting time between staying in Wakanda, and helping Thor and the other Asgardians build a home for themselves in Norway. Another venture Tony was funding, although quite happily.

So he had done what needed to be done. He shook hands with Steve Rogers, promising to let bygones be bygones. He signed on the dotted line. He was actually relieved to be able to take a couple steps back and focus mostly on tech support for the team, and not actually making any decisions. T’Challa was really the new leader, with Carol Danvers a close second. They both respected Tony, and that was really all the engineer could ask for at this point.

But the end of the negotiations brought on the start of the worst stretch of anxiety attacks Tony had had since the Battle of New York. He wasn’t sure why, and knew that it didn’t really matter all that much why. It was a vicious cycle that he had sadly become accustomed to. His anxiety would spike, and he wouldn’t be able to eat right or drink anything other than coffee occasionally. When he would be able to sleep, the nightmares would jerk him awake, out of breath and frantic. The lack of sleep would cause even more anxiety attacks. And it would just snowball from there.

So he would do the only thing that had proven to actually stop it.

He would drink until he blacked out.

Tony sighed heavily, running his left hand through his tangled hair. He pulled his legs back up onto the bed and shifted until he was more or less in the middle and was able to reach across to his left and grab the bottle of water that was on the nightstand on that side. He drank from it slowly, not caring that it wasn’t cold anymore. When had he even put that there?

He drank about half before closing it and letting it sit against the pillows next to him. He closed his eyes, planning to just rest for a few more minutes before reluctantly starting the day. He hadn’t even bothered to get back under the covers. He hadn’t planned on falling asleep, but he did.

When he awoke, the room was just as dark as it always was due to the blackout features he utilized for his shades. He assumed he had just dozed off for a few minutes, until FRIDAY corrected him.

“It’s 8:54 am, Boss,” she offered.

Tony wished it had only been a few minutes, then it at least wouldn’t be that bad that he still felt awful. He crawled out of bed again and dragged himself to the shower, hoping that the hot water would help.

It didn’t. It never really did.

He did feel slightly better once he changed into clean clothes, but still not well enough to feel even remotely okay. He made his way into the kitchen with the intent of making some coffee, maybe some toast.

That was his intent.

But he found himself walking straight past the coffee maker and over to the fridge, reaching up to the cabinet above it and pulling out another bottle of whiskey as casually as if it were the sugar for hiscoffee.

He took a long sip before he even registered what he was doing.

He couldn’t quite remember when he had learned this, but he had come to know that the best cure for a hangover was to just keep drinking. So that was his plan. Not to get drunk again, just to take the edge off.

So he had a few mouthfuls, and started to feel better. He didn’t take the bottle with him when he left the kitchen, but he did leave it on the counter. Just in case.

He tinkered in his lab for an hour or so, trying to focus and keep his mind busy. He double checked the shipment for New Asgard had gone out with everything they would need for their internet and communications system that Shuri had been more than happy to offer to install. He looked over the designs for the Compound, which was already more than half rebuilt.

He was standing in the kitchen, drinking from the bottle of whiskey again, before he even realized he had left the lab.

“Boss,” FRIDAY chimed.

“I know, I know,” he grumbled. “It’s just calming my nerves, okay?”

“Boss, that’s not what I was-”

“I’m fine!” he yelled at the ceiling. “Just give me a fucking break, okay?”

There was no response. He took another long pull from the bottle and sighed so heavily that he almost didn’t hear the ding of the elevator on the other side of the door to the penthouse.

He froze, bottle still gripped rightly in his hand.

“FRIDAY?” he asked, but received no response.

Leave it to him to create an A.I. capable of giving him the cold shoulder.

Realization suddenly dawned on him. It was Saturday. Peter comes over at noon on most Saturdays.

Tony was running for his room as fast as he could, which was quite fast giving his current state. He wasn’t drunk. He wasn’t. But he was pretty damn close.

He had swore to himself that he wouldn’t ever let Peter see him like this. He couldn’t let him know just how bad he was, how out of control this had gotten for him.

Tony ducked into his room just as he heard the front door open. He tossed the bottle of whiskey into the back of his still open closet, not caring (all that much) if it shattered into a million pieces. He leaned against the wall and caught his breath as best as he could.

“Mr. Stark?” He heard Peter call.

“Hey, kid,” Tony replied, sticking his head out of his room and looking down the hall at Peter. “Go ahead and get settled in the lab. Sorry, I lost track of time. I gotta take a quick shower, I was doing some ah, physical therapy this morning. I’ll be right there.”

“Oh okay, take your time!” Peter yelled down the hallway.

Tony watched as he went into the lab, the door sliding closed behind him. Tony breathed a sigh of relief before closing and locking his bedroom door.

“FRIDAY, turn the shower on for me would ya,” he said as he grabbed another set of clean clothes from his closet and threw it on the bed.

He didn’t think he smelled like alcohol, but no way in hell was he taking that chance with Peter’s enhanced sense. He scrambled into the bathroom, and upon seeing that the shower was in fact not running, threw his hands in the air and looked up at the ceiling.

“Are you serious?”

Apparently, she was.

Tony turned the shower on himself and quickly stripped off his clothes. He gasped as the cold water washed over him, but made no attempt to add any hot water whatsoever. The cold was a shock to his system and was making him feel more alert and less buzzed.

He scrubbed shampoo through his hair and rinsed until it was squeaky clean. He used way too much body wash. Tony stood under the flow of the freezing water while he counted to one hundred before getting out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed his hair mostly dry with another one. He brushed his teeth twice and used half the bottle of mouthwash to ensure he wouldn’t smell like whiskey.

He hoped it was enough.

He pulled on his clean clothes, jeans and a long sleeved t shirt that would cover the scars on his right arm. He always covered them up when Peter was around. Or anyone else, for that matter.

He was hopping on one foot, trying to get his left shoe on as he made his way down the hallway toward the lab. The door slid open for him, and before he could make a sarcastic comment to FRIDAY, he stopped in his tracks when he heard two sets of voices coming from the lab.

_Fuck._

He composed himself before walking in. He didn’t even look over to the table where Stephen and Peter were sitting, scrolling through some website on the tablet in front of them.

“Hey, Doc,” Tony greeted so as not to cause any suspicion as he made a beeline for his desk on the other side of the room.

“Hello, Tony,” Stephen responded evenly. He made an effort to maintain his conversation with Peter, but was watching Tony out of the corner of his eye intently.

That’s how most of that afternoon went. Tony kept his distance physically from them, Peter especially, terrified that Peter would be able to tell he had been drinking most of that morning. And the entire night before.

Tony didn’t know that Stephen was watching him the entire time. Tony didn’t know that the other man had stayed up the entire night, waiting for his phone to go off again, waiting for FRIDAY to alert him that Tony wasn’t okay and that he had made a mistake in leaving him alone. Tony didn’t know that Stephen was acutely aware of exactly what was going on with him.

The four hours they spent in the lab that afternoon felt like four days to Tony. His heart was pounding the entire time, constantly on edge that Peter was going to see him for what he really was. An alcoholic, a total mess.

But right at four that afternoon, Peter packed up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“I’ve gotta take off guys,” he said, his voice chipper. “May finally got a weekend night off, so we’re going to go grab dinner and see a movie.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s great, kid. Have a good time. Tell her I said hi, okay?”

“Sure thing! See you guys next week.”

Peter bounced out of the lab, and as soon as he was out of sigh, Tony sank into his chair and covered his face in his hands. He completely forgot about the sorcerer until he spoke, almost three minutes later.

“Are you okay?” Stephen asked hesitantly.

Tony dropped his hands to his lap. “Yeah,” he said, forcing a smile. “Just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

Stephen just stared at him, unsure of what, if anything, to say next. He knew Tony had been teetering on the edge of an anxiety attack all afternoon. He knew the engineer had been drinking all night, and almost definitely before he and Peter had arrived. He knew that Tony was not okay, in any sense of the word.

Apparently, he was able to convey all of that to Tony without words.

“Fuck,” Tony breathed. “You were here last night.” Stephen simply nodded. “That’s why I was in my room, and there was a bottle of water. And I was on the wrong side of my bed.” Stephen just cocked an eyebrow. “I sleep on the left side. Closest to the bathroom.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Tony kept in the groan that had formed at the back of his throat, just barely. “Why were you here? Did something happen?” His face paled even more than it already was. “Did I call you?”

Stephen watched in fascination as Tony ran through the range of emotions. From confusion, to, curiosity, to absolute fear. Tony was suddenly so scared that he had called Stephen in his drunken stupor and said something stupid. Or worse, said something true.

“No,” Stephen answered quickly, and then was unsure of what to say. “I uh, just wanted to stop by. I hadn’t seen you for a couple days, with the Accords and stuff so I wanted to-”

“I alerted him,” FRIDAY chimed in.

“Oh, so now you’re being helpful,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

“You were passed out on the floor, leaning on your still injured arm. I contacted Doctor Strange due to his clearance level and availability. Colonel Rhodes was out of the country,” FRIDAY explained.

“I was fine,” Tony argued. “I am fine.”

“That is not correct, Boss,” FRIDAY countered. “You did not sleep for over seventy-two hours, and were in and out of anxiety attacks for over thirty hours. Your vital signs were not-”

“Jesus Christ!” Tony exclaimed. “Knock it off!”

“I already showed Doctor Strange your readouts from that time period, Boss.”

Tony was stunned. “And why in the fuck did you do that?”

“I am programmed to do everything in my abilities to help you,” FRIDAY responded simply.

“Did you give him my social security number and access to my bank accounts too?” Tony scoffed.

“If he were to have asked, I would have.”

“Fucking hell,” Tony whispered. He stuck his hand in hair and rested his elbow on his desk, closing his eyes.

Stephen got up from his seat at the table and walked over closer to Tony. He stopped about five feet away and leaned against the work table adjacent to the desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry if I invaded your privacy,” he started. “Or abused your trust. That wasn’t my intention.”

Tony looked up at him, his brown eyes so expressive. So sad. “I know,” he said softly. “I’m not mad at you, Stephen. I’m not even mad at FRIDAY. I’m mad at myself.”

Stephen felt the overwhelming urge to hug Tony, but was able to resist it. Instead, he uncrossed his arms and put his hands on the edge of the table behind him.

“Peter did really well yesterday,” he said. Tony looked at him, his eyebrows coming together slightly.

“He was exhausted when he came by the Sanctum,” Stephen explained. “He just wasn’t himself. I asked him what was going on, and he just...he broke down. He thought something was wrong with him because everyone else who was snapped have been doing fine, and he’s not.”

Tony’s eyes were shiny with unshed tears, but he didn’t say anything. So Stephen continued.

“I talked him through it. Told him nothing is wrong with him, and it’s okay to be affected by it. I taught him how to control his breathing, and some basic meditation techniques. It’s just a start, but he did so well. And he seemed much better rested today. It’s definitely going to take time, but with-”

Stephen was cut off when the air from his lungs was taken away. He found himself being held in a tight hug by Tony, who had gotten up from his seat and crossed the five feet of distance so quickly Stephen hadn’t even had time to react before Tony was wrapping his left arm around Stephen’s shoulders and pulling the sorcerer against him.

Stephen stood in a state of shock for a moment or two. The shaking of Tony’s right arm, which was wrapped tightly around Stephen’s waist, brought him out of his trance so he was able to hug Tony back. He carefully put his left arm around Tony’s back and gripped the other man’s left shoulder with his right hand, trying to steady the other man who was shaking against him.

“Thank you,” Tony breathed just below Stephen’s ear, their height difference causing for the discrepancy. He was holding onto Stephen as tightly as he could, which seemed to draw him back to the reality of the moment. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he said as he started to try and draw back, but Stephen didn’t let go.

“It’s okay,” he said softly, and Tony stopped moving and stayed pressed against him. “You’re okay, Tony.”

Tony shook his head before pressing his forehead against Stephen’s shoulder. “No I’m not. You know that I’m not.”

Stephen slowly moved his hand up and down Tony’s spine. “I know that you’re going to be. Both of you are going to be just fine,” he said calmly.

Tony counted ten times Stephen’s hand went up and down his spine before he reluctantly stepped back from the other man. He took a steadying breath before looking into Stephen’s eyes, which today were mostly gray, with a hint of blue.

Tony loved that his eyes were different pretty much every time he saw him.

But he didn’t plan on ever telling him that.

As the silence was starting to turn to tension, Stephen spoke again. “When’s the last time you ate something?”

Tony shook his head weakly. “I didn’t even know what day it was,” he whispered.

Stephen wanted to hug him again. He wanted to tell him that he was here for him, he always would be, and he was sorry for leaving after Tony had snapped his fingers. He wanted to tell him that spending time with him and Peter over the last several weeks had been a blessing for him, and he wanted to spend every second he could by Tony’s side. He wanted to tell him that he knew he was struggling, but that he was still proud of him and would burn cities down to protect him.

He didn’t.

What he said instead was “Let’s get some lunch.”

“I don’t have any food here,” Tony replied lamely.

“Well, I’m told that New York City has a few decent places to eat. Might take us a while to find one here in Manhattan, but I think we can scrounge something up.”

Tony smiled, a real smile, for what felt like the first time in a long time.

Stephen turned as he felt the blush coming into his cheeks. “Come on,” he said as he moved out of the lab and towards the front door. “It’s beautiful outside today.”

Stephen was absolutely right. It was warm and sunny, with a slight breeze that ruffled Tony’s hair gently. He tried to remember the last time he had gone outside just to go outside, and not running off to a meeting or a summit. Or a battle.

Tony stole glances at Stephen as they walked in comfortable silence. He was becoming more and more enamored with the sorcerer as they spent more time together. He at first tried to brush it off as being thankful that he was helping Peter, but it was much more than that. He was shocked at Stephen’s ability to keep up with him, and to not get offended by his general personality. Most people got sick of him quickly. They got sick of him being so focused on what he was working on that he didn’t respond to someone speaking directly to him. They got sick of him going on long winded tangents. They got sick of him buzzing with energy and snark at all times.

But Stephen didn’t. And Tony thought he knew why. Which was the problem.

He didn’t want his feeling towards the other man to be because it was what was supposed to happen. He didn’t want Stephen to put up with him because he thought he was supposed to, or because he felt he owed it to him. He didn’t want it to be for any of those reasons, because once Stephen realized it wasn’t enough, that Tony wasn’t enough, he would be gone again.

Tony was about to spiral into his own head again when Stephen stopped suddenly.

“Let me guess,” he said, gesturing towards the row of food trucks across the street. “You’re the type to get something from every single one.”

Tony couldn’t help but smirk. “That’s what Peter and I usually do, yeah,” he admitted. “But today I’m definitely feeling a giant bowl of mac and cheese covered in pulled pork.”

They made their way over to the trucks, both opting for the mac and cheese truck. Once they had their food and some waters, they found an empty table under a tree in the small park a block over. They settled down and began eating right away, both content with their choices.

Stephen hid his smile behind his fork as he ate, happy that Tony was getting something solid in his stomach, despite it’s lack of nutritional value. He finished most of his own bowl and waited for Tony to drop his own fork and turn to his water before he decided to just get right to it.

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” he said, calling back to their conversation that first night he had spent in the lab with Tony and Peter.

Tony continued to drink from his water, seemingly unphased by Stephen’s sudden comment. He swallowed with a sigh and replaced the cap on the bottle before replying.

“I think you were,” he countered.

“Well, you’re wrong,” Stephen replied lamely.

Tony’s eyes held his, completely unwavering. “I’m not always right,” he said, “but I’m never wrong.”

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

“Neither does you portaling away from the battlefield before the dust had even settled and disappearing and saying it wasn’t to avoid me,” Tony challenged.

“I wasn’t running from you,” Stephen maintained. “I was running from what I did to you.”

Tony almost did it, right then and there. Almost told Stephen everything so that this whole dance could just be over and he could try and move towards something else with the sorcerer, something more.

But he didn’t. He couldn’t.

“You knew I was going to survive,” Tony stated. “You knew me well enough at that point to know that I wasn’t going to-”

“Show up at my door demanding answers and yelling at me?” Stephen asked.

Tony dropped his eyes. “You didn’t leave me any other choice.”

“I know,” Stephen acknowledged. “I know, and I’m sorry. I honestly thought you preferred it that way, me just being gone and leaving you back to your old life.”

“I don’t want my old life,” Tony argued. “I don’t want to be my old self, and I think you know that. I think you know I need you in my life to keep that from happening.”

Stephen frowned, unsure of exactly what Tony meant. He couldn’t mean what Stephen hoped he meant. That just wasn’t possible.

“I don’t have any intentions of not being in your life, so long as that’s what you want.”

Tony regarded him carefully. “What do you want?” he asked, using the same question on Stephen that the sorcerer had asked him back at the Sanctum.

“What do you mean?” Stephen asked.

“What do you want?” Tony repeated. “This entire time, these last six weeks or whatever it’s been, they’ve been all about me. And Peter, but that’s also about me. I don’t want to make everything about me all the time. I swear to god I don’t do it on purpose, I just-”

“I know, Tony. It’s okay.”

Tony shook his head. “It’s not,” he disagreed. “So what do you want?”

It would be so easy here to just tell Tony the truth. _I want you_ , he could say. _I want you in every way possible. In every way you’d have me. God, I want you to have me…_

But he wasn’t willing to take that risk.

“I want you and Peter to be okay, to be happy,” he answered honestly. “I want the new Avengers, or whatever the hell you’re going to call yourselves, to function they way you did in 2012. I want there to be more boring days than eventful ones for once. I want to drink tea and read books without constantly worrying about the next threat. I want…” he trailed off, unsure of himself, but the brown pools of Tony’s eyes pulled the rest of the sentence from his lips. “I want to be in your life.”

That last answer brought a smile to Tony’s lips. “I don’t get how you’re not tired of me yet,” he said softly before taking a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that last night, had to deal with me like that. I don’t know what else to do. I know that’s not a good excuse, that there isn’t an excuse. Especially with Peter around every single day. I swear, I’m trying, and I know I need to stop but...”

“You’ve done it before, you can do it again,” Stephen supplied.

Tony tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. “I don’t know that I can this time, Stephen.”

The anguish on Tony’s face tore right to Stephen’s heart. He knew Tony was scared, and he was in pain.

“Yes, you can,” Stephen said firmly, but gently. “I know it’s hard, but you can do it Tony.” He watched as the other man averted his eyes. “Do you want to stop?”

Tony immediately nodded. “More than fucking anything.”

“Okay, good. That’s good.” He considered for a moment before he went on. “I’m not going to pretend to understand what this is like for you, and I may not be an expert, but I know you well enough to know that you can do this.”

Tony looked up at the blue sky to keep his tears from falling. He wished he was as confident in himself as Stephen was in him, and wondered what in the hell he had done to deserve this man as his friend.

Even if that’s all that he’d ever be.

Not long after, Tony cleared their trash, and they went back to just walking around the city. They talked the entire time. About Peter, about technology versus magic, about the best place in the city to get a milkshake after 2 a.m.

They eventually found themselves back a few blocks from the tower. Tony didn’t want to go back home. He didn’t trust himself, but also knew that he needed to start sooner rather than later. They came to a stop at the front door to the lobby of the Tower, and Tony turned to Stephen.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “For Peter, for last night, for today...for everything,” he added with a shrug.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Stephen said, suddenly aware that the sun was setting. He hadn’t even realized that they had been walking around for hours.

“I have to go to Kamar-Taj tonight,” he explained. “We’re welcoming a new class of sorcerers for training tomorrow, and apparently that’s part of my job description.”

“In addition to making balloon animals?” Tony simply couldn’t help himself.

“Yes,” Stephen agreed, “in addition to that.” Tony cracked a smile. “I’ll be back Tuesday, foregoing any unforeseen issues with the new group that Wong wouldn’t be able to handle.”

“Work hard, Houdini.”

For a split second, Stephen thought Tony was going to hug him again. And he wasn’t wrong. Tony had moved slightly forward, wanting to embrace Stephen as tightly as he had before. He stopped at the last second, and just smiled instead before turning to head upstairs to his empty penthouse.

Stephen watched as he went inside, wishing he could go with him.

Wishing that Tony wanted him to go with him.


	5. Feel it Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony helps Peter cope with the one year anniversary of the snap.

The one year mark since the snap was creeping up, leaving most people with a sense of unease.

It had recently been announced that the anniversary would be a worldwide day of remembrance, with schools and most institutions and businesses being closed.

September 28.

The date loomed on Tony’s calendar, only a few days away.

But the pain it was causing apparently didn’t feel like waiting.

Tony’s phone was in front of him on his desk, and when it started buzzing and he noted the name on the screen, he answered it immediately.

“May?” he answered. “Is everything okay?”

He was greeted by sniffling on the other line. “I’m sorry to bother you, Mr. Stark, but Peter...he’s...”

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked gently, trying to keep his panic from taking over his voice.

“He’s having a really tough time,” she choked out. “And I have to go to work. I want to stay with him, but if I don’t take this shift they’ll just replace me because so many people needs jobs and I need the rent money or they’ll-”

“May, take a breath,” Tony said. “What do you need me to do?”

“Can you come here? And just be here with him? He’s been doing so well, spending so much time with you and Doctor Strange. I hate to ask, and he’ll probably be furious at me, but I just-”

“I’m on my way,” Tony interrupted, already on the balcony with his suit activated. “Go to work and don’t worry. I’ll stay with him as long as he needs. I promise you I won’t leave him, okay?”

“Thank you,” May sobbed. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“If one of you doesn’t start calling me Tony, I’m going to have to get a court order.”

His joke earned a laugh before they hung up, May rushing off to work and Tony taking off in his suit for Peter’s apartment.

“FRIDAY, call Stephen for me please.” He counted the rings until Stephen’s voicemail finally picked up. “Hey, Doc,” Tony began, trying not to sound too anxious. “I’m on my way to Peter’s. His aunt called, and he’s having a hard time. I know you’re wizard training, but if you can call me back, or even stop by, I think he could use that. I’ll hopefully talk to you soon.”

Tony ended the call as he landed outside Peter’s apartment building, ignoring the small crowd that had gathered to record his landing. He pulled out his keys and was inside the building and making his way up in the elevator in seconds.

He knocked gently on the apartment door. “Pete?” he called. No answer. “Pete, are you in there?”

He called twice and sent a text. Still nothing.

“I’m coming in kid.”

Tony used his key and entered the apartment, scanning the familiar surroundings quickly. The television was on in the living room, but other than that there was no sign of anyone. He walked around the couch and to the hallway, where he could see Peter’s bedroom door was half open.

He could hear the boy crying from where he stood at the end of the hall.

Tony didn’t knock on the door. He quickly crossed into the room, the sight before him tearing his heart in two. Peter was curled up in between his bed and the wall, head in his hands, shaking violently. He was mumbling to himself, something Tony couldn’t make out.

“Peter,” Tony said gently, but loud enough to try and get his attention. “Peter, it’s Tony.”

He didn’t receive a response other than more shaking and mumbling. He slowly reached out and put his hands over Peter’s. The teenager immediately ripped them away and tried to move backwards, but was already pressed against the wall. His eyes searched wildly as his hands came up to defend himself.

Tony held his hands up for Peter to see and moved back a few inches. “It’s just me, kid,” he said softly. “You’re alright. You’re home.”

Peter’s eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. His hair was a mess of tangled curls and sweat.

“I couldn’t stop it,” Peter sobbed. “I tried as hard as I could but I couldn’t get the gauntlet off. I tried to stay there, I didn’t want to leave you there. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Tony assured. “I just need you to breathe, okay? You’ve gotta catch your breath Pete.”

Peter tugged on his hair and shook his head. “You died because of me, because you got stuck there and didn’t have enough air or food or water...”

“I’m right here. Look,” Tony slowly extended his left hand. “I’m right here, Peter.”

Peter’s shaking hand reached out and touched Tony’s. The sobs began once their hands made contact, so Tony gently pulled Peter towards him and against his chest, wrapping his arms around his trembling frame.

“I’m here, kid,” Tony promised. “We’re both here. I just need you to breathe, okay? Just focus on your breathing.”

He carefully rubbed Peter’s back in soothing circles as the boy cried against his chest. Slowly, Peter began to utilize his breathing techniques, and began to calm down.

“You’re doing great, Pete,” Tony said into his hair. “Just like that.”

Tony didn’t care about the ache in his knees from kneeling on the hardwood floor. He didn’t care about the dull throb in his shoulder from Peter being pressed against it. He didn’t care about anything other than the kid in front of him.

Once Peter had regained control of his breathing, he pulled away from Tony to wipe at his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry,” he stammered.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Tony said gently. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He gave Peter a few more minutes to catch his breath before shifting and offering his hand.

“Let’s get you off the floor, yeah?”

Peter nodded weakly, taking Tony’s hand and letting the older man pull him to his feet. He wiped at his eyes again as the tears wouldn’t seem to stop wanting to fall.

“C’mon,” Tony said as he carefully put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and led him out of the room.

Peter sat on the couch heavily, smiling his thanks when Tony wrapped a blanket around him before going over to the fridge and getting him a bottle of water. Peter drank almost the entire thing, keeping his eyes anywhere but Tony’s.

“May called you?”

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “She was really worried about you.”

Peter pulled the blanket around him tighter. “I was alright before she left. And then I just couldn’t stop seeing it, I couldn’t stop seeing you.”

Tony felt like a dagger went through his heart when Peter’s eyes met his. The despair and pain in his young eyes was almost too much to take.

“You were trying to help me, and I couldn’t stay. And then you were stuck on that ship. And I saw you after you snapped, and your arm was so burnt. You were in the hospital for so long, and everyone kept saying how you shouldn’t have even survived before Carol rescued you, and then you did that. If I had just gotten the gauntlet off-”

“Peter, it’s not your fault,” Tony said firmly. “You did the best you could, we all did.”

“If I had gotten it off, then Doctor Strange would have portaled us away and then put the stones in the pocket dimension and then it would have just been over and you wouldn’t have had to almost die twice because of me!” Peter’s breathing was becoming ragged again.

Tony gripped Peter’s shoulder tightly. “It was not your fault,” he repeated. “Strange saw what was going to happen, remember? He saw that the only way for us to win was how it went. That was before Thanos showed up. He knew we weren’t going to get the gauntlet. There wasn’t any other way for it to have worked, Peter.”

Peter chewed his bottom lip between his teeth to try to slow his tears.

“I wish it could have been different, kid, but there wasn’t another choice.”

“I’m so sorry I let you down, Mr. Stark,” Peter gushed.

Tony felt his own tears filling his eyes. “You didn’t. You never ever have, I promise you that.”

When Peter opened his mouth to argue, Tony cut him off. “Can I show you something?” he asked. Peter looked at him questioningly. “Something I made for you while you were gone. Before we did the time heist, which you would have loved, by the way. In case when you came back, I wasn’t there.”

Peter blinked, his tears continuing to overflow. He nodded silently.

Tony put his phone on the couch between them. “FRIDAY, play the message for Peter, please,” he said simply.

A hologram came up from the phone in between Tony and Peter.

_Hey kid. If you’re watching this, I’m probably gone. But that’s okay, because it means you’re back, so this whole thing actually worked. Don’t listen to Lang if he tries to take all the credit, alright?_

_I need you to understand that I’m okay with this. I chose to do this, knowing that I might not be there at the end of this to see you again. God, I hope I get to see you again. But as long as you come back, it’s worth it. I failed you, Peter, again. I feel like I keep doing that. I told you not too long ago that I wanted you to be better than me. But you already are. You always have been, from that first day I met you. You’ve always been smarter, braver, kinder. You’re...if I ever had a kid, I’d want him to be exactly like you._

_Bringing you back is the only thing that matters. You should have been able to stay, kid, not me. You didn’t deserve this. I wish I could have gone instead of you, but if I can trade my life for yours, then fine. I’m going to. Just don’t feel bad about this, okay? This is what I want. Well, I want a couple of things, if it’s not too much trouble._

_I want you to be a kid. Get detention. Tell that girl you like how you feel. Stay up until 3 am with Ned building Legos. Eat cereal for dinner. Drive Aunt May nuts, but not too nuts._

_You can’t change whatever has happened to me. This is not your fault. This isn’t because of you, this is for you. This is because I let you down. You can’t fight enough muggers to change it, so please don’t try. You’re a hero, there’s no doubt about that, but you’re also a kid. Don’t forget that, okay?_

_I want you to know I’m proud of you, and even if I won’t be there, I know you’re going to do great things. As Spider-Man, sure, but mostly as Peter Parker. You don’t need to be in a suit to be who you are. I’d take Peter Parker over Spider-Man any day, kid._

_You’re the strongest person I have ever met. I want you to remember that. Remember that I’m proud of you, I always have been. And that I love you, and I always will._

Peter stared at the spot the hologram had been it before it disappeared back into the phone. His eyes finally found Tony’s, and his mentor smiled sadly at him.

“You never let me down, kid,” he whispered. “It was always for you.”

Peter hugged him tightly, his arms pulling on Tony until he was burying his face against his neck. He held on as he started crying again.

Neither of them were aware of the sorcerer in the room until Peter pulled away and finally spotted him.

“Doctor Strange!” Peter exclaimed, half excited, half embarrassed.

Tony turned from his spot on the couch to see Stephen standing in the doorway awkwardly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled lamely. “I got your message, and I came right here, and the door was unlocked. I didn’t want to interrupt, but I couldn’t leave either until I knew you were both okay.”

“We’re alright,” Tony answered with a warm smile. “But I think you can still stay anyway, right Pete?”

Peter nodded eagerly. “Yeah, yeah of course,” he said.

Stephen smiled at them as he went over and sat in the armchair. Peter turned as he did so, brushing the hair off his forehead to try and appear more put together.

“Sorry I caused a big fuss,” he said quietly. “But I’m glad you guys are here.”

They talked for the next hour or so, alternating topics to try and keep Peter’s mind off of things. He kept tugging on the blanket around him, and his eyes began to slip closed every few minutes.

“Why don’t you go lay down, Peter?” Stephen suggested. “We’ll be here watching tv if you need anything. But it looks like you need some sleep.”

Peter nodded reluctantly, getting up off the couch slowly. “Yeah, okay. I’m going to shower then I’ll try and take a nap. You guys can help yourselves to whatever you want, or order food, whatever.”

“We’ll order dinner when you get up, kid,” Tony promised.

Peter smiled before making his way to the bathroom. Tony and Stephen sat in silence until they heard the bathroom door open and Peter go into his bedroom, closing the door softly.

“Thank you for coming,” Tony said, turning to Stephen.

“I’m glad he’s doing a bit better.”

“Me too,” Tony agreed. “It was scary there, at first.”

Before the silence got to be too much, Tony inquired. “Did you see the video I showed him?”

“I did,” Stephen answered simply.

Tony nodded once. “I thought he should know I never blamed him.” He looked at Stephen carefully before deciding to add, “I made one for you, too.”

It took a few seconds before Stephen could respond. “You did?” was all he could come up with.

“I did. Do you want to see it?”

“Do you want me to?”

Tony smiled. “Are you going to answer any of my questions with anything other than another question?”

“Are you?” Stephen asked with a small smirk.

Tony went to the other side of the couch, putting his phone on the table in front of Stephen.

“FRIDAY, play the message for Stephen. I think it was titled ‘for that god damn wizard with the cheekbones.’”

Stephen hoped the blush on said cheekbones wasn’t as prominent as it felt.

_Doctor Stephen fucking Strange. I don’t know how your magic works, but a little heads up would have been nice. Maybe a few notes on what in the hell I was supposed to do once you all got dusted in front of me. It probably wasn’t allowed, I get that. But I’m still pissed at you, so let’s just move on._

_As long as this works, I don’t care about how we got here. For some reason I felt compelled to let you know that although I spent the better part of the last seven months cursing you, I believe that you did what you had to do. So I’m okay with it. I’m going to do whatever I have to to get you guys back. And at this point, that probably means I didn’t make it to the end. Which I’m also okay with. All I care about is getting everyone back. I don’t blame you. I did, for a long time. And I’m still pretty angry, so if I punched you or something upon your return, sorry about that. But I don’t blame you for whatever ends up happening to me._

_You’ll probably disagree, but I think you owe me one, so here’s what I’m asking for. Look after the kid, alright? Peter is incredible. He’s smart, courageous, has the biggest heart. He’s the entire reason you’re all back. But he’s still a kid, and if I’m not there to keep an eye on him, you’re going to do it, Merlin. And if you don’t, I promise I will haunt the fuck out of you. If you thought I was obnoxious the day and a half or whatever we spent together, you have no idea how bad I can get, Strange. Don’t test me, got it?_

_Maybe you don’t care about any of this, but I have a feeling you do. So, welcome back, Doc. And don’t make me haunt you._

Peter didn’t mean to eavesdrop. They should have known he would have been able to hear due to his abilities, but Tony hadn’t thought of that before playing the video for Stephen.

But Peter was finally able to close his eyes, his exhaustion taking over as he slipped off to sleep.

He missed the conversation between Tony and Stephen.

“Don’t apologize,” Tony said before Stephen could even begin to find the words. “I know you feel guilty for how it all happened, but there’s no reason for you to. It all worked out the way it was supposed to. You’re all back. There might be tough days, but as least you’re here to have them.”

Stephen hoped his voice wouldn’t fail him.

“I’m just glad you’re here for them, too."


	6. Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always going to get worse before it got better.

The thing about a routine is that it can lull you into a false sense of security.

Stephen realizes now that that’s exactly what happened, but it still came at him like a sucker punch.

Things had been going well. But now it was apparently time for the other shoe to drop.

He had to change his usual Wednesday afternoon Sanctum Session (as Peter had come to call it) due to a very minor emergency at Kamar-Taj. It was more of an inconvenience, really. One of the training sorcerers had been messing around with spells he was not quite ready for and had accidentally burned down half of his living quarters.

“So I have to go deal with that,” Stephen explained to Peter over the phone as he prepared to portal to Nepal.

“How?” Peter asked, always curious about the inner workings of Stephen’s...group.

“Scare him straight, basically. Make sure it never happens again.”

Peter laughed. “So he’s basically getting sent to the principal’s office.”

“Yeah, exactly. Something I hope you know nothing about it.”

“I’m going to plead the fifth on that one, Doctor Strange.”

“Who taught you that?”

“Who do you think?”

Stephen sighed. “Why did I even have to ask?”

Peter was still laughing on the other end of the line. “Alright, enjoy laying down the magic law. I’ll see you Saturday at the lab?”

“Yes, you will. Stay out of trouble until then.”

“No promises!”

Stephen returned to the Sanctum several hours later than he expected he would. It was nearing eleven, and he was feeling every hour of the day he had been awake. Which was going on eighteen at this point. He all but collapsed onto his bed upon stepping back into his room, only to bolt up onto his feet again seconds later after hearing the doors downstairs burst open.

He portaled to the top of the stairs, ready to banish whoever had decided to bother him into the dimension he had been to a week or so ago that had had all the snakes and slugs. That would serve as a proper punishment for disturbing him.

So it was a surprise to him to see Tony standing at the bottom of the stairs, glaring up at him as if trying to set him on fire from where he stood. Stephen quickly made his way down the stairs, and before he was even halfway there, noticed immediately that Tony was not okay.

Or sober.

He could smell the whiskey before he set foot on the landing next to Tony, and once he had, could clearly see how bloodshot and glassy his eyes were. His hair was a mess, and it looked like he had been wearing the same clothes for three days. Stephen tried to remember if that was what Tony had been wearing Monday when he had been at the lab with him and Peter, but his thoughts were disrupted when Tony abruptly shoved him, forcing him to take a step back to catch himself from falling.

“Why the fuck did you do it?” Tony demanded.

“Do what?” Stephen asked, keeping his voice even.

“You fucking know what you did. You sent him to the Tower on purpose. You did this on purpose!” Tony yelled.

“Sent who? Tony, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t ‘Tony’ me you asshole,” he seethed, taking a step towards Stephen with his right hand raised, finger trying to point threateningly at Stephen. But all he noticed was how badly it was shaking.

“What is go-”

Stephen was cut off by Tony shoving him again, harder this time. Levi fluttered on Stephen’s shoulders, clearly upset and unsure of what to do. Stephen gently tugged the bottom of the cloak and motioned for it to go and wait off to the side. Levi reluctantly obeyed.

“You sent Peter to the Tower instead of here. You sent him to me because you knew-” his voice broke, and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself. “You fucking knew he’d catch me. You knew this was going to happen, you wanted this to happen!”

“Tony,” Stephen tried, only to be shoved again and again.

“Don’t. Fucking. Say. My. Fucking. Name!” Tony emphasized each word with a hard push against Stephen’s chest.

It was hard to tell with how angry the billionaire was, but Stephen could see that the exertion on his right arm was causing Tony a great deal of pain. Stephen never so much as raised his hands in his own defense.

“I didn’t send Peter to you,” Stephen said as calmly as he could. “All I did was call him and tell him I had to go to Kamar-Taj because he was planning to come here this afternoon. I didn’t know he was going to go see you instead.”

“Yes, you did,” Tony accused. “You knew he would.”

“I’ll admit, it was a likely outcome. But how would I have known that you had been drinking?” Stephen asked, trying to reason with the other man. “I haven’t talked to you today. I didn’t know that.”

“FRIDAY must have alerted you again,” Tony wavered, not wanting to accept that his thought process was flawed. Not that the alcohol would have had anything to do with that.

“You can easily check that,” Stephen replied. “You know she didn’t.”

“You wanted this to happen,” Tony said through gritted teeth, surging on, allowing his anger to control his mouth.

“Nothing could be farther from the truth,” Stephen countered. “I wouldn’t do that to you. And I certainly wouldn’t do that to Peter.”

Tony’s stare turned even colder. “What the fuck does that mean? That you have to protect him from me?”

“I don’t think I need to, but I will if you don’t get this under control.”

It wasn’t a threat. It was just a fact.

“How can I get this under control when you’re actively working against me?”

“Why the hell would I ever want to do that?” Stephen questioned. It felt like Tony was ripping through his chest straight to his heart believing that Stephen would ever do anything to hurt him.

Tony stared at Stephen for a long moment. “Probably to punish me for all the times I got it wrong.”

Stephen was trying his hardest to keep up with Tony’s train of thought. “Times you got what wrong?”

“The timeline!” Tony exclaimed. “Why couldn’t you have just picked a different one?”

Stephen stared back at Tony in disbelief. He couldn’t be going where he thought he was going.

But Stephen was wrong.

“Why not the one where everything was the same, but I didn’t upgrade the suit? Why not that one where the snapped killed me? Everyone seemed a lot better off in that one.”

Before Stephen could get his brain to form a response, Tony went on. “Why not the one where you let Thanos kill me on Titan? He never got all of the stones. Yeah, a lot more people died fighting him. But eventually, he lost. And he didn’t kill nearly as many people as half of the entire god damn universe. Why not that one?”

“How do you know that?” Stephen whispered.

“Because when I snapped my fucking fingers I saw all of it!” Tony yelled. “I saw everything you saw.”

“How?”

“How the fuck should I know? Isn’t this your area of expertise?”

Stephen couldn’t process all of this information. It was too much to take in. Tony believing he was trying to sabotage his relationship with Peter. And now the fact that Tony had seen all of the possible outcomes. Tony had seen everything that Stephen had seen.

And it was clearly having a very different effect on Tony than it had had on Stephen.

Or so he thought.

“I don’t understand,” Stephen said lamely.

Tony laughed. “Neither do I. I don’t understand why you chose the timeline where I survived. Why? To torture me some more? Those seven months weren’t enough? You need to keep me alive to watch me fall apart some more?”

“That’s not true.” Stephen couldn’t remember a time his voice had ever sounded so weak. “I couldn’t let you die.”

“Why not?!” Tony couldn’t keep himself from yelling. He didn’t want to even try. “Everyone moved on and was fine. It brought them closure. My death provided the ending everyone needed. But instead, I’m just a constant reminder of what happened, of how everything went wrong. How Nat had to die for us to get the soul stone, only to be brought back and be able to remember exactly how it felt to fall to her death. I’m a reminder to Peter of him being pulled apart into dust on Titan. And I’m a reminder to you of all the times I fucked up your perfect plan to save the universe.”

Stephen’s stomach felt like it had been dipped in battery acid. “But you didn’t,” he tried to sound soothing but it didn’t seem to be working. “You got it right.”

“This is me getting it right?” Tony asked, extending his arms with another laugh. “I’m a fucking alcoholic, Stephen. I’m a total train wreck of a person. I’m a liar. This entire time, I’ve been lying to you. Pretending I didn’t see what you saw, pretending not to know you as well as you know me. Pretending that I wasn’t sucking down a bottle of whiskey every single night you left the Tower. Pretending that if you had just stayed, if you had just fucking stayed just once, I wouldn’t have had to keep drinking.”

Stephen wished Tony had kept hitting him instead of this. Anything would be better than this.

“But you didn’t,” Tony’s voice fell to just more than a whisper. “You didn’t stay, you never did. You never will.”

He blinked, and tears started to fall from his brown eyes.

“Everything I saw made me fa-” Tony stopped himself short. Stephen felt his heart skip several beats. “Made me so drawn to you. The good stuff, and the bad stuff. You comforted me after Thanos ripped Peter in half and disappeared to Earth. You held my hand when he pulled the knife from my stomach and kept my head out of the dirt as I bled to death. You sacrificed yourself for me as many times as I did for you.”

Stephen took a step forward, intending to grab Tony and pull him against his chest and never let him go. He was just going to tell him everything, about how he felt, about how he would do anything to make this right.

But Tony took a step back.

“You saw everything I did,” Tony said through a choked back sob. “It made me want to run to you after I snapped. But it made you walk away from me.”

Stephen could swear he felt his heart actually break.

“No,” he pleaded. “That’s not...I tried to explain. I wasn’t running from you Tony. I didn’t know you saw all of that, I would have-”

“Would have what?” Tony asked, and Stephen honestly didn’t quite know. His head was spinning.

“I couldn’t let you die,” Stephen repeated instead.

Tony smiled sadly. “I think this might be worse, Stephen.”

He turned and started to walk away. He made it to the door and had it halfway opened before Stephen was able to get his brain working enough to catch up with him.

“Don’t leave, not like this. I’m worried about you.”

Tony turned back to him, his expression cold once more. “You don’t give a fuck about me,” he spat.

“Yes I do. You know that I do.”

“Get out of the way, Stephen.”

“No, you need to let me explain,” Stephen started, but stopped when out of the corner of his eye he saw a silver Audi on the street right outside.

He turned back to Tony, feeling his own anger start to brew. “Did you drive here?”

“No,” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “I walked and had Happy drop off a car for the way back,” he said sarcastically.

Stephen was astonished that he was able to keep himself from raising his voice. Too much. “You are not driving home.”

“You don’t get to fucking decide that. You don’t get to decide anything any-”

Tony fell into stunned silence when he stumbled backwards onto his bed in his room. He looked around him in astonishment before landing a glare back on Stephen.

“You fucking asshole.”

Stephen returned the glare. “I can’t believe you made me do that to you.”

Stephen knew Tony wasn’t comfortable with portals. But he also knew that his only other options were to either stick Tony’s car into a pocket dimension and make him take the two hour walk back to the Tower, or physically restrain him until he was sober enough to drive.

Stephen didn’t want to imagine a scenario that would ever make him restrain Tony against his will.

Tony stood up, only to be pushed back down onto the bed by the taller man.

“You can hate me all you want,” Stephen said, deciding to give in to his anger and exhaustion. “But I didn’t cause this. I didn’t do anything. You’re the one who did this, and you’re the only one who can fix it. I would lay down in traffic for you, but that means absolutely nothing. Which is fine. But I’m not going to let you blame this on me so that you can keep trying to drown yourself in whiskey when all you have to fucking do is realize that you’re capable of standing up on your own.”

And with that, Stephen disappeared through a swirling flow of golden sparks.

Tony had never wanted to be alone less in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. The whole point of this story is to explore how Tony copes with everything he's gone through because I don't think we got to see enough of that, and to me Stephen is a big part of that. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting.


	7. Heart Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shorter chapters - I'm expecting to post the next one either tomorrow night or Saturday, and it will be quite a lengthy one with a lot of dialogue. 
> 
> As always, thanks for clicking/commenting/kudos-ing!

Peter stared down at his phone, which was letting him know that he had a voicemail.

A voicemail from Mr. Stark.

It had been two days since he had bounded into the penthouse, planning to spend the afternoon in the lab after talking to Doctor Strange about his change of plans.

Two days since Peter had walked into the kitchen to see his mentor drinking straight from a bottle of Jack Daniel’s.

Two days since Peter watched as the bottle slipped from Mr. Stark’s hands, falling in slow motion due to his heightened senses slowing everything down, before shattering on the floor.

Two days since he had fled the Tower after things just went from bad to worse.

Tony had been startled by Peter, and tried to play it off as no big deal. He saw by the look on the teenager’s face that he knew it was a big deal. Peter had tried to talk to him, approaching him cautiously as if he were a caged animal. And that had just set Tony off.

He started to yell, to accuse Peter and Doctor Strange of conspiring against him. Peter could tell he was panicking and losing control over his words and emotions, but understanding that didn’t make it any less terrifying for him.

Peter swallowed hard, trying to find the will to listen to the message. He was convinced that it was going to consist of Mr. Stark telling him he was no longer welcome at the Tower, and that he could just drop off his suit and other gear with Happy to be taken by to the Compound and recycled for someone else.

Peter finally clicked on the message, utilizing the speaker phone because his hands were shaking too much to hold the phone up to his ear. May was out, another Saturday double, so he didn’t have to worry about her hearing the message. Or him bursting out in tears when he was done listening.

_Hey Pete_ . Mr. Stark’s voice came through the speaker, sounding tired and sad.  _I’m sorry I didn’t call you before now. I’ve been getting everything, ah, sorted out I guess. I’m sure you saw that we signed the Accords yesterday and finalized the pardons. I didn’t want to call you until I knew I had the time I need to devote to this, to you. To apologizing to you. I don’t blame you if you don’t want to come here, or be anywhere near me right now...or ever again. But you’re a better person than me, always have been, and if you can stomach it, I want to make this right kid. I’ll be at the Tower all day. Today, tomorrow, whenever you want. I can come to you, I can-_ Peter listened as Tony took a shuddering breath before continuing.  _Just, whatever you want, okay? No pressure. On your time, on your terms. I, uh, I hope to see you in a few hours. If not, I am sorry, Peter._

Peter listened to the message seven times.

He cried right up to the moment he left for the Tower at his usual time.

“Good afternoon, Peter,” FRIDAY greeted him once he stepped onto the elevator.

“Hey, FRI,” Peter said, trying to sound cheerful. “Can you let Mr. Stark know I’m on my way up? I didn’t tell him I was coming...”

“I have informed him. Boss is waiting for you in the living room." A pause. "Peter, I’m sorry I didn’t warn you Wednesday afternoon. I did not intend to allow any of that to happen.”

“It’s not your fault, FRIDAY,” Peter said. “And I know it’s not really his fault, either.”

“Thank you, Peter.”

Peter had to take a second and a few deep breaths after getting off the elevator to get his eyes to stop watering before walking into the penthouse. He made his way slowly through the kitchen towards the living room, which felt so odd to him. He almost always went straight for the lab, except for the rare occasion he stopped in the fridge for a drink or a snack before popping over. He wasn’t supposed to have food or drinks in the lab, after all.

Peter came to a stop where the tile of the kitchen ended and the hardwood of the living room began. Tony stood up from the couch with a small half smile and a weak wave.

“Hey, Pete,” he said quietly. “I’m really glad you came.”

Peter nodded once. “I’m just gonna...I’m just gonna grab a water. Do you want anything?”

Tony shook his head. Peter went to the fridge and took his time taking a bottle of water from the drawer. He knew he’d want something to have in his hands. He then made his way back into the living room, choosing to sit on the couch next to Tony in an effort to convey he wasn’t afraid of the older man.

Peter met Tony’s eyes, and wished he had the strength to look away, but he couldn’t. Tony seemed to sense his unease, so he got right to it.

“I should have been honest with you about all of this a long, long time ago Peter,” he started. “I just want you to understand, right off the bat, that none of this is your fault. And if at any point you want me to just shut up and leave you alone, just say so, okay?”

Peter nodded weakly. His mouth was dry, but he didn’t even think of taking a drink of his water.

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m an alcoholic, Pete,” he admitted out loud for the second time since Wednesday night. “That part is probably obvious to you now. I didn’t want you to know how bad it’s been since this all happened. I was worried, for a few different reasons. I was scared that you were going to see me for what I really am and hate me for it. I was scared that my bad habit would give you the idea of trying to do the same thing to drown out everything that was going on. I never, ever wanted you to see me like you did the other day. I’ve been hiding this from you, and everyone else, for a long time. Too long. And I’m sorry.”

“I should have been paying better attention to you,” Peter said through the lump in his throat. “I’ve seen you pretty much every single day since this all happened, and I never noticed. I knew you were having a hard time, but I was so focused on my own problems that I didn’t even-”

“No,” Tony stopped him firmly. “No, Pete, don’t do that. This is not your fault, okay? This is all on me. No one else but me. I am not your responsibility. You’re just a kid. Albeit an insanely intelligent, brave, and incredible kid, but still a kid. This isn’t your bullshit to deal with. I’ve been selfish, so god damn selfish. I...fuck...I knew you were having a hard time. And I knew that I couldn’t help you, because I couldn’t even help myself. That’s why Stephen’s been around so much. I asked him to get to know you and help you with what’s been going on, and I shouldn’t have lied to you about that either, I just-”

“I know,” Peter interjected. “I know that you asked him to help me.”

“He told you that?” Tony asked, genuinely shocked.

Peter shook his head. “No, he never did, but he didn’t have to. You guys aren’t exactly the best at this. You’re superheroes, not spies, so I get it.”

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “How long have you known?”

“Pretty much the first day Doctor Strange was here. You guys didn’t even have your story straight from the start.”

Tony sighed. “I’m sorry I tricked you.”

“I’m not mad, Mr. Stark. I know you were trying to help me, and you did. I like hanging out with Doctor Strange, but I like hanging out with the both of you together even more.”

Tony smiled sadly. “Yeah, I like it too, but I don’t know how much that’ll be happening in the future.”

“Why not?” Peter frowned.

“I fucked up, but I’m working on it. I promise you, I’m working on all of it. I know it’s only been two days, but I’m done with the drinking. The look on your face when I was yelling at you the other day...” Tony squeezed the bridge of his nose and forced himself not to let the tears fall. “I’m so fucking sorry, Peter.”

“I know, Mr. Stark. It’s okay.”

“It’s not, it’s really, really not. It will never happen again, I promise you that. I thought I was trying before, but hating myself for what I was doing doesn’t count as trying. I’m actually going to do things differently. I’ve actually got a plan. And I get it if you don’t want to be around me until things get better, what I did the other day is inexcusable, and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Do you want me to stop coming by? Do you need some space, some time for yourself?”

“No,” Tony answered, a little too quickly. “Having you around actually helps me a lot. But other things can help me too, this isn’t on you. This is about you, not me. You do not have to suffer for my benefit.”

“I’m not suffering, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied. “The other day, I was really scared. I’ll admit that. But not scared of you. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, no matter what state you were in. I just didn’t know what to do and couldn’t believe that I let it hit me out of nowhere.” Before Tony could try and interrupt him, Peter continued. “I don’t want to stop coming. If it’s not going to distract you from whatever it is you need to do, I want to keep coming. I think it would be good for the both of us.”

Tony nodded with a small smile. “If that’s what you want, you’re always more than welcome here.”

Peter looked away for a second to gather his thoughts under the pretense of opening his bottle of water. He pulled the cap off and took a few sips to keep himself busy.

“Do you have any questions?” Tony prompted gently.

Peter screwed the cap back on and set the bottle down on the coffee table. He angled himself so he was facing Tony more straight on.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” he asked.

Tony felt his heart sink. “You already do help me, kid,” he said. “Being in the lab with me helps me. You don’t have to do anything other than just be you, okay?”

Peter nodded. “How long has it been this bad?”

“Pretty much since I got out of the hospital after the snap,” Tony said with a sigh.

Peter was dumbfounded. “How did you hide it for so long?”

Tony smiled sadly. “I’ve been an alcoholic for twenty-five years. I’ve gotten really good at it.”

“But you weren’t...in Germany. And when you started training me after. You weren’t drinking then, were you?”

“No, I wasn’t. Well, I was able to stop shortly after the Civil War, and didn’t start again until after Thanos won.” At the look on Peter’s face, he added “not your fault, kid, trust me.”

“How did it start?” Peter asked softly.

“I honestly don’t know for sure. I was fourteen when I went to college, way too young. I never really fit in at any school I was ever at, so I started drinking really young. And it got much worse when my parents died. I got it under control for a while, but then I was the CEO of a multi-billionaire dollar company at twenty-one, and thought it came with the title. I’ve gone through ups and downs with it my entire life. But I’m done. I’m always going to be an alcoholic, I know that much. You can’t turn a pickle back into a cucumber.”

Peter frowned at that. “That’s one of the first things you learn in AA,” Tony explained.

“I guess that makes sense.” He thought about his next words carefully, wanting to make sure they stuck. “I just want you to know, Mr. Stark, that this doesn’t change what I think about you. You’re still the smartest, bravest person I’ve ever met. I’m still so glad I met you, you’ve taught me so much and made me a better person.” He shrugged slightly. “No matter what, you’re always going to be my hero.”

Peter leaned forward and put his arms around Tony’s neck, drawing him in for a tight hug. He could feel his mentor’s chin quivering on his shoulder, and pressed his face against Tony’s shoulder when he felt him squeeze him tight around his waist.

“I love you, kid,” Tony said quietly.

Peter moved slightly so he wouldn’t be mumbling into Tony’s shoulder. “I love you too.”


	8. Shimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hosts a party at the Tower to celebrate defeating Thanos and the finalization of the New Accords. 
> 
> Stephen sees Tony for the first time in a week and a half.

Peter tried to not notice how distracted Doctor Strange had been the last few times he had come by the Sanctum. He did what he could to be engaging with the sorcerer and act like he didn’t know there had been a rift between him and Mr. Stark.

“I’ll see you at the party tomorrow night, right?” Peter asked nonchalantly as he packed up his backpack.

Stephen froze. He had been thinking about the celebration scheduled for tomorrow night for the last week and a half. He had been overjoyed when Tony had invited him and insisted that he be there. It was an unofficial party for those who had fought Thanos in what was being called The Great War. Only those Tony and the others trusted were invited, and Stephen therefore wasn’t concerned about the unnecessary spread of his identity. Plus, he was thrilled at the notion of spending time with Tony in a more social setting.

But they hadn’t spoken since the night Tony had come to the Sanctum. A week and a half, which was the longest they had gone without talking since Tony had first confronted Stephen four months ago.

A week and a half, but to Stephen, it felt like a year and a half. He missed talking to the engineer. He missed being around him and Peter in the lab. He missed the friendship that had developed, and the ease that they had with one another.

The ease that they _had_ had, anyway.

“I don’t think so, Peter,” he answered after a moment. “It’s probably best that I don’t.”

Peter sighed. “Look, I know it’s none of my business, but whatever happened with you guys can’t be as bad as you think.”

When Stephen opened his mouth to retort, Peter asked “did he tell you not to come?”

“No,” Stephen answered lamely.

“Then he wants you there. If he didn’t, he would have told you not to show up. Come on, everyone is going to be there. Won’t it be nice to see everyone again? It’s been six months, and it’s all finally over. You deserve a break, and if you don’t want to go for Mr. Stark, then just go for me,” he said with a bright smile.

Stephen relented. He would set himself on fire before he did something that would disappoint Peter Parker.

* * *

Tony tugged on the sleeve of his jacket for what had to have been the fiftieth time. He was used to having his scars covered by long sleeves, but the double layer of formal clothes was grating on him. That’s what he was telling himself, at least. It certainly wasn’t his nerves regarding seeing a certain sorcerer for the first time since his drunken outburst. That just wasn’t it.

Tony hadn’t slept that night after Stephen had deposited him onto his bed. He hadn’t even tried. He spent a couple hours stewing, pacing his room aggressively, arguing with himself about who was right and who was wrong.

Once he realized that Stephen was right, he got to work.

He threw out every last bottle of alcohol he had stashed in the penthouse. He poured the liquor down the sink, actually feeling better and more in control as he watched the amber liquid flow away. Then he made a list of everything he needed to get started in the next week to finally get his feet back on solid ground and hopefully be able to fix everything he had managed to screw up to this point.

He stopped tugging on his sleeve when he saw Rhodey looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. The party wasn’t set to start for another hour, but his long time best friend and a few others had showed up early, per usual. Thor was busy assuring the pool table would be ready to go as soon as Steve arrived for a long awaited rematch. Nat and Bruce were claiming ‘the good spots’ on the couch by the windows over looking the city.

“What?” Tony asked, turning to fully face Rhodey.

“You’re fidgeting like you’re getting ready for your first school dance.”

Tony smiled. “You know I never got to go to any school dances, Rhodey Bear. No one wanted to take a twelve-year-old to prom.”

“Are you sure it was just because you were twelve?”

Tony laughed, a true genuine laugh. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his navy dress pants, trying to talk himself out of running back up to his room and changing. For the third time.

“Listen, Tony,” Rhodey began, switching to a serious tone. “I know I’ve been an absentee best friend lately, and I’m sorry about that.”

Tony frowned. “What are you talking about? I know you’ve been busy.”

“That’s nothing new, and you know it. That’s no excuse. I know you’ve been having a tough time, and I’m glad you’re doing better. I’m always here for you man, I just want you to know that.”

“I know, Rhodey. You’ve been by my side for the last thirty plus years. I’m not entirely sure why, but I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. That’s not lost on me at all.”

“So does that mean you’ll take my advice and finally do something about it?”

“About what?” Tony asked, playing dumb.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. “Your hopeless crush on your wizard friend.”

Tony didn’t blush, not at all. Tony Stark doesn’t blush.

“We’re just friends,” he answered.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t have a crush on him, idiot.”

Tony dropped his eyes to the floor and shook his head slowly. “I fucked up when I went over there last week. He’s been so great to me, to Peter, and I just threw it all away because I was drunk.”

“Hey,” Rhodey said, getting Tony to look back up at him. “He’s a good guy. Which means that if you apologize and make it right, he’s going to forgive you. So just get a move on man, you’ve wasted enough time already.”

Before Tony could argue, Rhodey wandered off to go chat with T’Challa and the other Wakandans who had just arrived. Tony smiled and quickly checked his watch. Fifteen minutes. He took a deep breath and decided to go keep himself busy.

* * *

Stephen had never been to this part of the Tower, which only added to his anxiety. He should have called Tony before tonight to clear the air. He should have apologized and tried to sort things out so that this wouldn’t be as terrible as it was sure to be.

He stepped out of the elevator with an assurance from FRIDAY that he looked quite nice. He felt himself blush at that and refused to give one last look in the mirror of the elevator. He had decided on black pants with a crisp white shirt and a gray blazer. Casual enough, but still nice. He didn’t want to be under dressed, but also didn’t want to look like he was trying too hard.

The function hall, for lack of a better descriptor, was enormous. It was one expansive room, with a full bar in each corner and a pool table off to one side. The floor to ceiling windows covered each wall, providing a breathtaking view of the city lights. Couches and comfortable chairs were littered about, with a main sitting area at the back of the room in front of the largest set of windows.

Stephen couldn’t help but look around and take in the entirety of the scene around him. He had arrived almost an entire hour late, and the room was all but full with his companions from the battle. There were groups of pretty much every number throughout the room, from two people talking with one another to a crowd of twelve or fifteen listening to the tales of Rocket and Peter Quill. Which were apparently quite hysterical.

He smiled when he spotted Peter chatting excitedly with Shuri and Valkyrie over by the pool table. Peter instinctively looked up, and smiled even wider when he saw the sorcerer. He waved enthusiastically, and Stephen waved back until a laugh he would recognize anywhere pulled his attention elsewhere.

His eyes immediately found Tony, and his breath caught in his throat. He was wearing a navy suit with a pale blue shirt that for some reason went so well with his chestnut brown hair, which was styled perfectly. He was listening with a bright smile as Thor was explaining something to Scott and Hope.

Tony must have felt eyes on him, because he turned and met Stephen’s eyes almost instantly. When he did, his smile faltered ever so slightly, but Stephen caught it. He decided that this was an awful idea and that he should leave before anyone else saw him and a sudden exit would be suspicious. But he was rooted to the spot. He watched as Tony excused himself from his little circle and immediately made his way straight for Stephen.

“Hey,” he greeted warmly as he stepped up to the sorcerer.

“Hi,” Stephen replied naturally. God, he hoped he sounded natural.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Tony said, his smile back. “But, uh, can we talk for a second?”

Stephen merely nodded. Tony motioned with a flick of his head towards the windows, and Stephen followed him out onto the balcony. It was mid October, but already too chilly in New York to be outside for long after sundown, so they were alone. Tony walked over to the railing before turning around and facing Stephen.

“Alright. I’ve got, like, fifteen thousand things I want to say, and I know I can’t say them all right this second. I’m probably going to get dragged back inside any second by Steve or Carol, or both, but I need to get the important stuff out of the way first.”

Stephen merely raised his eyebrows in response, encouraging Tony to go on.

Tony breathed in deep before he began. “I can’t explain how sorry I am for the other night, but I’m going to try. The whole thing was insane on my part. It’s not an excuse, it’s not okay that I was drunk. That was the problem. That’s been the whole problem with me this entire time. You have been nothing but perfect to me, and to Peter, and the way I treated you...”

His voice cracked as he trailed off. He had to look down at the ground to compose himself before he could look back up at Stephen.

“I will never forgive myself for it. I hit you, for fuck’s sake. Multiple times. And accused you of trying to hurt me and Peter. And the way I exploded on you, and dropped the whole bit about having seen what you did when I snapped...fuck, I’m an idiot. I know we need to talk about that, and we can’t right now. I mean, if you want to still talk to me ever again about any of this. But the most important thing to me right now is that I tell you how sorry I am.”

Stephen was at a loss for words. This was not how he expected this to go, but in retrospect, he should have known Tony would feel awful. He knew this man standing before him as well as he could know anyone. He had just been so worried that their relationship was going to be damaged beyond repair.

“I didn’t call you before now because I wanted to prove myself to you,” Tony pressed on, gaining more confidence as he went. “I wanted to get my shit together and have a plan to tell you about when I saw you again. And I do have a plan. I got rid of every single drop of alcohol in the Tower. I haven’t had anything other than water, coffee and a couple sodas since last week. I swear. And I’ve been actually doing my physical therapy, with Rhodey. Now that the Accords are done I don’t have that excuse anymore. I also went to see my doctor on Monday. I’m back on anxiety medication, a different one this time, the last one made my head all fuzzy. I’m going to go see a therapist, and I’m going to give it an honest chance. I’m going to do whatever I have to do.”

“That’s great, Tony,” Stephen finally said. “All of this is really great.”

Tony took the smallest of steps towards the taller man. “I need you to know that I’m serious this time, and I’m going to make things right. And I get it if it’s not enough, and if you don’t believe me. If I fucked this up beyond saving, I’m so, so sorry. I hope I didn’t. I’ve been trying so hard because I know that unless I can change you’ll never want...” Tony trailed off, dropping his eyes again. “I know I don’t deserve another chance.”

“Tony,” Stephen said softly, reaching out a shaky hand and gently gripping Tony’s left elbow so the other man would look back up at him. “I’m not mad at you, not at all.”

“You seemed pretty mad the other night,” Tony mumbled.

Stephen sighed. “Yes, I was upset that you drove in the condition that you were in. But that’s because if anything were to happen to you, I don’t know what I would do. I wish I had handled the situation better. You were devastated, and I let my anger get the best of me.”

“Stephen, I fucking hit you,” Tony choked out.

“I think you did more damage to yourself than to me, honestly. But that doesn’t change anything. I’m not mad at you. I was terrified that you wanted nothing more to do with me and that coming here tonight would be a mistake. I’m glad I was wrong. And I’m so glad to hear that you’ve been doing so well.”

“I know it’s only been a week, and it’s not a big deal-”

“Yes, it is. Every day you do the right thing is a big deal.”

Tony averted his eyes to keep his emotions at bay. Stephen decided to just get out what he wanted to say before they had to go back inside.

“There’s a lot more we need to talk about, and I’m willing to talk about any and all of it with you, whenever you want. Just know that I’m proud of you.”

“Well,” Tony said, clearing his throat. “That, uh, that’s...Jesus.” Stephen smiled as he watched the billionaire at a loss for words for once. “I hope that doesn’t change with me telling you that I used Peter to make sure you came tonight.”

Stephen laughed. “Of course you did, you little shit.”

Tony smiled. “I had to make sure you came, and no one can say no to that kid.”

As if on cue, Peter shyly stuck his head out of the door a few feet away from them. It was at that moment Stephen realized he had still been holding Tony’s elbow, which he promptly let go of as if he had been caught holding a precious heirloom.

Which he sort of had been.

“Are you guys good?” he asked hopefully.

Tony laughed. “Yeah, kid, we’re all good.”

“Great! Because I thought you’d want to know that Mr. Star Lord is saying that we attacked them on Titan when it was really the other way around and I need you to come back me up.”

“He fucking what?” Tony exclaimed.

“We’ll be right in to come to your aid, Peter,” Stephen responded.

Peter all but ran back to Quill with a new air of confidence knowing that he had support on the way.

Tony turned back to Stephen once the boy had left. “Can you hang back tonight, after everyone leaves? I know it’ll probably be a long night, I just thought it would be a good idea to hash the rest of this out sooner rather than later. If that’s okay.”

Stephen knew that Tony had most likely lost a lot of sleep, the same as Stephen had, with all of this weighing on his mind.

“Yeah, that’s okay. I can do that.”

They made their way back inside and over to where Peter was still arguing with Quill. They joined in seamlessly, and Stephen let himself get swept up in the friendly conversation.

The night continued on in a similar fashion. Tony stayed by his side almost the entire time, save for the few occasions he was pulled away, mostly to settle other arguments that had sprung up throughout the room that had of course involved Tony directly.

Stephen felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Being next to Tony, talking to him, laughing with him...he was able to breathe again. He took note at how good Tony looked. His face wasn’t as pale as the last time Stephen had seem him. His eyes were clear, and he looked more relaxed than Stephen had seen him in a while.

Tony felt his nervous energy start to dissipate as the party went on. He was relieved and overjoyed that him and Stephen were able to fall back into their normal rhythm. He still felt pangs of anxiety as the thought of their impending conversation nagged in the back of his mind, but he didn’t let it take away from enjoying the night.

After Tony had said goodbye to the last of the guests, which unsurprisingly turned out to be the Guardians, Stephen joined him in the elevator to return to Tony’s penthouse. They didn’t say anything as they rode upstairs, entered Tony’s home, and settled themselves into the living room.

Tony kicked off his shoes, uncaring of where they landed, and encouraged Stephen to do the same. Tony sank onto the couch and leaned against the back of it on his left elbow, raising his hand to run it through his hair several times.

As Stephen watched, he wondered if his hair was as soft as it always looked.

He bet that it was.

Stephen sat on the couch next to Tony, but a few feet away. He leaned back against the cushions that were in his corner, trying to ease his growing nervousness.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Tony asked. He glanced at his watch on his left wrist. “Oh, it’s only 1:30. I can’t believe we got Quill out of here before 3.”

Stephen laughed. “I can whip up something for us, if that’s okay. You don’t look like you really want to get up.”

Tony had grabbed a pillow of his own and was holding it against his chest, using it to support his sore right arm. He smiled at the sorcerer across from him.

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good. Can I try some of that tea you’re always drinking?”

Stephen’s answer was to have two mugs of steaming tea appear on the coffee table in front of them. He carefully lifted his to cradle between his shaking hands in his lap, while Tony opted to leave his alone to instead watch Stephen rather intently. Stephen looked down into his mug as he took a sip to have an excuse to avert his eyes from Tony’s gaze.

“Did you choose?” Tony asked as soon as their eye contact was broken.

Stephen placed his mug back onto the table beside Tony’s. “Choose what?”

“This timeline,” Tony added. “This exact outcome. When I was trying to figure out how to go back and fix things, and I was so mad at you, I thought that you had picked. Because of what you said. But then when I saw all of the other futures...I couldn’t keep track, but there were so many that were so similar and I failed so many times...”

“I didn’t choose, exactly,” Stephen started. “I had to let a certain number of events occur in a certain order to maximize the probability of this being the outcome that occurred.”

Tony tried to appreciate the matter of fact way in which Stephen explained it, but it just didn’t sound like the man he had come to know. But Stephen’s eyes were soft, and his body language relaxed, and Tony was grateful for that. He was so relieved that they were able to talk like this after what had happened, and that he hadn’t ruined everything just yet.

“How many other-” Tony stopped himself. He rubbed his eyes for a second before looking back at Stephen. “This isn’t going to be helpful, is it?”

Stephen offered a slight smile. “No,” he agreed. “But I meant what I said the first day you came to the Sanctum. I’ll tell you the truth about whatever you want to know. Although, you certainly know a hell of a lot more than I thought you did back then.”

“I should have just been honest with you. I should have just told you what happened.”

“It’s a lot to process, I don’t fault you for not trusting me with all of it right then and there.”

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you,” Tony explained. “I was just, uh, scared, I guess.”

Stephen frowned. “Scared of what?”

Tony swallowed. “That this wasn’t the outcome you wanted.”

“I don’t understand,” Stephen said, shaking his head slowly.

“I was scared that one of the other timelines was the one you chose, the one that you considered us to have won, but that I messed it up. I thought that if I told you I saw everything, then it would just remind you that this isn’t what you wanted to happen.”

Stephen felt like he had been punched in the stomach. It took him a few moments before he regained enough air in his lungs to be able to speak.

“This is the only outcome I considered to be a win because this is the only one where you survived,” he finally said. “All the other timelines, the ones that were close to this but without you...I couldn’t...there wasn’t...”

He trailed off, giving himself a second to collect his thoughts. “I didn’t want to put you through what I did those seven months we were gone. I didn’t want you to have to go through that, or the pain of having half your body exposed to the power of six infinity stones. But I did want you to still be here when it was all over. That’s all I wanted.”

Tony felt tears stinging his tired eyes. “I thought that I just got lucky.” Stephen’s quizzical look prompted him to elaborate. “That I got to spend time with you and get to be friends with you, and have you around with Peter all the time. That we could...” it was Tony’s turn to trail off and shake his head. “It just got harder and harder the more time that passed. I didn’t want to mess up the way things were with us. But I guess I ended up doing that anyway.”

“You didn’t,” Stephen said quickly when Tony dropped his eyes to his hands. “You didn’t mess anything up. You had a bad night. You’re human, you’re entitled to it.”

When Tony opened his mouth to argue, Stephen just continued. “I’d like to think that we’ve come far enough in our friendship that it’s not going to be destroyed because of one bad night.”

“It was more than a bad night, Stephen. I hit you. And I had been lying to you this entire time. I took you for granted.” Tony looked down and started fidgeting with a loose string on the pillow he was still holding. “All of the things I said to you the other night...I wish I could take it all back.”

“All of it?”

Tony tensed, suddenly terrified that he had said something else that he couldn’t remember. That he had slipped up and mentioned something like the fact that Stephen’s voice was just about the only thing that could cut through the static that was constantly buzzing in his head. Or that simply being in the same room as him alleviated most of his anxiety at any given moment.

“You said that if I had stayed with you, if I hadn’t left-”

“I was trying to hurt you,” Tony interjected. “Stephen, fuck, it is not your fault that I drank every night. You were right when you said that this is on no one but me, and I shouldn’t have ever said that.”

“Is it true?” Stephen asked.

Tony swallowed hard. “I don’t...” he started, but stopped, because he did know. “That has to be the most fucked up thing I could have possibly said to you,” he whispered, quickly wiping at the tear that had fallen from his eye.

“I didn’t think you wanted me to stay,” Stephen said gently. “I would have. I should have just asked, but I didn’t want to overwhelm you. I didn’t want you to think that anything I was doing was because of what I saw, and not because of what was actually happening.”

He mistook the look on Tony’s face for confusion, when it was in fact realization. “That didn’t make sense,” Stephen said, shaking his head. “I didn’t know how to tell you that I wasn’t just doing this because-”

“Because you thought it was what you were supposed to do,” Tony finished for him.

“Yeah,” Stephen breathed. “That’s exactly it. What I saw, it made me see you for who you really are, and not who I assumed you were. But spending time with you, and with Peter, just added to it.”

Tony felt himself getting stuck in his own head. He was so mad at himself for not being honest with Stephen from the beginning. The bullshit he had put the other man through this whole time could have been avoided if he had just told him the truth. They had been on the same page the entire time, but Stephen hadn’t known that.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when his eyes met Stephen’s. Tony noticed that the color of his jacket was making his eyes the grayest Tony had ever seen them, and god were they beautiful. But they were also the saddest he had even seen them.

Tony felt his brow furrow in concern, and was about to ask what was wrong when Stephen beat him to it.

“Tony,” he said, and had to swallow hard to make sure his voice would continue to cooperate. “What you said that night, about wishing I had picked a different timeline, and what you said the first time you came to the Sanctum, about what almost happened before you figured out how to get us all back...”

 _Fuck_ , Tony thought. _Fuck fuck fuck._

“This isn’t my place, I know that. And I don’t want to force you to talk about something you don’t want to. I just...Jesus, if you really think anyone is better off without you, that this is worse for you than if you had...” Stephen trailed off, unable to finish the thought. He looked away from Tony. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and keep the tears at bay, but that only made them fall down his cheeks.

Tony didn’t think as he let the pillow in his lap fall to the floor as he moved as close as he could to Stephen. He carefully took the other man’s hands into his own, not putting any pressure on them, simply holding them. Stephen’s eyes snapped open in surprise, but he didn’t try to move away. He slowly let his eyes raise to look up at Tony, who looked like he was about to completely break down.

“Saying that to you...I can’t rationalize it beyond wanting to hurt you, because I’m broken. And I was trying to break you too. And that’s so, so wrong.”

“Tony,” Stephen said so softly he barely heard it himself. “If that’s how you feel, if you have those thoughts and you...” he stopped short again.

“I did have those thoughts,” Tony said with a small nod. “When my parents died, when I was in that cave in Afghanistan, when I thought I was all alone after Thanos. I did, I couldn’t help it. I’ve always had trouble staying out of my own head, and sometimes I can’t...” He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself so that he could try and steady Stephen as well. “But I’m okay. I’m getting there. I want to be here, Stephen. I know it’s probably going to get even harder, but I know it’s worth it. With Peter, and with you, I...fuck. I want to stay.”

“I want you to stay,” Stephen exhaled more than said. “I want you to know that if you ever...I’ll do whatever I can to help you. With anything. I’m so...”

Stephen’s inner monologue with himself was starting to take over. _Just tell him, he should know. He deserves to know. You need to tell him, for his sake as much as your own._

“I’m so happy you’re doing well.” Well, that wasn’t a lie.

“I’m so fucking lucky to have you,” Tony said. He chewed his lip briefly, and Stephen thought that that was just about the most endearing thing he had ever seen. “But I don’t want to take advantage of you. You shouldn’t have to be my therapist, to deal with all of my bullshit...you’ve already done that enough as it is, and I don’t want to push you away.”

“So don’t.”

Tony laughed sadly. “It’s bound to happen on it’s own. I’m a fucking lot to deal with, I get that. I’m exhausting, I’m abrasive and obnoxious, I-”

“You’re the strongest person I have ever met in my life,” Stephen interrupted. “You’re passionate and a god damn genius. You’re selfless and brave and fiercely loyal.”

Tony had to move his hands from Stephen’s because his own were shaking so bad and he was afraid he was going to hurt the other man. He curled them into fists and then flexed them slowly, trying to draw courage to stop with the half-truths.

But he knew what was holding him back. He knew that he had been doing really well for the last week, but that that wasn’t enough. He knew he had a long way to go before he would be able to be anything close to what Stephen deserved, if he even had a fighting chance of anything more with him. He still needed to do better, to be better.

“I hope I can prove you right,” Tony said with a small smile.

Stephen smiled in return. “You already have.”

They shifted into a lighter flow of conversation, mostly about the party and the people who had been there. Whether or not Peter had a crush on Shuri. How many things throughout the Tower Tony was going to notice had gone missing due to Rocket’s sticky fingers. Tony found himself busy observing the way the light was hitting Stephen's eyes, bringing out the tint of green he had grown so fond of.

Wait. Light?

Tony looked around them, suddenly realizing that the living room was bathed in early morning sunlight. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that the sun was already making its way over the buildings.

He looked at his watch in disbelief.

“It’s 7:15,” he said. “How the fuck is it 7:15?”

Stephen laughed. “We had a lot of ground to cover, I guess.”

“Fuck,” Tony ran his hands through his hair. “I didn’t mean to keep you here so long. You must be exhausted.”

“And I’m sure you’re ready to run a marathon yourself,” Stephen quipped.

“Ugh, I hate running,” Tony whined. The sudden thought of physical activity made his stomach rumble. “Are you hungry? Let me at least make you breakfast after dealing with me all night. Unless you’d rather just-”

“Don’t,” Stephen held up his hand. “Breakfast would be great.”

He followed Tony into the kitchen, bringing their long forgotten mugs of tea with him. He set them on the island as Tony started to pull ingredients from the fridge, apparently for omelets. When he turned back around, he noted the steam coming out of them once again.

Instead of commenting, he picked up the mug he guessed was his and took a drink from it.

“Tea has never been my thing, but this is good,” he admitted.

He set to work making the omelets, mixing the eggs with ham and veggies while Stephen watched.

“How did you come to be such a good cook?” he asked out of pure curiosity.

“My mom,” Tony replied. “And our butler, Jarvis, but mostly my mom. No matter how busy she was, she made dinner almost every single night and always had me help.” He smiled fondly to himself.

“Well, it’s very impressive,” Stephen remarked. “I can manage scrambled eggs, soup, tea, and not much else. None of the apartments I lived in during college and med school had an oven that worked well enough to make anything.”

“And then you became a rich and famous surgeon and didn't need to cook for yourself,” Tony teased.

Stephen scoffed. “Yeah, which meant I went out for dinner every night I wasn’t working, or just ordered out. My girlfriend tried to force me to make dinner at home, but I always hated it.”

Tony almost dropped the gallon of milk he was using to mix with the eggs upon hearing Stephen say _girlfriend_. He gathered himself, and prayed that the heat he felt in his face wasn’t showing.

It was.

Stephen noticed the reaction from Tony, so he quickly tried to fix his misstep. “Well, I should say ex-girlfriend, if it can even be considered a relationship. She certainly thought it was.”

“You didn’t?” Tony couldn’t help himself but ask.

Stephen sighed. “I guess. I cared about her, I still do. But I didn’t want what she wanted. She wanted to fix me. I admit I was an asshole then, but that’s not a relationship. And then after my accident, I was awful to her. She didn’t deserve that. When I came back to New York the way I am now, she just didn’t get that I wasn’t the same person anymore. I love her, but I’m not in love with her.”

Tony froze and looked up at Stephen. “What? Is that a total dick thing to say?”

“No,” Tony said, shaking his head. “I know exactly what you mean. I love Pepper, too. I thought there was something wrong with me for the longest time because I couldn’t make it work with her, and she’s amazing. She’s a perfect person.”

“But you’re not,” Stephen finished for him.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “I couldn’t be who she wanted, and we both knew that. We both knew she deserved better. I’m just glad she found him and is happy now. Even if there was some...overlap.”

It took Stephen a second to catch Tony’s meaning.

“Pepper cheated on you?”

Tony shrugged, keeping his eyes on the stove top. “I think so. She never outright admitted it, but the timing of things never really added up. We were over long before we officially broke up, so I don’t fault her for it. I was the problem, not her.”

“You weren’t the problem,” Stephen argued. “You can’t force it, wanting to make it work doesn’t magically make it work.”

“I guess you would know,” Tony said, smirking already. “You are a wizard after all.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but was smiling. “You can’t help yourself, can you?”

“Not even a little bit.”

Tony slid Stephen’s plate in front of him before sitting down with his own. They ate in a comfortable silence. The warm food felt good in their stomachs, but was making them both realize just how tired they were. Once they were finished, Tony reached to grab Stephen’s plate, but the sorcerer just gave him a look as he took his own plate over to the sink. Tony was close behind him to drop in his own.

“Just leave it, I’ll do it later. Much, much later,” Tony said through a yawn.

Stephen nodded. “Get some rest, alright?”

“Will do, Doc,” Tony said with a small smile. “I’ll see you Monday in the lab with Peter?”

Stephen smiled. “You mean tomorrow?”

“Fuuuuck,” Tony groaned. “I still can’t believe we stayed up all night talking like that.”

Stephen rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling anxious still standing this close to Tony, not knowing what he should do.

“I’m glad we did. I, uh, didn’t really enjoy the last week and a half.”

“I didn’t either,” Tony agreed.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he stepped forward and hugged Stephen briefly. The other man barely had time to return the embrace before it was over.

An hour later, when Stephen was finally showered and climbing into his bed for must needed sleep, he swore he could still feel the warmth of Tony’s body pressed against his.

With that thought, and a smile on his face, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	9. The Two Times Tony Stark Sang to Stephen Strange

Tony was working very hard on his sobriety, and it was definitely showing. He was even more focused than Stephen had seen him before, but all of it was starting to catch up with him. The anxiety medication was helping take the edge off, but he was still having a lot of trouble. The physical therapy was going to pay off in the long run, but now it was just making him sore and tired.

Tony was so, so tired.

And Stephen had noticed. Which was why he was on his way to the Tower.

He stepped into the elevator for the penthouse, trying to decide what exactly he was going to say to Tony. He didn’t want to make the other man self conscious about his behavior as of late, because he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Stephen just wanted to try and make him feel better.

“Hello, Doctor Strange,” FRIDAY greeted cheerfully.

“Hello, FRIDAY,” he responded as he pushed the button for the penthouse.

“Actually, Doctor, Boss is on the twentieth floor in the common lounge.”

“Oh,” Stephen said with a slight frown. “I should have called him instead of just coming over unannounced.”

“Boss is alone. And no one is scheduled to come to the Tower today. I have redirected you to the proper floor. Boss is in the back room, and I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” Stephen said, smiling up at the camera in the corner of the ceiling.

Stephen stepped off on the floor where the common lounge was located for the Avengers and other staff. He had only been on this floor once, when he was helping Peter look for his math book that had suddenly gone missing. He walked through the sitting area, complete with bean bag chairs and a giant plasma screen tv, and through the kitchen that was always stocked with more than enough snacks for anyone who might be visiting. He was wondering what was in the ‘back room’ when he heard music coming from the door in the corner, which was standing open.

He stopped so he could hear better. It was a piano, playing a beautiful melody. He debated turning around and heading up to the penthouse to just wait for Tony, but decided against it. Stephen silently made his way over to the doorway, and his breath was knocked from his lungs.

Tony was sitting at a baby grand piano, head down, watching his own fingers move across the keys. He was wearing a faded navy blue hoodie and dark gray sweatpants. His hair was fluffy and at the length where it was just starting to curl around his ears and the back of his neck.

Stephen thought he looked just as incredible as he had almost a month ago, at the party, dressed in a perfect suit.

He couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight before him.

And then Tony started to sing.

_I’ll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

Tony’s eyes suddenly looked up and met Stephen’s. The sorcerer cursed himself, terrified that he had overstepped and ruined this obviously peaceful and private moment for Tony. He was proven wrong, however, when the genius just continued to play and went on singing while holding his eyes steady.

_You’ve been the only thing that’s right_

_In all I’ve done_

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we’ll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

Tony’s brown eyes pierced right into him. He barely needed to glance down to ensure his fingers were going in the right direction as he continued to play, his voice changing from speaking softly more than anything to full on singing.

Stephen had never heard anything quite so perfect.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I’ll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, louder_

_And we’ll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak and understand_

_Why you can’t raise your voice to say_

Tony smiled shyly at him, and Stephen could swear he was seconds away from melting through the floor.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbyes_

_I nearly do_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you had a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I’ll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, louder_

_And we’ll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak, I understand_

_Why you can’t raise you voice to say_

Stephen felt rooted to the spot. He didn’t notice anything other than the man across the room from him. Not the way his own heart was racing. Not that his mouth had gone dry. Not the way his hands were barely shaking.

_Slower, slower_

_We don’t have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart, my dear_

_We’re bound to be afraid_

_Even if it’s just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you had a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I’ll be right beside you dear_

Tony looked down as he kept on playing the end of the song. Stephen tried to let the words he had just heard him sing slip out of his mind, but he couldn’t. He kept letting them replay over and over. He knew they didn’t mean anything. He knew Tony hadn’t written that song, he was just singing it. It was just so, so very hard to ignore how perfectly it seemed to fit.

Tony’s hands finally came to a stop. He dropped his right hand into his lap as his left came up behind his head to rub at the back of his neck.

Stephen thought it very cruel that this man was able to be so incredibly sexy and so unbelievably adorable at the same time.

“Another thing my mom taught me,” Tony finally said with a small shrug.

“You’re amazing,” Stephen said automatically. He hoped it hadn’t sounded as desperate as he felt.

Tony smiled at him again. “My therapist recommended I do this more. Guy gives me homework, can you believe that?”

Stephen returned the smile. “You like him?”

“Yeah, yeah I actually do. He’s smart, but doesn’t act it. He doesn’t tell me what to do, he doesn’t try to break every single thing down and explain it fifteen different ways. He listens, and he talks to me like a person.”

“That’s good, Tony. That’s really good.”

Tony nodded once. “What’s up? Did I forget about something?” he said with a frown, afraid he had been too caught up in his own head that he had made a mistake.

Truth was, he was doing well. He was feeling a lot better. But he was also putting an immense amount of pressure on himself. It had been five weeks since he had stopped drinking. He really didn’t feel the urge to drink, but he felt the overwhelming fear that he was going to. That he was going to slip up and ruin everything he had managed not to lose so far.

“No, no,” Stephen said quickly. “I just, uh, wanted to stop by. I should have called, sorry, it’s just...you’ve seemed tired the last few days and I wanted to check on you.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Tony said with a genuine, albeit small, smile. “I know I’ve been off, I’m sorry. I’m just trying to figure it all out as I go, you know?”

“I know, you don’t have to apologize for that. For anything. I don’t want to pry.”

“It’s okay. I appreciate it, and I’m always happy to see you.”

Stephen couldn’t help but smile. “I didn’t know if you wanted to do something, get lunch or go somewhere, whatever.”

Tony’s smile faltered. “I, uh, kinda lied,” he said, dropping his eyes to the piano keys. “My therapist did recommend this, but that’s not why I’m down here today. I do this when I’m having a...bad day, I guess is the way to put it.”

Stephen felt his heart drop.

“I know it’s hard to believe,” he said with a short laugh, “but sometimes I have trouble expressing myself, I guess. I can’t figure out how I feel, and that makes my anxiety worse. But I don’t want to talk it through, or be around people, or even work. Creating stuff usually gets me out of my head, but sometimes it’s not enough. This works for when that doesn’t.”

“I’m sorry, I should have called. I’ll leave you al-”

“Stephen, I’m glad you’re here. I don’t want you to go. I just...I don’t want to do anything, and I can’t really talk about much. I can’t explain it better than that. I’m just tired and…”

He trailed off and rubbed his face with his hands before he could continue. “I want you here, if that’s okay. Can we watch a movie, maybe? I’m not going to be very good company. But you always are. I like that I don’t have to think with you, that I don’t have to fill the silence. I can stay calm around you because you can be quiet and, fuck, that sounds bad. I don’t mean it-”

“I know what you mean,” Stephen interrupted gently. “I’d be happy to stay, if that’s what you want.”

Tony nodded weakly. “That’s what I want,” he stated plainly.

Stephen could tell that their short exchange had just further exhausted him, and he wished there was more he could do. But he knew that people who have been through half as much as Tony can be so used to running on empty that they don’t realize when they need to rest. He was glad that at least Tony was recognizing that for himself.

They went upstairs to the penthouse in silence, Tony standing close enough to Stephen in the elevator that their shoulders were touching and their hands brushing together.

As Tony went straight into the living room and sat on the couch, Stephen pulled two bottles of water from the fridge. He put them on the coffee table, and Tony smiled at him in thanks. Tony took the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his legs before settling the rest over Stephen. He tucked his legs underneath him and leaned back into the cushions, angled a bit towards Stephen.

Stephen didn’t mean to stare at Tony, but he found himself watching him closely. The other man’s right arm was trembling slightly, and Stephen could see him fidgeting with the edge of the blanket in his hands.

“Thank you, for staying,” Tony said softly, averting his eyes from Stephen’s. “I had actually wanted to call you, but I’m really trying not to take advantage of you. I just...I don’t like it when I’m like this, it kind of scares me and I don’t always know...” he swallowed hard and wiped at his eyes quickly as tears started to form. “I don’t always know how bad it’s going to get.”

“You can always call me,” Stephen said, keeping his voice even and low. “You’re not taking advantage of me. That’s what friends do.”

The billionaire shook his head weakly. “I just hate you seeing me like this. But you make me feel better, just being next to me, but that’s not fair. That’s not a friendship, that’s me being selfish and I don’t want to fuck this up again.”

“Tony,” Stephen prompted, getting the other man to look back at him. “You’re the farthest thing from selfish. I would much rather know when you need help than you try to do this on your own if you don’t want to be by yourself. You don’t have to be alone.”

“I wish that I could just...” Tony started, but stopped short when he felt his throat becoming thick with emotion. He took a few deep breaths, but couldn’t find any more words.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, either,” Stephen added gently. “You’re exhausted. You’re doing really well, but that doesn’t mean that this isn’t hard for you. It’s okay to be worn out, that doesn’t mean you’re doing something wrong.”

Tony wanted to look away, but found he wasn’t able to stop looking into Stephen’s gray eyes. He nodded weakly, settling back into the couch and focusing on keeping his breathing even.

The sorcerer realized that Tony wasn’t going to be suggesting anything he wanted to watch. His eyes were already fighting to stay open. Stephen picked up the remote and switched the tv on, going to Tony’s movie library that Peter had been making his way through after being chastised for having not seen enough ‘classics.’

He chose Ocean’s 11, and turned down the volume so it was just loud enough to make out what was being said.

Before Danny had even finished laying out his plan for Rusty, Stephen noticed Tony’s eyes were closed more often than they were open, and he was struggling to hold himself up on his left arm.

Stephen took a pillow from the side of the couch and put it in the spot between where he and Tony were sitting. He draped his right arm across the back of the couch and looked over.

“Go ahead,” he said softly. Tony looked at him, his eyes the darkest brown Stephen had ever seen. “Lay down.”

Tony didn’t even think. He slowly let himself fall to the side until his head hit the soft pillow. Stephen adjusted the blanket so it was wrapped securely around Tony, sure to keep him warm. The billionaire nuzzled into the comfortable pillow, adjusting until his head was also partially on Stephen’s thigh.

He looked up at the taller man with a blush forming across his cheeks, about the apologize and move away. But Stephen stilled him by running a hand through his soft caramel hair.

Tony’s eyes went wide, and Stephen pulled his hand back quickly.

“No,” Tony said weakly. “It’s okay. You can...if you want...”

Stephen smiled warmly and swept his fingers through Tony’s hair again.

On the third pass, the man laying against him was fast asleep.

* * *

He was getting better with portals, he really was. He was getting better with magic in general since spending time with Stephen.

But that didn’t mean that when one suddenly opened in the middle of his kitchen he wasn’t going to almost have a heart attack.

He stopped on a dime and turned, ready to yell at Stephen for scaring the hell out of him.

His words died before he had even formed them as Stephen stumbled out of the portal and crashed into him.

Tony managed to catch him with a grunt, wincing at the pain that shot through his chest and arm from the sudden added weight. He was able to shuffle over to the couch with Stephen in his arms, sitting him down carefully.

“Stephen?” he said, holding his right shoulder steady while he moved his right hand up to the side of Stephen’s neck to support his head.

He didn’t get a response. Stephen’s eyes were searching, glassy, ice blue. He didn’t look scared, or angry, or sick. It was as if he was looking right through Tony.

The engineer frantically looked him over, seeing no signs of blood or an injury.

“FRIDAY,” he called. “Is he hurt?”

“No, Boss. I am not detecting any signs of distress or pain.”

“Then what’s going on? Stephen? Can you hear me?”

Tony finally got a response, but not from Stephen.

The Cloak of Levitation removed itself from Stephen’s shoulders and floated calmly next to Tony. He turned and look at it, shaking his head.

“What’s happening? Is he okay?”

The Cloak nodded. It actually nodded at him.

“I don’t understand. He doesn’t look okay.”

Tony turned back to Stephen, who was still staring straight at him but was steadier than he had been a few moments ago. Tony kept his hand bracing Stephen’s shoulder, but removed his hand from his neck and gently checked his pulse on his left wrist.

“Can you hear me, Stephen?” Tony asked again. Still nothing.

Tony slowly moved his hand so it was resting on the sorcerer’s. Stephen’s fingers naturally curled around the back of Tony’s hand weakly.

“Tap my hand once if you can hear me,” he said softly.

_Tap._

Tony exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“Are you hurt? Once for yes, twice for no.”

_Tap tap._

“Are you in any pain?”

 _Tap tap_.

He felt tears stinging his eyes, feeling completely helpless and scared. He looked to the Cloak pleadingly.

“What do I do? What does he need me to do?”

The Cloak reached out the corner of it’s fabric slowly and gently brushed it across Tony’s cheek. When Tony frowned in confusion, it did it again.

“I don’t...I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me.”

The Cloak brushed itself over Tony’s hair a few times before going back to Stephen’s shoulders.

The motion reminded him of last week, when Stephen had been running his hand through Tony’s hair.

“He just...needs me to comfort him?”

The Cloak nodded again, wrapped tightly around Stephen’s shoulders.

Tony looked back into Stephen’s distant eyes. “Do you just want me next to you?”

_Tap._

“Okay,” Tony breathed, his heartbeat calming a bit. “Do you want to stay here, or should I take you home?”

There was the tiniest twitch of a smile at the corner of Stephen’s mouth.

“Right,” Tony said, shaking his head. “That’s not a yes or no question. Do you want to stay here?”

_Tap._

He nodded every time Stephen responded, unconsciously encouraging him. “You look exhausted, Doc,” he observed. “I think you should lay down. Is it okay if Red and I move you to my room?”

No response.

“I’m going to stay right next to you, okay? I promise I won’t leave your side. You’re just way too tall for the couch, and I promise my bed is comfortable.”

 _Tap_.

“Okay, okay good. Red, can you help me keep him steady? We’re gonna go down the hall.”

The Cloak fluttered in agreement. In unison they slowly rose, Stephen’s hand still curled around Tony’s. The Cloak steadied his shoulders while Tony took the rest of his weight against his chest and side, wrapping his left arm around Stephen’s waist. The sorcerer was able to move his own feet as he was lead down the hallway and into Tony’s bedroom.

FRIDAY turned the lights on low as they entered, Tony nodding a silent thanks at the ceiling. He sat Stephen down carefully on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him, and the Cloak released it’s grip to return to Tony’s side once more.

“Is he wearing anything under these robes?” he asked himself as much as the Cloak. “I don’t want to-”

But the Cloak was already in action. It completely encircled Stephen and spun quickly. When it came back next to Tony, Stephen was wearing tight fitting sweatpants and a t shirt. He tried not to gawk at just how good Stephen looked the less clothing he was wearing.

He still hadn’t let go of Tony’s hand.

“Do you need anything?” He asked Stephen softly. “Water?”

 _Tap_.

“Red, can you go and grab a bottle of water please?”

The Cloak was back before Tony realized it had left his side.

Tony reluctantly let go of Stephen’s hand so he could open the bottle of water. He held it out in front of Stephen, unsure of what he should do next.

Stephen’s shaking hand soon covered his own, and he slowly started to pull Tony’s arm towards him. Tony gently lifted the bottle towards Stephen’s lips, allowing him to take as much time as he needed.

It took about five minutes for him to drink half of the bottle before he dropped his hand from Tony’s.

Tony knelt there patiently, eyes never leaving Stephen’s, ignoring the ache in his knees.

He put the still open bottle on the nightstand and shifted slightly, putting his hand carefully back into Stephen’s.

“You had to go to another dimension.”

 _Tap_.

“Did something go wrong?”

_Tap tap._

Tony found himself continuously nodding. “Is this just what happens when you come back?”

 _Tap_.

He swallowed hard. “Well, I’m glad you came here.”

Stephen didn’t tap. He squeezed Tony’s hand lightly, but it was there.

He seemed to be coming back to himself slowly but surely, but as he did, he was becoming more and more exhausted. Tony could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open, so he gently stood Stephen up from the bed and motioned for the Cloak to pull the covers back, which it did, with practiced ease.

Tony helped Stephen lay down and pulled the quilt over him, trying not to fuss too much with tucking him in. He stepped back, but Stephen reached out for him. He would have lunged if he had had the strength.

“I’m just going to go around to the other side, okay?”

Stephen pulled his hand back in answer and rested it on his chest. He was able to turn slightly as Tony climbed into bed next to him, stretching his left arm around Stephen’s shoulders and taking his left hand into his right again.

“Are you warm enough?”

 _Tap_.

Tony brushed the hair off of Stephen’s forehead. It took every ounce of his willpower to not lean forward and kiss the pale skin there.

They sat there for a few minutes, Tony watching as Stephen became more aware. His eyelids were fluttering, but he looked up at Tony expectantly.

“Do you want me to keep talking to you? Does that help?”

“Will you sing again?”

Tony couldn’t be quite sure if his heart jumped from Stephen suddenly speaking, or from the question he had been asked. He supposed it didn’t matter. The sorcerer just seemed to have that affect on him.

He definitely wasn’t in a position to deny Stephen of anything he wanted or needed.

He didn’t think he’d ever be in such a position.

_You could be happy, and I won’t know_

_But you weren’t happy the day I watched you go_

_And all the things that I wished I had not said_

_Are played on lips till it’s madness in my head_

Maybe it was because of the song he had been playing last week when Stephen had been watching him, or maybe it was because he was trying to tell Stephen everything he was too afraid to say in actual words. Tony didn’t know why he started singing this particular song, but once he saw Stephen’s eyes lock with his, he knew he wasn’t stopping.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were?_

_But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

_You could be happy, I hope you are_

_You make me happier than I’d been by far_

_Somehow everything I own smells of you_

_And for the tiniest moment it’s all not true_

Tony sang softly as he continued to brush his fingers through Stephen’s hair. He thought to himself that if he were to ever get stuck in a time loop, this would be a pretty perfect moment to have that happen.

_Do the things that you always wanted to do_

_Without me there to hold you back_

_Don’t think, just do_

_More than anything I want to see you go_

_Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

Stephen’s eyes closed before Tony was finished, and when he was, he knew Stephen was asleep. He continued to run his fingers through his dark hair, not wanting to disrupt his obviously much needed rest.

When Stephen woke, he would tell Tony that he was sorry to barge in on him, but when he comes back to their dimension, he needs to be somewhere he feels safe. He’ll tell him he didn’t think about it, he just portaled himself to Tony.

Tony will tell him it’s nothing to be sorry about, but will leave out the part about how that was probably the best thing he has ever heard.

Stephen will explain that it’s a bit like jet lag, and it takes a calming presence to help him become grounded again. He won’t add that hearing Tony sing is the most calming thing he could think of.

Tony won’t say how he wishes he could sing Stephen to sleep every night.

Stephen won’t mention that it was the best night’s sleep he’s had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two songs in this chapter are "Run" and "You Could Be Happy," both by Snow Patrol.
> 
> At this point, I have 99% of the story finished. It's going to be 40 chapters, as of right now. It expanded way more than I initially intended. I toyed with the idea of breaking it into two stories, but the only real difference would be that I would have to come up with a title for the second part. So it's going to stay as one long fic.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	10. Dosed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't always be his own hero. But thankfully, he has Stephen.

The Sanctum may look outdated to the untrained eye, but Stephen would have you know that the shower in the main bedroom is probably the best there ever was. The water gets pleasantly hot, and the pressure is perfect to work through knots and sore muscles. It really was a wonder he ever got out of the shower, especially after long training sessions with the new sorcerers at Kamar-Taj.

But unfortunately he had to get out, and had just finished pulling on his favorite sweatpants and t shirt when Wong burst into his room.

“For fuck’s sake, Wong!” he exclaimed.

His anger was cut short when he saw the look on his friend’s face.

“Have you talked to Stark?” Wong questioned.

Stephen felt all the heat from the shower immediately leave his body.

“Not since I went to Kamar-Taj. Why? What happened?”

“He’s okay,” Wong began. “He’s fine, Strange. But you should see this.”

He stepped forward, holding out the tablet that Tony had gifted the other sorcerer, but with no intention of actually having Stephen hold it on his own. Wong could see the other man was having enough trouble keeping his hands from shaking as it was.

 _He said he’s okay_ , Stephen repeated to himself over and over as Wong clicked play on a video from a news outlet. Stephen didn’t even bother to recognize which one.

It was footage recorded on a cell phone. Based on the impeccable quality, Stephen would bet it was a StarkPhone, probably the same model he himself had.

He immediately recognized Tony, standing on the sidewalk outside Stark Tower. He was wearing a suit with a warmer wool jacket over it — it was December, after all. He was probably coming back from a meeting.

He had his hands raised next to his head.

On the other edge of the frame, a man stood, pointing a gun right at Tony’s head.

“ _Just tell me how I can help,” Tony said calmly._

_Whoever was shooting the video couldn’t have been more than thirty feet away, clearly choosing the chance to capture this surely viral moment over their own safety._

“ _You can’t help, this is your fucking fault!” the man screamed._

_Tony shook his head ever so slightly. “Don’t!” he hissed, likely in response to offered assistance from FRIDAY._

“ _You don’t even care,” the man sobbed. “You don’t care what you did to all of us you brought back. You just want to be the hero. You always have to be the fucking hero, even if it hurts everyone else!”_

_The man gestured around with his hands, waving the gun as he spun around. There were still far too many onlookers within range._

“ _Hey,” Tony said gently, getting his attention. “Just point the gun at me, okay? No one else needs to get hurt. Just point it at me.”_

_The man took a few steps towards him. “You’re the only one who deserves to have it pointed at them. You did this.” He trained the gun back on Tony._

“ _I’ll help you. Just...just tell me how.”_

“ _You can’t!” He screamed. “You can’t snap your fingers and fix the fact that my wife got remarried and knocked up while I was dust floating around in the air. In seven fucking months, that’s all it took. I was gone, and she was suddenly free to have the life she’s always wanted.”_

“ _I’m sorry, I didn’t-”_

“ _No, of course you didn’t. You didn’t think, you didn’t care. You didn’t care how this was actually going to affect people. None of us can get a job, or find somewhere to live. Our lives were taken away, and you brought us back to NOTHING!”_

_The man hit his own forehead with the butt of the gun twice._

“ _Hey, point it at me, right?” Tony pleaded. “Just point it at me.”_

_The man laughed, desperate and broken. “You don’t get to be the hero this time.”_

Stephen wasn’t watching the man with the gun as he raised it and fired a single shot.

He didn’t see the man’s head explode in a flash of red before he collapsed to the ground.

He was watching Tony, who tried to reach out and stop him. Even knowing he had no chance, he still tried. He was about to collapse himself, but was swarmed by police and pulled to the side. The camera tried to follow, but soon gave up and went back to filming the body on the sidewalk.

Stephen was through the portal before the video came to an end.

He was proud of himself for having the wherewithal to open the portal outside Tony’s door, as opposed to inside the penthouse and startling him again. He doubted the man needed anymore excitement in his day.

Tony had spent three hours giving his statement to the police. He explained he didn’t know who the man was, had never seen him before. He never even got his name. But he asked the police to let him know once they had all the information, so he could try and make it right with his family, whatever family he may have had.

He had finally returned to his home, to FRIDAY gently informing him that he had 207 missed calls and texts. He spoke with Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Harley and Peter for a few minutes each before telling FRIDAY to send the rest of them a message that he was fine and was going to be busy in the lab and was not to be disturbed.

He stood in the shower until the scalding hot water turned ice cold.

He paced around the kitchen island like a madman, willing himself to just go into the lab and work through it. Or go downstairs and play the piano.

Anything, anything other than finding a drink.

_You don’t get to be the hero this time._

He needed to get rid of the image of a gun in his face. He needed to get the sound of the man’s desperation out of his head. The sound of his skull cracking open. The sound of his body hitting the ground.

He was so lost he almost didn’t hear the soft but firm knocking on his door.

Tony pulled it open and felt his knees almost buckle.

Stephen was looking at him, his gray eyes full of tears.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice cracking with emotion.

Tony shook his head. “No,” he breathed. “Not at all.”

It happened so quickly that Stephen didn’t have time to register Tony wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and surging forward, covering Stephen’s mouth with his own.

Stephen put one hand on Tony’s hip and the other around his back, to steady himself as much as the other man. He felt Tony’s tongue running across his lips, and that brought Stephen back down to earth.

He didn’t just open his mouth to allow Tony entrance. He kissed him back with everything he had.

Their tongues slid together, and a jolt of electricity rippled throughout Stephen’s body. Tony’s lips were chapped, but so soft and warm. He pressed his body tightly against the taller man’s and held on for dear life.

Stephen wasn’t sure when it had happened, but they had began to stumble their way towards Tony’s bedroom, kissing madly and pulling at one another desperately. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of Tony’s tongue in his mouth, and was doing his very best to map the inside of the genius’s with his own.

Tony was going backwards, all but dragging a willing Stephen with him. He took a misstep about halfway down the hall but recovered quickly, and used Stephen’s brief hesitation to pin the taller man against the wall. Tony was pulling at his t shirt before slipping his hands underneath, one running along his ribs while the other toyed with the line where Stephen’s sweatpants ended and boxers began.

Stephen slid his hand from Tony’s back to palm his ass, which filled his hand perfectly. Tony moaned into his mouth and thrust his hips upwards and against Stephen. He was also wearing sweatpants, and the pliant material was doing wonders for Stephen. He could feel that Tony was as hard as he was, and his height advantage over the other man made for the perfect angle when Tony rolled his hips again.

Stephen’s own moan escaped his now free lips as Tony moved against him, trailing his lips to lick across his jaw and kiss down his perfect neck. Stephen let his head fall back against the wall, still pulling Tony against him as hard as he could, the pain in his hands be damned.

He carded his fingers through Tony’s hair and angled his head to kiss him again. He found that their lips fit perfectly, and was expecting the assault on his neck to continue when Tony pulled away.

He was mistaken.

Tony was panting heavily. He lowered his head, nuzzling briefly across Stephen’s collar bone.

“I don’t want to do this.”

Their breathing was loud, and Tony spoke softly, but Stephen still heard him clear as day. He dropped his hands from Tony in shock, pressing them against the wall behind him.

He felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach. He actually would have preferred that to the current feeling overtaking him.

“I’m sorry,” he managed to force out. “I can, uh, I can just go. I didn’t mean to-”

“No!” Tony pressed his hips back against wall when Stephen tried to move past him. His hands then flew up and by his own shoulders as he stepped back until he was in the middle of the hallway.

“Fuck, no no, that’s not what I meant. Obviously you can leave if you want. That wasn’t okay for me to do. Fuck.”

He covered his face with his shaking hands, and Stephen noticed his entire body was trembling.

“Hey,” Stephen coaxed gently, reaching out and carefully pulling Tony’s hands away from his face. “It’s fine, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Tony let his hands stay in Stephen’s. “Yes, I did. This whole thing I did wrong. I meant that I didn’t want to do it this way.”

“I’m not following,” Stephen answered lamely.

Tony sighed, his breath uneven. “I didn’t want to have another near death experience and then jump you out of nowhere. I wanted to be ready, for you, so I wouldn’t fuck up and do something to hurt you. I wanted to be what you deserve, I wanted...” he swallowed to try and prevent the lump from forming in his throat.

He forced himself to keep his eyes on Stephen’s. “I wanted to ask you on a date, a real date. To dinner and a movie, or something, and I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. That I love how you’re so smart, and funny, and incredibly strong and tough but still so kind and caring. How the last few months, we’ve gotten closer and how I want more, with you. I wanted to do it right,” he barely whispered.

“Tony, come here.” Stephen gently pulled the smaller man against him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Tony pressed his face against Stephen’s neck and tried to take a deep breath.

“I would have said yes,” he said into Tony’s soft hair. “I am saying yes.”

Tony pulled back so he could look at Stephen. “To what?”

“To you,” he answered simply. “I’ve wanted to tell you how I felt for so long, but didn’t want to make you feel any more pressure than you already were. I knew we were getting there.”

“I don’t just want a one night stand,” Tony said, his eyes pleading. “I know that’s my reputation, that’s been my whole thing, but not with you. I want more, I want everything with you. That’s why I was trying to wait, to be good enough, to be the person you would want, to-”

He was stopped by Stephen kissing him soundly. “You’re already good enough. You’re already the person I want,” he said against Tony’s lips.

Before the billionaire could argue, Stephen kissed him again, licking into his mouth. His hands traveled slowly down his back while Tony’s resumed the exploration of his stomach. Stephen took his turn to mouth at Tony’s neck, earning a low moan for his efforts. When he felt him still, Stephen stopped and looked back at him.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Stephen,” he said, arching up against him to prove his point. Stephen bit his tongue to try and dampen his arousal, but to no avail. “But you don’t have to do this because I had a bad day again.”

Stephen gently cupped Tony’s cheek in his scarred hand.

“Did you want this with me before today?” he asked softly.

Tony nodded immediately.

“So did I,” he agreed. “I’m not doing this for any reason other than that I want you. All of you, every part of you. But I don’t care if we don’t do anything physical right now, or ever.”

“Woah, let’s be reasonable here.”

Stephen laughed softly. “I just mean that we should be on the same page.”

Tony hummed as he rolled his hips again. “Feels like we are.”

He kissed Stephen again, but broke off once more. He swore he wasn’t trying to be a tease. He was just battling between his head and his...head.

“I just, uh, I haven’t...” Tony trailed off, avoiding Stephen’s eyes.

Stephen kissed his temple sweetly. How he was able to show such pure affection when Tony was all but dry humping him against the wall, Tony would never know.

“I haven’t been with anyone since my accident,” Stephen said.

“Me either,” Tony exhaled in relief. “Not since Pepper. And we hadn’t...been together...for a long time before things ended. And it’s been a while since I’ve been with a guy.”

“Med school,” Stephen offered.

“Ah, not that long on my part, but I still...don’t want to do anything wrong. We can wait.”

“Tony,” Stephen said, forcing himself back into Tony’s eyesight. “You haven’t, and you won’t. But I’m serious, we don’t have to do anything until you’re ready.”

“I am, I have been for so god damn long,” he breathed. “But, despite that, now thinking about this logistically...I don’t think I have what we would need,” he said, a slight blush coming across his cheeks.

Stephen laughed lightly. “Why am I not surprised that there’s this much talking involved with you?”

Tony nipped at where Stephen’s jawline turned to his neck. “Oh, honey, you have no idea how much I can talk.”

Stephen felt his knees go weak. Luckily Tony was still holding him against the wall.

“Well,” he said, surprised his voice wasn’t failing him. “We can always just rub up against each other like teenagers until we come.”

Tony didn’t whine. He did not. “God, that has no business being as fucking hot as it is. Your voice is killing me.”

He pulled his mouth away from Stephen’s neck, looking him in the eye once again.

“Are you sure?” he asked faintly.

“Tony, I have never been more sure about anything, about anyone, in my life.”

He kissed Tony again, holding him in place by the back of his head. He leveraged himself against the shorter man, using the wall and his height advantage to wrap his right leg around Tony’s calf. He pressed his hips forward, the base of his dick coming into perfect contact with Tony’s shaft.

He pulled Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth as he broke the kiss. “I can prove it to you, if you’d like.”

Tony knew he wasn’t going to be able to answer with words, so he opted for sticking his tongue back in Stephen’s mouth and completing his earlier mission of pulling the other man into his bedroom.

The kiss was only broken for Tony to pull Stephen’s shirt over his head, dropping it carelessly as he kissed him again. They made short work of their sweatpants, pushing them off with ease. Stephen ended up falling back onto the bed with Tony climbing over him, straddling Stephen’s right leg. Tony pushed his knee forward between Stephen’s thighs, relishing in the moan he drew and the pulsing he could feel through the thin fabric of Stephen’s boxers.

Stephen allowed Tony to pull away from him, letting his eyes wander down and moaning again when he noticed Tony’s boxers were light gray and therefore gave a perfect outline of Tony’s erection. Tony grinned, and was about to lean back down to continue making out with his favorite sorcerer when Stephen reached for the hem of his shirt.

Tony didn’t freeze, not exactly, but he did tense up. And Stephen noticed. He slowly sat up, so they were chest to chest.

“I can leave it on,” Tony breathed, running his fingers over Stephen’s, which were still tangled in his shirt.

“The scars on your arm aren’t going to bother me,” Stephen said gently.

Tony smiled sadly. “It’s not just my arm. My chest is...mangled. It’s worse. I don’t want to ruin this.”

“You won’t, you can’t,” Stephen said, running his free hand across Tony’s thigh. “If you want to leave it on, that’s fine. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Tony searched Stephen’s eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity there. He nodded once before lifting his arms, wincing only slightly at the tightness in his right shoulder.

Stephen carefully peeled the garment away, letting it fall from his hand to the floor as he took in the sight before him.

Tony was gorgeous. His scars only added to that. His arm was covered, and the scars stretched across his shoulder and mingled with those from the arc reactor. They swept down to his ribs and disappeared under his boxers, where Stephen could feel they continued onto Tony’s thigh. His chest was sunken where the reactor had been with raised, jagged lines reaching out from the center, breaking off into shorter ones littered across the expanse of his skin. Stephen took in each one before finally making it down to the one right below his left rib cage. The one Thanos left.

He moved his eyes back to Tony’s. “God, you’re incredible,” Stephen exhaled against the scars on Tony’s neck as he started to kiss them.

Tony wrapped his shaking arms around Stephen, moving his leg to fully straddle Stephen’s waist. They both gasped at the feeling of their erections coming into perfect contact, Tony’s weight making for delicious pressure in all the right places.

Tony rocked slowly as they made out, his hands once more moving down Stephen’s chest, across his abs. He only slowed when Stephen’s hands broke the barrier of his boxers, kneading his ass and drawing him impossibly closer.

Tony used his position as leverage to push Stephen back until he was laying down. He kissed down his neck, across his collarbones, down his chest to his toned stomach. Stephen watched in awe, not remembering a time he ever felt this cherished.

This loved.

Tony stopped when he reached the line of Stephen’s boxers, and kissed his way back up to his mouth.

“I want to do everything possible with you,” he said into Stephen’s ear, and felt the all powerful sorcerer shudder beneath him.

Stephen hooked his left leg around Tony’s right and pressed up against him. “We have all the time we want, Tony. We can go nice and slow.”

He emphasized his words as he rocked up into Tony, sliding his dick against the hardness between two thin layers of fabric.

Tony separated their hips for the few seconds it took for them to remove their boxers, finally freeing them. Tony’s fingers were around Stephen almost instantly, and he bucked into his hand at the amazing touch.

“Fucking perfect,” Tony breathed against Stephen’s lips as he stroked him.

Somehow, Stephen was able to notice that Tony was bracing himself on his right arm, and was starting to tremble with the strain. Stephen wrapped his right arm around Tony as he took him into his left hand, a much looser grip than Tony’s, but still with the desired effect. He pulled and pushed against Tony until he was on his left side, still pressed together. Stephen pulled his leg tighter around him as he started to move his hand up and down Tony’s shaft.

“Fuck, Stephen,” Tony moaned, locking eyes with him.

Tony released Stephen, only to raise his hand and lick a wet stripe up his palm before returning his hand to Stephen’s throbbing length.

“Oh my god,” Stephen said shakily.

Tony increased the pace of his hand, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and squeezing at the base. He watched as Stephen’s eyes started to roll in the back of his head before moving the attention of his hand to Stephen’s balls, gently rolling them between his fingers.

“Fuck,” Stephen cursed, sucking Tony’s tongue back into his mouth.

He was trying to keep up, he really was. But the hand pulling Tony closer to him was cramping, while the one stroking Tony was all but screaming in pain.

And Tony, despite being more turned on than he could ever remember being, caught on.

He gently nudged Stephen’s hand away with his hip, moving over him a bit more to change the angle.

“I got you,” he said into Stephen’s mouth.

Tony wrapped his hand around both of them at the same time, and started moving his hips at a steady pace. He kissed Stephen hard, sliding his tongue in the same rhythm as his hand and dick moving against Stephen’s.

Stephen put his shaking hand over Tony’s, but didn’t do much else than rest it there. He jerked his hips up to meet Tony’s every thrust, willing himself to make this last.

But it was just too much.

“You feel so fucking good, Stephen.”

He definitely wasn’t going to last with Tony’s voice, dripping with lust, constantly in his ear.

Tony seemed to realize it. He was a genius, after all.

“God, baby, don’t stop,” Tony said, pressing their foreheads together.

Stephen stared at those brown eyes that seemed to be on fire.

“Fuck, Tony, I’m so close,” Stephen moaned.

Tony kissed him hard, pulling back only to say, “come for me, Stephen.”

So he did.

Tony followed not long after, but kept stroking them both through it. Stephen was shaking with his release, not having felt anything like this in his life. He clung to Tony, arching into him as hard as he could. He felt Tony bury his face in the crook of his neck as he slowly brought them down from their highs.

Stephen listened as their breathing returned to normal, relishing in the heat coming from Tony’s body still pressed to his. He lazily ran his hand up and down Tony’s back, while Tony shifted slightly to ensure Stephen could breathe.

It took a few minutes, but Tony was finally able to lift his head and look at Stephen.

Stephen made him glad he had.

His smile was tired and lopsided, but so genuine Tony could cry. He swallowed hard and tried his best to return his own, but wasn’t sure he achieved it. He raised his shaky right hand and brushed Stephen’s sweaty hair off of his forehead before kissing him gently.

“That was...perfect,” Tony sighed when they parted.

Stephen kissed him once in agreement. “I’d argue if I could.”

They rested for a few more minutes before they started to get uncomfortable.

“We should shower,” Tony observed, his voice already sleepy.

Stephen answered by slowly sitting up, pulling Tony with him. They went into the shower together, and to Stephen’s surprise and delight, Tony’s was better than the Sanctum’s.

He supposed he could learn to live with that.

They kissed lazily in the shower, hands still learning each other’s bodies, but they were too tired for anything else. They toweled off, throwing each other smiles every chance they got.

They pulled on their boxers and sweatpants. Stephen’s eyes flicked from his shirt on the floor to the bed, suddenly very unsure of what to do next.

“Can you stay?” Tony asked, his voice the softest Stephen had ever heard it. “Well, I mean, do you want to stay?”

Stephen felt a smile tugging at his lips. “I do, if that’s okay.”

Tony was nodding instantly. “That’s more than okay. I, uh...meant what I said, before. I don’t just want a one night stand, I want-”

“Tony,” Stephen interrupted softly. “I trust you. I believe you. You don’t have to convince me, you already have.” He gently pulled Tony towards the bed. “This is your side, right?”

Tony smiled and nodded once as Stephen got onto the bed and moved to the far side. Stephen watched Tony as he debated whether or not to return his shirt to his body. The gentle smile he got from the sorcerer made up his mind.

He crawled onto the bed and joined Stephen under the covers.

“Wait,” Tony said, looking down at the quilt. “Did you magic the bed clean?”

“Did you just use magic as a verb?”

“I think the answer we’re both looking for is a resounding yes.”

Stephen laughed, stretching his left arm out and pulling Tony to him by his hip. Tony kissed Stephen’s hairline before settling against his chest, letting his own hand wander over Stephen’s thigh.

“Are you okay?” Stephen whispered against Tony’s hair.

“I’m better now,” Tony answered. “I just...can we talk in the morning?”

“Of course. I have no plans to go anywhere.”

Tony buried his face against Stephen’s neck. “Yeah?” he asked softly.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and the coming chapters that shift from their friendship into their relationship. Obviously, the tag for sexual content applies from here on out. I didn't put it before this so as not to spoil that this is the chapter they finally figured things out.
> 
> Again, so appreciative of the kudos and comments!


	11. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something great.

They had both been awake for a while now, but neither of them had spoken, or moved except to cuddle closer together. Stephen was running his hand through the soft hair at the back of Tony’s head, while the genius was apparently attempting to solve an imaginary equation on Stephen’s stomach.

“You saw the video,” Tony said softly, a statement and not a question. His hand stilled against Stephen’s skin.

“I did,” Stephen replied. “Wong showed me as soon as I was back.”

Tony didn’t say anything else. It appeared as if he was trying to melt into Stephen, pressing his face against Stephen’s shoulder and his arm gripping around the sorcerer’s firm waist tightly.

“It wasn’t your fault, Tony.”

The man in his arms laughed humorlessly at that. “He was quite clear that it was.”

Stephen shook his head even though he knew Tony couldn’t see him. “What you did, bringing us all back, was nothing short of a miracle. You figured out time travel, for fuck’s sake. And you were so ready, so willing to sacrifice yourself so that everyone else would be safe. There were unintended consequences, there always is. But that doesn’t make it your fault.”

Tony was quiet for a few moments before replying. “There’s an online support group. They meet in real life, too, but I found the forum online. So many people are suffering, and I thought we were doing everything we could to help. But it’s not enough.”

When he felt Stephen tense beneath him, he added “FRIDAY kicked me off and blocked the site.”

“Of course she did,” Stephen said with a small smile.

Tony sat up so he could look at Stephen. “This is going to sound so fucked up. But I’m not sorry I did it.”

“You reversed the worst thing that has ever happened. You were the only one strong enough in the entire universe to do that. You shouldn’t be sorry.”

Tony allowed himself to be pulled back down against Stephen, who resumed running his shaking fingers through Tony’s soft hair. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but felt himself close to drifting back off to sleep when Stephen spoke again.

“Dinner and a movie, huh?”

Tony groaned and buried his face against Stephen’s neck, feeling the laugh as it made its way from the sorcerer’s chest to his throat.

“I know, it’s so stupid,” he whined.

“No, it’s not,” Stephen said, kissing the top of Tony’s head. “It’s the cutest god damn thing I have ever heard. I just couldn’t help but tease you.”

Tony huffed. “It’s not my fault you got me all flustered all the time.”

Stephen pulled Tony tighter against him, having a little bit of trouble believing that this was finally happening. That he was finally allowed to cuddle and touch and kiss Tony Stark.

“Well that was certainly never my intention,” he said, voice still deep from sleep.

“Oh bullshit,” Tony scoffed. “Showing up to the party looking absolutely stunning? Letting me lay on you on the couch and playing with my hair until I fell asleep?”

Tony pulled away and propped himself up on his left elbow. “You knew exactly what you were doing,” he accused, fighting a smirk.

Stephen didn’t bother trying to fight his own smirk. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Stark.”

Tony kissed him sweetly. “Well, I’m glad one of us knew what we were doing.”

“I think you’re doing just fine, Tony.”

Tony let himself fall back onto the pillow, still looking over at Stephen. “I know I’m a mess,” he said softly. “And that I’m not an ideal person to be in a relationship with, so I-”

“If you don’t shut up, we’re going to have a problem,” Stephen said, his tone soft, not matching his words. “I’m not going to listen to you berate yourself.”

It was as if Tony took his words as a challenge. “You only know half of it. I’ve done awful things, Stephen.”

Stephen turned so he was fully facing the other man. “Do you want to be with me? In a relationship?”

Tony frowned. “You know I do.”

“Are you going to intentionally do anything to hurt me?”

“Of course not.”

“Have these last few months between us been real? Or just an act to get me into bed?”

“It was real, I wasn’t trying to-”

“Do you trust me?”

Tony didn’t hesitate, despite being interrupted seconds before. “With my life.”

“Then everything else will sort itself out as we go,” Stephen said simply. “I’m not expecting this is going to be easy. Our lives don’t allow for anything to be simple for us. But you’ve spent too much time around people who have made you think you’re hard to love, and you’re not.”

Tony was able to act before he was able to form words, so he kissed Stephen soundly. The sorcerer smiled against the other’s lips, deepening the kiss quickly and laying back against the pillows as Tony moved to straddle his hips.

When they finally had to break apart for air, Tony didn’t move too far. He brushed his thumb over Stephen’s cheek while running his knuckles slowly down Stephen’s side.

“I promise you, I’m going to do everything I can to deserve you,” he breathed against Stephen’s lips.

Before the taller man could retort, Tony sealed their lips together again, effectively shutting him up.

* * *

Stephen smiled as his phone chimed with a message, not five seconds after he had sent a reply.

_If you’re not too tired after wizarding, do you want to come by tonight?_

The sorcerer rolled his eyes, but was smiling fondly nonetheless. He tapped the microphone icon and dictated his response.

“I suppose I can save some energy for you. I’ll be there at 7.”

_Perfect. Six hours to sit and stare at the clock._

The six hours went by quickly, for Stephen anyway. He spent four of them on the remainder of training at Kamar-Taj before returning to the Sanctum to clean up. He showered and shaved (carefully) before fussing over what to wear. It had been five days since he and Tony had finally admitted they had feelings for one another, but they hadn’t been able to spend all that much time together just yet. Knowing that Tony returned his feelings didn’t ease his nervousness or desire to impress the other man. He finally chose gray jeans and a black sweater, content with the perfectly fitting items. He checked his phone, noting he still had ten minutes to spare, but decided he would rather be early than late.

The door to the penthouse clicked open for him as he raised his hand to knock on it.

“Boss is in the living room, Doctor Strange,” FRIDAY greeted him warmly.

Stephen made his way through the kitchen, noting the delicious smell of freshly prepared food wafting in the air. He came to a stop at the edge of the living room when he saw Tony, kneeling next to the coffee table as he arranged the plates and glasses around the homemade pizza.

The couch was adorned with blankets and pillows, and a quick glance at the tv showed Stephen that Ocean’s 11 was cued up and ready to go. He turned back to Tony as the other man was standing, and Stephen had to force himself not to gawk. He was wearing dark jeans with a simple maroon shirt, but looked absolutely perfect.

“What’s all this?” Stephen asked as Tony came over to him.

The billionaire smiled shyly. “Dinner and a movie.”

Stephen felt his own smile crossing his lips.

“I, uh, thought that we could have an actual date, even though we’ve hung out almost every day the last six months. And I figured it would be best to stay in and not expose you to the paparazzi frenzy that usually comes with me leaving the Tower on a Friday night. I don’t want to scare you aware so soon,” he joked, but Stephen caught the tone of insecurity in his voice.

“This is perfect,” Stephen said. He kissed Tony’s lips sweetly, stepping up to him and wrapping his arms around the other man. “I wouldn’t be scared away. But I would certainly prefer some nice quiet time with you, just us.”

Tony smiled, his hands finding Stephen’s hips. “I figured we could actually watch Ocean’s 11, seeing as how I literally fell asleep on you the last time we tried.”

Stephen followed Tony over to the couch, and they chatted about Stephen’s training the past few days as they ate the pizza Tony had made. When they had finished, their dishes forgotten on the coffee table, Tony dropped his eyes from Stephen’s and cleared his throat.

“I just, uh, wanted to tell you that I’m sorry it took me so long to get here,” he started, eyes flicking back up to meet Stephen’s gaze. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you through when I was trying to...I don’t know, figure this all out.”

“What have I told you about apologizing to me?” Stephen asked, but kept his tone light.

Tony pretended to ponder the question. “I think you may have mentioned that you’re not a fan of it.”

“And that it’s unnecessary,” Stephen added. “You didn’t put me through anything. Everything that has happened up to this point has made our friendship stronger, which will make our relationship stronger.”

Tony wanted to argue, Stephen could see it on his face. But he didn’t let him.

“I wouldn’t change anything that happened because I wouldn’t change anything about you. I want you, Tony, exactly as you are right now. I love how intense you get when you’re working on something you care about. I love how you would drop anything just to help Peter with his math homework. I love that you can make everything from pizza to an Iron Man suit with your bare hands. I love your eyes, and how they light up when you’re happy.”

“Are they doing it right now?” Tony asked. “Because I’m pretty fucking happy.”

Stephen smiled as he leaned over and kissed Tony.

“Are you?” Tony asked when they parted. “That’s all I want, Stephen. I just want to make you happy.”

“I am. You do,” Stephen answered honestly. “You don’t have to do anything special to make me happy. You just have to keep being you.”

“I promise I’m going to try to not make you regret that, Doc.”

“Oh I’ve got faith in you, Stark.”

They settled into the couch and started the movie after Tony retrieved the popcorn and threw a blanket over them. They were sitting right next to each other, but not touching. Tony shifted a few times, fidgeting with the blanket before Stephen reached over, taking Tony’s left hand into his right and leaning towards him until they were pressed against one another.

Tony smiled as soon as their hands came together. He let his head fall against Stephen’s shoulder with a sigh, absently tracing the sorcerer’s finger with his thumb.

They watched almost the entirety of the movie in silence, content to just sit together. They finished the popcorn well before the movie was over.

As it was coming to an end, Stephen broke the silence.

“I can literally hear the gears turning in your head,” he observed.

“I want to rob a casino so bad,” Tony immediately admitted.

“Why?” Stephen asked with a laugh. “It’s not like you need the money.”

“I just want to see if I could do it. I really think I could do it.”

“Of course you could do it, Tony. You’re a genius.”

Tony moved his head off Stephen’s shoulder and looked up at him. “Would you help me? They wouldn’t stand a chance against both of us.”

“I have a feeling that if I say yes, you’re going to demand that I portal us to Las Vegas immediately.”

“You’ll never know for sure until you agree to help me.”

Stephen couldn’t help the smirk on his lips. “I think I do know, though.”

Tony spent the next five minutes laying out his plan for how he would go about robbing a casino as Stephen listened, his smile never leaving his face. When Tony realized he had been rambling, he looked down at their still intertwined fingers and sighed.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “This probably isn’t what you envisioned for an ideal first date.”

“This is exactly what I envisioned,” Stephen replied. “Before I got to know you, I would have guessed an extravagant dinner at an exclusive restaurant. Probably one of the places I even frequented when I was a surgeon. I might have wanted that back then, but not now. I want this now.”

“I uh, never really did first dates. Or dates in general. Taking some blonde to a gala and then back to my mansion doesn’t really count,” Tony said, keeping his eyes on their hands.

Stephen nudged Tony’s shoulder with his own so the other man would look up at him.

“Well, this one was perfect,” he said before kissing Tony.

“Does that mean there will be a second date?”

Stephen laughed against Tony’s lips. “I think that’s a pretty safe bet.”

* * *

While most wouldn’t believe it if you’d told them, their physical relationship developed slowly. It was apparent to both of them that they were going to have certain limitations to their intimacy. Tony’s chest, neck and shoulder. Stephen’s hands. The two of them had enough residual physical pain to spread across fifty people. They were learning how to best be with each other in a way that worked for both of them, and while it was taking time, neither of them were in a rush.

It had (only) been three weeks, and they hadn’t had sex yet. They were spending more time making sure they had their feet firmly planted to go confidently into their new relationship. The physicality was coming in time with that.

Currently, as a matter of fact.

They had spent the morning dealing with their respective duties, and really hadn’t had more than an hour here and there the last few days to be with one another. Stephen had come over to the penthouse after finishing up early at Kamar-Taj, flopping down on the couch next to Tony shortly after noon. They had caught up on their day so far, but before long, they were kissing heatedly, Tony once again leading them into his bedroom.

Stephen was presently laying half against the pillows, half against the headboard. Tony had kissed his way down Stephen’s lithe body, savoring each inch of skin he could get his lips on. Which turned out to be every inch of skin Stephen had, coincidentally.

He was being kissed senseless, gripping Tony’s shoulders and arching up into the other man as he felt him pulling his boxers down and completely out of the way. Tony then began his slow descent back down Stephen’s body, licking and kissing the entire time.

He kissed over his belly button as he palmed Stephen’s erection, rubbing him firmly. Stephen moaned, watching intently as Tony sucked a bruise into his hip.

“Fuck,” Tony breathed. He watched his own hand work its way from the base of Stephen’s shaft all the way up to the head, circling his thumb around the pre cum. His eyes flicked back to Stephen’s as he licked his lips. “I’m fucking obsessed with you.”

Stephen didn’t have time to reply. Tony gripped his dick firmly at the base as he took Stephen’s head into his mouth, immediately flicking his tongue out to taste. Stephen moaned unabashedly, his hands flying to tangle in Tony’s hair.

Tony moved slowly, savoring every single bit he could as he worked his mouth up and down. He flattened his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder as he moved back up.

“Jesus Christ, Tony,” Stephen gasped.

He almost came right then when Tony looked up at him, eyes almost black with lust, pupils blown wide. He moaned around Stephen’s dick, stroking his balls before he had to brace himself. He moved his left hand down to palm at his own erection straining his boxers.

“Go ahead,” Stephen gasped. “I want to watch you touch yourself while you blow me.”

Tony moaned again and his eyes fluttered shut at Stephen’s words. He loved being able to make the usually completely put together sorcerer come apart and lose control.

Tony tugged his boxers out of the way and squeezed himself before starting to stroke up and down, moving in time with his mouth around Stephen. He was loving the way Stephen was panting and moaning above him, and started to take more into his mouth and move faster.

“Fuck,” Stephen’s grip in his hair turned almost painful. “I’m gonna come, Tony, god I’m so close.”

And with that, Tony relaxed his throat and breathed through his nose as he took the entirety of Stephen down his throat, sucking hard. His hand on himself sped up as he felt Stephen coming down his throat, feeling every pulse against his tongue. He thrust hard into his fist, eyes locking with Stephen’s.

“God, you’re fucking perfect,” Stephen panted.

Tony let Stephen’s softening length fall from his lips as he came hard into his own hand. He moaned as he slowly doubled over, pressing his face into Stephen’s hip where he had left a bruise minutes ago. Stephen stroked across his back as the other man shuddered with his release.

When his breathing returned to somewhat normal, he felt himself being pulled up towards Stephen. He went willingly, stretching his body over him comfortable. Stephen brought him down for a kiss, groaning at the taste of himself on Tony’s tongue.

Tony tugged him into the shower, leaning against the taller man heavily while the warm water rinsed them clean. They redressed in silence before opting to return to their previous spots on the couch, Tony stretched in the corner with Stephen resting comfortably against his chest.

Tony sighed, content to stay like this forever.

“Is Rhodey done tormenting you yet?” Stephen wondered aloud.

Tony laughed. His best friend had been overjoyed when Tony told him that he had finally told Stephen how he felt. The pair had decided that it was best not to make a big public announcement about their relationship. Their respective organizations would likely be less than pleased, unsure if they could trust the other. But they had also agreed on telling the people closest to them, which thus far had been Wong and Rhodey.

“No, but I don’t expect he ever will be. He still gets use out of stories from when I was fourteen.”

Stephen smiled fondly at the thought of a fourteen-year-old Tony Stark terrorizing MIT.

He shifted slightly under Stephen. “I was thinking that maybe we should tell Peter,” he said softly. Stephen sat up at looked at him. “Just because he spends so much time with us, and he trusts us, and I lied to him about so much already and I just want him to know. But if it’s too soon, or you’re not comfortable with it, that’s fine.”

“I think that’s a really good idea, Tony,” Stephen agreed once the other man had stopped rambling. “I don’t want to keep this a secret, but I also don’t want any external forces causing problems. I don’t see Peter as a problem.”

Tony smiled. “Except when he’s had four Mountain Dews and has Levi and the bots working in cahoots with him.”

Stephen laughed. “Yeah, except for then.” He noted Tony’s smile falter slightly. “Are you worried about telling him?”

“No,” he replied with a shrug. “I’m just kind of anxious about how he’ll react, I guess.”

Turns out, Tony didn’t have any reason to be anxious.

Peter had come over to the lab after school, his usual Monday routine. He was explaining the Christmas decoration disagreements he had been having with Aunt May while he was (sort of) helping Tony make dinner, the billionaire mostly distracted by his own thoughts pertaining to the conversation he knew was coming.

The teenager continued to talk as they ate, not even noticing that neither of the men interrupted him and told him to take a breath as they usually did. Tony cleared the plates after they were done before returning to his seat at the island next to Stephen and across from Peter.

“So, what have you guys been up to? Sorry, I know I’ve been talking your ears off again,” Peter said with a shy smile.

Tony took a deep breath, but tried not to let it show. “Actually, there’s something we want to tell you.”

Peter frowned. “Am I in trouble? Are you guys in trouble?”

“No, no,” Tony said quickly. “It’s nothing like that. Kind of the opposite actually.”

He glanced at Stephen, who smiled in assurance and put his hand on Tony’s leg under the table in silent support.

“Pete, Stephen and I have been, uh...well...we’re dating,” Tony finally managed to say.

Peter looked at him as if Tony had been speaking Italian again.

“What do you mean?” he asked after a few moments.

“We’re dating,” Tony repeatedly lamely. “In a relationship. Him and me. Together. Like, boyfriends. God, that sounds kinda immature. But it’s true.”

“I don’t understand,” Peter said. Stephen felt Tony’s leg tense under his palm. “Why are you telling me this?”

“We thought you should know,” Stephen said, coming to Tony’s aid.

Peter just shook his head slightly. “Well, yeah. I do know. I already knew that.”

Now it was Tony and Stephen’s turn to be confused. “What?” they asked in unison.

“I know that you’ve been dating for a while now, I didn’t think it was a big secret. Well, I knew no one else really knew, but I’ve known for a while.”

“What do you mean a while?” Tony asked.

“I dunno, since the party.”

“What party? The hell are you talking about?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “The one at the Tower, like, two months ago. I knew you had been dating since then.”

Tony was still having trouble computing.

“Peter,” Stephen offered, “we’ve only been dating for three weeks.”

Peter laughed. “No way, you were totally dating at the party. You guys got in a fight before it, but then you made up and got back together.”

Tony shook his head. “We most certainly did not.”

Peter sighed. “Come on, I caught you guys making out on the balcony!”

Stephen laughed. Wholeheartedly laughed. He couldn’t help it.

“What’s so funny?” Peter wanted to know.

“We were not making out at the party, Peter,” Stephen replied. “We were talking on the balcony, but nothing, ah, happened between us until three weeks ago. We never even told each other how we felt."

Peter looked dumbfounded. “Are you sure?”

Tony nodded. “Very.”

Peter considered for a minute, then shrugged. “Well, it’s not my fault it took you guys so long to catch up.”

Well, the kid had a point.


	12. Otherside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of the beginning of Tony and Stephen's relationship.

Tony was sleeping soundly, which made Stephen all the more upset with himself that he couldn’t keep still.

They had spent a quiet night together at the penthouse, Stephen reading a book while Tony tapped away at his tablet. They went to bed a few hours ago, Tony falling asleep almost instantly, which Stephen knew was a rare occurrence for the other man.

He tried to keep still. He tried not to fidget. But the pain in his hands just wouldn’t let him.

“Are you okay?”

Tony’s voice was heavy with sleep, and Stephen cursed himself. He peeked over at the other man, and in the dark was just barely able to make out his face. He couldn’t tell if Tony’s eyes were open, but he hoped they weren’t.

“I’m fine,” Stephen reassured with a whisper. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

“It’s your hands, right?”

Tony had put it together when Stephen hadn’t reached out for him. When Tony was restless, Stephen would always run his hands through Tony’s hair and down his back to calm him back to sleep.

Stephen sighed. “Yeah,” he relented. “But I’m fine, Tony, go back to sleep.”

Instead, Tony shifted so he could reach out slowly, touching Stephen’s left hand as it was cradled helplessly against his chest, cramping painfully. Tony sat halfway up when his warm hand felt Stephen’s cool skin.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “It’s too cold in here. FRIDAY, turn the temperature up seven degrees, please.”

FRIDAY didn’t respond, but Stephen knew she had followed the order. Tony sat up, gently taking Stephen’s left hand between his as he slowly started to massage it, easing the spasms. He used the slightest amount of pressure, but kept it steady over the next several minutes.

Tony eventually withdrew his hands, kissing Stephen’s forehead quickly before straddling Stephen’s hips, climbing over the other man and padding off across the carpet.

Before Stephen could inquire, he heard the closet door open and Tony shuffling around.

“FRIDAY, where did I leave – fucking hell,” he cursed as he bumped into something. Stephen smiled despite the pain in his hands. “Never mind, got it.”

Stephen heard him make his way back over to the bed. He crawled back over Stephen carefully before settling back into bed beside him.

“Come here,” Tony said, gently taking Stephen’s hands and placing them on something soft and warm.

A heating pad.

“It should be big enough,” Tony thought out loud.

He carefully wrapped the fabric around Stephen’s hands. Tony positioned them so Stephen’s left hand was palm down, the right palm up as Tony drew them to his own chest, holding them in place with his own right hand. It was a bit awkward, but as soon as the heat made its way to Stephen’s skin, the pain began to ease.

“Is this okay?” Tony asked quietly.

Stephen nodded, a lump stuck in his throat. He swallowed, knowing Tony probably couldn’t see him.

“Yeah,” he whispered, pressing his forehead into Tony’s shoulder.

“Are you warm enough?”

“No,” Stephen lied, nuzzling closer to Tony.

The other man laughed softly, wrapping his left arm around Stephen’s shoulders. “Better?”

“Thank you,” Stephen replied in answer. He closed his eyes as he felt tears forming.

"What else can I do?" Tony asked.

"Nothing," Stephen replied, his voice thick with emotion. "They just act up sometimes, but they're already feeling better."

Tony slowly stroked his hand over Stephen's hair, down his neck and across his back. Stephen was overwhelmed with Tony’s tenderness. It might appear as a series of little gestures here and there, but Stephen knew it was more than that. He knew it was how Tony expressed he cared, and Stephen would always be grateful for it.

He would always be grateful for the man holding him steady until he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

They spent the morning and early afternoon Christmas shopping with Peter. The teenager was determined to get something special for May, and he had finally landed on a beautiful scarf and matching gloves. He also got a new Star Wars Lego set for Ned and a book for MJ, but only because he had drawn her name in their Secret Santa. No other reason, at all, so stop asking about it.

They had parted ways at lunchtime, Peter going off to meet Ned to work on their school project (play video games and eat junk food). Tony and Stephen had opted to grab lunch at their new favorite cafe a few blocks from the Tower, and had walked around the busy city streets afterwards with no real destination in mind. It was the Saturday before Christmas, and it seemed like the entire city was out and about, most too busy with last minute shopping to even notice Tony Stark walk past them.

As the sun had started to set, a light snow flurry had begun around them. They were headed back to the Tower, but Stephen had suddenly stopped upon looking over at Tony. There were white flakes standing out against his dark hair, some catching on his beard and eyelashes. He looked back at Stephen with a wide smile and bright eyes, and the sorcerer had decided he couldn’t wait to get upstairs. He pulled Tony around the corner and out of sight, the other man’s laugh silenced by Stephen’s demanding kiss.

Stephen relished in the feeling of Tony’s warm body against his, trying to feel more of it through the layers of their clothing. When he was unable to do so, he pulled back with a sigh. Tony was still smiling as he reached out and ran his hand through Stephen’s hair, brushing the snowflakes that had gathered there.

“What was that for?” Tony asked.

“Suddenly I need a reason?” Stephen had responded, earning himself another kiss.

“Let’s get upstairs and get dinner started, you goofball.”

They had made dinner together, laughing about Peter’s adorable crush on MJ and teasing each other about the obvious crushes they had both had on one another. They had cuddled together on the couch, watching Christmas Vacation and laughing as they fought over the popcorn.

Then they had found themselves in Tony’s room, simply planning to get ready for bed, when Tony had walked over to where Stephen had just taken off his sweater and was reaching for the t shirt he was wearing underneath. He stopped what he was doing and welcomed Tony into his arms as the other man embraced him.

“You’re my favorite thing, you know that?” Tony breathed into Stephen’s ear. “You’re my favorite person.”

Stephen felt a shudder race down his body as all words in his vocabulary were erased from his mind. He pulled away enough so that he could kiss Tony soundly, trying to convey how he was feeling through his lips and tongue.

Tony had quickly taken over, doing what he always did and worshiping Stephen’s body top to bottom. Stephen had attempted to return the favor, but Tony had only allowed him a few minutes going down on him before he was pulling Stephen back up, kissing him hard, running his hand over the both of them at the same time.

Stephen made the executive decision at that point to roll them over so Tony was on top of him, lips still locked together. When Tony tried to move his way back down, Stephen stopped him, cupping his face in his shaking hands.

“I want you, Tony,” Stephen exhaled against the other’s lips. He drew back so he could look into Tony’s brown eyes, trying to convey his meaning as words were failing him.

Tony wasn’t sure what it was, but they always seemed to be able to understand each other effortlessly. Through a simple look or touch, they just knew.

Tony knew what Stephen wanted. He wanted it just as much. But he needed to know Stephen was sure, and that this was the way he wanted to do it.

They hadn’t talked logistics, but it was clear their options were relatively limited. Neither of them would be able to be on their hands and knees for longer than a few minutes without increasing their pain tenfold. Although never said outright, Tony clearly had the most experience in their current situation, but he didn’t want to assume control. He wanted it to be Stephen’s call.

“Tell me what to do, baby,” Tony said softly.

Stephen would have swore up and down that he hated pet names or anything of the sort and would never tolerate it, let alone respond to it. But when it was coming from Tony’s mouth, all bets were off. The endearment always managed to make his toes curl and heart flutter simultaneously.

“I want to feel you, all of you.” Before Tony could offer another option, Stephen pressed on. “My hands can’t...it’ll take too long for me to do it to you. I promise we’ll get there, I’ll get there, but right now I need you. I want you.”

Tony nodded slightly. “You’ve got me.”

It was no surprise to Stephen that Tony was as thorough and loving in this endeavor as he was in the other activities they had undergone thus far. He kissed Stephen softly as he began, using plenty of lubrication to slide the first finger past Stephen’s entrance. He went slow but didn’t tease, knowing it had been awhile for each of them since they had done this.

He squeezed Stephen’s hip firmly as he eventually added the third finger, curling them against Stephen’s tight walls, biting his lip to keep his composure. He wanted this to be right, he wanted it to be perfect. He stroked his finger over Stephen’s prostate twice before the other man was arching up into his desperately, gripping Tony’s back as tightly as he could.

“Tony,” he gasped. “Tony, please.”

Tony slowly retracted his fingers, willing his hand to stop shaking so much as he reached over to the nightstand, but Stephen stopped him.

“I just want to feel you,” he all but begged. “Just you. I trust you.”

Tony nodded weakly as he returned to his lover. His head was clear enough that he was sure to add more lube to Stephen before slicking himself up, stroking firmly a few times before moving back over Stephen.

He pressed his tip against Stephen’s rim, just barely breaching.

“Tell me if it’s too much, and I’ll stop.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” Stephen commanded.

Tony locked eyes with Stephen, who nodded confidently and arched his back as he felt Tony begin to move slowly.

Tony pressed forward carefully, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch Stephen as he entered the perfect body below him. He slid in slowly but surely until he bottomed out. He made sure to hold himself up enough that Stephen could take deep breaths, allowing the other man to adjust to the stretch as Tony filled him.

He kissed Stephen’s jaw, neck and shoulder softly. “Breathe for me, honey,” he whispered against Stephen’s heated skin.

Stephen did just that, adjusting his legs so his feet were planted firmly on the mattress. That forced Tony to slide in just that much more, and Stephen’s soft groan turned to an all out moan.

“Tony,” he panted against the other man’s shoulder. “Please, I need to feel you. I need to feel you move.”

Tony pulled back slowly, leaving only the head of his throbbing dick caught on Stephen’s rim before sliding back in with ease. He adjusted his pace slightly each time he pushed into the heat of Stephen’s body, nipping at his skin all the while.

Once he heard Stephen moaning consistently and thrusting up to meet Tony, the engineer moved his hips just so, allowing his head to press perfectly against Stephen’s prostate on the next stroke.

“Oh my god,” Stephen cried, biting into Tony’s left shoulder to try and maintain some semblance of dignity.

“You feel so good, Stephen,” Tony praised. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Tony was moving at a steady pace, kissing up and down Stephen’s neck and chest. When he felt Stephen’s blunt nails scratching at his back and noticed the sorcerer begin to tremble slightly below him, he again adjusted his hips so he was now hitting Stephen’s prostate on each thrust.

“Fucking hell,” Stephen moaned. “God, Tony, please don’t stop.”

Tony responded with another sure hit to Stephen’s sweet spot, and as he dragged himself back out of Stephen, he reached down and began to stroke Stephen’s own heated erection that had been rubbing helplessly between their stomachs as they rocked together.

Tony pressed his thumb into Stephen’s slit each time he connected with his prostate, and Stephen was done for. He stuck one hand in Tony’s hair and the other gripped Tony’s ass, pulling him down harder.

“I’m there, Tony. Fuck I’m going to come,” Stephen panted.

Tony kissed him sloppily, all tongue and teeth. He swirled his thumb around Stephen’s head as he pulled back.

“Come with me, Stephen,” Tony moaned into Stephen’s mouth.

Half a second later, and Stephen was gone. He felt himself pulsing in Tony’s hand, and the sensation sent Tony over the edge himself. His hips stuttered but didn’t stop, working them through their orgasm steadily.

It took a while for Stephen’s vision to clear and for him to come back to himself, and when he did, he happily realized Tony was still inside him, softening slowly. He felt the man above him shaking slightly, so he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and nuzzled up into him.

Tony carefully drew all the way back, pulling himself from Stephen completely. He shifted to the side before laying back down, leg draped across Stephen’s with his arm tight and low on Stephen’s waist.

“You okay?” Tony asked against Stephen’s neck.

Stephen laughed softly. “I have no idea how I could possibly be any better.”

Tony smiled as he sat up and kissed Stephen soundly. They made out lazily until they realized they would quickly become uncomfortable. Tony silently got up and disappeared into the bathroom, coming back, armed to clean them both up. He smirked when he noticed the sheets appeared completely untouched.

“Can’t do that to us, huh?” Tony asked.

Stephen returned the smirk. “And miss the chance for you to dote on me? Never.”

Tony did just that. He cleaned Stephen up gently but thoroughly before doing the same to himself. They pulled on their sleep pants and t shirts before sliding back into bed together, immediately cuddling against each other.

Tony ducked his head as Stephen pulled him close, running his hand down Tony’s spine as the shorter man traced the line of his hip repeatedly.

“We can stay here forever, right?” Tony whispered after they had laid in silence for several minutes.

Stephen kissed his hair and squeezed him tightly. “I’m not going anywhere,” he agreed, renewing his promise from the first night they had been together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter compared to the others - I just wanted to lay out a few scenes of the beginning of their relationship before going forward into the more detailed events that are coming up. 
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback!


	13. Did I Let You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen opens up to Tony in an attempt to help show him how strong he truly he.

“FRIDAY, I need you to lock down the penthouse.”

Tony’s voice was strained. He tried to focus on his breathing. He tried to recite the periodic table out loud. He tried to remind himself that everything was okay, everyone was okay. There was no reason to be worrying.

And yet, here he was. In the middle of his third anxiety attack of the day.

It absolutely terrified him that he couldn’t always pinpoint what triggered these attacks. Sometimes it was easy, but today it wasn’t. He had been thinking about how well things had been going with Stephen, and then all of a sudden he was reminding himself it had only been two months. They were in the honey moon phase. Every relationship was great the first two months. It was only a matter of time before they started fighting. Before Stephen saw who he truly was.

Before he took another drink.

He didn’t even want to. He didn’t have the urge to drink. But the anxiety couldn’t always be calmed by his medication. It was certainly helping, as was the therapy, but he was so afraid that it wasn’t enough, that he wasn’t enough and it was all going to crumble down around him.

“I’m not detecting any outside threats to the Tower, Boss,” FRIDAY responded warily.

“Not outside,” Tony gritted out through his teeth. “It’s me. I’m the threat. You can’t let me out.”

“I’m not understanding Boss.”

God, leave it to Tony Stark to make a computer nervous.

“I can’t...I’m going to fuck up. I don’t trust myself. Do not let me leave, no matter what, okay? I am not allowed to walk out that fucking door. That’s an order.”

FRIDAY knew Tony was under duress, but based on his vital signs, she knew it wasn’t an external force creating it. He was having another anxiety attack.

“I understand, Boss,” FRIDAY replied after a beat. “Shall I con-”

“No,” Tony gasped. “Don’t call anyone. Don’t bother anyone. I’m...” he tugged on his hair to the point of pain. “I’m fine.”

FRIDAY wanted to disagree, but didn’t see what good that would do. She waited diligently for further instructions, monitoring Tony closely all the while.

His heart rate gradually decreased and his blood pressure receded. He tried to focus on that. He tried to just keep his mind clear, but every time he did, he saw himself yelling at Peter. He saw himself shoving Stephen. He saw himself spiraling so far out of control he wasn’t able to come back from it.

He needed to get away. He needed to get himself away from them before he hurt them again.

Before he hurt them worse.

Tony was on the balcony before he even realized he had opened the sliding glass door to escape from his living room. The cold winter air shocked him instantly, his chest tightening and making his breath harder to come by. The cold concrete bit into his bare feet. His thin joggers and sweatshirt were doing nothing to stop the wind from assaulting him.

He didn’t care.

He gripped the railing as tightly as he could and leaned forward, lowering his head and closing his eyes. The sun was starting to set, and the light was burning against his eyelids, but he didn’t notice.

He didn’t notice when he started to shiver. He didn’t notice the warm tears slipping from his closed eyes and quickly turning cold on his pale cheeks.

He definitely didn’t notice the portal that had opened in his living room, or FRIDAY telling Stephen that his body temperature had dropped to 96.5 degrees and he was flirting with hypothermia.

He did notice the warm hand that landed on the back of his neck, and the other on his left hand.

“Tony,” Stephen said gently but firmly over the howl of the wind. “What’s going on?”

Tony shook his head, refusing to look up at him. “You don’t deserve this. I don’t want to do this to you.”

Stephen was doing his best to keep his own panic at bay. He knew Tony needed to get inside and warm immediately. But he also knew that moving him abruptly and forcefully could be very detrimental, and he couldn’t bring himself to do something to cause the other man any more anguish.

“You’re not doing anything to me,” he said, standing as close as he could to try and use his body heat to help Tony.

“I will, I fucking know I will. I’ll drink, or I’ll just be my regular asshole self and ruin this. I can’t...” he choked on a sob. Stephen felt his heart dropping steadily. “I can’t get better. I’m trying so hard to get better but I fucking can’t.”

Stephen pulled on Tony’s shoulders gently, trying to embrace him, but Tony moved quickly, finally looking at Stephen. His eyelashes were wet with tears. His lips were starting to turn blue, and he was shaking so badly he could barely stand.

“Kissing you that night is the most selfish fucking thing I have ever done.” His voice was as shaky as his body. “I should have never gone to the Sanctum that day. I should have let you walk away from me, you made the right choice. You knew what you were doing. I should have let you go and stayed away from you.”

Stephen shook his head the entire time Tony was speaking. “You are getting better. I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but you are. I promise you are.”

He stepped forward slowly, and Tony was too weak to protest. He allowed Stephen to wrap his arms around his trembling frame, barely registering the heat of Stephen’s body compared to his own.

“Please come inside with me, Tony. I need you to come inside with me.”

Tony didn’t answer, but didn’t fight Stephen moving with Tony in his arms back through the still open door and into the living room. FRIDAY closed the door and adjusted the temperature accordingly, reporting to Stephen that Tony’s temperature was still low, but he was not in danger of hypothermia.

Assuming he didn’t go back onto the balcony barefoot again any time soon.

Stephen pulled Tony down onto the couch with him carefully, wrapping the warm blanket securely around the other’s shoulders and holding him close. Tony rested his head on Stephen’s chest, curling up against him.

“I need to warm you up,” Stephen said softly. “It won’t hurt. And I won’t do it if you say no.”

Tony was lucid enough to know Stephen was talking about using his powers on him. The sorcerer knew Tony’s feelings about magic, and while he didn’t know all of the details, he knew that he was very wary of it for the most part.

But he trusted Stephen.

And he was fucking cold.

He lifted his head and nodded weakly, dropping his eyes and trying to blink the last of the tears away.

“I need you to say it, Tony,” Stephen said gently.

Tony took a shaky breath. “It’s okay,” he said after a moment. “I trust you. You can use your magic on me.”

Stephen nodded, more to himself than to Tony. He brought his arms back around the smaller man, drawing him close. Tony shuddered as sudden heat spread through him, making his heart beat furiously for a few seconds before gradually returning to normal. He felt the sensation return to his fingers and toes and the shaking subside as Stephen released him reluctantly.

Tony looked up at him, and felt his eyes stinging with tears for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He opened his mouth to speak, to explain, to apologize. But nothing came out.

Stephen smiled softly at him. He conjured a mug of tea and a mug of coffee, handing the later to Tony who accepted it gratefully. He took a long sip, already knowing it was going to the be the perfect temperature.

“If you want me to stop talking, I will,” Stephen started. Tony looked at him quizzically. “I’m going to tell you some things that I should have told you a long time ago, but just couldn’t. Now probably isn’t the best time, but you need to know. You need to know that you are not alone.”

Tony merely nodded, not entirely sure how else to respond to that.

“My sister died when I was thirteen. She was nine.”

Tony swore his heart stopped beating altogether.

“She had a brain aneurysm caused by an infection, and the doctors hadn’t been able to figure it out in time. She was in the hospital for weeks before...” Stephen shook his head slowly. “That’s why I became a doctor, a surgeon, so that I could stop that from ever happening again. When she was sick, all I could do was sit there and watch as she suffered. I knew that I never wanted to ever feel that helpless ever again.”

“My family was never the same. My older brother and I fought constantly, worse than we did before. My parents were heartbroken, and we never made it any easier on them. Donna was incredible, she was impossible not to get along with. And when she was gone, it was so obvious every single day. I moved out as soon as I could, choosing to go to Harvard because it was the farthest from home I could be.” Stephen looked at Tony thoughtfully for a second. “I’m from Nebraska. Did I ever tell you that?”

Tony shook his head lamely. He couldn’t speak if he had wanted to.

“I came to New York for med school, you knew that much at least. I was determined to succeed so that I would never have to go back home, and I never did. Not for my parent’s funerals. Not to meet my niece and nephew. God, I didn’t even know their names until Christine found out I had a brother and stalked him on the internet.”

Stephen sighed as he took a sip of his own tea. Tony’s own mug remained grasped in his hands tightly, but utterly forgotten.

“I was rich, I was successful, I was happy. Well, I thought I was happy. And then I crashed my car off of a cliff because I thought I was untouchable. I’ve told you that part, how I went to Kamar-Taj and became what I am now. But what I didn’t tell you was that I had to watch as my mentor died in front of me, because of me. I had to take on the responsibility that I swore I did not want, but knew there was no other choice.”

Tony had so many questions, probably somewhere around six hundred, give or take, but he did not interrupt. He did not move his eyes from Stephen’s. He did not shift or move at all.

“I had to protect the earth from a creature that would have wiped out existence simply for the fun of it. Think Thanos, but lacking the twisted sense of doing what he thought was right.” Tony visibly shuddered. “I locked him in a time loop to keep him from attacking the earth. Just him and I, in the same moment, over and over.”

Tony noted the exact second he felt his heart breaking.

“He killed me so many times, I lost count. It didn’t matter, as long as the earth was safe. I could endure an eternity of pain, I had become accustomed to it over the torture I put myself through trying to get my hands back. I chose this over my old life, because I finally realized that it wasn’t all about me.”

Realization suddenly dawned on Tony. He spoke when Stephen paused to allow him to finally voice it.

“You can use magic to get your hands back,” Tony breathed.

Stephen nodded. “I could. But I don’t.” Tony didn’t need to ask why. “That’s the relatively short version of bringing us up to when I met you. When you and Peter chased after me onto that spaceship and saved my life, multiple times. When I had to make the hardest decision of my life that day on Titan.”

Tony swallowed, barely able to with how dry his throat was. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because you think you’re weak,” Stephen answered gently. “You think you’re weak, and I want you to know that you’re anything but.”

Tony shook his head slowly. “You’ve been through all of that, and you’re as amazing as you are. You went through literal hell, over and over.”

“So have you.”

“Not like that. And I definitely didn’t come out on the other side the way you did.”

Stephen set his own mug down before taking Tony’s from his hands. He put one of his scarred hands on Tony’s knee, the other carefully lacing his fingers through Tony’s.

“That’s the point,” he said, much to Tony’s confusion. “We’re different people. We’ve been through different things. It affects us differently. The way you react to your trauma isn’t about anyone else but you. But you’re not the only one with it, Tony.”

“But you’re still you, and I’m still me,” Tony argued. “You can handle it. You can handle yourself and deal with my bullshit effortlessly, and I can’t even have a normal day without spiraling myself into an anxiety attack.”

Stephen squeezed Tony’s hand as much as he could. “Our brains are wired differently, that’s the only reason.”

“That’s what I’m so fucking scared of.”

Stephen was taken aback by the sudden confession. “What do you mean?”

Tony tried to take a deep breath and keep his tears at bay. “I’m so scared that there’s something wrong with me, Stephen. Something medicine and therapy can’t fix, and that’s why I can’t get better.”

Stephen hated the look of desperation on the other man’s face and would give absolutely anything to never have to see it again.

“You are getting better,” he said confidently. “Struggling at times doesn’t mean you aren’t getting better. Not exhibiting symptoms the same way I do doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with you.”

“There is,” Tony choked out. “I know I have anxiety, depression, PTSD. Alcoholism. I know I probably have-”

“Don’t,” Stephen said gently. “Don’t try to diagnose yourself.”

Tony felt the tears welled up in his eyes finally spill over and down his cheeks. God, he was so tired.

“Doesn’t it scare you?” he asked. Stephen could only frown in confusion as a reply. “Me, my head. Doesn’t the very real possibility that I have a severe mental illness scare you?”

“No,” Stephen said immediately. “I already know that you do, Tony. Anxiety, depression and PTSD are severe, they’re serious on their own. But the very last thing I am is scared of you.”

Tony closed his eyes as his breath stuttered in his lungs. How in the hell Stephen could be so patient, so understanding with him, he’d never know.

He opened his tired eyes when he felt Stephen’s hand softly cupping his jaw, lifting his head to look up at the sorcerer’s brilliant blue eyes.

“You shouldn’t be scared of you either, honey,” he said, the endearment Tony usually used on him falling easily from his own lips. “I don’t want you constantly worried that you’re going to lose me, because you won’t. We’ve both got a lot to work through, and I get that. You’re going to make mistakes, I’m going to make mistakes. But we are a hell of a lot stronger together, and I have zero intentions of ever changing that. You aren’t being held hostage by me. If one of us messes up, if we need help, we’re going to be there for each other, aren’t we?”

Tony was nodding before Stephen had even finished speaking. “I just don’t want to let you down.”

Stephen smiled softly. “You won’t, Tony. You can’t.”

He leaned forward slowly, smiling a bit wider as Tony met him halfway. Stephen kissed him sweetly, hand still on his cheek, his thumb brushing away the traces of Tony’s tears. Tony moved so one hand was on Stephen’s waist, the other on his thigh, running over the warmth without realizing it. He pulled back so he could look back into Stephen’s eyes, resolve shining through his bright brown eyes.

“I am never, ever going to be able to do for you half of what you’ve done for me,” he said. “But I’m sure as hell going to try. I just want you to know that I’m all in, with you. This is all that matters to me. There’s absolutely nothing that I wouldn’t do for you.”

“You don’t need to do anything for me,” Stephen said with a slight shake of his head.

Tony swallowed hard. “I didn’t know how much you’ve been through,” he said quietly. “You’re so strong, I never would have imagined... I hate that you have to worry about me on top of all of that. I hate that I can’t keep it together and-”

“Tony,” Stephen interjected gently. “You didn’t know because I never told you. I haven’t been able to talk about any of that with anyone before. Not Christine, not Wong. No one but you.”

“I just...” Tony started, trying to find the right words as he went. “I want this to work, more than anything. And I’m just so scared that I’m going to get bad again, and that you won’t...” he shook his head sadly. “This needs to be a two way street. But I can’t do what you do.”

“You don’t even realize it when you’re doing it,” Stephen observed, more to himself than to Tony.

The engineer frowned. “Doing what?”

“Helping me,” Stephen answered. “Showing me that you care.”

Tony just looked back at him blankly.

Stephen breathed a slight laugh. “The first time I came here, you offered me a bottle of water. You took the cap off for me. You didn’t make it a big deal, you didn’t even really think about it. And then the other night, when my hands were bothering me and you massaged them and got me the heating pad.”

Tony shrugged. “Well, yeah, of course. But that stuff isn’t a big deal.”

“It is,” Stephen countered. “To me, that’s all a very big deal. You never make me feel like my hands are something to hide. You’re so conscientious of it without making it the focus of everything I do. And then there’s how you always ask me if I’m warm enough, and the way you’re always making some sort of physical contact with me, even if it’s just the slightest touch. You’re a very tactile person, Tony. Your hands are how you express yourself.”

Stephen looked down to emphasize his point. Tony’s hand were still trailing along his thigh, while the other was resting firmly on his hip. He looked back up at the other man and smiled.

“When you do all of that, it help grounds me. It makes me feel closer to you because you want to be near me.”

“I can’t think of a place I’d rather be than near you,” Tony breathed.

Stephen put his hand over Tony’s. “You don’t have to be anywhere else. I don’t want you to be anywhere else.”

“Even when I’m having a bad day?”

“Especially when you’re having a bad day.”

Tony turned his hand over carefully so he could run his thumb across the back of Stephen’s hand.

“I’m sorry you had to go through everything you did alone,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “I wish I had been there, for you.”

Stephen smiled warmly. “The only thing that matters is you’re here now.”

Tony kissed Stephen soundly, still running his thumb along Stephen's hand. He pulled away reluctantly, not wanting to ruin the sense of calm that had fallen between them, but feeling that the conversation wasn't yet finished.

"Do you regret it?" he asked gently.

Stephen frowned slightly. "Regret what?"

"Never going back home."

Stephen sighed without meaning to. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "After Donna died...none of us were the same people anymore. She held our family together. The only thing my brother and I ever agreed on was that we loved her more than we would ever love each other. And I knew my parents would never be able to recover from losing her, and I never made it any easier for them. So it was just better that I stayed away."

Stephen watched the range of emotions flood Tony's brown eyes.

"I never missed having a family," he continued. "I was such an awful person for so long...but then I met you, and Peter. And suddenly I wanted it back."

Tony felt a smile tugging at his lips. "I know you and I are a lot alike, but we're also very different. So I get why you haven't told me any of this before, and that you aren't going to want to talk about it a lot."

Stephen felt a wave of adoration and gratitude wash over him.

"And that's fine, honey. As long as you know that if you ever do, if you ever need me, you've got me."


	14. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secretary Ross hasn't given up in his quest to be as much of a pain in the ass as he possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shooting for updating each day, but with the holidays that's proving to be a bit challenging. I almost have the whole story completely written - coming in at 40 chapters. I have a decent amount of editing to do, but have the next several chapters totally finished. 
> 
> I'm thrilled there's so much interest in this story, and that it's so well received so far! Thank you thank you!

It was only a matter of time before Secretary General Thaddeus Ross decided to stir the pot. Again.

Stephen had returned from assisting Quill and the Guardians with a slight issue in their neck of the universe pertaining to a very small group of criminals who were trying to take advantage of the recovery stage most of the planets were still in after the snap had been reversed. It really hadn’t taken all that long for them to quash their efforts before Stephen was saying goodbye to his intergalactic friends and returning to the Sanctum, but he was surprised to find it was Friday morning when he did so. It was never easy to keep track of time from one galaxy to the next, even when you were the keeper of the time stone.

The Sorcerer Supreme was getting settled into his study with a cup of tea and a book when his phone interrupted him. He smiled as he pulled it out of his pocket, expecting to see Tony’s name on the screen. What he saw instead made his smile disappear and a rush of anxiety flood through him.

“Hello?” he answered, trying to keep his voice calm.

“Hey, Stephen,” Rhodey’s voice came through from the other line with a sigh. “I’m sorry to bother you, but can you come to the compound?”

“What’s wrong?” Stephen was already on his feet, sliding his sling ring on.

“Tony and Ross are going at it again, which is nothing new really, except this time Tony got himself put in handcuffs and stuck in a room alone with the Secretary.”

Stephen didn’t need to respond. His portal opened in the brand new lobby of the rebuilt Avengers Compound, where he had just been last week while Tony was showing Peter around the updated facility. Rhodey returned his phone back into his own pocket as Stephen was walking up to him.

“Where is he?” Stephen asked, his own unease receding a bit upon seeing Rhodey was more annoyed than worried.

Rhodey jerked his head to the side in a gesture for Stephen to follow him. They made their way up to the second floor, where Stephen saw several men in suits standing outside of the main conference room. He couldn’t see into the room, as Ross had apparently activated the tinting on the all glass enclosure to prevent anyone from looking in.

Stephen followed Rhodey into the office adjacent to the conference room and closed the door for some privacy.

“Ross has been pissed about the new Accords. He’s pissed Tony is protecting Steve and the others. He’s pissed Tony is lying to him about, well, basically everything. So he’s threatening him with prison. Again.”

“Can he even do that?” Stephen asked.

“He can try, but under the new Accords he doesn’t have jurisdiction over Tony’s actions as an Avenger, the U.N. Council does. But he’s trying to shift it into crimes outside of his responsibilities as Iron Man and just as full on federal offenses. He said ‘treason’ about six times before he hauled Tony off in there.”

Stephen’s hands were moving before Rhodey was finished speaking. After a few seconds, the wall behind Rhodey turned into a window, and suddenly the angry voice of Ross was filling the office.

Rhodey turned slowly, shock on his face fading into a smirk. “Of course you can do that,” he commented.

“Isn’t it why you called me?”

“Well, not entirely. Fury is on his way, but I knew you’d be faster and probably better at calming Tony down after all of this. If Ross ever lets him go.”

“Oh, he’ll let him go,” Stephen said, glaring at the man who was not able to return his stare.

Tony was on the left side of the room, farthest from the door, sitting uncomfortably in a large leather chair with his hands cuffed behind his back. Stephen knew that was going to be hell on the other man’s shoulder. Ross was standing a few feet in front of him, hands on his hips, trying to intimidate Tony.

It didn’t appear to be working.

Tony’s head was resting back against the chair, looking straight up at the ceiling as if completely uninterested in his current situation. But Stephen had a suspicion it was so that Ross couldn’t see any traces of pain or discomfort on Tony’s face.

“When are you going to start taking this seriously?” Ross demanded.

Tony sighed. “Probably never, at this rate. Feel free to just give up and fuck off at any time, Mr. Secretary.”

Ross stepped forward and grabbed Tony’s black tie, yanking him forward to make the sitting man look at him. Tony was wearing a dark gray three piece suit, sans the jacket, which Stephen didn’t see anywhere in the room. Tony’s eyes met Ross’s, still defiant.

“I don’t know who the hell you think you’re talking to, Stark.”

“I’m talking to the man who made it his personal mission to kill Bruce Banner,” Tony spat. “I’m talking to the man who used the Accords to try and control people and turn them into his own personal arsenal. I’m talking to the man who has done not a god damn thing for any of us except trying to keep us all apart because he knows he can’t control us.”

Ross shoved Tony back against the chair. He didn’t seem to notice the grimace of pain that crossed Tony’s face, but Rhodey and Stephen both did.

“You have no idea what you’re doing, Stark, and you’re going to regret not listening to me.”

Tony shifted slightly, trying to reduce the strain on his right shoulder. “You can put me wherever you want, lock me up for hours, days, weeks. I don’t care. I am not helping you with this.”

Stephen turned to question Rhodey, but saw the other man’s eyebrows pull together in confusion himself.

“So you’re going to choose the man you’re currently sleeping with over the safety of the entire world,” Ross stated instead of asked.

Stephen felt Rhodey’s eyes move over to him. He watched as Tony tensed, clearly unaware that Ross had had that information.

Ross was laughing now. “You think I wasn’t going to find out about that? You’ve never been particularly subtle, Stark.”

“He’s not a threat,” Tony said through gritted teeth by way of response.

“And you honestly think that your judgment isn’t clouded? You’ve never been a good judge of character.”

“Well, I guess in your case that’s accurate.”

Ross scoffed. “He’s using you, Stark. You think it’s just a coincidence that he showed up when he did? That he’s around now that you figured out time travel and how to harness the power of all six infinity stones?”

“You don’t even understand what any of that means,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “You don’t get any of it. You were sitting on the sidelines with your tail between your legs while we were saving the universe. Again. You know nothing about him.”

“Certainly not as much as you,” Ross accused.

“You’re god damn right,” Tony snapped. “You don’t get it. He’s more powerful than me, he’s smarter than me. He doesn’t need me to do a fucking thing for him. He could level the entire east coast with a flick of his wrist.”

“And therein lies the issue!” Ross exclaimed. “We can’t have someone like him running around unchecked.”

“He’s the one keeping us in check you idiot! He’s on our side!”

“How do you know? How do you know if you’re not willing to share your intel on him with us?”

“Who the fuck is ‘us’? You and your henchmen outside? You don’t have any control over me, and you sure as shit don’t have any control over him.”

“I’m not asking for a lot, here, Stark.”

“Yes, you are. You’re asking me to spy on him, to inform on him. Most of which you’ll never even understand anyway, so there is really zero point to any of this.”

“You’re not the one to decide that.”

“Uh, yes I fucking am.”

“You can’t know how important the information may or may not be. All I want you to do is use a recording device, your own A.I. should suffice, and provide all communications with him to us for analysis.”

Stephen watched as Tony’s head cocked slightly, his jaw set and eyes hard as stone.

“You really want me to do that? You understand that a majority of what I would provide would consist of me sucking his dick, right?”

Stephen suddenly wished he had the same capabilities as Scott Lang and could shrink down to the size of an ant with the push of a button. He could see Rhodey double over out of the corner of his eye as laughter rang out.

“Your best friend is a god damn menace,” Stephen muttered.

“I’m well aware of that, Doctor.”

Ross’s face was redder than the Iron Man suit. “Just how in the hell do you know he’s not doing the same to you?”

Stephen groaned. Rhodey started laughing again in anticipation of Tony’s response.

“Oh, he does do the same to me,” Tony remarked.

Ross reached forward again, grabbing the lapels of the vest Tony was wearing and yanking him forward again.

It took everything Stephen had not to portal through the wall and send Ross off into the Hell Dimension.

“While you’re on your knees for him, he’s going to ruin you,” Ross seethed. Before Tony could make another smart ass comment, Ross released his vest, instead moving his left hand to squeeze Tony’s right shoulder so hard Stephen could see his knuckles turn white.

Tony’s jaw clenched in pain, but he managed not to cry out.

“How long do you really think you can protect him?” Ross questioned.

“I don’t need to protect him,” Tony said once he as able to shake Ross’s hand off of him. “But I will. I don’t care what you do to me. Put me in handcuffs, beat the shit out of me, rip my arm off. Go ahead. Because you’d have to kill me to get to him.”

Ross’s response was preempted by a commotion in the hallway. As he turned to go to the door, so did Rhodey and Stephen.

Fury had arrived, accompanied by Maria Hill, Steve Rogers, and Carol Danvers. They widened their half circle wordlessly to allow for Stephen and Rhodey to join their ranks.

Stephen wanted to scream at Ross. He wanted to lift him off the ground and throw him through the glass.

But instead he looked past Ross to Tony as he was pulling himself up and out of the chair to cross the room and stand behind Ross, who was blocking the doorway. Their eyes met, and the engineer gave him a tired smile.

“If he’s not out of those handcuffs and out of that room in the next ten seconds, we are going to have serious problems,” Fury promised.

“Mr. Stark is not in a position where he can be released,” Ross sneered.

“You are on Avengers’ property,” Fury noted. “You have no jurisdiction here and can’t keep putting Stark into custody just because he pisses you off. If that were the case, I would have been doing it for years.”

Tony laughed, and tried to leave the room past Ross. The Secretary moved to grab his arm, but was stopped in his tracks by Stephen’s deep voice.

“If you touch him again, Captain Danvers and Rogers will be the least of your concerns.”

Ross allowed his hand to slowly fall back to his side and stepped fully into the hallway, eyes never leaving Stephen. The sorcerer returned the glare, but much more effectively.

Tony took his place between Rhodey and Stephen, turning so he was again facing Ross. Stephen kept his eyes on the Secretary as he effortlessly pulled the handcuffs from Tony’s wrists and tossed them at Ross’s feet.

“This is where you leave,” Fury pointed out. “And if you intend to continue to harass Stark, I suggest you go through the proper channels.”

“And what would those channels be, Director?” Ross asked, finally turning his attention to Fury.

“Us,” Steve answered, his arms crossed over his massive chest.

“You can’t seriously-”

“You can’t seriously still be here,” Tony said, exasperated.

He was standing close enough to Stephen that the sorcerer could feel the subtle tremble in his right arm against his own left, and wished more than anything he could pull Tony against him and hold him until it stopped.

Ross glared at the billionaire, who gave his best grin and extended his arm to show Ross where he and his men could exit. The Secretary was the last to walk past, apparently trying to strangle Tony with his eyes.

When the Secretary was about to descend the stairs, he was stopped by Tony calling out.

“I’ll get the recordings you want over to you first thing in the morning, Mr. Secretary. You can be sure to expect my best performance.”

Ross was out of sight before Tony could finish, but he still heard.

Rhodey’s laughter was back in full force.

Steve, Carol, Fury and Maria exchanged puzzled glances.

“What recordings?” Carol asked.

“Nope,” Stephen interrupted before Tony could elaborate. “Not important.”

Tony looked at Rhodey and Stephen’s reactions, realization coming across his face that they had been able to hear. Before he could address that, Fury was sighing dramatically.

“Do you even try not to piss him off?” he asked.

“No,” Tony replied honestly, turning to look at the Director. “But in my defense, he’s the absolute worst.”

“What does he want?” Maria asked.

“For me to spy on Stephen,” Tony answered simply.

Both Tony and Stephen knew that their relationship was questioned by those standing around them who didn’t know the full truth, which only included Rhodey.

“You’re a terrible spy,” Fury said with a laugh.

“Hey! I hacked into your systems within minutes of getting on the helicarrier and figured out what you were trying to do with the Tesseract, and you’re supposed to be the spy to end all spies.”

“You still think I didn’t want you to be able to do that?”

“Gentleman,” Maria interrupted. “Let’s not start digging into ancient history here, shall we?”

Tony and Fury both relented.

“We need to keep an eye on Ross,” Steve added. “He’s not going to just accept defeat and leave Tony alone, and he’ll probably start trying to go after the rest of us.”

“What’s his ultimate goal?” Carol wanted to know. “Another war?”

Tony and Steve looked at each other warily. “That’s not going to happen,” Tony promised. “Not after everything we’ve already been through. A giant purple space grape wasn’t able to tear us apart, I’ll be damned if Ross is the one to do it.”

Steve nodded in agreement before turning to Fury. “Should the U.N. be made aware?”

“They already are,” Fury answered, and as if on cue, his phone rang.

The interruption broke the group up at that point, with Fury and Maria opting to stay at the Compound to continue dealing with the U.N. and Steve and Carol returning to their prior business, which consisted of continued training and a nap, respectively.

Rhodey accompanied Tony and Stephen back down to the lobby before deciding to break away himself.

“I’ve got a meeting with Sam in about an hour, so I’ll catch you guys later,” he said, squeezing Tony’s good arm lightly before walking away.

Stephen immediately turned to Tony, not having to wait for Rhodey to be out of ear shot. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Tony nodded, trying his best to smile convincingly. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Stephen raised an eyebrow, and Tony responded with one of his own. “How much could you guys hear?”

“From when you told Ross to fuck off.”

“Oh, so all the good stuff then.”

Stephen smiled, pulling Tony into a brief hug before stepping back. “You ready to go home?”

Tony wanted to ask if ‘home’ to Stephen meant the same thing it did to Tony, but he opted not to.

“Yeah,” he said instead, suddenly realizing how exhausted he was for it only being barely noon.

“How did you get here?”

“I flew,” Tony responded, “but I want to go back with you. If that’s okay.”

In all of their time together, Tony had never utilized one of Stephen’s portals. Stephen had never asked, knowing Tony wasn’t comfortable with it. His willingness now made Stephen’s heart flutter.

“Are you sure?” Stephen asked gently.

Tony nodded immediately. “I just want to be alone with you. We probably need to talk about all of this, and I just want to be out of this suit and next to you for the rest of the day.”

Stephen could see how tired Tony was, and knew he was sore, if not in a decent amount of pain. So he didn’t waste any more time in opening a portal to Tony’s bedroom before offering his hand, which Tony took without hesitation.

They stepped through together, the portal closing behind them. Stephen didn’t comment when Tony released the breath he had been holding. He just drew the other man to him, holding him gently but firmly against himself.

“Is your shoulder alright?” Stephen asked softly.

“Sore,” Tony mumbled against Stephen’s own shoulder.

Stephen pulled back, but still stood close to Tony. He reached up and slowly undid Tony’s tie, pulling it from around Tony’s neck with much more care than Ross had used earlier. Tony watched as Stephen carefully undid his vest and pushed it away before pulling Tony’s shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning that as well.

“How about a nice hot bath?” Stephen asked as he finished opening Tony’s shirt but didn’t move to take it off anymore, afraid of hurting Tony further.

“Are you coming with me?”

Tony’s voice didn’t have any hint of suggestiveness to it, he just wanted Stephen with him, next him.

Stephen kissed Tony’s temple sweetly as he helped the other man take off his shirt.

“Gladly,” he answered, taking Tony’s hand and leading him into the bathroom.

Tony wasn’t surprised to see the tub already filled with steaming water, the entire room warm and smelling of lavender.

“You’re really something else, Doc,” Tony breathed.

He let Stephen pull his belt away and undo his pants before he took over, not allowing the other man to strain his hands any more. Tony pushed his pants out of the way before turning to Stephen’s robes, able to take them off layer by layer with (almost) ease. Tony pulled his own boxers off before shedding Stephen of his own. They kissed lazily for a moment before making their way over to the bathtub.

Tony climbed in first, with Stephen following behind him. They hadn’t done this before, never really having the time to, but it was obvious that with Stephen’s much longer legs he would take up his post behind Tony. The genius sank into the water, sighing as the heat immediately started relaxing his sore muscles. He allowed Stephen to get settled behind him before leaning back slowly, allowing himself to be situated against Stephen’s warm chest.

The sorcerer wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, one hand settling on his stomach, and the other resting on Tony’s hip. Tony’s own hands were on Stephen’s thighs, fingers moving slowly over the soft skin.

Tony sank a bit lower until the water was over his shoulders, his head resting back against Stephen, turned so his forehead was pressing against his neck.

“This was worth getting handcuffed for,” Tony commented, eyes falling closed.

Stephen hummed. “You definitely seemed to be enjoying yourself for the most part.”

Tony put his left hand over Stephen’s under the water, carefully threading their fingers together. “I can’t be held responsible for what I say or do when it comes to you,” he stated simply.

Stephen pressed a kiss to Tony’s damp hair. He tightened his hold on the other man, but was sure to not cause any additional tension or pain. Stephen let his own eyes close, resting his chin on Tony’s head.

“I would never betray you, Stephen,” Tony said quietly after a few moments of silence.

“The thought never even crossed my mind,” Stephen said honestly. “I know you trust I would never dream of doing that to you. That asshole isn’t going to be able to tear that down, Tony.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Tony exhaled against Stephen’s neck.

They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s warmth and the relaxation of the bath. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had had a bath, he wasn’t even sure that he had ever used this tub before. But he was definitely glad Stephen had this idea, and was all but certain the sorcerer was keeping the water temperature from falling even a single degree.

His attention was drawn to how long they had been cuddled up in the water for when he noticed his fingertips were wrinkly as he continued to run them along Stephen’s thigh. He opened his eyes and bit back a yawn, but Stephen caught it.

“Nap then food, or food then nap?”

Tony sighed, wishing they could do all of that from right here, but accepted his fate that they couldn’t.

“Food first,” Tony answered, releasing Stephen’s hand and sitting up slowly.

They reluctantly got out of the warm water, and took their time drying off and dressing in sweats and t shirts. Once in the kitchen, Stephen was tasked with ensuring the tomato soup didn’t burn while Tony made them grilled cheese sandwiches. They filled their stomachs with the warm food happily before returning once again to Tony’s bedroom.

Before Tony could make his way to his side of the bed, Stephen reached out for him, turning him around gently and claiming his lips in a slow kiss. Stephen pulled back, brushing his shaking fingers across Tony’s cheek. When Tony looked at him expectantly, Stephen dropped his eyes to Tony’s lips and kissed him again before he was able to find his words.

“I just...I’ve never been good at this, but with you it’s so easy. And I want you to know that...I want you to know how much I care about you.” His hand found its way to the back of Tony’s neck. “I want you to know that I love you.”

Tony’s breath hitched. They hadn’t said that yet, not with words.

His reaction wasn’t quite what Stephen had been expecting, or hoping for.

“Son of a bitch,” Tony breathed. When Stephen’s grip on his neck faltered slightly, Tony smiled and kissed him soundly. “You beat me to it,” he whispered against Stephen’s lips.

He kissed him again, taking his time in running his tongue all along Stephen’s mouth, his hands on the sorcerer’s hips holding him close. When they broke apart for air, he looked up at Stephen, his brown eyes able to convey everything even before he spoke.

“I love you,” Tony said, no hesitation or waver in his voice. “I am so ridiculously in love with you, Stephen.”

Stephen’s smile rivaled Tony’s as he pulled the shorter man against him again, kissing him deeply. His hold didn’t relent, and Tony didn’t make it to his side of the bed, but they both ended up on it.

What felt like only seconds later, Tony found himself naked, body covered by an equally naked Stephen, kissing him passionately. Tony was stroking them both together, arching his hips up against Stephen’s as hard as he could. He reluctantly released his hold when Stephen started kissing down his body again, across chest, over every single scar, only stopping when his beard scratched against the thin line of hair below Tony’s belly button that lead to his groin.

Stephen raised his head, breathing heavily, and locked eyes with Tony. His hands moved from Tony’s hips to his thighs, thumbs running along the soft skin on the inside of Tony’s legs.

Stephen swallowed hard to ensure his voice wouldn’t fail him. “Can I?”

Tony understood the two simple words as well as if Stephen had spoken volumes.

They hadn’t done it this way yet. Stephen’s hands were usually too weak and in too much pain for him to even try to prepare Tony properly. He wasn’t sure if it was from soaking in the warm bath for so long, or the strength he felt through his entire body from hearing Tony returning his love, but Stephen knew this was the best his hands were ever going to feel. And he wanted to feel Tony.

Tony sat up slightly, his abs rippling with the effort. “Are you sure?” he asked, his own breathing labored from their activities so far. “I want you, so bad Stephen,” he added at the look that crossed the other man’s face. “But I can do it myself, I don’t want you to hu-”

Tony was silenced as Stephen kissed him, moving quickly to capture the other’s lips in his own. His hands remained between Tony’s legs, steady as they had ever been.

“I want to take care of you,” Stephen said against Tony’s lips. “I want to do for you what you always do for me. We don’t have to, we can-”

It was Tony’s turn to shut Stephen up with a kiss. “I want to, I want it Stephen. I want you. I’m saying yes. Fuck yes.”

Stephen smiled, kissing him one more time before settling back on his knees between Tony’s legs. The engineer spread them as much as he could as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table and handed it down to Stephen before settling back against the pillows behind him.

Stephen bit back a moan at the sight before him. Tony Stark, turning himself completely over to him. His hands gripping the sheets tightly in anticipation, his eyes almost black with lust.

Stephen began slowly, knowing he would have to be very thorough to ensure that he did not cause Tony any pain or discomfort when he finally entered him. The first finger slid in with ease, and Tony sighed in content at the feeling. Stephen worked it back and forth, up to his knuckle, pressing against Tony’s walls, not believing that something could feel so warm and perfect.

Halfway through his prep, he had to switch hands, as he had expected he would. He was trying to be quick about it, but knew that doing so would cause his hands to cramp, and he was not going to allow Tony to take over for him. As hot as that would be, it would have to wait for another time. This time, this first time, Stephen needed it to be all him that Tony felt.

And Tony was feeling it. Low in his stomach, he felt his arousal growing steadily. He watched as Stephen worked him open, biting his lip and screaming in his own head to keep his hips still so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Stephen. He chanted to himself that Stephen wasn’t teasing him, that this was so important for Stephen that he was able to do it this way.

Tony felt sweat dripping off his body as Stephen added the third finger, stretching them slowly and curling them slightly. He wasn’t strong enough to push in to access Tony’s prostate, but the genius had no doubt that Stephen’s long erection would be able to achieve that with ease.

Stephen felt high off of the sounds Tony was making. The quiet breaths had quickly turned to all out moans, curses falling from his lips constantly, praise following soon after with the addition of Stephen’s name tumbling out of Tony’s kiss swollen mouth. Stephen’s concentration had been solely on the man underneath him so much so that his own desire was in the back of his mind, burning steadily, but nothing compared to what was right in front of him.

Stephen tore his eyes away from his fingers disappearing into Tony’s body, so wet and warm and open. His eyes met Tony’s, and the other man all but broke in front of him.

“Stephen,” he moaned, his hand coming up to grip Stephen’s shoulder. “Fuck, baby, I’m ready. I need you.”

Stephen gave one last curl of his fingers as he pulled them from Tony. His hand was shaking badly, and he felt a brief moment of panic that he hadn’t done a good enough job and that this was going to go wrong.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Tony pulling him up and towards him, kissing him hard, tongues swirling together. Stephen felt Tony’s hand around his own aching erection, slicking him up with lube quickly before breaking away, panting against Stephen’s shoulder.

Tony’s legs fell open even wider, and Stephen settled his hips against Tony’s. He braced himself on his forearms on either side of Tony’s sides and leveraged himself to move his hips forward, the head of his dick slipping past Tony’s rim and into his tight heat.

Tony moaned as Stephen filled him slowly, fingers gripping Stephen’s hips hard enough to bruise. Stephen’s head fell forward as he finally bottomed out, sucking on a spot just below Tony’s collarbone as he felt himself throb inside Tony’s body.

He breathed as calmly as he could, allowing Tony time to adjust to the stretch.

It didn’t take him long.

Tony’s legs lifted off the bed and wrapped them securely around Stephen’s waist. His heels dug into Stephen’s ass, pulling himself up to arch against Stephen.

“Stephen,” he moaned. “Please.”

He didn’t need to elaborate. Stephen began moving, pulling his hips back until he was halfway out of Tony before pushing back in. Once he started to move, his pace increased steadily.

Every sensation was dialed up to eleven. The sounds coming from Tony. The feel of his balls slapping against Tony’s ass as he fucked into him. The heat of Tony’s body sheathing him with each hard thrust.

Tony’s hand flew to his own dick as Stephen’s began its assault on his prostate. He gripped the base tightly before thrusting into his own hand, meeting the movement of Stephen’s hips and matching his every stroke.

“God, Tony,” Stephen moaned, biting into Tony’s shoulder. “You feel so good, so fucking good.”

Tony’s free hand was pulling at Stephen’s hair to angle his lips over his own, sucking Stephen’s tongue into his mouth.

“Fuck, baby,” Tony all but whined as Stephen moved even faster inside him. “Don’t fucking stop.”

Stephen had no plans of disappointing the man under him.

His hips lost their controlled pace and began moving erratically, grinding himself into Tony more than anything else. He felt his orgasm creeping up his spine, and was determined to bring Tony over the edge with him. He replaced Tony’s hand with his around his lover’s length, stroking him quickly a few times before circling the head with his thumb and pressing down.

Tony came with a surprised cry of Stephen’s name, and his body clenching down around him pulled Stephen’s own orgasm from him. He kept moving into Tony, stroking them both through their release. His hips finally came to a halt on their own when Stephen no longer had the energy to move them.

Tony’s feet returned to the mattress, but his knees were still bracketing Stephen’s body. He looped his arms around Stephen’s neck and breathed, his face pressed into Stephen’s shoulder.

“Am I crushing you?” Stephen asked breathlessly.

“Yes,” Tony said, but pulled Stephen tighter.

Stephen laughed, moving his head so he could kiss Tony’s forehead, his cheek, his lips. He pulled himself from Tony’s body before the other man grew uncomfortable and oversensitive. But Tony didn’t let him move that far.

"Are your hands okay?" Tony asked gently.

Stephen nodded against Tony's neck. "Your shoulder?"

"I forgot I even had a shoulder," Tony remarked.

Stephen laughed softly and shifted slightly to the side, his left hip on the bed, his right leg slotted between Tony’s knees. He laid his head on Tony’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat he found there. Tony’s hands were trailing soothingly up and down Stephen’s back, dangerously close to lulling him to sleep.

A quick motion of his hands cleaned them both up effectively before he settled them on Tony’s stomach, earning him a short laugh.

“Don’t feel like me doting on you with a facecloth, honey?” he asked into Stephen’s sweaty hair.

Stephen shifted so he could look at Tony, his eyes full of love and amusement. He kissed his lips, running his tongue over them before saying, “not tonight. There’s no way in hell I’m letting go of you any time soon.”

Tony found that he was more than okay with that.


	15. Good Grief

Stephen kept his promise, never letting Tony stray more than an arm’s reach for most of the remainder of that day. They dozed in each other’s arms for several hours before they rose for dinner, which consisted of take out Chinese food on the couch while they watched tv. Their innocent cuddling eventually escalated, as they were simply unable to keep their hands (and mouths) off of each other.

They were technically showering.

As Stephen had been running his hands over Tony’s slick body, washing away the soap, his dick had begun to grow interested again where it was pressed against Tony’s hip. Tony had immediately taken him in his hand, kissing up and down the column of Stephen’s throat as he slowly stroked him.

Tony was sinking to his knees before Stephen had registered it, and moaned loudly in the confines of the shower as Tony took his entire length into his mouth in one go. It didn’t take long for Stephen to release down Tony’s throat, shuddering in delight when he noticed Tony had come into his own hand while he had been sucking Stephen off.

They finally collapsed into bed, clean and warm and pleasantly sore from their activities. They settled with Stephen lying on his left side, Tony spooning him from behind, his right arm draped across Stephen’s waist and their hands intertwined. Tony kissed the back of Stephen’s neck as he snuggled closer to him, moving so he could whisper right against his ear.

“I love you.”

Stephen brought Tony’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. “I love you too.”

They both drifted easily into a deep sleep.

Only to be awoken a few hours later by FRIDAY’s gentle voice and slight raising of the lights.

“Boss,” she said quietly, but loud enough to wake both men.

Tony groaned and tried to sink himself all the way into the warm bed. “What’s up, FRI?”

“Peter Parker is requesting access to the penthouse via the balcony, sir.”

Tony bolted upright. He had luckily released Stephen’s hand in his sleep, so he didn’t yank it with him as he sat up. Stephen rolled onto his back and looked up at Tony, the alarm on the other man’s face causing his heart rate to elevate.

“Is he okay?”

Tony was already out of bed, pulling sweatpants over his boxers and searching for a shirt. He found it as Stephen was pulling on his own pants, and Tony was out of the bedroom before Stephen could find his shirt. He was finally out of the bedroom and starting down the hall in time to see Tony helping a limping and bloodied Spider-Man to the lab.

Stephen hurried in and to Tony’s side, who stepped back reluctantly so the doctor could take over. Peter was sitting on a cleared off work table, left hand covering his right bicep and wincing in pain.

“I’m so sorry, Doctor Strange,” he said, voice raspy. “I didn’t want to bother you guys, but this isn’t healing as fast as my cuts normally do, and May is working and I can’t go to the hospital and I didn’t know-”

“Kid, it’s fine,” Tony interrupted gently. “Let’s get that suit off so Stephen can see it.”

Tony helped Peter fold down the top half of the suit, letting it hang around his waist, exposing his chest and shoulders. Tony’s jaw clenched at the sight of the bruises and scrapes littering the teenager’s torso.

“What the hell happened, Pete? Why are you out on patrol so late?”

Peter glanced at the digital clock in the wall, sighing upon realizing it was 12:27 in the morning. “I couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled.

Stephen’s eyes flicked from the gash on Peter’s bicep to the kid’s face, but he was staring down at his feet. Stephen conjured a first aid kit so he could begin cleaning the wound.

“This is going to sting a bit, Peter,” Stephen warned.

He wiped the area with alcohol, and Peter hissed in pain, but he sat still as Stephen mopped the blood up and disinfected the cut.

Tony noticed as tears began to form in Peter’s eyes, and knew it wasn’t from the pain of the cut. He put his hand on the boy’s head and brought it to his chest, running his fingers gently through the messy brown curls. Peter wrapped his left arm around Tony’s waist and held on tightly.

“I’m going to stitch it closed now, okay?” Stephen said.

Peter just nodded against Tony’s chest.

Stephen managed to keep his hands steady enough to get the job done. It took twice as long as it would have for him three years ago. But the cut was now closed, and Stephen covered it with antibiotic ointment and a clean bandage, securing it to Peter’s arm with tape before stepping back.

“I can take the stitches out tomorrow, it’ll be healed by then.”

Tony released Peter so he could examine his arm. He smiled shyly up at Stephen. “Thank you,” he said softly, and reached to pull his suit back up.

“Woah, where do you think you’re going?” Tony wanted to know.

Peter sniffed. “I can just go home,” he said quietly. “I’ve bugged you guys enough already.”

Tony was shaking his head. “Not happening, Pete. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Seriously, Mr. Stark, I can just go-”

“Do you want to go home? Or do you want to stay here?”

Peter chewed his lip, tears still gathering in his eyes. “I don’t want to bother you guys anymore.”

“That’s not what I asked you,” Tony said gently.

Peter wiped furiously at his eyes as the tears overflowed. “I’m just having trouble sleeping tonight, and I should have just stayed home but I thought patrolling for a bit would tire me out but then that idiot had to bring a knife to the drug deal and even though they’re drug dealers they still shouldn’t have to be stabbed to death and-”

“Hey hey hey,” Tony said, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder carefully. “I get it, kid. We’re not mad at you, and you’re not bothering us. I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight either thinking about you sitting up all by yourself in your apartment.”

Peter shook his head emphatically. “This isn’t fair to you guys!” he exclaimed. “You have enough going on without having to take care of me. I’m old enough that I shouldn’t be doing this to you, I should know better.”

Tony put his other hand on Peter’s shoulder, holding the teenager steady and forcing himself into his eyesight.

“You’re not doing anything wrong, Peter,” Tony said, firmly but voice soft.

Stephen recognized that Peter was bordering on an anxiety attack. His breathing was quickening, and his eyes were glassy with tears.

Tony recognized it as well.

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” he repeated. “I’m glad you came here for help. I don’t care what time it is. If you need me, if you need Stephen, you come here. Or we’ll come to you. There’s no gray area, no exceptions.”

Stephen watched as Peter utilized his breathing exercises, getting it back under control as he focused on Tony’s words.

“There is nothing that will ever matter more to us than you and your safety. It doesn’t matter if you need stitches or help with your Spanish homework. We just want you to be okay, and are always going to be here for you.”

Peter’s eyes flicked from Tony to Stephen, who smiled warmly and nodded.

“Promise us, Peter,” Tony said gently. “That you’ll always come to us if you need us.”

Peter swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “I promise,” he said, surprised at how sturdy his voice sounded. “I promise I’ll be more careful, too, but mostly promise that I’ll always come to you guys if I need you.”

Tony pulled Peter into a tight hug before letting him go. He gently pulled Peter off the table and made sure he was steady on his feet before dropping his hand back to his side.

“Let’s get you a shower and clean clothes and some food.”

Peter opened his mouth to protest again, but Stephen chimed in. “We have Chinese food. We barely touched the lo mein.”

Peter’s mouth fell closed and he smiled slightly. He didn’t reply, but allowed Tony to lead him down the hallway to his bedroom and into the bathroom. He disappeared for a minute before coming back, arms full of clean clothes and a fresh towel.

“I’ll get the food warmed up,” he said, handing the bundle to Peter, who accepted it with a whispered thanks.

The shower was a bit awkward, what with having to keep his freshly bandaged arm out of the way. But he managed, and felt a hell of a lot better as he was pulling on Tony’s warm sweatpants and old MIT sweatshirt that was probably the softest thing Peter had ever felt. He started to make his way out of the bedroom, stopping upon seeing the ruffled sheets on the bed, a pang of guilt spiking through him upon realizing that he had probably woken them both up.

He made his way to the living room, where he could hear their voices, and was about to again claim he was fine just going home when he stopped at what he saw.

The couch was stuffed with blankets and pillows, containers of Chinese food and glasses of soda covering the coffee table. Stephen was flipping through Tony’s movie library as Tony made his way back in with plates, napkins and silverware.

“We live in a democracy, Doc, and you’re going to be outvoted here,” Tony was saying. “Right, Pete?”

“Uh, I’m not sure what you guys are talking about.”

“Which movie to watch,” Tony offered. “Houdini here is hellbent on another scary movie.”

“Peter loves scary movies,” Stephen argued.

“Not as much as he loves comedies.”

Peter couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. He didn’t even have to chime in before Stephen was speaking again.

“Fine, then let’s do Caddyshack.”

“Excellent choice!” Tony agreed.

“What’s Caddyshack?” Peter asked, earning a sigh from Stephen and a groan from Tony.

“Bill Murray at his finest, kid,” Tony answered, handing Peter a plate full of food and steering him to the couch.

Peter settled in between Tony and Stephen, who were both attending to their own plates as well. Peter let himself sink into the warmth of the couch, pulling a blanket around his folded legs before digging into his food.

After the movie, Tony cleared their plates as Stephen fired up Ghostbusters. Tony returned from the kitchen with bowls of ice cream for each of them, which Peter happily accepted.He wanted to voice his appreciation for the two men sitting with him on the couch, keeping him company and his mind occupied, but he wasn’t able to form the words.

They all fell asleep at some point before the movie ended, nestled comfortably in the warmth of the blankets and pillows Tony had assembled.

–

Stephen woke slowly, burrowing into the warmth next to him as his eyes gradually opened. He noted that he was snuggled into Tony’s side, stretched out on the couch. He realized that he had been awoken by hushed voices when he felt Tony laugh underneath him.

“Peter and FRIDAY are disagreeing over the best way to make pancakes,” he explained, voice still laced with sleep.

Stephen smiled, sitting up and stretching. He stole a quick kiss from Tony’s lips before they made their way into the kitchen.

“He does not use that many eggs!” Peter insisted as the two men walked over. “Oh, good morning,” he said cheerily. “Hope I didn’t wake you guys up.”

Tony yawned as he shook his head, taking a seat at the island with Stephen. “No, my stomach did, so thanks for getting breakfast started kid. And it’s two eggs, with a teaspoon of almond extract.”

“That’s what I was forgetting,” Peter said to himself as he bounded back over to the cabinet to fetch the extract. “FRIDAY was so busy fighting with me about the eggs that she failed to mention that part.”

“You hadn’t made it far enough to even worry about the extract, Peter,” FRIDAY teased.

Tony smiled fondly as Peter continued mixing the batter before it was ready for the skillet. The pancakes were done shortly thereafter, and they all sat with full plates and glasses of chocolate milk.

“Wow, Peter,” Stephen said around a mouthful of pancake and syrup. “These are even better than Tony’s.”

“Excuse you?” Tony demanded. “Who do you think taught him how to cook?”

“Well, you did a good job teaching him, because these are the best pancakes I’ve ever had,” Stephen said, stopping his smirk from fulling forming by eating another forkful.

Tony huffed. “This is outrageous,” he muttered. He ate a few more bites of his own before rolling his eyes. “God, you’re right. The kid did it better.”

Despite their praise, Peter ate as many pancakes himself as Stephen and Tony did combined. Tony and Stephen allowed him to clear their plates and rinse them in the sink, knowing the teenager wanted to do this for them to show his appreciation for last night. But he didn’t just stop there.

As he was getting ready to head back home to be there when May returned from work, he fidgeted with the cuffs of Tony’s sweatshirt that he was still wearing.

“Thank you guys, for last night,” he said sheepishly. “I’m sorry I showed up cut and bleeding, but thank you for taking such good care of me and watching movies with me all night.”

Tony pulled Peter into a tight hug. “I’m glad you know that you can always come here, kid.”

He released Peter, only for the boy to immediately grab Stephen and hug him as well. The sorcerer laughed softly. “You don’t have to thank us, Peter.”

“I do,” Peter argued. “I’m not your responsibility.”

Stephen and Tony answered in unison. “Yes, you are.”

Peter repeated his thanks and rushed out the door before they could see the tears building back in his eyes, feeling their warm smiles on his back as he left.

Tony had just finished returning the now dry dishes back to the cabinet when Stephen came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and pulling his back flush against his own chest. He peppered short kisses down Tony's neck before letting his chin rest on the shorter man's shoulder.

"You were so great with him last night," the sorcerer hummed. "You're always so great with him."

Tony's hands found Stephen's. "You're the one who closed the gaping cut on his arm. I can't do that."

"You could," Stephen argued. "But the way you were able to calm him down was more important. The fact that you care so much about him, and let him know, that's more important, Tony."

The billionaire turned in Stephen's arms, reaching up to loop his arms around the other's neck. "Really?" Stephen nodded instantly. "I just...I wasn't there for him the way I should have been for so long. I don't want that to happen ever again."

Stephen kissed Tony sweetly.

"Then it won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of the shorter chapters, but I just love writing the dynamic between Tony, Stephen and Peter! Which I realize could have gone without saying...


	16. Truth Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> I hope you've all been enjoying time with your family and friends. I should be able to get back to a more regular update schedule now that most of the craziness is over.
> 
> As always, thank you for the feedback!

Stephen sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the last half hour. He had been discussing (arguing) with Tony the current climate of the Avengers, particularly regarding Ross’s clear intent to create as many problems as possible. Especially for Tony. There was a meeting scheduled for Thursday morning, and Tony wanted Stephen there.

“It’s just not worth it, Tony,” he said, trying to reason with the agitated man in front of him.

Tony stopped pacing, coming to a stop in the middle of Stephen’s bedroom. It was one of the rare nights that Tony had gone over to the Sanctum. He had been bordering on an anxiety attack for most of the day when he decided to wait for Stephen to return at his own home.

Stephen had noticed Tony was on edge as soon as he had stepped through the portal, and had wanted to comfort his boyfriend, but had ended up starting an argument.

“It sounds like you’re saying I’m not worth it.”

“Don’t do that,” Stephen pleaded. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“I don’t know what you mean, because you never want to talk about this. I get you’re not an Avenger, but this is bigger than that. Ross is still trying to go after you.”

Stephen stood a few feet from Tony, arms crossed defensively. “You know as well as I do that that’s not a legitimate threat.”

Tony felt like he was talking in circles. “Don’t you even care what’s going on? You said you’d fight with us whenever it was necessary, so doesn’t it make sense to be apart of stuff like this?”

“No one else trusts me besides you,” Stephen pointed out. “I’m going to be in a room full of people who don’t want me there.”

“Well then you’ll know how I fucking feel!”

Tony was just as surprised as Stephen at his sudden outburst. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep his heart from racing.

Stephen swore under his breath. He should have known that this was really about Tony wanting someone there with him who would have his back, and not just another finger pointing at him.

Things had certainly improved with the team. But when it got tense, old wounds were reopened and bled just as much as they did the first time. Tony hated having the same arguments over and over again, and knew that if Stephen was there, he would be able to help keep the conversation on topic as much as possible.

“You know what, this was a bad idea,” Tony muttered, running his shaky hand through his hair. “I’m just gonna go.”

He crossed the room in a few quick strides, headed straight for the bedroom door, but Stephen stepped in front of him.

“No,” Stephen said, shaking his head. “Don’t leave.”

Tony threw his hands up. “I don’t want to keep fighting with you. I get it. You don’t want to be involved, and I don’t blame you. I’ll leave you alone and just figure this out on my own.”

“No.”

Tony glared at him. “What do you mean, no? You’re not going to let me leave?”

“No.”

“Stephen, if you say no one more god damn time, I’m going to go nuts.”

The sorcerer uncrossed his arms, but didn’t reach out to Tony just yet. “You’re not leaving like this.”

Tony blinked. “Like what?”

“Mad,” Stephen responded.

Tony huffed. “This is what happens when you fight. This is what normal people do.”

“We’re not normal people, and you know that. I’m not letting you walk out of here tense and upset and alone. Because you might get called to a battle, or I might have to go to some other dimension, and if neither of us comes back and this is our last interaction...” Stephen shook his head slowly. “I’m not letting that happen.”

Stephen watched as the anger visibly washed off of Tony’s face. “Fuck,” he rasped, his throat suddenly dry. “Well that escalated quickly.” Stephen stepped forward hesitantly, only to be met with Tony’s arms opening and pulling him close. “When you put it like that, this meeting doesn’t really matter,” Tony mumbled into Stephen’s shoulder.

“Yes, it does, because it matters to you,” Stephen relented. “I’m always going to be on your team, Tony. And I don’t want you having to do something where you feel like you’re alone, because you’re not.”

Tony held Stephen tighter against him. “I just...when we had all of these meetings months ago, when we were figuring out the new Accords, I wasn’t doing well then. And I’m just scared that it’s going to make me slip up.”

Stephen kissed his temple. “You’re not going to slip up. You’re doing so well. And I’m going to be there with you.”

“You don’t have to,” Tony said, shaking his head slightly. “I know you don’t want to-”

“I do, and I’m going to.”

Tony stepped back so he could smile up at Stephen. “Thanks,” he said quietly before kissing him. “So does this mean no makeup sex?”

Stephen laughed, slowly moving Tony backwards towards the bed. “I think we managed to figure this out like adults before it became a full fledged flight, but I’m willing to make an exception.”

* * *

It had been going relatively well for the first hour or so. Fury had run through basic updates, focusing mainly on Ross and his quest to create as many rifts as possible. They were gathered in the main common room of the Compound, to try and keep it on the casual side and therefore not as likely to cause tension.

That plan didn’t quite work out.

Having so many people in the room allowed for the conversation to get pulled off into tangents, which was what Tony was afraid of. They were currently discussing the possibility of Ross getting his wish of putting the Rogues on trial for their actions during the Civil War. While they had all been pardoned after The Great War and folded back into the Avengers with the New Accords, it was clear he was trying to come up with a way to get it done under the United States military’s jurisdiction.

“It’s not worth discussing every last possibility of what Ross can do to mess with us,” Tony said, trying to quash this. “As long as we maintain a united front and stick together, he can’t get to us like he did last time.”

“Like _he_ did last time?” Sam questioned. “You mean like you did last time. Weren’t you on his side?”

“Can we not do this?” Tony asked. He meant for his voice to be firm, but it didn’t come out that way.

Stephen wanted to make some contact with Tony to offer support, but couldn’t do it without it being blatantly obvious to everyone else in the room. That was the last thing they needed right now.

“Why not do this?” Wanda wanted to know. “We’ve never fully hashed this all out. Maybe now is the time, so that if Ross gets his way and we all have to testify, we’ll know how to defend ourselves.”

Her glare towards Tony spoke louder than her words.

“I don’t see what good will come of-”

“Of what? You trying to rationalize attacking Steve and Bucky when you promised me you were going to help them?” Sam added.

“Sam, this isn’t the time. We’ve moved on from that,” Steve interjected. “We can’t argue about this every single time we have to meet. It was a long time ago, and it’s over with.”

“It’s not that simple, Cap,” Clint joined in. “The last time there was a disagreement between us, things got out of hand. He got out of hand,” he said, pointing at Tony. “We were united before, whose to say that it’s not going to happen again? I’m not going back to an underwater prison because Stark doesn’t want to take responsibilities for his actions.”

“I did,” Tony argued, forcing himself to stay in his seat and not pace around. “We all did. No one was without blame for what happened back then. We learned from our mistakes. Thanos won because we weren’t together. That’s not going to happen again.”

“How can you say that?” Clint demanded. “You and Cap don’t interact longer than is absolutely necessary, and you always look like you’re seconds away from ripping Barnes’s arm off again.”

“That’s not fair,” Steve said, shaking his head. “Tony is the one who helped Bucky get his mind back under control. He let him use his technology, that’s why he’s back.”

“Why do you keep defending him?” Sam asked.

“Because I killed his parents,” Bucky stated from the other side of the room.

An intense silence fell. Tony, Steve, Bucky, and T’Challa were the only people in the room who had known that piece of information. Natasha had known that it was a Hydra agent that killed the Starks, but she hadn’t known it was Bucky. Tony had never told anyone what really happened in Siberia, not even Rhodey. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him. He had never wanted to escape somewhere so much in his life.

Not since that cave in Afghanistan.

“Tony,” Rhodey said gently, turning towards his best friend of over thirty years. “What is he talking about?”

Tony’s breathing was starting to get shaky. He smiled sadly at Stephen. “This is not at all how I wanted to tell you this,” he said, not caring about the raised eyebrows his comment caused. He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily.

“Zemo lured us to the bunker. We thought he was going to wake up the other Winter Soldiers, but his plan was to turn us against each other. He did that by showing me the surveillance video of the night my parents died.”

“I thought it was a car accident,” Rhodey all but whispered.

Tony shook his head weakly.

“Hydra had Barnes under their control. He...I get that it wasn’t him. That he didn’t have a choice. But when I saw that video...” he trailed off, looking over at Barnes and making eye contact with the other man.

“You have to understand. When I watched you kill them, it was like I was seventeen-years-old and I was losing them all over again. I had always thought that my dad had been drunk, and they had been fighting, probably about me, and that it was his fault they died. I blamed him and myself all those years for what happened, and then when I found out the truth...”

Tony leaned forward, his head falling into his hands, elbows braced on his knees. His breath was coming in shudders. Rhodey stretched his arm across his shoulders, having no words to offer.

“And you knew,” Stephen realized, looking straight at Steve.

He didn’t respond.

“Cap?” Bruce asked, voice breaking slightly. “Did you know?”

Steve closed his eyes briefly, Banner’s words echoing Tony’s own from that day in Siberia.

“I did,” Steve finally answered.

For once, no one seemed to know what to say. There just wasn’t a right answer.

Stephen wanted to scream. At all of them. For constantly attacking Tony when their leader had betrayed him in the worst possible way. For assuming the engineer had been the one in the wrong because that's simply the default setting for most in the room. For thinking this was all his fault.

But he knew that wouldn't be productive. He knew Tony was already on edge, and that he didn't need Stephen to start another fight on his behalf. He needed support, not action. So the sorcerer swallowed his anger and stayed by Tony's side.

“Perhaps that’s enough for today,” T’Challa offered. “I don’t believe it’s our place to involve ourselves in a matter that’s already been settled.”

Tony wanted to thank him, but found he didn’t have the strength. Everyone left the room in silence, trying not to look at Tony as they filtered out. He remained on the couch between Stephen and Rhodey, only turning to his friend when they were finally alone.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he said with tears in his eyes. “You had enough to worry about without me adding this. You were almost paralyzed because of me and I just-”

Rhodey silenced him with a tight hug. “Don’t apologize, Tony, not for this,” he said firmly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to back you up. I’m sorry you’ve been living with this for three years.”

Tony absolutely hated how weak he felt at this moment. He tried to smile convincingly as his friend pulled back, but knew he wasn’t able to. Rhodey squeezed his shoulder as he got up, nodding to Stephen before leaving them together.

Stephen waited for Tony to take a deep breath before pulling him to his feet.

“Let’s go home,” he said softly.

Tony could only nod, taking Stephen’s hand as they stepped through the portal into his bedroom. Stephen helped Tony take his jacket off before he collapsed onto the bed, suddenly unable to stand.

“I’m so fucking sorry you had to find out like that, Stephen,” he began, his shaky voice indicating his panic. “I wanted to tell you myself, but there was never a good time to bring it up. And with all my other fucking nonsense going on all the time, I didn’t want to keep piling it on. I didn’t want this relationship to always be about me and my issues, but I didn’t want this. I swear I didn’t know it was going to happen, that’s not why I asked you to come with me.”

Stephen’s heart was breaking more and more with each word. He raised his hand and ran it slowly through Tony’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.

“Honey, I know that you had no way of knowing that this was going to happen,” he said softly. “I’m not angry with you, not at all. You’ve done nothing wrong, Tony.”

Tony tried to focus on Stephen, on his words, on his eyes, but he couldn’t. He kept flashing back to that video. To Barnes beating his dad to death. To Barnes strangling his mom. To Steve slamming his shield down on his chest.

“I can’t...fuck...I can’t breathe Stephen,” he choked out, gripping Stephen’s forearm tightly.

Stephen shifted closer to Tony, putting his left hand on his leg and squeezing reassuringly.

“Yes you can,” Stephen said gently. “Look at me.”

Tony was, but his eyes were unfocused. His breath was coming in pants, and he was shaking.

Stephen took Tony’s right hand with his left, and put it on his own chest.

“Breathe like me, Tony,” Stephen said, his voice calm and steady. “Focus on my chest and do what I’m doing.”

Tony shook his head frantically. “I can’t,” he gasped.

“Yes, you can. You’re doing great. You’re home, and you’re safe. You’re going to be okay. I’m staying right here with you, I promise. Just focus on me, okay?”

Tony nodded, grasp still tight on Stephen’s arm. He focused on Stephen’s eyes, on the gentle rise and fall of his chest, on his soothing voice. Eventually, he got his own breathing under control and was able to let go of Stephen’s arm, the thought that he was hurting the other man nagging in the back of his mind.

Stephen kept running his hand through Tony’s hair. “You’re okay, Tony,” he repeated. “Just keep breathing like that.”

Tony leaned forward until his head was resting on Stephen’s shoulder, wrapping his left arm around Stephen’s waist to pull himself closer. He wished he could stop the tears from falling from his closed eyes.

He wished he could stop a lot of things.

Tony exhaled heavily, and that released the pent up tears from his tired eyes. He tried to bury his face further into Stephen to stop them from falling, but quickly realized that was no use. He hated being so weak in front of Stephen, but knew it was because of how much he loved the other man that he was able to be so vulnerable.

They stayed like that for a long time, Tony crying softly on Stephen’s shoulder as the sorcerer comforted him silently. When he finally pulled back, his eyes were red and puffy, and he looked up at Stephen to see he had his own tear stains on his pale cheeks.

Before Tony could apologize, before he could say anything, Stephen kissed him soundly.

“I love you,” he said against Tony’s lips.

Tony swore he could breathe easier after hearing those words. “I love you,” he whispered back.

They silently shed the rest of their clothes, leaving only their boxers, before climbing under the covers. Stephen wrapped his right arm around Tony’s shoulders securely as the smaller man laid his head on his bare chest. Stephen brushed his fingers through his hair, holding him tightly.

They both knew they weren’t going to fall asleep any time soon, but that wasn’t the point.

The point was they had each other.


	17. Shake It Off

Stephen wasn’t sure how long it had taken for Tony’s breathing to finally even out and for his grip on Stephen’s waist to go lax. He was just happy he was finally getting a bit of rest.

Even if it didn’t last very long.

Tony was restless almost the entire time he was sleeping. He eventually sighed into Stephen’s chest as he gave up and remained awake, although he didn’t move from his spot. He knew Stephen was also awake because the movement of the sorcerer’s fingers through his hair didn’t stop.

So he started talking.

He told Stephen the entire story. Some of which he already knew, having been following the news of the Civil War while it was happening, but a majority of it he hadn’t. Tony told him everything, laying against Stephen’s chest, tracing the line of his skin against his boxers back and forth. He explained how he recruited Peter. The fight at the airport. How he found out Barnes hadn’t bombed the summit. Going to find Steve and Barnes in Siberia.

The video.

Hitting Steve.

Attacking Barnes.

Steve’s shield knocking out the power to the suit before he carried Barnes away.

Tony finally stopped, sighing heavily and closing his eyes, nuzzling into the warmth of Stephen’s skin.

“How did you get back?” Stephen asked, the first question he posed the entire time.

“T’Challa. He had Steve and Barnes take their jet to Wakanda. He took me and Zemo back in his.”

Tony finally sat up, turning so he could face Stephen better. Stephen followed suit, rising slowly but not questioning the genius any further.

“I honestly don’t think about it all that much anymore,” Tony said softly. “What happened with Thanos replaced it in my head, for the most part. Just like it had replaced Ultron. Just like Ultron replaced New York. Just like New York replaced Afghanistan.”

Stephen swallowed hard. It was an endless cycle of trauma for Tony. He had no idea how anyone would be able to go through the entirety of what he had. He wished that there was some way he could erase each and every page Tony had been through. But he couldn’t.

“I wanted to tell you. But I didn’t want to keep adding things to my list of problems. I never even told Rhodey,” he said softly.

“You’re incredible, you know that, right?”

Tony looked at him, a slight quirk of his eyebrow.

“All that you’ve been through...watching him do what he did to your parents. And you still helped him.”

Tony laughed humorlessly. “I tried to kill him.”

“I don’t think you did,” Stephen said. “I think you wanted to. But I don’t think you would have actually killed him.” Before Tony could argue, he went on. “Even still, you helped him. And you helped Steve and the rest while they were on the run. And you got them pardoned, and back into the Avengers.”

“It was what was best for everyone,” Tony said with a shrug.

“And that’s why you’re incredible,” Stephen said. “You did all of that for a world that has done nothing but blame you for things that weren’t your fault.”

“But if we had been together as a team when Thanos came...if we had been ready-”

“You don’t know that,” Stephen said gently. “You don’t know that things would have turned out any differently. You didn’t make Steve do what he did. You didn’t make any of them break the Accords. That’s not on you.”

Tony took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I’m sorry that you had to find out about it like this, but I’m so happy you were there with me. I’m not all that sure what I would do without you, Stephen.”

Stephen leaned over and kissed Tony’s lips softly. “I don’t intend to make you ever have to find out.”

Stephen pulled Tony back against him, and the brunette settled against the sorcerer’s chest. He trailed his trembling fingers over Tony’s warm skin, tracing the bumps of his spine slowly.

They stayed in bed for a majority of the day. Tony was absolutely exhausted from the meeting and his subsequent panic attack and had no intentions of leaving the warmth of Stephen. But as the late morning turned to early afternoon, he realized it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“Pete is going to be here soon,” he observed into Stephen’s neck.

“Do you want me to call him?”

Tony shook his head. “No, I want him to come. I’m still tired, but he loves coming here. It’ll be good to see him.”

Stephen considered for a moment. “You want to tell him what really happened in Siberia.”

It was a statement, not a question.

Tony could tell by the way Stephen had shifted that he was looking down at him, but the engineer made no movement to look back up.

“I didn’t tell him the full story when I recruited him,” Tony said softly. “And then after, I avoided him for a while because I was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I want to be honest with him whenever possible. I don’t want to keep things from him.”

Stephen remained quiet, knowing Tony was going to continue. He did, but after a long pause.

“I know it’s fucked up,” he finally whispered.

Stephen tried again to move to look at Tony, but was prevented by the other man keeping his face hidden against Stephen.

“Why do you think that?”

Tony took a deep breath. “Because it’s selfish of me to tell him,” he said. “He’s not going to trust Steve or Barnes, or any of the others who were on their side. And I don’t want that. He may not be a full fledged Avenger right now, but eventually, he will be. I don’t want to taint his opinion of them. I don’t want to manipulate him.”

Stephen finally forced his boyfriend to look at him. He slowly sat up and turned, causing Tony to fall away from his side. He stayed laying down against the pillows, looking up at Stephen, his brown eyes glassy with tears.

“What happened is your story to tell, Tony,” Stephen said firmly but gently. “If Rogers cared about what everyone was going to think, he should have made better choices. As long as you tell Peter the truth, you’re not doing anything wrong. He may never find out on his own but me finding out the way I did really upset you. And I know I’m biased, but I really don’t want that to happen to you again.”

Tony swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Stephen reached out, running his hand through Tony’s soft brown hair.

“You were just a kid when you lost them.” Stephen’s voice was low and calm as he spoke. “You felt helpless, like you didn’t have any control over anything. Over your own life. You went through hell, fought as hard as you could, only to watch your parents be murdered by the man your teammate was protecting. At your expense.”

Stephen let his hand fall from Tony’s hair as the other man sat up. But he didn’t interrupt as Stephen went on.

“You didn’t have any control over what happened to you parents. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t have any control over the decision Rogers made, or the way you found out the truth. None of that was left up to you. But this is your decision. Telling Peter, and anyone else, is in your control. There’s no right or wrong answer. It’s up to you. It’s your call, Tony.”

Tony didn’t seem to notice that the tears had overflowed from his eyes. He just kept looking at Stephen.

“I...” he started, but his voice immediately broke with emotion. “I don’t understand how you’re so good at this.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“At me. Dealing with me.”

Stephen shook his head slowly. “You don’t have to be dealt with, honey. Too many people have treated you that way, so you believe it. You’re not a problem that has to be solved. You’re a person. You may fly around in an armored suit, but you’re still human.”

Tony couldn’t think of what to say to that, so he opted for kissing Stephen instead. He pressed his lips against the sorcerer’s, his hand finding the back of Stephen’s neck to pull himself even closer. Stephen kissed him back soundly before pulling away enough to look at Tony again.

“I didn’t feel human for a long time,” Tony said. “And when I did, I felt like an awful one. You make me feel like I can actually do something right. Because this,” he motioned at the small space between them, “is the best thing I’ve ever done.”

*

A few hours later, Stephen had disappeared from the lab, leaving Tony and Peter together. Once the teenager’s chatter about his day at school had died down, Tony set his tablet he had been working on aside, which instantly got Peter’s attention.

“Is everything alright, Mr. Stark?” he asked carefully. “You seem...really tired today.”

“I am,” Tony agreed with a small smile. “And, uh, I want to tell you why.”

“Okay,” Peter said simply with a slight nod.

Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “We had a meeting today, the Avengers. Mostly about routine stuff, but something came up that hadn’t been addressed before. From the Civil War.”

Peter visibly tensed at that.

“I never told you the full story of what happened. You know that me and Cap had a falling out. But it wasn’t just because of the Accords. I had gone to Siberia to try and help him and Barnes, to try and stop Zemo. The bad guy. But we were outplayed. I found out...” he trailed off, unsure of exactly how to word it. “I found out that my parents didn’t die in a car accident,” he finally said.

Peter frowned. “What happened to them?”

“They were killed, by Hydra,” Tony said. “By Bucky Barnes.”

Peter stared at him blankly for several seconds. “Wait. Cap’s friend Bucky? With the metal arm?”

Tony nodded. “He was brainwashed by Hydra,” he explained. “He was ordered to do it. He had no control over what he was doing. But when I found out it was him...I snapped. I attacked him, and Cap, and that’s what our real issue was.”

Tony watched as Peter tried to make sense of this in his head.

“I know this is coming out of left field,” Tony added. “And I’m sorry to just spring this on you. But it came up at the meeting, and Stephen was there, and that’s not how I wanted to tell him about this. I don’t want you to find out some other way, because I don’t want you to think I’m hiding anything from you. But I also don’t want you to hate Cap or Barnes over this, either.”

“Captain America knew?”

“Yeah,” Tony said with a sigh. “I think that was the worst part,” he admitted. “I just wanted to be the one to tell you. I had an anxiety attack yesterday after it happened, and I think part of the reason was because it happened so suddenly, and I was worried about how Stephen was going to react finding out the way he did. So I wanted to do it the right way with you.”

Peter nodded slowly. “I don’t really know what to say, Mr. Stark, except I’m so sorry. That’s just...” he trailed off as he got choked up. “I’m sorry,” Peter said again.

Tony felt his heart drop at the realization that this was probably bringing up memories of when Peter lost his own parents. And Uncle Ben.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “I didn’t mean to upset you, kid. I didn’t think about...fuck...”

But Peter shook his head emphatically. “No, no it’s fine. I’m glad you told me, I’m glad I know. I just...I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. But, if you’re up for it, you could stay for dinner,” Tony offered.

A smile broke onto Peter’s face. “I think I can manage that.”

* * *

“Hey, can you come here for a sec?”

Stephen looked up from his spot on the couch to where Tony was sticking his head out of the lab. The brunette didn’t wait for a reply before he disappeared back into whatever it was he was doing.

It had been two weeks since the meeting, and Tony seemed to have already forgotten about it. But Stephen hadn’t. Every time Tony stirred in his sleep, Stephen wondered if he was having a nightmare about Siberia. About seeing his parents murdered by the man that had been standing right next to him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Tony calling out to him.

“It wasn’t actually a question, honey.”

Stephen smiled as he dropped his book on the coffee table and sought out Tony.

He was standing at his desk, fidgeting with a silver box about the size of the book Stephen had been reading. He smiled shyly when Stephen walked in, his hands stilling on the box in front of him.

“So, uh, I know we said no gifts or anything for Valentine’s Day, and it was last week anyway so I’d be super late, but I have something I want to give you.”

Stephen looked down at the box in front of him as Tony opened it, turning it so Stephen could get a better look.

Inside was a pair of gloves.

They looked like they were comprised mostly of metal the color of charcoal, with black knitted material making up the rest. He stared down at them for a long time before looking back up at Tony.

“It’s mostly nanotech,” he explained. “But with some titanium alloy mixed in. It’s similar to Rhodey’s leg braces, really. I think they’ll help stabilize your hands, and they can add heat and stimulation if they’re acting up. I know it’s not a permanent fix, but I thought at the end of a long day, or when the weather is really bad, it’ll help give you a break from the pain for a few hours at a time.”

Stephen was just staring at him.

Tony closed the box slowly. “Okay, this was a mistake. Got it. I’m sorry, I should have asked. I know you’re sensitive about your hands. Fuck. I didn’t mean to-”

He was stopped mid-sentence by Stephen kissing him. Hard.

He pushed Tony back against his desk, holding him in place as he assaulted the shorter man’s mouth. It only took Tony a few seconds of shock before he was kissing Stephen back. The sorcerer was holding the back of his neck tightly, the other hand pulling at his hip to press their bodies together.

When they broke apart for air, Tony searched Stephen’s eyes for an explanation.

“This is, without a doubt, the most...” Stephen trailed off as he was flooded with emotion. “Thank you, Tony.”

Tony smiled. “You don’t even know if they work yet, Doc.”

“I don’t care if they work,” Stephen said. “The fact that you spent so much time on them, for me, is everything.”

“It didn’t take too much time.”

“FRIDAY?”

“Boss spent approximately one hundred and thirty two hours completing the gloves, Doctor.”

Tony stared up at the ceiling. “You god damn tattle tail.”

Stephen laughed. “That’s my point. But I know they’ll work, because you made them.”

He kissed Tony again, slowly at first, but the heat between them built quickly. He pushed Tony back until he was sitting on his desk, his legs wrapping around Stephen’s waist as they made out hungrily. Tony slipped his hands under Stephen’s shirt, running them up and down the toned muscles as Stephen pulled at his hair.

“Come with me,” Stephen said into Tony’s ear, pulling him off the desk and down towards the bedroom. “I’m going to show you just how much I appreciate this. How much I appreciate you.”

Tony could only moan quietly in response.

Stephen had him on the bed, clothes gone, in record time.

He had taken his time, as they always did, licking his way down Tony’s body until he could take his erection into his mouth. He sucked hard and fast, however, once he got started. Tony was all but screaming above him, hands in his hair, hips bucking off the mattress as Stephen took him all the way down his throat and Tony was gone. He would have been embarrassed at how quickly he came, but it felt so good that he just didn’t care.

He pulled Stephen back up, kissing him, moaning at the taste of himself on the sorcerer’s tongue. He flipped them over, taking Stephen into his hand and stroking him slowly.

“I should have finished them sooner,” he whispered into Stephen’s ear before kissing his neck.

Stephen watched as Tony straddled his waist, his dick still half hard. Tony didn’t break eye contact as he reached over, grabbed the lube, and poured a generous amount onto his hand.

Stephen moaned at the sight of Tony’s fingers reaching back and sliding into his own body. He had to release his hold on Stephen to lean forward, bracing himself as he slowly worked himself open above Stephen. His eyes only left Stephen’s when he couldn’t keep them open, eyelids fluttering with desire.

Stephen could have come untouched from this sight alone.

But thankfully he didn’t have to.

Tony was soon slicking up Stephen’s length, stroking firmly before raising his hips and positioning himself against Stephen’s head. Stephen’s breath caught at the sight. He gripped Tony’s hips to help steady him as he slowly lowered himself down. They moaned in unison, Tony’s head flying back as Stephen filled him entirely, rocking his hips back and forth slowly to stretch himself even more. He leaned forward until their mouths met, all tongues and teeth, in a dirty kiss.

Tony straightened back up, one hand on Stephen’s shoulder and the other on his stomach, as he started to move. He lifted his hips up until he felt almost empty before letting himself fall back down, sighing in pleasure.

“Fucking hell, Tony,” Stephen breathed.

Tony was absolutely gorgeous from this angle. Any angle, really, but here Stephen could watch each and every muscle in Tony’s stomach, arms and legs as he rode Stephen’s length. His steady pace soon picked up, his hips angling forward as he came down. The sorcerer lifted his own hips, fucking up into Tony hard, hitting his prostate accurately each time.

Stephen pulled on Tony’s hips as he sat up, trapping Tony’s erection between their abs as they moved together. He kissed across his shoulders, his chest, the hollow of his throat.

“Fuck, Stephen,” Tony moaned, wrapping his arms around his neck and riding Stephen as fast and hard as he could. “You fucking wreck me, baby.”

Stephen bit into the flesh of Tony’s shoulder, groaning at the words coming from his lover’s mouth.

“God I love you. I love you so fucking much.”

He forced his trembling hand between their bodies and immediately began circling Tony’s head with his thumb. Tony keened, head falling onto Stephen’s shoulder as he ground his hips against Stephen’s.

“Fuck, baby,” Tony moaned. “I’m gonna come.”

“I’ve got you, Tony, let go for me.”

Tony’s orgasm ripped through him, his hips stuttering as he released into Stephen’s hand. His walls clenched around Stephen, and with one more upwards thrust he was spilling deep into Tony’s body, holding him up as the other man shuddered on top of him.

Tony’s hips finally stilled. He pulled his head off Stephen’s shoulder to kiss him slowly, both hands on Stephen’s face to keep him from going anywhere.

As if he ever would.

After they had gotten cleaned up, Stephen tested the gloves. They worked perfectly. His hands were almost completely stable, and the pain subsided virtually instantly. The warmth soaked through his skin, easing his joints wonderfully.

He hadn’t noticed the tears falling from his eyes until Tony reached over to gently wipe them away.

“Thank you,” Stephen whispered. “Thank you so much, Tony.”

Tony moved so he was standing behind Stephen, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to thank me. You don’t deserve to be in so much pain every day. I’m just so glad they work.”

He pressed a kiss to the back of Stephen’s neck where his skin was exposed.

“Let’s go to bed,” Tony said gently, pulling Stephen towards the bedroom.

He went willingly, leaving the gloves on in the hopes that they would help him sleep through the night without any issues. As they settled into bed and Tony cuddled up against him, he carefully put his hands on the other man’s shoulder and hip.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

Tony looked up at him. “Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

“The gloves don’t bother you?”

“Not in the slightest.” Stephen swallowed hard and nodded. “What is it?” Tony asked, shifting so he could look at Stephen better.

“I just, ah, don’t want to do anything that’s uncomfortable for you. I know my hands are enough of a problem already.”

Tony shook his head. “That’s not true, not at all. What are you talking about?”

Stephen averted his eyes. As much as he trusted Tony, as close as they were, some things were just inherently difficult to talk about. He moved slightly so he was propped up against the pillows and headboard, pretending to examine the gloves closely so he didn’t have to look into Tony’s dark brown eyes.

“Is everything okay for you? With us? Like...physically?”

Tony looked around blankly for a second. “Were you not paying attention like an hour ago? I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I always do, Stephen.” Tony searched Stephen’s eyes. “I don’t understand.”

Stephen swallowed. “I know that my hands limit what I can do. And I just don’t want you to ever feel like it’s not enough because I can’t do certain things and you have to do most of the work when we’re...together. When they flare up, it’s just hard for me to...” he trailed off, not entirely sure how to best explain it.

“Oh my god,” Tony breathed. “Do they hurt too much? Did you want to stop? Fuck, Stephen, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you do anything when you were in pain.”

Stephen turned quickly as Tony began to retreat from the bed, visibly upset at what he thought Stephen was saying. The sorcerer put his hands on Tony’s to keep him in place.

“No, Tony,” he said firmly. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. I didn’t want to stop. You’ve never made me do anything I wasn’t on board with. What I mean is that...I just want you to be happy. And I wish I could touch you all the time like you do to me. I wish I could make you feel the way you can make me feel.”

“Stephen, honey, you do,” Tony said, calming down a bit and moving back closer to Stephen. “The way I feel with you, I’ve never felt before. I’ve been with a lot of people in my life, but nothing has ever come close to you. The sex is absolutely phenomenal, but it goes so much further than that with us.”

“You don’t have to-”

“I’m not just saying it,” Tony interrupted. “I wouldn’t lie to you. Not about this, not about anything. Does it...has it seemed like I haven’t been into it?”

“No,” Stephen answered immediately. “I’ve just been thinking about it, I guess. And I wanted to make sure you were happy. With me.”

Tony gently cupped Stephen’s cheek so that the sorcerer couldn’t look away.

“I had no god damn clue that it was possible for me to ever be this happy. I know I have bad days, but I’m so happy with you. Every part of it. Kissing you, touching you, just sitting on the couch watching tv with you. I can’t get enough of it. I can’t get enough of you, Stephen.”

Stephen’s mind wasn’t capable of forming words, so he settled for leaning over and kissing Tony soundly.

“I love you,” Stephen murmured against Tony’s lips.

“I love you too, honey.”

They settled back down into bed, cuddled comfortably together. The gloves didn’t bother Tony, and even if they had, he would have never said so. Because he could tell they were helping Stephen sleep better.

Tony would have cut off his own hands if it meant relieving Stephen’s pain.


	18. Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorcerers can still get sick sometimes.

It’s not that Tony didn’t believe Wong. It was just very hard to convince himself that Stephen was going to be “just fine” as he watched the other man empty his stomach into the toilet for the sixth time.

Tony had been waiting for Stephen to return to the Sanctum in the library, keeping himself busy by trying to make sense of the texts in front of him. Certainly not by trying to get into the rooms that Stephen specifically told him not to go into. And of course he would never try and read from any of the spell books.

He was behaving. The whole time. Honest.

Wong had called for him as soon as the sorcerers had returned, and the urgency Tony heard in his voice had made him sprint to Stephen’s bedroom. Wong had had to explain several times that Stephen basically had the flu, and would be fine, so long as he got some rest after his stomach settled.

So that’s why Tony found himself kneeling behind Stephen as he got sick, trying to support his back and shoulders as best as he could. He rubbed his left hand over Stephen’s shoulder blades while his right carefully cradled the back of Stephen’s neck.

After a last painful heave, Stephen collapsed backwards against Tony, who caught him easily. The billionaire slowly moved back until he was sitting on the floor with Stephen resting against his chest. Tony brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m sorry,” Stephen muttered.

“It’s not your fault, baby,” Tony said. “I just wish there was something I could do to help you.”

Stephen was too weak to respond. He rested against Tony’s chest for a long time, trying to sink into the warmth behind him. He hadn’t even realized he had started shivering until Tony nudged him gently.

“Do you think you’re going to get sick again?”

Stephen shook his head after considering for a second.

“How about we get you into bed?”

“I’m gross,” Stephen sighed.

Tony kissed his temple nonetheless. “Do you want to take a bath?”

Stephen nodded, forcing himself to sit up. Tony helped him move to the now flushed and closed toilet while he got a bath ready. Stephen had his bathroom stocked with everything necessary, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. A good soak did wonders, especially for his hands.

He watched Tony as he caught his breath. A wave of pure fondness swept over him, cutting through the persistent nausea briefly. The engineer was taking preparing this bath as seriously as he would take building a new Iron Man suit. He measured the bath oil and salts meticulously, using lavender and vanilla, which he knew to be Stephen’s favorite combination. Tony then tested the temperature of the water coming from the faucet with his palm before adjusting the knob slightly and returning to Stephen.

Tony undressed him as much as he could while he was sitting before he had to help him stand. He was able to support the other's weight as he took off his pants and boxers. He made sure Stephen was steady on his feet and had a good grip around his waist before they made their way over to the tub.

“How’s the water?” he asked softly.

Stephen tested it with his right foot as he balanced against Tony. “Perfect,” he said simply.

Stephen’s tub was about half the size of Tony’s, so they wouldn’t be able to fit comfortably together. Tony eased Stephen in before turning the water off. Stephen let himself lay back against the porcelain, sighing when he felt his head rest against a soft towel Tony had put there and not the hard tub.

He hummed at the feel of Tony’s fingers brushing through his hair, using the clean water to rinse the sweat away for him. He brushed it back so it was off his forehead before letting his hand slip into the water to take Stephen’s carefully. His then reached out with his right hand, wiping the droplets of water from his face tenderly.

Stephen turned his head towards Tony’s touch and opened his eyes when he felt the genius’s hand come to a rest on his hairline.

“This is how I knew I was in love with you.”

Tony shook his head slowly. “What do you mean?”

“When I came back from another dimension and I was out of it, and I went to you. I knew I’d be safe and wasn’t scared of being vulnerable in front of you. I hadn’t ever trusted someone that much. I’ve never felt like I could let my guard down. So I knew I was in love with you when I did it with you without even thinking.”

Tony smiled, running his left thumb along the inside of Stephen’s wrist. “I have you beat,” he said. Stephen’s eyebrows came together in a questioning look. “The week before that, when you watched me playing the piano. I didn’t want to work, talk, eat. I didn’t want to do anything but be next to you. As soon as your fingers were in my hair, and my mind quieted down and I could just focus on you, I knew.”

Stephen returned Tony’s smile. He moved his head back in surprise when Tony leaned in to kiss him.

“I didn’t brush my teeth yet,” he stressed.

Tony just gave him an unimpressed look before holding Stephen’s head still and claiming his lips.

“The inter-dimensional flu isn’t contagious, right?”

Stephen laughed slightly, already feeling the soreness in his ribs from the effort. He closed his eyes and rested for a few more minutes before the water started to turn lukewarm.

“Sorry I can’t keep it warm for you,” Tony mumbled. “Do you want more hot water?”

Stephen sighed, but didn’t answer right away. Tony brushed his hand over Stephen’s forehead until the sorcerer opened his eyes and looked at him. Today they were tinted green, but it didn’t make Tony think of illness. It made him think of an emerald sea he’d love to drown in.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, trying not to nag, but still very worried.

The sorcerer nodded. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “I’m just really glad you’re here with me.”

Tony lifted Stephen’s hand from the water and kissed his scarred knuckles gently. “I’m not going anywhere, Stephen.”

Stephen smiled before letting his eyes fall closed for a few more seconds. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, wishing it did more to make him feel less awful.

Tony silently helped Stephen out of the tub, letting the water drain and wrapping him in warm towels. He changed his own clothes, stealing a t shirt and a pair of Stephen’s sweatpants as Stephen dressed in his sleep pants and a t shirt as well. He was still feeling quite awful, but was able to appreciate how cute Tony looked in his clothes.

They crawled into Stephen’s bed, which was also much smaller than Tony’s, but they weren’t in need of the extra room at the moment. Stephen huddled close to Tony, who wrapped his arms securely around Stephen’s shoulders.

“Are your hands alright?” he asked against Stephen’s damp hair. Stephen nodded. “Are you warm enough?”

His answer was Stephen sighing into his chest and slotting his left leg between Tony’s.

“I absolutely adore you, honey,” Tony whispered.

Stephen pulled himself against Tony tighter, and was about to ask, but it turned out he didn’t need to.

_I’ll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You’ve been the only thing that’s right_

_In all I’ve done_

Stephen felt his heart swell as Tony began to sing softly. The song he was singing the day he knew he had fallen in love with him.

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we’ll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I’ll be right beside you dear_

_Louder, louder_

_And we’ll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak and understand_

_Why you can’t raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it to hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

Stephen drifted to sleep listening to Tony’s voice, surrounded by his warmth and strength. He knew he was probably going to still feel terrible when he woke up, but as long as he had Tony next to him, it just didn’t seem to matter all that much.

-

Stephen did, in fact, still feel terrible when he woke up.

He had all but passed out in Tony’s arms, where he stayed for the five or so hours he slept. He woke slowly and reluctantly, opening his eyes to the dark room around him. He had no idea what time it was, but he didn’t really care. He focused on the feeling of Tony’s arms around him, sighing without meaning to.

“Did you sleep at all?” he mumbled into Tony’s chest.

Tony’s hand found its way into Stephen’s hair. “I’m fine, baby.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Tony laughed softly. “What do you need?” he asked, further dodging Stephen’s question, knowing the answer would just upset the sorcerer.

Tony hadn’t so much as closed his eyes as Stephen had slept on him. He knew that his boyfriend was okay, and would be just fine, but that didn’t mean he was happy to see him feeling the way he did. The last thing Stephen deserved was the stomach flu, and Tony just wished he could do something for him.

Stephen moved slightly away from Tony, groaning softly at the tightness in his stomach. His shoulders were sore, and his hands were starting to cramp. He shifted so his head was fully on his pillow, but kept his forehead pressed against Tony’s shoulder.

He felt the billionaire move next to him, and wasn’t surprised when he felt his gloves being carefully slipped onto his aching hands. Stephen moved his head so he could look up at Tony, who was smiling down at him sweetly.

Tony kissed his cheek lovingly. “How about some tea? Maybe a few crackers?”

Stephen nodded. “Yeah, I think I could do that.”

Tony eased out of bed, pulling the covers back over Stephen to secure him in warmth.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised before padding out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Stephen must have dosed off for a few minutes, because Tony was back what seemed like seconds later. He flicked the bedside lamp on and set the steaming mug and package of crackers on the nightstand before settling back into bed. He helped Stephen sit up, putting extra pillows behind him for support against his sore back. Tony then handed the mug to Stephen, who immediately took a sip.

“Sorry I can’t make it the way you do,” Tony said softly. “Red walked me through it, but I’m sure I screwed something up.”

Stephen shook his head. “You didn’t. This is perfect, Tony. You use more honey than I do, but that makes it better.”

Tony smiled, handing Stephen a few crackers. He sat quietly while Stephen settled against him, munching the crackers and drinking his tea slowly. When he had finished all that his stomach could handle, Tony took the cup from him before lacing their fingers together.

“Feeling any better?”

Stephen hummed. “I am. Thank you, Tony.”

Tony pressed his lips against the streak of gray in Stephen’s hair, right above his right ear. “What else can I do?”

Stephen adjusted himself so he was laying back on Tony’s chest. “Get some sleep.”

Tony laughed, wrapping his arm around Stephen’s shoulders. He made sure the blankets were snugly around them before turning off the light.

“Anything for you, honey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include this shorter and fluffier chapter before the next portion of the story, which includes a decent amount of angst as things intensify. 
> 
> Still very much appreciative of the comments and kudos!


	19. Fighting the Gravity

“What else do you need from me?”

“I think you’ve done enough already, my friend.”

Tony smiled at T’Challa’s response, even though the other man couldn’t see him. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into by offering to host this thing, your highness. I’m not sure you’ll be able to get rid of Rocket once he gets the full Wakanda experience.”

T’Challa laughed on the other end of the line. “He’s welcome to stay as long as he likes. You all are.”

“That’s definitely not something you want the Guardians to hear.”

Tony had mixed feelings about the one year celebration of the snap being reversed. He had done surprisingly well during the anniversary of the snap itself, mostly because he had been so worried about Peter. He was nervous the memory of him snapping his fingers would lead him into another downward spiral.

And he really, really did not want to have an anxiety attack in front of everyone at the massive celebration T’Challa was hosting in Wakanda.

Tony was jerked from his thoughts as he was slipping his phone back into his pocket. He had met Rhodey for a late lunch and was walking back to the Tower when he was stopped by Secretary General Thaddeus Ross.

“Mr. Stark,” he greeted with a smile that made Tony cringe.

The billionaire sighed heavily. “I’m having a good day, Mr. Secretary.”

“Well that’s certainly about to change.”

“Yeah,” Tony deadpanned. “I got that much. What do you want?”

“You need to come with me.”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t need to do anything, actually.”

“You do. And you’re going to want to.” Ross extended his arm, showing Tony the way to a waiting black SUV parked at the curb.

There was something about the way Ross was smiling at him that set Tony on edge. He tried to get a read on the other man, but couldn’t. He reluctantly got into the back seat, followed closely by Ross. They rode in silence to the Federal Building downtown, where Tony was searched, his phone taken from him before being brought into a space that was a mix between a spare office and an interrogation room.

He sat down in the chair Ross motioned to, but the older man remained standing.

“I’m not changing my mind about Stephen,” Tony said after several minutes of silence.

“This isn’t about him.”

“Then what is this about?”

“Peter Parker.”

A chill ran down Tony’s spine, but he hid his reaction well. He crossed his arms over his chest after discreetly activating his watch, which looked like his usual Jaegar-LeCoultre, but was of course equipped with full access to FRIDAY.

“What’s my intern got to do with anything?” Tony demanded.

*

On the other side of the city, Stephen Strange smiled as he answered his phone, expecting to hear Tony’s voice. Instead, he heard Ross’s drawl come through the line.

*

“He’s more than your intern, Stark, we both know that.”

Tony shot him a look of disgust. “He’s a kid. Are you implying-”

“That he’s Spider-Man? I’m not implying it. I know it.”

*

Peter was looking at Stephen with grave concern. “Doctor Strange? Is everything okay?”

Stephen felt the color draining from his face. He held the phone to his ear and looked over at Peter.

*

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“It wasn’t hard to put together. My surveillance team was able to get this from a few weeks ago.” Ross held up a photo of Peter with his mask off, grimacing down at the cut on his bicep. “He went to your penthouse not long after.”

Tony gritted his teeth and tried to stay calm. “If you think threatening him is a good idea, you should think again.”

“I’m not threatening him. I’m threatening you.”

*

Stephen took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “FRIDAY, keep recording.”

“Of course, Doctor Strange.”

“And alert Rhodes, Fury and anyone else available and tell them to meet us at the Compound.”

Stephen returned his phone to his pocket before turning to Peter.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, his voice unsteady.

“We need to go to the Compound,” Stephen said calmly. “Everything’s going to be alright and I’ll explain when we get there. I just need you to trust me, okay?”

Peter nodded instantly and stepped through the portal as soon as Stephen had opened it without another thought.

*

“Kidnapping. Reckless endangerment of a child. Contributing to the delinquency of a minor,” Ross listed. “Those are just the major felonies that come to mind.”

Tony just stared back blankly.

"And then there's the host of crimes Parker has committed as Spider-Man, running around the city as a vigilante.”

Tony felt his blood run cold.

“Breaking and entering. Trespassing. Assault and battery.”

“He’s a kid,” Tony repeated. “A juvenile. You can’t think that-”

“Anyone would prosecute him? I play golf with the U.S. Attorney for New York twice a week in the summer. He wants that little menace held accountable as much as I do.”

Tony couldn’t answer. He couldn’t think.

“But maybe you’re right, and the best case scenario is he gets taken away from his aunt and put in foster care for the next year. She’ll of course be charged as well. Lose her job at the hospital, won’t be able to afford that apartment you keep trying to pay for.”

“What do you want?” Tony wanted to be forceful. He wanted to be intimidating. But he was so god damn scared.

Ross put a hand on the arm rests on either side of Tony and leaned down, smiling cruelly at him.

“I want you, Stark. I want the world to see you for what you really are. Not some superhero. You’re a criminal, a wannabe. You take responsibility for all that you’ve done, and I leave the kid alone.”

Tony tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “Why the hell should I trust you?”

“That’s what lawyers and the courts are for. It’s called a plea deal. If you take responsibility, as the adult, the kid will be off the hook. It is your fault, after all. You put him at risk the second you decided to drag him into your fight with Rogers.”

Ross stepped back, and Tony dropped his eyes as he clasped his hands in front of him. He counted slowly in his head, keeping his breathing in check. Like hell he was going to have an anxiety attack in front of this prick.

Tony didn't see many options here. Ross knew about Peter. That was not good. The Secretary training his efforts on the teenager was the exact last thing that Tony had ever wanted. He knew Stephen would have received the notification from FRIDAY and would be keeping Peter safe. But that was short term. The only way he could see to protect Peter past today was to do what Ross wanted, and figure out the rest later.

Ross wanted him, that much has been clear for a while. And if giving him what he wanted kept his attention off Peter, then so be it.

“So what’s it going to be?” Ross inquired.

Tony closed his eyes. He wished he had a chance to talk to Peter, to Stephen.

To say goodbye.

“I’ll do it,” he said in defeat. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it. As long as Peter stays out of it.”

Tony didn’t see the look of absolute elation that crossed Ross’s face.

*

“Secretary Ross walked out of the room, Doctor Strange,” FRIDAY informed as the playback finished. “Boss has been alone in the room for over three hours now.”

Stephen nodded solemnly. He stared down at his phone as if the answer was going to flash across the screen.

Peter looked frantically at everyone gathered around the conference room table. The same room Ross had interrogated Tony in a few weeks ago.

“What are our options?” Steve wanted to know.

Maria glanced at Fury, who folded his hands on the table in front of him. “We don’t really have any.”

“That can’t be true,” Carol disagreed. “He can’t just charge Tony with any of that and get away with it. Ross doesn’t have any evidence to convict him of anything.”

“He doesn’t need it,” Rhodey said softly. “He was waiting until he had leverage. Tony’s going to be forced into a plea deal. No trial, no evidence. He’s going to agree with what Ross wants.”

“And what’s that going to be?” Steve asked.

Fury shook his head slowly. “Fifteen years, at least. Probably closer to twenty-five.”

“Prison?” Steve inquired, dumbfounded. “Twenty-five years in prison?”

Fury only nodded.

A heavy silence fell over the room. Peter looked at each person individually, but they all avoided his eyes. He finally turned to Stephen, sitting directly to his right, but the sorcerer was still staring down at his phone.

“There has to be another way,” Peter said desperately. “Mr. Stark can’t do this, we have to stop him.”

Stephen sat back in his chair as he looked over at Peter. “He’ll have fantastic lawyers, Peter. Nothing is set in stone yet, there will be negotiations and-”

“No!” Peter exclaimed. “No, he can’t do any of that. He can’t do this. You can’t let him do this.”

Stephen felt the teenager’s panic radiating onto himself. He wanted nothing more than to stop Tony, to stop this from happening at all, but knew there wasn’t anything he could do short of portaling into the room Tony was being held in and taking him to hideout somewhere Ross couldn’t find them.

“The only way I can help Tony right now is to keep you safe,” Stephen said. He was shocked at how level his voice was while his heart was hammering in his chest.

“You’re just going to let him go to prison? For twenty-five years? You’re okay with that?”

Stephen shook his head. “Of course not. I don’t want that at all. But we don’t know what’s going to happen just yet. We need to trust Tony to make the right decision.”

Peter was fighting to keep his tears at bay. “He’s not going to make the right decision. He’s going to do whatever he has to do to protect me. This isn’t his fault! I’m the one who wanted to keep my identity a secret, he wanted me to-”

Peter stopped short and abruptly turned from Stephen to look at Fury. “I need you to call a press conference.”

Fury regarded the boy carefully before looking over to Stephen.

“What exactly do you have in mind, Peter?” Stephen asked.

Peter was suddenly smiling ear to ear. “I’m just going to do what Mr. Stark would do.”


	20. Apple, Meet Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter beats Ross to the punch.

Tony wasn’t surprised that the government could suddenly get into gear and whip up the necessary paperwork as fast as Ross had. The Secretary had spent about four hours out of the room, getting things moving and organized, before returning and all but shoving them down Tony’s throat.

He wasn’t concerned about the very real possibility that due to this he would be spending the rest of his life behind bars.

He was worried about Peter.

He was worried about Stephen.

Tony wished he had had time to explain to them. He knew Stephen would understand, that he would never want anything to happen to Peter, regardless of what would have to happen to Tony. But explaining that to Peter would be another matter entirely.

“Stark? Are you listening?”

Tony shook his head. “Not really, no.”

“Well this is rather important.”

Tony scoffed. “Fuck you.” He stood up, disregarding the stacks of papers all around him. “I want to make a phone call.”

Ross laughed. “This isn’t a movie. You don’t have any rights at the moment.”

Tony’s anger surged through him and shone brightly through his eyes. Ross actually took a step back as the murderous look cross the genius’s face.

“Give me my god damn phone so I can call him,” Tony seethed. “I need to explain. I can’t just disappear and never talk to either of them again.”

He didn’t need to elaborate.

Ross stood his ground for several seconds before finally relenting.

“Whatever will make this go smoother,” he said with a small shrug.

He turned to go to the door, but it opened before he was even halfway across the room.

“Mr. Secretary,” a much younger looking man panted, extending the tablet that was clutched in his hand. “You need to look at this, sir.”

“I’m in the middle of something here, for Christ sake! You can’t just come in here-”

“Sir,” the man interrupted. “You really, really need to see this.”

Ross stepped out of the room, absolutely fuming at the intrusion.

He didn’t come back.

Tony sat there for almost an entire hour, and was starting to wonder if Ross had killed the guy who had interrupted him when the door opened and in walked the last person he expected to see.

“If I have to bail you out one more time, I’m going to make you pay me a retainer.”

Tony looked up at Fury in astonishment.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just told – bailing you out. Again.”

“How?”

Fury tossed Tony his phone and motioned with his head for Tony to follow him.

“You’re gonna have to see it to believe it.”

Tony gripped his phone in his hands tightly as the video of the press conference that had commenced about an hour and a half ago played in front of him while Fury drove back to upstate New York.

“ _Thank you all for coming on such short notice,” Carol said, greeting the flock of reporters gathered in the Avengers press room. “We have a very special announcement to make.”_

_She turned to Fury, who stepped forward to the podium. Gathered on the stage with Carol was Steve, Maria Hill, Rhodey, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Thor and Bruce. They were all smiling as if they were in the principal’s office, waiting to be reprimanded for something they did not regret doing._

“ _As we near the one year anniversary of Iron Man reversing the snap and restoring the universe, we wanted to take this time to show you all just how strong the Avengers truly are. We have been bonded back together thanks to the Accords, but we are not remaining stagnant. We are vigilant, actively working towards the protection of the Earth, and the universe beyond. Part of that entails ensuring we have the best and brightest on our team. We have a rigorous training program, and our newest member illustrates that very point. Without further adieu, it gives me the greatest pleasure to introduce the newest Avenger, Peter Parker, who most of you know as Spider-Man.”_

Tony’s jaw dropped along with most of the reporters in the room as Peter walked out onto the stage, waving and joining Fury at the podium.

Tony barely registered what happened in the next several minutes. Peter fielded a few questions, explaining how he had been training as an Avenger for the last two years under the tutelage of Tony Stark. Fury chimed in that the program is of course extremely secretive, but Peter was acting under the color of the Avengers authority and supervision the entire time. As a full member, he had already signed the Accords and would begin his integration into the team, and would become a full active duty member after his eighteenth birthday.

The press conference drew to a close, and the video stopped just as Fury pulled up to a stop in the back garage of the Compound. The press were still swarming the front lobby and entrance, but were not privy to Tony’s arrival.

Tony turned to Fury, ready to absolutely lose it on the Director.

“Talk to the kid before you bite my head off,” Fury advised.

Tony shot him a glare before scrambling from the car. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he rushed up to the common area, where everyone was gathered, apparently waiting for him.

His eyes found Stephen immediately, and the sorcerer approached him slowly.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

Tony ignored the question. “This isn’t why I had FRIDAY alert you,” he said. “I wanted you to keep him safe where Ross couldn’t get to him. I didn’t-”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said gently, walking up to the both of them as the rest of the room watched. “It wasn’t his idea. It was mine.”

Tony looked at him as if Peter were suddenly speaking Italian. He looked slowly around the room, receiving a nod from each person present. Including May, who joined their small group with tears in her eyes, but a smile nonetheless.

Tony turned back to Peter. “I don’t understand.”

“I couldn’t let you go to prison for me, Mr. Stark. You didn’t commit any crimes. You didn’t do anything wrong. And with a plea deal, none of that would have mattered. I couldn’t let that happen, so I did what you did and called a press conference to announce my identity.”

“But you didn’t want this,” Tony exhaled. “You didn’t want to be an Avenger, you turned it down. You wanted to keep your friends and May safe.”

“May and I have been talking about it for a while now,” Peter explained. “I was going to ask you about joining part time or something when I turned eighteen. But it wasn’t a tough decision, Mr. Stark. I’m not going to be in any danger when the entire world knows that I’m part of the Avengers. Who’s going to mess with me knowing Iron Man and Doctor Strange have my back?”

“No one with a brain,” Stephen muttered to himself.

“And I want to do what you did, take responsibility for my actions and be proud of who I am. You told me that’s why you never kept your identity a secret. I know I’m young, and I know this isn’t how I planned for it to go, but this is what I wanted. This is a decision that I made.” Peter tried to swallow down the tightness that had built in his throat. “You were really going to go to prison for me, weren’t you?”

“Of course,” Tony replied instantly.

Peter was only able to shake his head slowly in awe.

“Because he was acting as an Avenger this whole time, he’s under the U.N. Council’s jurisdiction. As is your training of him. They have decided no further action needs to be taken now that he has signed the Accords and is an official member,” Stephen explained. “It’s all been legitimized and taken away from any asshole Secretaries with a grudge. And the injunction the U.N. slapped on him should prevent any future meddling on his part.”

Tony just kept looking at Peter.

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I did. You’ve done so much for me. I couldn’t let you go to prison, Mr. Stark. Not for doing the right thing. This is what I want. Are you okay with it?”

Tony found himself breathing a laugh. “You didn’t leave me much of a choice, Pete,” he said, pulling his newest co-worker into a tight hug. “As long as it’s what you want, then yeah. But you’ve been an Avenger in my book for a while, kid.”

Tony eventually pulled back, clapping Peter on the shoulder before he was summoned over to the rest of the group for more handshakes and hugs. He was smiling brightly, and Tony could tell he was genuinely happy, without a hint of regret.

May joined Peter, leaving Tony and Stephen standing together on the outskirts of the room.

“Sorry if I had you worried about the whole going to prison for the rest of my life thing,” Tony said as soon as Stephen’s icy eyes were on his.

“I wasn’t all that concerned. I knew you’d be fine in prison. I’m actually surprised you haven’t landed yourself there already.”

“Who says I haven’t?”

Stephen smiled, his fingers brushing lightly over Tony’s. “I wouldn’t have let him do this if I wasn’t sure it was what he truly wanted.”

Tony nodded. “I know. Once that kid makes up his mind, that’s all there is to it.”

“I’ve no idea where I’ve seen that type of behavior before.”

Tony smiled and was about to retort with a kiss when he was startled by a boisterous cry from Thor.

“Stark!” he called across the room. “Am I to be offended that you called upon the young spider here to join your team during this Civil War and not myself?”

Tony groaned. “Thor, we’ve been over this. I didn’t call you because you were on another planet, in another galaxy, screwing around with Banner.”

Thor considered. “Not a valid excuse,” the god decided.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to Stephen.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t talk to you before I made the decision to agree with what Ross wanted,” Tony explained. “I was so scared, Stephen. Once Ross said Peter’s name, it was like...I couldn’t think. I would have done anything to make sure he was safe.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Stephen said softly. “I’m the one who just sat there and did nothing. I should have-”

“There was nothing else you could have done,” Tony interrupted. “I didn’t want you to come rescue me, I wanted you to keep Peter safe. I knew you would, and the rest would just figure itself out.”

Stephen cocked an eyebrow. “Prison would figure itself out?”

Tony shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe I could have talked my way out of it.” He smiled slightly when Stephen rolled his eyes. “Even if it didn’t...I’m never going to let anything happen to him again. He was in this position in the first place because of me. If it ever comes down to me or him again...”

Stephen nodded. “I know. It’s okay, Tony.”

Tony smiled. He turned to watch as the teenager on the other side of the room laughed happily with his new teammates.

“I’m really proud of him,” Tony said softly.

Stephen hummed his agreement as he entwined his fingers with Tony’s. He pulled the shorter man slightly towards him so he could whisper into his ear.

“And I’m proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While these last two chapters might not be the angst-iest, the next one is going to be more in line with the beginning chapters...


	21. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were bound to happen.

Off balance was probably the best way to put it, Tony thought.

Things hadn’t been bad the last few weeks, necessarily, but they had definitely been different ever since Tony had almost signed up to go to prison for the rest of his life. He had already been unsettled with the anniversary of the snap being reversed coming up, and Ross’s near win didn’t help.

That was three weeks ago. In one week, they would all gather in Wakanda to celebrate. But Tony just felt...uneasy.

He could tell Stephen was also on edge. The sorcerer had been watching him like a hawk, almost certainly keeping an eye out for any signs that would hint at a possible relapse. Everyone being brought back was of course a reason to celebrate, but the months that followed had been very difficult for Tony, and it could be triggering.

They were both just so tired. It had been a long, long year. Full of ups and downs, twists and turns. Tony could see the wariness spreading over Stephen with each passing day, and he knew it was because of him. He wished he could just snap himself out of it (perhaps a poor choice of words) and be relaxed, but he couldn’t. He was over analyzing each and every little thing, and it was starting to make him unravel.

He tapped at the edge of his tablet, staring at the scars on his arm instead of the screen. It took a heavy sigh from his boyfriend to his left for him to realize he was making any noise.

“Sorry,” he muttered, stilling his hand and trying to return to what he was working on.

They were in the study at the Sanctum, curled up on the couch, each with their respective tablet and book. Stephen had spent the last few days either dimension hopping or at Kamar-Taj, and upon his return Tony had just known he wasn’t feeling well. His face was paler than usual, and he opted to grab a book and settle on the couch as opposed to his usual retelling of each event for Tony.

Tony understood. He knew what it was like to be tired and in need of some quiet time to decompress.

But his anxiety just didn’t seem to care about that at the moment.

He had been fidgeting in his seat for close to five minutes, shifting and bouncing his leg almost constantly. He wanted to talk, wanted to make sure everything was okay between them. He was trying to think of what he could have done to make Stephen upset with him, and nothing was coming to mind. Which wasn’t a good thing, because to him that just meant he was totally ignorant and not able to recognize when he was doing something wrong.

As he leaned forward, gripping the tablet tightly, he noticed Stephen all but glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Fuck,” Tony exhaled. “I know, sorry. I’m not doing it on purpose I swear. I’m trying to sit still. I just-”

“This is you trying?” Stephen huffed.

Tony felt a pang of guilt pulse through his entire body. “Are you okay? Are we okay?” he blurted out.

Stephen sighed. “Yes, Tony,” he answered simply.

Now that he was talking, Tony couldn’t seem to stop. “I know you’re probably tired, and-”

“Probably?”

“I know you’re tired,” Tony rephrased. “And you’ve had a lot going on the last few days. But I also know you haven’t been sleeping that well, and you’ve been really guarded and I-”

“Jesus Christ,” Stephen hissed. “Not everything has to be a big long discussion, okay? We don’t need to talk everything to death. I thought we could just sit here together, but apparently we can’t.”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Tony said, his hurt being masked by a borderline angry tone.

Which made Stephen more defensive.

“I’m fine,” he insisted. “I’m not you, Tony. I don’t need my hand held after every tough day. I don’t need to have a therapy session every night.”

Stephen’s tone caught Tony more off guard than his words did.

“Maybe you should. You might be less of a dick if you did,” Tony spat.

“I’m a dick because you’re insufferable? How the hell does that make sense?”

Tony stood up, discarding his tablet on the coffee table. “It doesn’t. I’m so-”

“Yeah, I know, you’re sorry. You’re always so fucking sorry.”

Tony was out of the room before Stephen could take another breath. He listened to his footsteps echo down the hall before they disappeared.

Stephen sat back against the couch and closed his eyes. God, his head was killing him. He was utterly exhausted.

And, yeah, he was a dick.

He took several deep breaths before he sat back up slowly, rising to his feet. He shot the Cloak of Levitation a look at its post on the chair in the corner of the room when he noted its displeased posture.

“I know, I know,” he sighed as he went to find Tony.

He had to go all the way to the foyer to do so.

Stephen opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped when he noted Tony pulling on his jacket.

“I’m just going to go,” he said quietly. “I get it, okay? I know I’m a lot. I didn’t mean to...I never mean to...” he let out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair. “But it doesn’t matter, because I always do.”

Stephen wanted to ask what exactly he meant, but found he couldn’t.

This felt wrong.

Of course they had argued in the near six months they had been dating. They didn’t exactly fight, unless Tony decided to pick one for the sheer purpose of getting a rise out of Stephen until the taller man pinned him up against a wall and kissed him to shut him up.

This wasn’t that.

This was different. This felt heavy.

This felt terrifying.

Stephen knew he had messed up. He was tired and had a headache and snapped. He shouldn’t have, but he did. But the opportunity to apologize seemed to be getting further and further away, and for some reason he just couldn’t act on it.

“I’ll, uh, talk to you later, I guess,” Tony mumbled, unable to meet Stephen’s eyes.

“You don’t have to go,” Stephen said lamely.

Tony smiled sadly. “I think I do. I think we’ve been spending too much time together.”

Stephen felt his stomach jump into his throat. “That’s what you think?”

“That’s how it feels,” Tony replied. “You can just take whatever time you need.”

“Time for what?”

Stephen was starting to feel desperate. He had fucked up, bad. Tony had been feeling anxious and vulnerable and scared, and he had snapped at him. Threw his insecurities back at him and attacked him for it.

And why, exactly? Because he was a little overtired?

Tony shrugged slightly. “I don’t know, Stephen,” he admitted.

He turned slowly and walked out the front door, leaving Stephen standing there in stunned silence.

The drive home was just over a half hour, but to Tony it felt like thirty seconds. He didn’t remember any of it. He had completely zoned out.

It wasn’t until the door to his penthouse closed behind him that it hit him.

_He let me leave._

In their previous arguments, Stephen had never let him leave angry. He had made it a point, albeit a usually frustrating one, that he didn’t want them to ever walk away from each other when they were mad. Whatever they had been arguing over was never worth it.

But this time, apparently, it had been.

Tony was sinking down onto the couch before he realized he was even in the living room. He rubbed his face with his hands and took deep breaths, trying to stay calm.

He hadn’t even made it six months.

Before Stephen realized he wasn’t worth it. Before he had worn the other man out, shown his true colors, and drove him away. Stephen deserved better. Tony had always known that. He had tried so hard, but he knew all along it was never going to be enough.

Maybe they could salvage this for a few more months.

But Tony would just screw up again.

And Stephen would leave.

Tony tugged his fingers through his hair.

Maybe he should just have a drink. One drink, he knew that’s all it would take. It would be over with Stephen, for good. He would slip back down into the abyss he had fallen into so many times before. Peter could finally break away; he had the full support of the entire Avengers now, after all. He would be just fine. Better off, really.

Because when it came down to it, all Tony Stark really was...was an alcoholic.

He didn’t have any alcohol in the house. He would have to go out. He knew exactly how close the nearest liquor store was. He could get to the bar three blocks away with his eyes closed.

He was walking out the front door of the Tower before he even realized he had gotten off the couch. He turned right, planning to head straight to the liquor store, buy a bottle of whiskey, and have it half gone before he was back in the elevator.

But he didn’t stop at the liquor store. He kept walking. Told himself he’d go to the next one. He just needed to stretch his legs, get some fresh air.

He passed the next liquor store too.

He did that for the rest of the night.

Tony walked aimlessly around the city, hands shoved in his pockets, head down and staring at the sidewalk as he went. He started to notice that he had walked in a giant loop, and was slowly starting to zig zag his way back towards the Tower. He made it back as the sun was coming up, and sighed heavily in relief.

He had made it through the night without a drink.

And without his phone, apparently, he noticed when he took his hands out of his pockets to open the door to the Tower.

He stopped suddenly when he saw the outline of a figure he’s pretty sure he would recognize anywhere out of the corner of his eye.

Stephen was standing on the corner, his back to Tony, scanning the streets around the Tower. Tony watched as the sorcerer’s head moved slowly to the left.

Tony felt the urge to run to him and bolt into the Tower at the same time. He wanted to fix things, this very second. But he also wanted to give Stephen some more space out of fear the other man was here to finalize a breakup. If he avoided him, he couldn’t breakup with him.

Tony was rooted to the spot, his hand gripping the handle to the door so tightly his knuckles turned white. He decided to stay where he was until Stephen saw him, and accept his fate.

But Stephen didn’t see him. He didn’t turn all the way around. He stopped his search before he turned his head enough to see Tony. His shoulders slumped slightly before he started to walk away, back towards the Sanctum, in the opposite direction of where Tony stood.

He wanted to call out to him, but he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs to do it.

So instead he watched until Stephen was out of sight.

And he went back upstairs.

Tony leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator as he ascended back to the penthouse. He trudged back over to the living room, noting his cell phone abandoned on the coffee table. He sank down onto the couch.

Tony didn’t know how long he sat there. Long enough that his shoulder began to ache with the stress of holding his head up. Long enough that the tears that had slipped from his eyes had left dried tracks on his cheeks.

God, he still wanted a drink.

* * *

Stephen collapsed back against the door of the Sanctum as soon as it had closed behind him.

He couldn’t make it upstairs. His legs felt like they had turned to cement. When FRIDAY had told him Tony had left the Tower and hadn’t taken his phone, he had immediately began to scour the streets looking for him. He hadn’t known that he was taking the opposite route Tony had set out on all night.

Stephen didn’t know what to do. The look on Tony’s face before he had left what felt like days ago wouldn’t leave Stephen’s mind. He had been crushed, devastation clear in his eyes. Stephen knew the trust Tony placed in him, he knew how much Tony just wanted to make him happy.

Maybe he should just let Tony go.

Stephen was an asshole, he knew that much. He was better than when he was a surgeon, but deep down, he was still always going to be his same old self. He shouldn’t be in a position where he could allow himself to hurt Tony.

But god, he didn’t want to lose him.

That was selfish. He knew that.

He decided he didn’t care.

Stephen sat there for a long time, trying to plan out in his head what he was going to do next. Should he reach out to Tony, or let the other man come to him? Stephen was the one who had fucked up, he should give Tony space.

But Tony had told him to take whatever time he needed. He still wasn’t quite sure for what, but didn’t that mean the ball was in his court?

Stephen clasped his shaking hands together and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths and willed himself to try and think about this rationally. He had made a mistake. A big one. He needed to fix it, and the longer he waited, the worse it would get. He should just try calling him again.

Or he could just go over there.

* * *

It was going to start getting dark again soon, and Tony was still sitting on the couch.

He hadn’t moved. Hadn’t eaten. Hadn’t had anything to drink.

Without really thinking, he picked his phone up off the coffee table, thumb hovering over Rhodey’s contact. But what was he going to say? That he had screwed things up with Stephen, and now he wanted to get drunk, so sorry about that?

If he was going to apologize to anyone, it should be Stephen.

So he clicked on his name instead.

And his head jerked to the side when he heard his phone ringing in the penthouse, off to his left.

He assumed Stephen had opened the portal just inside the front door and had come in silently, standing awkwardly on the outskirts of the living room. Tony had no idea how long he had been there for, and didn’t realize the phone was still ringing until FRIDAY disconnected it for him.

“I didn’t want to startle you,” Stephen said gently.

His gray eyes glanced at the spot on the couch next to Tony, and the brunette nodded ever so slightly. Stephen walked over and sat down heavily, shaking his head slowly.

“I don’t know exactly what happened,” Stephen noted.

“I do,” Tony sighed. “I get it. I know I’m too much.”

“No,” Stephen immediately argued. “That’s not true.”

Tony just shook his head. He felt a wave of anxiety crash over him. “It is. It’s okay that it’s true. It’s who I am, Stephen. You can’t change it, and I sure as hell can’t change it either.”

“I don’t want to change it.”

“Really?” Tony asked. “You want to keep doing this? Reassuring me at every little bump in the road? Babysitting me when I have an anxiety attack? That’s not a relationship.”

“Yes, it is,” Stephen countered. “We knew this was going to happen, that there would be issues in our relationship.”

“Because of me,” Tony finished for him. “Every issue that ever comes up is because of me.”

“This wasn’t because of you. This was my fault.”

“You snapped at me because I was annoying you,” Tony pointed out. His brain was screaming at him to stop trying to talk Stephen into leaving him, but his mouth just wasn’t cooperating. “Because my anxiety was bad, because I’m a headcase and can’t go twenty minutes without you telling me everything is okay.”

Stephen knew Tony was spiraling. He knew he was bordering on an anxiety attack.

And he knew it was all his fault.

“Tony,” Stephen pleaded. “This isn’t your fault. Please, just be mad at me. I did this. Not you.”

“I saw you,” Tony said instead, as if Stephen hadn’t spoken at all. “On the corner outside the Tower, looking for me this morning.”

Stephen took a beat to consider that. “And you didn’t say anything.”

Tony shook his head. “I was too fucking scared to.”

Stephen felt his heart jump into his throat. “Scared of what? Of me?”

“Of what you were here to do. I thought you were going to...” Tony trailed off, shaking his head slowly.

“I was here to find you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn’t have your phone, and I was worried.”

“So was I,” Tony said with a short laugh. “And I’m still worried that you’re sick of this. Sick of me.”

“I’m not,” Stephen insisted. He was about to go on when he suddenly stopped as a thought occurred to him. “Do you not want to keep doing this?”

Tony could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He felt his chest tightening and his breathing begin to become uneven. God, he was pathetic. He wanted to look away, to drop his eyes from Stephen’s, but he just couldn’t.

“I don’t know what your answer to that question is going to be, and you might not even know thanks to the way I treated you last night. So why don’t I instead tell you what I do know?"

Tony just stared at him blankly.

“I do know that I’m so, so sorry. I know that you were just trying to make sure I was okay. I know that I had been acting standoffish for too long, and I know that that set you even more on edge. I know you were having a hard time, but all you cared about was checking on me. I know that none of this was fair to you.”

Stephen sighed heavily as he shook his head. “I was tired. Am tired. I have a headache, and my hands are bothering me. But that’s not an excuse for treating you the way I did. I did the same thing to you that I did to Christine all those years ago after my accident.”

Tony remembered Stephen telling him about that. About how Christine had wanted to fix him, and Stephen hadn’t wanted that.

Hadn’t wanted her.

“But the difference here is that I love you. I’m in love with you. But I’m still an asshole. And I’m still sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tony whispered, utter exhaustion replacing his anxiety for the time being. “You can do whatever you want to me, Stephen.”

Stephen shook his head. “It’s the farthest thing from okay. I used your anxiety against you. That’s something you can’t control, but I can. And I...” Stephen trailed off, a lump forming in his throat. “I don’t want to do anything to you except love you. And last night, that wasn’t love.”

“I thought because you let me go that this was...over,” Tony said so quietly that Stephen barely heard him.

He wished he hadn’t.

“Tony, I let you go because I was afraid I was going to say something worse to you,” Stephen admitted. “I knew I needed to get my head on straight, but the more I thought the more worried I got. Because what I did to you was so fucked up. I came here to apologize last night, but FRIDAY said you had left and didn’t take your phone, so I wanted to give you some time.”

“I figured you wanted space from me,” Tony said. “I guess I was just unsure how much space you wanted.”

“None,” Stephen answered. “I don’t need to spend less time with you. I don’t want to. These last few weeks have kind of sucked, we both know that. But I don’t want to give up.” Stephen swallowed hard. “Do you?”

“No,” Tony answered immediately. “No, not at all. I just let my head get out of control again, I guess.”

“You didn’t. I pushed you that way. And I’m so sorry, Tony.”

Tony nodded slowly. “If you need some space, I’m okay with that. I know it’s annoying, but if I know that everything is fine, and we’re okay, I can keep myself calm and-”

Stephen silenced him by taking Tony’s hands into his own.

“You shouldn’t have to do that. I don’t want you to have to calm yourself down because of me. I don’t want space from you. I just...”

“It’s okay, Stephen,” Tony said softly. “I have bad days all the time, you’re entitled to them too. I overreacted.”

Stephen squeezed Tony’s hands. “You didn’t. You didn’t do a single thing wrong. This is on me.”

They sat there for several moments in silence, Stephen still holding Tony’s hands. The tension in the air started to recede ever so slightly, and when it had, Stephen spoke again.

“I actually think maybe we should spend more time together, just us. Away from our work distractions, before we go to Wakanda. Reconnect.”

Tony’s lips quirked in a small smile on their own accord.

“I know,” Stephen sighed. “It sounds so cliché.”

“I kinda like cliché,” Tony said with a shrug.

“I kinda like you,” Stephen said.

“I definitely like you,” Tony mumbled, looking down at their joined hands.

He carefully turned his hands so he could trace the scars on Stephen’s fingers with his thumbs. He kept his eyes following the movements, but could tell Stephen was still watching him intently.

“Did you think I was going to drink?”

Tony wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to that question, but he asked it anyway. He knew that he had wanted to. He had felt the familiar urge to let himself self destruct because he still thought that it would be better for everyone.

“I was afraid you would,” Stephen answered honestly. “I knew you were already anxious, and then I snapped at you. And when I came here, and you were gone...”

“I know it’s not fair that you have to walk on eggshells around me,” Tony said, forcing himself to bring his eyes up to Stephen’s. “I wanted to drink. I still do sometimes.”

“But you didn’t. You don’t.”

Tony’s eyes dropped, but Stephen brought his hand up to gently grip Tony’s chin to make their eyes meet again.

“I’m so proud of you, Tony,” Stephen said sincerely. “Not just for last night, but for every single day. And the last thing you need is me making this harder for you.”

Tony shook his head. “You don’t. I probably wouldn’t even still be here if it wasn’t for you, Stephen.”

The weight of Tony’s words landed squarely on Stephen’s chest. His breath hitched slightly as he moved his hand from Tony’s chin to the back of his neck. His shaky fingers stretched into Tony’s soft hair, tugging the other man forward gently.

Stephen kissed him soundly, trying to convey his emotions when he realized his words would just fail him. His left hand began to wander up and down Tony’s thigh, trying to soak up all the warmth he could. He then suddenly pulled back and waited to Tony to open his eyes.

“Sorry,” Stephen breathed. “Is this okay? I’m not trying to take advantage of you. Fuck. You should still be mad at me.”

Tony shook his head. “I’m not. I mean it, Stephen. You’re entitled to bad days too. You’re allowed to make mistakes.”

“You said I can do whatever I want to you. I don’t want to do that, that’s not what I’m doing. Your not something that belongs to me-”

“Yes, I am,” Tony argued with a small smirk. “And you belong to me.”

Tony’s snaked his hands around Stephen’s waist to pull him closer as he kissed him again. The sorcerer felt his mind and heart racing in tandem. He had almost screwed this entire thing up. He had made Tony think that this was over, that they were over.

He was trying to fix it all in this one kiss. He had to show Tony that this was far from over.

He never wanted this to be over.

Stephen was equally surprised and impressed when Tony started to slow their heated kiss down. One of his hands had found its way under Stephen’s shirt, and his calloused thumb was rubbing soothing circles on the skin of Stephen’s hip. He pulled back slightly to take a couple deep breaths before kissing Stephen again, this time much slower, but with all the passion he could muster.

Stephen had planned on tearing Tony’s clothes off and doing everything possible to show him how much he cared, how sorry he was. But Tony had effectively altered that plan, which was just fine with Stephen.

So they kissed slowly, exploring each other’s mouths as if this was the first time they had been able to do so. Unfortunately, they had to eventually break apart for air. But Stephen was intent on not letting Tony go too far. He kept his hand firmly on the back of Tony’s neck, relishing in the heat coming from Tony’s skin.

“I’m glad you’re still here,” Stephen breathed. The short sentence was flush with emotion. “Please stay with me.”

He didn’t plead, not exactly. But it was pretty damn close.

Tony brushed his lips over Stephen’s cheeks, his nose, then finally his lips.

“I will if you will,” he promised softly.

Stephen signaled his agreement with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the quickest fight ever. But, I really do think that Tony and Stephen would be able to move past stuff like this fairly quickly. Once they were able to hash it out, things would fall back the way they should be. Which is them happily, together, obviously.


	22. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebration.

They spent the following three days at Tony’s cabin by the lake. The weather was still cool and mostly rainy. Spring hadn’t yet fully reached upstate New York, but neither of them cared. They bundled up in blankets and sat on the dock by the water. They took a few walks around the lake, laughing and talking easily. At night Tony built fires in the stone fireplace and they sprawled out on the couch, wrapped up in more blankets and each other.

When they finally returned to the city, they both felt refreshed. And they had definitely reconnected.

Several times, in fact.

It had been a really good idea to get away for a few days before heading to Wakanda, where they currently found themselves.

Stephen had been struggling to button his shirt for several minutes before Tony had silently appeared in front of him, finishing the last three before resting his hands on Stephen’s chest.

“You could have just left it open,” Tony suggested. “I really don’t think anyone would have had a problem with that.”

Stephen laughed softly. “You’re handsy enough as it is without allowing you such easy access, Stark.”

“Well, if you think a few buttons will stop me, then you’re in for quite a surprise Merlin.”

The kiss that followed was cut short by a soft knock on their door.

“Come in, Pete,” Tony called, not needing to answer the door himself to know who was on the other side.

The teenager slowly came into the room, averting his eyes at first to be on the safe side. Stephen just laughed and Tony rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t have told you to come in if we were screwing around, kid.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t necessarily believe that.”

Stephen kept on laughing.

Tony tried to fight a smirk from forming, but wasn’t able to do so effectively. Instead he turned back to the bed, grabbing his jacket and shrugging it on.

“You ready to head down?” he asked both Peter and Stephen.

“Yeah,” Peter answered with only slight hesitation. “But could you just, uh, help me with this?”

He pulled his rolled up tie from his pocket, holding it in front of him in embarrassment. It was a dark maroon, and would go perfectly with his navy suit once he had it on.

Tony had bought him the suit for this occasion, letting Peter pick out exactly what he had wanted in order to feel fully prepared for his first event as a formal member of the Avengers. Tony himself had gone with a navy suit as well, but with a hot rod red tie. For obvious reasons.

Stephen’s own suit was a dark charcoal with a black shirt. He had forgone a tie himself, having never really been a fan and not wanting to fight with another piece of fabric in order to get ready.

“Take your jacket off,” Tony said in answer, pulling Peter’s collar up as he stepped in front of the teenager.

Stephen watched as Tony looped the tie around Peter’s neck, showing him how to line it up so that when it was tied everything would be the proper length. Stephen felt his heart swelling with each passing second. Peter watched attentively as Tony’s hands would show him what to do, and then Peter would do it himself. Step by step they went, until Peter was adjusting the knot below his neck before Tony was pulling his jack back onto him and smoothing out the shoulders.

“You look great, Pete,” he said with a smile, his hands not yet leaving Peter’s shoulders.

Peter smiled proudly and nodded once to himself. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

They made their way downstairs to be greeted by T’Challa and his family. Shuri and Peter immediately took back to their conversation from earlier in the day as T’Challa showed them into the main hall where dinner would be served.

The food was fantastic, which came as no surprise to anyone in attendance. They all ate their fair share, and then some, before the doors at the back of the hall were opened out into the garden.

Lights had been strung up throughout the space, illuminating it brilliantly. The washed stone stretch as far as anyone could see, and the colors of the plants and flowers all around them fit very well with the overall spirit of the party itself.

Life.

There were tables and chairs scattered about the garden, and as people filtered out, they gathered around each other to catch up with those they hadn’t seen much since the party at the Tower six months ago. Stephen was finally able to introduce Wong to Rocket and Peter Quill, who did not disappoint the other sorcerer in the slightest.

“Magic Man over here tried to use butterflies against Thanos on Titan,” Quill said with a shake of his head. “Can you believe that?”

“Yes,” Wong responded, “I certainly can.”

Stephen let his retort die on his lips when his attention was instead drawn over to the sound of Tony laughing. He looked up and smiled as he watched the other man. His arm was around Peter’s shoulders proudly as they stood with Thor, Rhodey and Carol. The engineer’s best friend appeared to be in the middle of a story when he looked up, catching Stephen’s gaze.

“Strange,” he called, motioning to Stephen to join them. “You’re gonna wanna hear this one.”

Stephen excused himself and made his way over to stand on the other side of Peter. “Hear what?” he inquired.

“Rhodey is telling us stories from when he was roommates with Mr. Stark at MIT,” Peter explained.

“I cannot even begin to imagine,” Stephen said as a smile formed on his lips.

He laughed along with the rest of the group and Rhodey recounted the times Tony’s projects caused a power surge on campus and how he used to use DUM-E to break into the dining hall after it was closed to steal ice cream sandwiches from the freezer.

Stephen was now standing alone with Rhodey, as Peter, Carol and Tony had been called away for what Tony had assumed was to prepare for an official welcome of Peter to the Avengers.

“The best story was actually the day we first met,” Rhodey said thoughtfully, drawing Stephen’s attention back to him.

“We had unpacked all of our stuff, and my parents had finally left. I had never been away from home before, but Tones had spent the last few years at a boarding school, so he was used to it. I was embarrassed that this fourteen year old kid was adjusting better than I was, so when he went to dinner I stayed back. Made the poor kid eat alone,” Rhodey remembered sadly.

“I was walking back from grabbing a sandwich to eat in my room when a group of upperclassmen noticed me, and the comments started flying.”

Stephen didn’t need Rhodey to elaborate.

“I saw Tony near them, and assumed he had just fallen in line with them. They were all clearly rich kids, so I figured they were right up Tony’s alley. The guy who was doing most of the chirping was going on about affirmative action this and that when Tony threw a soda can at his head.”

Stephen watched a smile cross Rhodey’s face.

“He missed, of course. It zipped by the guy’s ear, but it got their attention on him. He was just a kid, scrawny as hell. A couple of the guys were on the basketball or baseball team, I think. They told him to get lost, realizing he was an actual kid. But Tony walked right up to them and got in their face. Calling them racists and cowards. They got a few punches in on him before I was able to drag him away and get him back into our room.”

“He had a black eye and a split lip. First god damn night. I looked at that skinny kid on the bed, all beat up, and asked him if he even had any idea how to fight. He gave me that lopsided grin of his, and that was the only answer I got.”

Stephen smiled fondly. “Sounds like Tony.”

Their attention was drawn to the area where the doors leading back to the hall were now closed and a raised platform had been set up. T’Challa was standing upon it with Tony and Peter, along with Carol and the original team of Avengers – Steve, Thor, Clint, Bruce and Natasha.

Tony was standing proudly next to Peter, still assuming Spider-Man was to be the center of attention.

He was incorrect.

“I want to thank you all for being here tonight,” T’Challa said, addressing the large crowd consisting of basically everyone who had had a hand in their victory. “We have come a long way from where we were one year ago. It has been a tough road, tougher for some more than others. But we have always been together, as we were on the battlefield, and we shall remain together going forward.”

Everyone applauded instantly in agreement, cheers and whistles ringing out across the crowd.

“But there is one man in particular I would like to recognize tonight. We would not be here if it were not for him, and I know I can speak on behalf of all of you when I say that we are eternally grateful for all that he has done.”

Tony tensed as he felt the eyes of everyone settle on him.

He certainly hadn’t been expecting this.

T’Challa turned to him. “Tony Stark is the man who made this all possible. The man who stopped at nothing, who was willing to sacrifice his own life for those he cares about. For us.”

Tony’s eyes found Stephen’s, and the sorcerer was smiling proudly up at him.

As was Rhodey.

And Peter.

And everyone else.

“The Black Panther has protected Wakanda and its people for centuries,” T’Challa went on as he produced a velvet box. “The Medal of Valor is crafted from vibranium found at the base of the Black Panther, and is the highest honor that may be bestowed upon a warrior.”

T’Challa stepped forward and opened the box, reveling the gleaming medal within. Tony stared down at it for several seconds before looking back up at the king.

“There has never been a more deserving recipient of this medal,” T’Challa announced with conviction.

Tony took the box as it was handed to him. He nearly dropped it as he was embraced forcefully from the side, Thor’s hug almost knocking him completely off balance.

“To the Man of Iron!” the God of Thunder bellowed.

As the applause and cheers died down, Tony raised his eyes and looked back out over the waiting and now silent crowd of his fellow Avengers.

“I, uh,” he tried to begin. “I really wasn’t expecting anything like this. It’s a great honor,” he said, nodding to T’Challa. “But I didn’t do anything that anyone else standing here tonight wouldn’t have done. I think that’s why we won. It’s always been a team effort, in spite of all we’ve been through.”

His eyes flicked over to Steve, his meaning clear.

“What holds us together is stronger than anything that could ever tear us apart, permanently at least. We hold each other together. And that’s the strongest thing there is. Even beats vibranium.”

Laughter softly rolled through the air.

“I appreciate this, it really means so much. But it belongs to all of you here tonight as much as it does to me.”

Tony must have hugged over a hundred people over the course of the next half hour.

He was eventually able to make his way back to Rhodey and Stephen, who also both hugged him firmly. The medal was tucked carefully in the inside pocket of Tony’s jacket, and the box had pressed into his side with each hug.

He wondered vaguely in the back of his mind if he was going to have a bruise there in the morning.

Tony stayed close to Stephen’s side the rest of the night, brushing their hands together every chance he got to help ease his anxiety that had started to build. He was relieved when the attention started moving away from him as the rest of the guests continued to mingle with one another. He finally slipped his hand into Stephen’s fully as they stood in their own little corner off to the side.

“I’m so proud of you,” Stephen all but whispered, leaning in so close that his breath ghosted across Tony’s neck.

“It wasn’t just me,” Tony said. “I didn’t do everything all on-”

“That’s why I’m proud,” Stephen said, gently cutting the other man off. “You came together with people who had betrayed you, who had hurt you to do what you knew was right.”

Tony rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder, tracing the line of Stephen’s thumb with his own. The taller man kissed Tony’s forehead before nuzzling into the softness of his chestnut hair.

They knew they had a bit of privacy, but didn’t entirely care if anyone saw them, either. Their relationship wasn’t a secret. They just hadn’t felt the need to go around discussing it with each and every person they came across. They liked being able to keep it mostly to themselves.

The party wasn’t quite over when they opted to return to their room. They said goodnight to Peter, leaving the newest Avenger to remain seated around a small fire with Shuri, Rocket, Quill and Thor to continue arguing over the best technique for roasting marshmallows.

Once they were back in their room, Tony pulled Stephen against him, sighing into the sorcerer’s neck as he buried his face against the warm skin. Stephen hugged him back, running his hands up and down Tony’s back.

Tony eventually lifted his head and looked at Stephen for a moment. They kissed slowly, setting the pace for the remainder of their night together. They took their time as their emotions started to overflow. They weren’t able to express with words how grateful they were, how happy they were that everything they had been through had brought them to where they were right now so they just focused on what was happening.

Stephen breathing against Tony’s neck as he moved above him. Tony’s beard scratching perfectly against Stephen’s chest as he kissed his way across every inch of skin he could reach. Their fingers lacing back together as they rocked against one another, falling over the edge together as promises and words of adoration fell from their lips.

After, they lay facing one another, Stephen’s unsteady hand tracing the map of scars on Tony’s chest as the brunette struggled to keep his eyes open. He carefully wrapped his hand around Stephen’s to gently press it against his chest, holding it there securely.

“It was all worth it,” Tony said softly.

“What was?”

“Everything I did,” Tony added. “All the pain and torment I put myself through. Every part of it was worth it to be here, right now, with you.”

He stretched his neck as he leaned towards Stephen, kissing his chapped lips with his own.

“You’re worth all of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the feedback. I have this just about done, with a few additions and minor tweaks here and there. It's going to be 40 chapters, unless there is a drastic drop off in interest. Hopefully there isn't! Otherwise I'd take what I've written and make it into a few smaller stories instead of one long one.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays with their friends and families!


	23. Happy Birthday, Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of the shorter chapters that sets up the next stretch!

Tony was grateful – albeit somewhat surprised – that everyone had actually listened to him when he said he didn’t want to do anything special for his birthday. He had spent far too many of them in drug and alcohol induced mania, and much preferred a quiet day spending time with the people he cared about.

It started with sleeping in, Tony waking up slowly, snuggled against Stephen’s back. He sighed as he nuzzled between the still sleeping man’s shoulder blades with his right arm draped across Stephen’s hip. The taller man woke shortly after, laughing softly at the feel of Tony continuously cuddling up against him. He rolled over carefully, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his hair.

Tony simply hummed his appreciation.

“Happy birthday,” Stephen said softly.

Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Stephen. “It would be if I had some pancakes, Doc.”

That earned him another laugh that turned into a slow kiss. Tony threaded his fingers through Stephen’s soft hair as the other man moved slightly on top of him. Neither one of them escalated the moment – they were both on the same page with just wanting to kiss and be close to one another. The past few days had seen a lot of rain, which caused additional pain for Stephen’s hands. Even the gloves couldn’t completely stop the ache. And Tony had had a pretty severe anxiety attack yesterday. Stephen wasn’t positive what had caused it, but he had a hunch.

Stephen pulled back so he could look down at his lover, smiling as he brushed the brown bangs off of Tony’s forehead.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Stephen observed, more to himself than to Tony.

Tony tried to return the smile, but it faltered slightly.

Stephen noticed.

“I’ll conjure up as many pancakes as you want if it’ll chase that look from your eyes.”

“It’s nothing,” Tony dismissed, kissing Stephen again.

“Is it the same thing that was bothering you so much yesterday?”

Tony sighed. “I’m forty-nine.”

Stephen just cocked an eyebrow. “Yes, I’m aware of that.”

“You’re forty-two.”

“For another month and a half, yes. I’m aware of that also.”

Stephen moved off of Tony and to the side so the other man could sit up.

“It doesn’t bother you?” Tony asked.

“Why would it?” Stephen asked, shaking his head slowly.

Tony chewed his lip briefly. “I don’t know. Because I’ve put my body through so much over those forty-nine years, and I know it’s catching up with me, and I don’t want you to get stuck with something you didn’t sign up for."

Tony’s eyes dropped down to his right arm, his scars visible up to above his elbow due to the t shirt he had slept in.

“Are you seriously suggesting that because of any of that I’m not attracted to you?”

Stephen watched as Tony went further and further into his own head.

“Maybe you are today, but what about another year from now? Two years? Even in the last seven months that we’ve been together, I know you’ve noticed how unpredictable my sex drive is. Sometimes I can’t even...” he sighed heavily and went to flop back onto the pillows, but Stephen’s hand moving to his shoulder stopped him.

“It’s no different than with me and my hands,” Stephen responded. “I can’t do everything I want to do, and the pain sometimes keeps me from being able to participate at all. I know that it can be frustrating, but it doesn’t change how you feel about me, does it?”

“Of course not,” Tony responded instantly.

“So why would it change how I feel about you?”

Tony couldn’t come up with a viable answer.

“I don’t care that you’re six years older than me, Tony,” Stephen assured. “I don’t care that your entire right side and most of your chest is covered in scars. You are the sexiest god damn thing I have ever seen. But even if tomorrow we’re not able to have sex with each other ever again, I’m still going to love you. I’m always going to be in love with you.”

He leaned over and kissed Tony soundly to emphasize his point. Stephen smiled as he felt the other man sighing into the kiss, and could just about feel Tony’s anxiety melting away as Stephen pulled him closer.

“You’ve definitely made your case,” Tony breathed. “But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t still want those pancakes.”

Stephen was in no position to deny the birthday boy.

* * *

Peter joined them at the penthouse after school, and they spent some time in the lab before Rhodey and Happy came over as well. They kept it to the five of them, and had finally settled on ordering Thai food for dinner after about an hour’s worth of discussion.

Stephen couldn’t help but watch Tony as they ate and then continued to sit in the kitchen and laugh and joke. Tony’s eyes were bright, and his smile was genuine. Stephen felt his heart swelling at the sight of one of the most important people in his life having a truly happy birthday.

“I don’t care what the state of New York says, if you’re in the car with me, I’m driving,” Happy stated firmly.

“C’mon Happy!” Peter whined. “I’ve been practicing with Mr. Stark. You let him drive you all the time.”

“He’s been driving longer than you’ve been alive,” Happy retorted. “Now if you want a ride home, knock it off and get downstairs into the car. We’re not turning this into a City Hall debate.”

Peter had, in fact, turned it into a City Hall debate.

It ended in a draw, with Tony promising to take Peter out to practice driving some more this weekend, and Happy relenting on his statement of never allowing Peter to drive with him in the car.

They said goodbye to their guests, and Stephen started to clean up the kitchen.

“Nuh uh,” he said, shooing Tony away. “Go figure out what movie you want to watch. You’re not cleaning up anything on your birthday.”

Tony rolled his eyes but obliged, sitting on the couch and picking up the remote just as his phone started to ring.

He smiled at the name on the caller ID.

“Hey, kid,” he answered.

“Happy birthday!” came Harley’s voice from the other line. “Sorry I’m calling so late, I had a project to finish.”

“And let me guess, you waited until the last minute to start it.”

“Pretty much. No idea where I would have learned that from.”

“Very funny,” Tony said, but was still smiling. “What else is going on? I haven’t heard from you in weeks.”

There was a slight hesitation. “Nothing much, just school, the usual.”

Tony could feel through the phone that Harley was holding something back.

“What’s up?” he asked. “Something’s wrong.”

“No,” Harley answered, a little too quickly. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Harley,” Tony sighed. “I can tell, you know I can tell. So can you just come out with it before I freak out? You know how easily you freak me out. If you don’t tell me then I’m just going to start letting my mind come up with worst case scenarios until I have a full blown panic attack.”

“Nothing is wrong, I promise.”

“Jesus kid just tell me!” Tony said, talking over Harley.

“Nothing’s wrong! I just want to come to New York for the summer!” Harley blurted.

“Oh,” Tony said, letting out a breath.

Harley sighed. “I didn’t mean to call and start asking you for something on your birthday.”

“It’s fine,” Tony answered. “I’d love for you to be here for the summer. I assume your mom is fine with it?”

“More than fine,” Harley muttered. “She wants to go to California with Brooke for the summer to visit my grandparents.”

Tony considered for a second. “And you don’t want to go,” he said more than asked.

“They live in the middle of nowhere. And I need to spend the summer doing something productive, not sitting on a farm feeding horses.”

“You know you’re more than welcome here. Peter will be thrilled.”

“I can’t believe he hasn’t brought it up yet. I mentioned it to him the other day, but told him to wait until I had a chance to ask you.”

Tony smiled. Harley and Peter had only had a chance to meet and hang out a few times, but became fast friends. They texted every day, and Tony knew it would be good for both of them to get to spend a whole summer together.

“How’s your sister doing?” Tony asked carefully.

Harley’s younger sister had been one of the victims of the snap. Tony recalled talking with him during the seven month period everyone had been gone; his mom had been devastated. Harley was so happy she was back, but it had caused some tension between him and his mom. A parent losing a child is unfathomable, but being able to have her back made Harley feel pushed to the side.

“She’s fine,” Harley answered. “She’s really looking forward to going to California, she loves horses and our cousin who’s her age will be there too. I just...”

“You don’t have to explain. I get it. As long as you mom is cool with it, you can come here for as long as you want. When does school get out?”

“Two weeks.”

“Okay, we’ll figure out all the details later. I appreciate the call, but you’ve gotta get yourself to bed. It’s a school night.”

“I’m an hour behind you,” Harley argued.

“I’m sure you’re going to need that hour to finish the other homework you haven’t started.”

Harley was silent for a second. “Fair point.”

Stephen made his way into the living room when he heard Tony said his goodbyes to Harley. He had tried not to eavesdrop after hearing Tony demand to know what was wrong.

He sat on the couch next to Tony in his usual spot, opting to remain quiet and let Tony explain the conversation if he wanted to.

“Harley wants to come here for the summer,” he said almost immediately, as Stephen knew he would. “I told him he could.”

Stephen looked at Tony curiously. “And that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” he asked, Tony’s nervous expression not matching his news.

“Yeah,” he answered. “But, uh, I haven’t told him what’s been going on. He’s been having a hard time himself, and I haven’t seen him since everyone was brought back. So there’s a lot he doesn’t know.”

Tony looked down at his hands as he knotted them in his lap before forcing himself to look back up at Stephen.

“He doesn’t know about the drinking, how bad it got. And he...he doesn’t know about you. About us.”

Stephen just nodded slightly, knowing Tony was going to continue.

“I may have tainted his opinion of you during those seven months that I wasn’t...in my right mind,” Tony admitted. “I talked to him a lot, and I was blaming you for everything because I didn’t understand-”

“Tony,” Stephen interrupted gently. “It’s okay.”

Tony sighed. “No, it’s not,” he insisted. “I never really told him that we started to spend time together. I know Peter has, and he wasn’t thrilled and it’s my fault. And I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, I certainly don’t want to make him uncomfortable,” Stephen said. “I’m fine with whatever you think is best for him. I can give you guys some space for a while-”

“No,” Tony disagreed. “I don’t think that’s the way to go. I think he should meet you, and get to know you. I know he’ll love you, but I think he’ll just need time to warm up to you. But I don’t want to lie to him either.”

Tony sighed heavily and tugged his hands through his hair. Stephen put his hand on Tony’s knee, squeezing lightly.

“It’s going to work out, Tony,” he assured. “I’m fine with whatever you need me to do.”

Tony smiled slightly. “Thank you,” he said, taking Stephen’s hand into his.

“So what should I expect?” Stephen asked.

Tony had of course told him about Harley. He had given him a play by play of the entire Mandarin incident, and Stephen had been impressed with how resourceful such a young boy had been.

“He’s going to act like he’s not impressed,” Tony said, a fond smile playing at his lips. “He won’t pull his punches, either. He’s not going to be an outright jerk, I don’t think, but he’ll let you know how he feels. But he’s not going to to want you to suck up to him, either. He’s going to respect you more if you treat him how you normally would, if that makes sense.”

“So like a sixteen year old kid,” Stephen mused.

Tony laughed slightly. “Yeah, exactly. He’s a lot like Peter, very quick and intelligent. But he’s more guarded and defensive. He’s going to make you earn it.”

Stephen nodded as he settled back into the couch, pulling Tony against him.

“I can’t wait to meet him.”


	24. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Harley Keener.

Tony had opted for driving down to Tennessee to pick Harley up. It was an eleven hour drive, each way, but he knew that Harley wasn’t the biggest fan of airplanes. The snap had caused a plane to crash just down the street from his home, and the image wasn’t leaving the boy’s mind any time soon. So Tony had made the trip down, promising Stephen he wouldn’t scoop the kid up and hop back into the car for another eleven hours. He had stayed at a hotel when he arrived near Harley’s town at about midnight, and went over to his house the next morning.

He found Harley in the garage, their roles reversed from their first meting six years ago.

“I assume you’re all packed and ready to go,” Tony said by way of greeting.

Harley grinned up at him from behind his computer. “Been packed for four days.”

Tony laughed. “Of course you have.”

He gave Harley a tight hug as he crossed the garage quickly and embraced the mechanic.

“Jesus, you’re almost taller than me,” he sighed. Before Harley could crack a joke, Tony asked “where’s your mom?”

Harley’s smiled wavered. “They left yesterday morning for California.”

“Oh,” Tony replied lamely.

He had assumed the teenager’s mom would have wanted to at least speak with him before letting her son go off to New York City for the summer. Tony had met her only once before.

“Did you eat breakfast?” Tony asked before the tension could settle.

Harley shrugged. “Just some cereal.”

“Well, I’m starving, so let’s get something to eat before we hit the road.”

They chose for the diner in town. Tony was glad that it was mostly empty; the early morning rush had long since passed. They sat at a booth in the back where they had plenty of privacy.

Tony waited for their plates to be cleared away and his coffee refilled before he decided to get to it.

“There’s a few things I wanted to talk to you about before we go,” he started carefully.

Harley looked up at him, his blue eyes as bright and curious as they were when he was examining the Iron Man armor on the couch in the garage six years ago.

“There’s been a lot that’s gone on this last year that I haven’t told you about, and I want to be honest with you. I want you to know what you’re getting yourself into coming to New York.”

“I want you to come,” he added quickly upon seeing a look of worry cross Harley’s face. “But I’ve made a lot of mistakes this last year, and not being honest with the people I care about was probably the biggest one. So I don’t want to keep you in the dark.”

“Okay,” Harley said, nodding slightly.

Tony took a deep breath. Having already done this with Peter wasn’t making it any easier.

“I, uh, I have a drinking problem, Harley. I’m an alcoholic. I don’t know if you already knew that. I’ve been sober since October, and I’m doing a lot better. I’m back on my medication, and going to therapy. But I had a really bad stretch after we beat Thanos, and it took me too long to realize just how out of control I was. I’m okay now. I wouldn’t let you come stay with me if I didn’t think I was in a place where I could take care of you for the summer. But I wanted you to know the truth.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Harley said after a moment.

“I don’t want you to be scared of me,” Tony said, his voice breaking slightly. “But I also don’t want you to come to New York without making an informed decision.”

Harley was shaking his head before Tony was even done talking. “I’m not scared of you,” he said. “I know you’ve been through hell, and I appreciate you telling me.”

Tony sighed. “That’s...not all of it.”

Harley frowned slightly. “What else?”

Tony decided he wasn’t going to go with any half truths. Being honest with Harley meant being honest, no gray area or selective facts.

“Peter’s told you that Stephen Strange has been around a lot lately, right?”

Harley just nodded silently.

“A couple months after I snapped, I went to see him,” Tony explained. “I wanted closure, I guess. We talked, and ended up spending a lot of time together. I asked him to help Peter, he was having a tough time with everything. And Stephen was helping me too.”

Before Harley could make a comment, Tony held a hand up. “I know. I told you a lot of things that I shouldn’t have said. I was upset. Fuck, I was devastated. And I blamed him. But I was wrong. He did what he had to do, and I understand that now.”

“He saved your life so that he could leave you to figure everything out on your own, and then strolled right off the battlefield once you saved the entire god damn universe.”

“He saved my life,” Tony agreed. “And made sure we ended up in the only timeline where I survived.”

Harley shook his head. “That doesn’t make what he did to you okay. He didn’t know for sure what was going to happen at the end.”

Tony was trying to choose his words carefully. “I know how you feel about him. But he’s going to be around a lot, unless you’re uncomfortable with that. But I want you to give him a chance."

“Why? He doesn’t deserve it.”

“He does. But you don’t have to do it for him. Do it for me.”

Harley opened his mouth to further his argument, but stopped suddenly when realization dawned on him. Tony watched as his lips fell closed and his jaw set firmly.

“We’re dating,” Tony said, even though he knew Harley had figured it out. He felt he still owed it to the teenager to tell him outright.

“How long?”

“Seven months. Almost eight.”

Harley scoffed. “Stockholm syndrome much?”

“It’s not like that,” Tony said, keeping his voice even. “I was wrong about him, and he was wrong about me. When I snapped my fingers...I saw everything he did. The choices he had to make-”

“He chose to torture you.”

“I’m responsible for my own actions.”

“And he’s responsible for his.”

“Yes, he is. And he’s taken responsibility. We both have.” Tony paused for a beat. “Look, I don’t expect you to completely under-”

“Good, because I don’t.”

Tony nodded slightly.

“Why didn’t you just tell me before now?” Harley wanted to know.

“I don’t know,” Tony answered lamely. “I never brought him up, because I know how you feel about it all, and I know that it’s my fault. And I guess I just didn’t want you to...think of me differently, I guess.”

Harley felt his irritation lessen slightly at Tony’s sudden sheepishness. “Wait. Because you’re gay?”

“Bisexual, technically,” Tony muttered, mostly to himself. “But yeah, I guess. I don’t know. I’m not good at this. Obviously. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable around me.”

“Because you’re gay?” Harley asked again. “Bisexual?” he corrected after a second.

“And an alcoholic. And dating a guy you’ve never met, and aren’t a fan of.”

“It doesn’t bother me that you’re dating a guy. Or that you had a drinking problem.”

“Have a drinking problem.”

“Whatever,” Harley huffed. “What bothers me is what he did to you.”

“I get that,” Tony said. “I don’t want you to ignore how you feel. I just want you to try and keep an open mind and get to know him.”

Harley looked at Tony for a long time. He could tell that this was important to the older man. He could tell that he was anxious over this conversation, and that he truly valued Harley’s opinion.

“Are you living together?” Harley asked, right around the point Tony was starting to squirm under the teenager’s gaze.

“No. Not technically. But he spends most nights at the penthouse. He won’t, if you’re not okay with that. You’ll have your own floor, the one below me, where you’ve stayed before. And obviously total access to my floor and everywhere else in the Tower.”

“I don’t want to kick him out,” Harley mumbled. “I don’t want to barge in on your life.”

“You’re not,” Tony assured. “I want you there, and he wants to meet you. You’re part of my life, Harley. I’m sorry I’m piling all of this on you right now. But I thought both topics should be done face to face. And I really didn’t want you to find out some other way.”

“Does Peter know?”

“I’m shocked he hasn’t told you,” was Tony’s answer.

Harley nodded in agreement. He crossed his arms over his chest. “So it’s serious, not just a fling.”

“Yeah,” Tony answered simply.

“I don’t want you to alter your entire life for me,” Harley emphasized.

“I would,” Tony was saying before he even registered it in his own mind.

Harley blinked. “What if I asked you to choose? Him or me? Who would you pick?”

“You.”

Harley rolled his eyes. “You’re only saying that because you know I would never do that to you.”

Tony couldn’t fight the smile the was tugging at his lips. “You’re just too good of a kid.”

Harley shook his head slowly. “He saw what was going to happen to you. And he didn’t care.”

“He did,” Tony tried to reason. He didn’t let Harley argue. “I’m not asking you to trust him right now. I’m asking you to trust me.”

“You know I trust you,” Harley almost hissed. “You know that you’re one of the only people in the god damn world that I trust.”

“Which is why I’m being completely honest with you.”

“Eight months later,” Harley deadpanned.

Tony nodded in defeat. “Yeah, I’m behind the curve. But I’m trying, kid.”

Harley sighed. “I know you are.”

“Look, everything will be at your pace, okay? I’m not going to lock you in a room with him until you guys are best friends. I don’t think I’ll have to.”

Harley was quiet for a long time. He had dropped his eyes and chose to stare at the ring Tony’s coffee mug had left on the table. Just when Tony was sure he couldn’t take another second of silence, Harley looked back up at him.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” he finally said.

Tony smirked. “Cmon, kid. Don’t I always?”

Harley wasn’t able to fight off his own smirk. “Almost never.”

* * *

The drive up to New York hadn’t felt like eleven hours, not to Harley at least. They talked the entire time, getting caught up with each other. No matter how much time passed between them seeing each other, they were always able to pick right back up where they left off. They talked a lot about Peter joining the Avengers – Harley would tease Peter relentlessly, but was extremely proud of his friend.

“If he hasn’t asked MJ out by now, he never will,” Harley said with a sigh.

“He’ll get there,” Tony said with a laugh. “Don’t torment him about it, okay?”

“You know I can’t promise that.”

They arrived at the Tower just before eleven that night. They left all of his stuff on his floor before heading upstairs for some food; they would go to the store tomorrow to stock up.

Harley had barely stepped through the door before Peter had engulfed him in a tight hug.

“Jesus!” Harley exclaimed. “Did you drop from the ceiling?”

Peter released his friend, his smile as bright as Harley’s. “Nah, Mr. Stark made me promise to stop doing that.”

Harley rolled his eyes, but his smile remained. “He really is no fun.”

“Hey,” Tony barked from the kitchen. “I don’t have to feed you, ya know. Neither one of you.”

But of course, Tony did. He made them a pizza while the teenagers talked, Peter mostly responding to Harley’s demanding questions about being part of the Avengers. They sat in the kitchen until the clock ticked past one a.m.

“You’re staying here too, right?” Harley asked Peter.

“Yeah, I will when May is working and stuff. If that’s okay with you,” he added shyly.

Harley scoffed. “You think I want to be stuck here by myself with him?” he said, jerking his head towards Tony.

“Unbelievable,” Tony muttered, turning towards the sink to hide his smirk.

“I set up the PlayStation earlier today,” Peter added with a smile.

Before Harley could respond, Tony groaned. “If you idiots stay up until five in the morning playing video games again I’m going to ship you off to New Asgard for the summer.”

“Wait, really?” Peter asked excitedly.

“He can’t even threaten us the right way,” Harley mused, hopping off his stool. “We won’t stay up until five,” he assured.

“Yeah, like I buy that,” Tony quipped. “Just come upstairs in the morning for breakfast. Or lunch, whichever you’re awake for.”

The boys laughed, saying goodnight and all but running to the elevator to head downstairs for the first of many sleepovers at the Tower.

Tony ignored the dishes in the sink, instead heading straight into his bedroom. He pulled his phone from his pocket, clicking on Stephen’s name reflexively.

“Hey, Tony,” he greeted, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Am I interrupting something, Doc?” Tony teased.

“Only your own sleep schedule.”

Tony laughed. “You know I can’t really sleep without you here.”

“I know,” Stephen sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Wizard training is important.”

Stephen hummed. “How was the drive?”

“Fine,” Tony answered. “Really good, actually. It was nice to spend the time with him. We talked before we left, and I told him everything.”

“Everything?”

“Well, everything that’s appropriate for a sixteen year old to know,” Tony corrected. “He knows about the drinking.” He paused for a few beats. “And I told him about us.”

“Ah. How did that go?”

“Not terrible.”

“I guess that’s good, then.”

Tony sighed, collapsing onto his bed. “It wasn’t as bad as it could have been, I guess. He was definitely mad at me for not telling him sooner. And will be wary of the whole thing for a bit. But he still came, so I think he wants to give it a shot.”

“That’s good,” Stephen agreed. “I think you did the right thing telling him the truth.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything I guess.”

“Tony,” Stephen warned, but with no real heat behind his tone.

“I know, I know,” he said with a slight laugh.

“Try and get some sleep,” Stephen said softly.

“Yeah, those two will be back up here before I know it,” Tony agreed. “And what about you?”

“I should be able to come back tomorrow night,” Stephen said. “But I should probably go to the Sanctum, right? Give you guys some time?”

“I’ll talk to Harley about it tomorrow,” Tony answered. “I don’t want to ambush him right away, but I also don’t want to put it off either.”

“Whatever he wants,” Stephen stated simply.

* * *

“I don’t want to.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah, I got that,” he said. “But that still doesn’t change the fact that I think you should.”

“It doesn’t even matter,” Harley mumbled.

Peter paused their game and turned to the other boy, much to Harley’s annoyance. “Of course it does. Don’t you think this summer will be a lot better if you guys got along?”

“I’ll play nice,” Harley conceded.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “You don’t sound all that convincing.”

Harley reached over, tapping Peter’s controller to unpause the game. Peter let the conversation drop and turned back to the game, not wanting to start an argument on Harley’s first night in New York.

There was going to be plenty of time for that later, as it turned out.


	25. Explode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley meets Doctor Strange.

It had mostly been the puppy dog eyes that Peter had used on him that caused Harley to agree to dinner at the penthouse the next night, where he would formally meet Doctor Stephen Strange for the first time.

Peter and Harley had spent the afternoon running around the city after Tony had unplugged the PlayStation and kicked them out of the Tower to go get some fresh air. Peter was happy to show Harley around the city, pointing out a few of his favorite snack spots. They were finishing their second ice cream of the day when they decided to head back to the Tower to help Tony get dinner started.

Not that they were really all that much help.

They spent most of the time eating the bread and arguing over what the perfect itinerary would be on a trip to Jurassic Park.

Their chatter died down when they heard the front door open and close. Tony had just taken the lasagna out of the oven, turning with the teenagers to see Stephen walk into the kitchen.

“Hey, Doc,” Tony greeted happily, and then became suddenly very unsure of what to do next.

“Doctor Strange!” Peter chimed in. “This is Harley Keener,” he said helpfully, nudging his friend to turn around fully and face their guest.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Harley,” Stephen said warmly. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“So have I,” Harley said flatly.

Stephen would have to admit that he walked right into that one.

Harley could feel both Tony and Peter’s glare on him, so he quashed his urge to roll his eyes and stepped forward, extending his hand towards Stephen.

“Har-”

Tony’s intent to protest died on his tongue as he watched Stephen reach out, without hesitation, and shake the teenager’s hand firmly.

Tony knew that that must have been relatively painful for Stephen, but he had done it without a second thought.

Harley’s eyes had flicked down briefly when he felt the tremors and scars on Stephen’s hand. Stephen noticed, but pretended he didn’t. Harley released his hold and stepped back, turning back to Peter and continuing their argument about whether they should skip the “boring” dinosaurs to focus on the more exciting ones.

“How are any dinosaurs boring?!” Peter demanded. “You’re telling me that seeing a triceratops would be boring?”

“Compared to a raptor or a T-Rex? Yes. Absolutely.”

Stephen joined Tony on the other side of the island, smiling at him as he took the bowl of salad from the other man before putting it next to the lasagna. The boys took their seats when they realized the food was ready, digging in without needing to be told to.

“How are things at Kamar-Taj?” Peter asked, taking the initiative to keep this from being a silent dinner.

“Busy,” Stephen replied. “This new class of sorcerers has a few troublemakers in it.”

“Isn’t that a basic prerequisite?” Tony asked. “To be kind of a pain in the ass?”

“Yes,” Stephen answered. “Much the same as it is for becoming an Avenger.”

Harley hid his smirk behind a big bite of lasagna. Peter laughed, and then his face fell.

“Hey. Wait. I’m an Avenger.”

“Yes you are, Pete,” Tony agreed with a laugh.

“Not cool, man,” Peter mumbled.

“You should be proud,” Harley said, turning to Peter. “Take pride in being a pain in the ass.”

“You have that requirement already, too,” Peter observed.

Harley looked right at Stephen. “I sure do.”

“So,” Tony said to draw Harley’s stare away. “What did you guys do today?”

“Peter dragged me all across the city,” Harley answered. “He showed me all the museums we can go to without actually going into any of them.”

“Well we didn’t have time to do them all today,” Peter explained. “Today was just a brainstorming mission.”

“Which museum are you most excited to check out, Harley?” Stephen asked.

“Probably The Great War memorial,” Harley said flatly.

“Ah,” Stephen mused. “I haven’t gotten around to that one quite yet.”

“You don’t feel the need to relive the disaster you caused?” Harley asked.

“Harley,” Tony warned. “Can we not?”

But Stephen decided to take the bait. Tony told him to treat Harley as he would any sixteen year old, after all.

“I don’t recall being a giant purple tyrant from another galaxy hellbent on genocide,” Stephen said thoughtfully.

“No,” Harley agreed, “you’re just the guy who handed him exactly what he needed to win.”

Stephen glanced around the room, as if looking for something. “It doesn’t look to me like he won.”

“I really don’t think this is productive,” Tony all but whined.

“You’re forgetting the part where half of the universe turned to dust and drifted away in the wind for seven months,” Harley spat.

“Trust me,” Stephen responded, “I’ll never forget that part.”

“Trust you? You can’t be-”

“Harley!” Tony snapped. “Just stop, alright?”

Harley turned to Peter. “I told you it doesn’t matter.”

“What doesn’t matter?” Tony needed to know.

“What I think,” Harley said, turning his glare to Tony.

“Of course it does,” Tony argued, trying not to raise his voice. “I’d just rather not have this fight right off the god damn bat.”

“Why not?” Harley asked. “Why tip toe around it for a few weeks before it finally explodes? Why not get it all out in the open?”

“Why not just have a nice dinner and not be a jerk?” Tony shot back.

“So that we can pretend for a summer that everything is fine until you can ship me back to Tennessee?”

Tony shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

“All you have to do is get through this summer with me. Then you can send me off, and go back to your life without worrying about me getting in the way.”

“Harley,” Tony said, his voice suddenly much softer. “You’re not in the way. I want you here, we all do. I’m just saying that we don’t have to fight all summer.”

“We wouldn’t be fighting at all if it weren’t for him,” Harley seethed, turning his stare back on Stephen.

“We wouldn’t be here at all if it wasn’t for him,” Tony corrected.

Peter kicked Harley’s ankle under the table before his friend could retort. Harley looked over at him with a glare, but it quickly dissipated when he saw the look on the other boy’s face. He rolled his eyes with a sigh and followed Peter’s lead when he got up from his seat and began to clear everyone’s plates.

The teenagers washed the dishes while the adults remained sitting. Stephen watched as Tony stared down at his hands, obviously stuck deep in thought.

“We’re, uh, gonna go watch a movie,” Peter said. “Thanks for dinner, Mr. Stark.”

Harley headed for the door with his own muttered thanks. Peter smiled apologetically at Stephen before starting to follow.

“Nope,” Tony called, stopping both boys in their tracks. “Not leaving it like this.”

He got up from his seat and took a few steps towards where Peter and Harley were standing on the edge of the kitchen. Stephen stood as well, but didn’t take as many steps as Tony had, deciding to keep his distance a bit.

Harley sighed dramatically as he turned around. “Didn’t you promise me you weren’t going to lock me in a room with him?”

“Didn’t you promise me you were going to keep an open mind and give him a chance?” Tony countered.

“Maybe we should just go downstairs and talk about it when everyone is less angry,” Peter suggested.

“I think that’s a good idea, Peter,” Stephen agreed.

Harley laughed humorlessly. “Of course you think it’s a good idea. Anything to get me out of here, right?”

“This isn’t my house,” Stephen said calmly. “And I don’t want you out of here. But you’re not allowing for much of a choice right now.”

“You didn’t leave him much of a choice,” Harley spat, pointing at Tony.

“Harley, you don’t understand what happened,” Tony sighed.

“Then tell me.”

“I used the time stone to go forward and view all the possible outcomes against Thanos,” Stephen explained before Tony had a chance to refuse. “I saw fourteen million, six hundred and five...options, we’ll call them. But to me, there was only one option because there was only one where Tony survived.”

Peter gaped. “Really? Only one?”

“Stephen,” Tony pleaded.

“Why did you get to decide?” Harley demanded.

“Because I was the only one who could use the time stone,” Stephen replied as if the answer were obvious.

“So that makes you god? That gives you the right to inflict torture on him?”

“Harley,” Tony tried. “I told you...what I said after the snap, I wasn’t in my right mind.”

Harley scoffed. “You seemed pretty with it when you were cursing about the wizard who ruined everything.”

“Sorcerer,” Stephen corrected.

Tony noted his heart rate accelerating. He felt like he was being tugged back and forth between Harley and Stephen’s comments.

“I was too upset to think straight,” Tony pressed on. “The things I said-”

“Stop making excuses for him! You were fine!”

“I wasn’t fucking fine!” Tony suddenly snapped. “I tried to kill myself!”

Harley already had his next argument ready to fire, but it was squashed when the air was knocked from his lungs at Tony’s confession. Peter’s face paled instantly, and Stephen’s eyes closed as his chin fell to his chest.

Tony’s vision swam briefly as the adrenaline rushed to his head. He widened his stance slightly to ensure that he wouldn’t suddenly topple over.

“Fuck,” he exhaled. He tugged his hands through his hair. “I didn’t...mean to say that,” he stammered.

Harley recovered from his shock rather quickly and turned to Stephen. “Do you have anything to say to that? Huh?”

Stephen slowly lifted his head and looked at the teenager. “There’s nothing I can say to that.”

“Stop it,” Peter pleaded when Harley was about to continue. He looked at Tony, who was seconds away from a full fledged anxiety attack.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked gently. Tony’s eyes flicked up to his, but they were glassy and distant. “Is that...” he trailed off, because he knew it was true. They all did. “Are you okay?”

“Of course he’s not okay,” Harley fumed. “He was-”

“Enough!” Tony decided. “Jesus Christ.” He raised his trembling arm and pointed towards the door. “Go downstairs. You win.”

Harley huffed. “You didn’t want to end on a bad note before, but now you’ll end on-”

“Please,” Tony said, his voice completely broken. “Harley, please. Just go downstairs. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Harley considered for a moment before nodding once and turning away. Peter remained rooted to the spot for a few more seconds before following, tears welling in his eyes as he walked out the door. Once it clicked closed behind them, Stephen moved towards Tony, but the other man took a step back.

“I’m sorry,” Stephen said softly.

Tony shook his head. “No you’re not.”

“Of course I am,” Stephen sighed. “I didn’t want that to happen.”

“Neither did I,” Tony whispered. “I didn’t want them to know that. How the fuck am I going to explain that to them?”

Stephen tried again to move towards Tony, and this time, the shorter main stayed where he was. Stephen gently pulled him into a hug and pressed his lips against Tony’s temple.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Tony breathed an empty laugh. “Yeah. That’ll go over well.”

He pulled away from Stephen, but stayed close enough to feel his warmth. “This was a fucking disaster.”

“You knew he wasn’t going to welcome me with open arms.”

“Right, but I didn’t think there would be a fight on the very first night. What the hell was that?”

“Aren’t you the one who told me to treat him the way I would any sixteen year old?”

“That’s not how you treat Peter.”

“Peter’s seventeen,” Stephen replied. When Tony just glared at him, he sighed. “And Harley’s not Peter. Him and I will probably never have the same relationship Peter and I do.”

“Not if you keep acting the way you did tonight,” Tony grumbled. “The both of you. The fuck?”

“I think Harley’s right,” Stephen admitted. “There’s no point in beating around the bush. He has an issue with me, and it’s not just going to go away. It needs to be addressed, and he’s a teenager, so arguments are going to be the way that that happens.”

“I’m so sick of fighting,” Tony whispered.

“I know, honey,” Stephen said, wrapping his arms around Tony again.

“What if I was wrong?” Tony mumbled into Stephen’s shoulder. “What if this doesn’t work out?”

“It will,” Stephen assured.

“You don’t know that.”

“I know you,” Stephen replied. “And you know Harley, and you know me. It might take longer than you thought, and longer than you wanted. But we’ll get there. One thing we definitely have in common is that we both care about you a great deal.”

“I know,” Tony said quietly. “But I think that’s actually part of the problem. If Harley didn’t like me all that much, this would be a lot easier.”

“Such a shame you’re so lovable.”

Tony didn’t so much as register Stephen’s attempt at a joke.

“What the hell am I going to tell them, Stephen?”

The sorcerer didn’t need to be able to see Tony’s eyes to know they were brimming with tears.

“I don’t know,” he relented. “I guess the only thing you can do is tell them the truth.”

Tony released a shuddering breath. “The truth fucking sucks.”

-

Harley was headed straight for his bedroom at the end of the hall, but Peter was faster.

Of course, Spider-Man was much faster.

“Why did you have to do that?” Peter demanded.

“Do what?” Harley questioned. “That wasn’t my fault.”

“You picked the fight,” Peter argued. “He was just trying to talk to you, and you attacked him right away. Why?”

Harley tried to go around Peter, but couldn’t. “You aren’t going to understand.”

“Why not?”

“Because you weren’t there!” Harley yelled. “You weren’t there because you all disappeared into dust! He wasn’t himself. He was broken, devastated. And it’s because of that fucking wizard.” Harley shook his head as he caught his breath. “Did you know?”

Peter didn’t need to ask what he meant.

“No,” he replied, his voice weak. “I didn’t know it was that bad. I...” he stopped short as he got choked up.

Harley sighed heavily, suddenly realizing how exhausted he was.

Peter cleared his throat the best he could. “Look, however you feel about Doctor Strange, that can’t change overnight. I get that. But tomorrow, when we see Mr. Stark again...we need to stay calm. We need to listen to whatever he wants to tell us and be there for him. You saw how bad he was after the snap, and I saw how bad he was after it was all over. And I just don’t want him to have to suffer any more.”

Harley hadn’t known Peter all that long, but he had never expected to see his friend look so upset.

“Okay,” Harley all but whispered.

“Promise me you’ll-”

“I promise,” Harley immediately agreed before Peter even had to finish.

The slightly older boy nodded once before forcing a tired smile and stepping out of the way.

No one in the Tower got all that much sleep that night.

* * *

In retrospect, Tony probably shouldn’t have had six cups of coffee before Peter and Harley emerged for breakfast.

But he did. So he was going to have to deal with it.

Not that his heart wouldn’t have been racing anyway.

“I know you guys are probably starving,” Tony started by way of greeting. “But I, uh, haven’t made anything yet, and I think we should probably talk first.”

Harley tried not to look around, but Tony caught his wandering eyes.

“Stephen isn’t here,” he said. “He had to go take care of a few things, and figured it would be better if he wasn’t around much today.”

Peter shifted in his seat at the island slightly, while Harley remained impossibly still.

Tony sighed heavily. Best to just rip the band aid clean off.

“I didn’t mean to blurt that out last night,” he started, keeping his eyes on the counter top instead of the teenagers across from him. “It was a cheap shot by me...I wasn’t thinking, I just...”

He shook his head and looked up. “I don’t know what to say,” he admitted. “I don’t know how to explain it. I didn’t see a way out, and it hurt so god damn much. I was drunk, constantly, and I wanted to just give up.”

“I’m sorry, for last night,” Harley was saying before he even realized he was going to speak. “I didn’t mean to make you so upset that you...”

“It’s not your fault,” Tony sighed. “I should have never said that. But I just want you both to know that I’m alright now. I’m so much better, and that’s not...something you have to worry about, okay?”

Peter swallowed hard. “Did you really try?”

The pain Tony felt in response to Peter's question was worse than when Thanos stabbed him.

“I...” Tony searched for the right words, even knowing there really weren’t any. “I didn’t try, exactly. I was thinking about it, and was...getting ready to...but FRIDAY stopped me." He dropped his eyes back down to the counter. “She showed me the video of you and me, the day you finished you internship and I gave you that certificate. And something just clicked, I guess.”

Peter looked over at Harley, who was also studying the marble quite closely.

“I never planned on telling either of you about it,” Tony relented. “You’ve heard enough of my drama already, and it’s not something I want you guys to have to think about.”

Harley looked back up at Tony. The older man looked back and forth between the two teenagers, and could see the questions in their eyes. But he knew they were probably too scared of the answers to ask.

“I’ve had problems with my mental health pretty much since I was your age,” he found himself admitting. “Since my parents died. All the things I was famous for when I was young...the drinking and drugs and partying and sleeping with whoever I could find...that was all to avoid processing my grief. Its not an excuse, that’s not what I mean. I just never did anything productive to try and get myself better. But now I am. It’s not a perfect fix, and I’m not completely cured. I don’t think I ever will be.”

Silence settled over the room for a long stretch. Tony felt it ringing in his ears and was about to apologize again when Peter abruptly got out of his seat, went around the island, and hugged Tony hard.

The billionaire was caught off guard to the point that he didn’t register to return the embrace until Harley was on his other side, hugging him just as tightly as Peter.

He let out a choked laugh between the teenager’s shoulders, wrapping an arm around each of them. They didn’t need to say anything, Tony got the message. When they finally let him go, he gave them what he hoped was a convincing smile before getting up to get breakfast started.

It was awkward for the next few minutes, but eventually, it faded into easy conversation, mostly between Peter and Harley about what they were going to do with their day. After washing the dishes, they made their way back downstairs to shower and change, promising to check in with Tony later that afternoon.

Tony initially went to bury himself in the lab, but found himself instead walking back into his room. He stopped with the door halfway opened when he saw Stephen sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I thought you were busy today?”

Stephen stood, but stayed next to the bed. “Turns out I can work very quickly when I have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“I’m pressing?” Tony tried to joke, but his tone fell flat with exhaustion.

Stephen smiled at him softly. He opened his arms as his boyfriend came over to him and welcomed the hug he received.

Stephen didn’t ask how it went with the boys. He could all but guess, and could tell Tony wasn’t going to be capable of much conversation at this point. H needed rest above all else right now, and that was just what Stephen was going to provide.

He was willing to do absolutely anything Tony needed at any given moment, it seemed.


	26. After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth of July at the Tower.

Things didn’t necessarily improve over the next few weeks, but there weren’t any major blow outs, either. Harley mostly ignored Stephen when he was around, save for the occasional sarcastic jab here and there. Stephen was patient, fielding them all with ease and tossing a few back, but careful not to incite another full on fight for Tony’s sake. Stephen was mostly only around for meals, letting Tony spend time in the lab with Harley and Peter while also having them shadow him while he was taking care of Stark Industries and Avengers business. They were both learning a lot, and it seemed as though this was how the summer was going to have to be.

Harley and Peter, with the help of Thor, had convinced Tony to throw a Fourth of July party at the Tower. Harley of course wanted the chance to meet all of the other Avengers, and Peter thought that a party would be a good way for Harley to see Stephen in a different light.

Peter’s attempt had thus far proved to be futile.

Stephen kept his distance from Harley at the party, opting to sit in the shade and discuss various realms and magical artifacts with Thor and Valkyrie. Tony and Peter introduced Harley around, and the other teenager was like a kid in a toy store. He had been talking with Bruce for a long time, totally enamored with the mild mannered scientist who could also level a building in under thirty seconds.

Harley noticed Tony had wandered off, and his eyes eventually spotted him on the other side of the rooftop terrace where the party was taking place. He was handing Stephen a freshly opened bottle of water, smirking at the sorcerer and letting his hand linger a bit too long as the other man accepted the drink. Harley watched as they talked with one another, and noticed how happy Tony looked. How genuinely at ease the mechanic was, and how he didn’t seem to ever take his eyes off Stephen’s.

Harley felt a pang of guilt course through him. He knew he had been difficult since coming to New York. He knew how important him getting along with Stephen was to Tony. But he also knew how hard it was to swallow down his anger towards the man, no matter how much he may want to.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Peter coming up next to him with Scott Lang.

“Harley, this is Ant-Man,” Peter said by way of introduction.

“My name is actually Scott,” he offered, shaking Harley’s hand.

“Can you go giant right now?” Harley asked, eyes wide.

“Well, I could, but I doubt Tony would appreciate me collapsing in his roof.”

“Tony would not appreciate that at all,” he himself agreed, rejoining the teenagers and Scott.

Harley glanced back over at where Tony had been with Stephen, seeing the sorcerer now by himself. He had watched Tony make his way over, and smiled at the sight of him with the boys and Scott. His eyes met Harley’s, and his smile didn’t falter before he turned away.

Harley found himself consistently watching Stephen the rest of the party. He moved easily from group to group, seemingly able to have a conversation with everyone in attendance. He helped Rhodey on the grill, and made sure everyone had food before he himself started to eat. Harley became overly aware of the fact that Tony spent the majority of the party with him, which meant he was usually at least thirty feet away from Stephen.

When the fireworks started, Harley made it a point to pull Peter away from everyone else and over to the very edge of the terrace where they stood up against the glass. He glanced over his shoulder casually, and couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips when he saw Tony had gone over to sit next to Stephen. They were leaning together slightly, looking up at the fireworks with their own smiles.

The party went on well past midnight, but eventually everyone filtered out. Harley and Peter helped clean up before retiring to their floor, promising Tony they would go to bed when they all knew they would in fact watch movies and play video games until the early morning hours.

Back in the penthouse, Stephen exited the bathroom, dressed in sweatpants and a t shirt as he toweled his hair dry from his shower. He went around to his side of the bed and crawled in next to Tony, noting that the other man hadn’t so much as glanced away from his tablet.

Stephen looked down to see what Tony was reading and immediately sighed upon recognizing the layout of the familiar medical journal.

“What did I tell you about trying to diagnose yourself?”

Tony kept his eyes on the screen. “I think you mentioned it might not be a good idea.”

“I specifically told you not to do it,” Stephen corrected, reaching over and gently pulling the tablet from Tony’s hands.

He looked down at it briefly, noting the header of the section Tony had begun to read. **CTE Stage One: Executive Dysfunction**. 

They had had this discussion before. Chronic traumatic encephalopathy. CTE. A brain disease caused by repeated head trauma, found mostly in athletes, like professional football players. Symptoms included headaches, changes in emotion and sleep patters, behavioral abnormalities. Irrational behavior. Irritability. As a neurologist, Stephen was very familiar with it. He had explained to Tony that there was no way to diagnose someone with CTE until after their death and the brain could be examined. Tony had pointed out that there was also no cure.

“What’s your diagnosis then?” Tony asked.

“Extreme disobedience, overt stubbornness, and an intense need to cause trouble.” Stephen leaned over and kissed Tony’s temple before adding “and sudden loss of tablet privileges.”

Tony breathed a laugh as he watched Stephen get off the bed and head towards the door.

“Water?” Stephen asked, pausing as he pulled the bedroom door open.

Tony nodded silently.

Stephen slipped through the door, leaving it ajar as he went into the living room to deposit Tony’s tablet on the couch. He made his way into the kitchen, flicking on the light and immediately jumping at the sight of Harley standing at the fridge.

“Jesus,” Stephen breathed.

“Sorry,” Harley mumbled. “Peter drank all of our soda.”

Stephen shook his head. “It’s fine, you just startled me.”

To Harley, it was like looking at a completely different person. The sorcerer was barefoot, his hair messy and damp. He looked...normal in his sweatpants and t shirt, his lean frame coming across as soft and not intimidating in his current attire.

Harley just continued to stand there, averting his eyes, not knowing what to do.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Stephen asked, gesturing with his head over to the stools at the island.

Harley shrugged, but went over and took a seat. Stephen sat across from him, forgetting all about his task of getting water for him and Tony from the fridge.

Tony had forgotten all about the water as well. He had pulled himself out of bed when he heard Harley’s voice coming from the kitchen, ready to run in there and stop a fight from breaking out. He stopped in the doorway, however, when he heard Stephen ask Harley to talk.

He wasn’t eavesdropping. He was just standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Listening to a conversation two rooms over.

He wasn’t eavesdropping, dammit.

“I don’t want to corner you,” Stephen began calmly. “But I thought maybe we could try and figure some things out.”

Harley rolled his eyes slightly. “So you think we can have a late night heart to heart and everything will be fine?”

“Yeah,” Stephen answered simply.

Harley stared at him for a minute. “ I don’t know what else you want me to say to you.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Stephen assured. “You’re welcome to say whatever you want, but I’d just like a chance to explain a few things to you, if that’s okay.”

Harley replied by leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms across his chest.

“I know you’re aware that I made the choice to put Tony through hell in order for us to defeat Thanos. That I left him stranded on Titan without any clue of what to do next, and knew how that was going to affect him. But I can’t apologize for it, because I didn’t have any other choice.”

“You chose to leave him again after he snapped,” Harley pointed out.

“I thought that’s what he wanted,” Stephen said. “I didn’t think he’d want me around after what I put him through.”

Harley huffed, and Stephen regarded the boy for a few seconds. “You’re not just mad I walked away from him,” he said. “You think I’m going to do it again.”

Harley shot him a glare. “Are you?”

“No,” Stephen replied, shaking his head. “The only way I’m leaving is if that’s what Tony wants.”

“I don’t think you care what he wants,” Harley accused. “You didn’t care that he was going to be tormented for those seven months. You didn’t care that he was going to be a shell of himself, unable to think or eat or sleep.”

Harley let his arms drop, leaning forward as he continued. “Every time I talked to him, all he could do was yell about you. About what you did to him.”

Stephen felt realization wash over him like a tidal wave.

“You needed him,” he thought out loud.

Harley felt tears stinging at his eyes.

“He couldn’t be there for you when you needed him, because of me,” Stephen said softly.

Harley didn’t wipe away the tears as they spilled down his cheeks.

He lost his sister in the snap. Friends, neighbors. His mom had been devastated, and it was like Harley wasn’t there at all. He was alone, and he had turned to Tony, but he had been dealing with his own crushing losses.

“There was nothing I could do to help him,” Harley said before he even realized he was going to speak. “I needed him, but he didn’t need me. I’m not special like you and Peter. I don’t have superpowers I can protect him with.”

“You don’t need them,” Stephen assured. “I am so sorry, Harley. I never considered that it had affected you that way, but I should have. Tony doesn’t need another superhero. He needs you.”

“He has you and Peter. I don’t fit into his life like you two do.”

“That’s not true. I didn’t think I fit into his life either, but thankfully I was wrong about that. You’ve fit into his life since the day you met him, and that’s why you’re still in it.”

H arley wiped at his cheeks and sniffled, crossing his arms again and looking down at the counter between them. 

“I don’t hate you, ya know,” he mumbled after a few beats of silence.

Stephen smiled. “I know that. But I would understand it if you did.”

Harley looked up at him.  “That must have been tough, to see everything you did.”

“It was.”

Harley sighed. “I know you care about him, and I can tell he’s happy with you. I’m sorry I’ve been a pain in the ass, but I just...” he trailed off.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Stephen said. “You haven’t done anything wrong. You’re entitled to feel how you feel. You don’t really have control over it.”

“I feel differently than I did when I first met you,” Harley admitted. “I just need some more time, alright? I’m going to try harder, because if they both love you so much, you can’t be all that terrible.”

Stephen nodded. “Take all the time you need, Harley.” He got up from his seat and started to walk towards the living room before stopping and turning back to the boy. “I truly am sorry for keeping him from being there for you when you needed him. I know that’s not something I’ll ever be able to make up to you, but I’ll still try.”

Harley wasn’t able to form a response.

He watched as the sorcerer disappeared down the hallway, and only got out of his own seat to head back downstairs after he heard the bedroom door click shut.

“You really are a terrible spy,” Stephen observed.

Tony hadn’t even tried to get back into bed. He had been glued to the spot in the doorway, and had only taken a few small steps back when Stephen had returned to allow the other man into the room.

“I wasn’t there for him,” Tony whispered, ignoring Stephen’s jab and staring at the now closed door.

“Hey,” Stephen said gently, taking Tony’s hand and tugging lightly to get his attention. “You did the best you could in an impossible situation.”

Tony turned to him, his brown eyes filled with tears. He smiled sadly. “Thank you,” he exhaled, bringing his free arm up to wrap around Stephen’s neck and hug him tightly. “For talking to him like that.”

“He’s a great kid,” Stephen said into Tony’s hair, putting his arm around Tony’s waist.

“You’re great,” Tony mumbled against Stephen’s neck.

Stephen laughed. “You’re exhausted.”

He gently pulled Tony over to the bed, the shorter man reluctantly letting go in order to climb under the covers and shuffle across to his side.

He had his arms back around Stephen as soon as the other man was next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic Harley creates by being around is so great to write. I really wish he had been in more movies after having such fantastic chemistry in Iron Man 3. 
> 
> Thank you for the feedback! I'm glad to see you are all as excited to have Harley around as I am!


	27. The Boys of Summer

“So it’s only a democracy when you have the votes to watch the movie that you want?”

Tony glared at the sorcerer.

“I will stand here and eat both bowls of popcorn my damn self.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter started with a laugh. “It’s not even a horror movie. It’s a thriller, really.”

“You need to expand your horizons,” Harley added.

Tony stared down at the teenagers, who had both taken up residence on the floor of the living room, surrounded by blankets and pillows.

“That’s probably the very last thing I need to do.”

Tony sighed in defeat, crossing into the living room, handing Peter and Harley their bowl of popcorn before settling onto the couch next to Stephen. When his boyfriend reached over to try and take a handful, Tony pulled the bowl away and set it on the other side of him.

“You’re on a timeout,” he huffed.

Stephen laughed. “I promise to hold your hand the whole time, okay?”

Tony shot him a look. “You think it’s funny now. Wait until it’s three a.m and I can’t sleep because I’m scared the noise monsters are going to come and get me.”

With that, Peter grabbed the remote and pushed play, starting _A Quiet Place_ before Tony could cause more of a scene.

Since the party, and Stephen’s talk with Harley, things had improved. It was taking time, but Harley had gone from completely ignoring Stephen to now making small conversation here and there. The boys had even opted to have their movie nights upstairs with Tony and Stephen, especially once Harley found out that Stephen also loved scary movies.

Leaving Tony to be definitively outvoted.

He pretended to mind a lot more than he actually did.

Tony had confessed to Harley that he had overheard (certainly not on purpose) the teenager’s conversation with Stephen the next morning. He had apologized profusely to him about not having been there for him after the snap, and promised that he was trying to do that for him now.

Harley had to admit that the sorcerer was starting to grow on him. He noted his wit matched Tony’s, and he was just as sarcastic as the mechanic.

Harley had been worried when a stretch of about three days came where Stephen wasn’t around, and Tony was overly distracted and quiet. He started to think that something had happened between them, but Peter had explained it when he noticed Harley’s concern.

It was Stephen’s birthday, the first day he hadn’t been around. Peter told Harley about Donna, and how her birthday was two days after Stephen’s. They had always celebrated together, but since her passing, Stephen hadn’t ever wanted to celebrate his birthday and just needed some time by himself for those days.

Harley could empathize with how it felt to lose a sister.

Between movies, Harley had used the bathroom and was returning to the living room to reorganize the blankets and pillows on the floor with Peter. They were arguing over the best configuration when Harley could see Tony and Stephen out of the corner of his eye in the kitchen, making another round of popcorn and grabbing more sodas for the next movie.

Stephen was leaning against the counter, his back to the popcorn maker as it overflowed with fresh popcorn into the bowl in front of it. His hands were braced on the counter, and Tony was standing in front of him, waving his hands in the air as he tried to further his point about whatever it was they were talking about.

Stephen was just watching him and smiling widely. Harley may not have known him for very long, but he could tell that the look on his face was pure love and adoration. Harley looked away when Stephen pushed himself off the counter, putting his hand in Tony’s hair briefly and kissing his cheek before turning to gather the popcorn.

The pair returned to the living room, and it became obvious that Tony had been trying to convince Stephen that he would, in fact, be able to be quiet and wouldn’t get attacked by the monsters from the movie.

“You would last about twenty seconds,” Stephen argued.

“I can be quiet,” Tony argued. “So very stealthy. I’m like a cat.”

“You might have a point there,” Stephen said thoughtfully. “You do love to have your hair petted and you curl up into a ball sometimes when you’re sleeping.”

“Shut it,” Tony said, shooting a glare down at the pair of laughing teenagers on the floor.

* * *

The best day of the summer, by far, came on August 10th.

Peter’s birthday.

Tony had surprised everyone with luxury box seats to the Mets/Yankees game for that Saturday afternoon. May, Ned, and MJ joined Tony, Stephen, Harley and Peter at Shea Stadium for the famed Subway Series between the two New York teams. They had their own suite, and the group of teenagers made good use of the unlimited food and soda at their disposal.

Tony and May had snuck off to get Peter’s birthday cake ready in between the sixth and seventh innings. Ned was in the bathroom, leaving MJ, Peter and Harley sitting in the first row of seats, with Stephen behind them and off to the left. Harley made an excuse of wanting more soda, getting up so that Peter and MJ were sitting by themselves. Harley grabbed another Coke, but took the seat next to Stephen instead of returning back up front.

“Is there a spell you could cast to make them stop being idiots and admit they like each other?” Harley asked.

Stephen smiled. “I don’t think that’s necessary. They’ll get there on their own.”

Harley sighed. “But at what cost to me?”

Stephen laughed, watching fondly as MJ put her arm around Peter, pulling their heads together to take a selfie.

“Peter said he figured out you two liked each other before you guys did,” Harley said, rolling his eyes at the blush that was now on Peter’s cheeks.

“He sure did,” Stephen recalled. “To be fair, we both technically knew, we just didn’t act on it for a while.”

“Well,” Harley started, making a point to intently watch the game and not look at Stephen. “I’m glad you eventually did.”

Stephen nodded. “Yeah, me too,” he agreed.

And that was it. There wasn’t another heart to heart, or big expression on Harley’s part. Stephen could tell that the boy had gotten to the point where he had at least started to forgive him. Stephen knew that his relationship with Harley would probably never be the same as it was with him and Peter, and that was okay. They had made a lot of progress over the summer, and he was just happy that the teenager sitting next to him was now comfortable around him.

Before the start of the eighth inning, they sang Happy Birthday to Peter and all had a piece of cake, despite the amount of food that had already been consumed.

The Mets won, much to Peter’s delight, but that was probably his least favorite part of the day.

They all returned to May’s after the game, where Peter thanked them all over and over for such a perfect day. The teenagers all stayed for a sleepover there, May insisting on taking the burden on to give Tony and Stephen a much deserved break from hosting them all summer. The couple said goodnight before heading back to the Tower, exhausted but perfectly content.

“I saw you and Harley,” Tony said after they had climbed into bed together.

“Are you ever not spying on me?” Stephen asked.

Tony laughed lightly. “I have FRIDAY do it for me when I’m sleeping.”

Stephen smiled, reaching out to brush Tony’s hair off his forehead. “He said he’s happy you and I figured out we liked each other.”

“So am I,” Tony breathed as he kissed Stephen’s lips softly. “But I think I’m even happier he can finally see the good in you.”

“You’re the good in me,” Stephen said, threading his fingers through Tony’s.

“Sap,” Tony teased, but smiled warmly. “I like it. I like you.”

“I like you, too,” Stephen said, kissing Tony again. “But just a little bit.”

Tony laughed against Stephen’s lips, shifting himself up so he could leverage Stephen back against the pillows and hold him in place with another kiss.

-

A week later, Harley had to return to Tennessee to get ready for the school year to start. Tony was driving him back, with Peter tagging along, insisting it was to keep Tony company on the long drive back and not simply because he wanted to spend more time with his friend.

They were finishing up breakfast, both teenagers eating plenty of waffles and bacon to sustain them until they stopped on the road for a late lunch. They grabbed their backpacks after putting their plates in the sink.

Stephen squeezed Tony’s arm lightly as he stood behind him. “Drive safe,” he instructed.

“Always do, Doc.”

“Uh huh.”

“I’ll make sure he does, Doctor Strange,” Peter assured.

“From the backseat,” Harley chimed in. When Peter looked at him questioningly, Harley added “shotgun.”

“Damn it,” Peter muttered, hitting his palm off of his forehead.

“Alright guys, let’s go,” Tony said with a laugh.

Harley shuffled his feet for a second before walking over to Stephen. “Thanks for letting me stay here this summer, and, uh, voting for all of the scary movies with me.”

Before Stephen could respond, the teenager stepped forward, reaching up and hugging the sorcerer.

“You’re more than welcome, Harley,” Stephen said, returning the hug. “I hope you can come back soon.”

Harley let go, smiling briefly before saying goodbye and heading with Peter to the elevator, arguing over whose playlist they were going to use on the drive down.

“God, I love you,” Tony sighed, putting his hand on the back of Stephen’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Stephen laughed against Tony’s lips. “I love you too. Now get downstairs before those two take off in your car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summer may be over, but don't worry - this isn't the last we'll see of Harley...


	28. Adore

“Boss has requested your presence in the lab, Doctor Strange.”

Stephen had just stepped through a portal into Tony’s bedroom, expecting to find his boyfriend still in bed due to the early hour. He had just finished with a rather long meeting at Kamar-Taj, and had been hoping to crawl into bed with Tony for the morning thanks to the time difference.

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” Stephen answered, smiling up at the ceiling.

He changed quickly from his robes into a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved t shirt. It was still technically summer, only the second week in September, but the rain outside kept a chill in the air. Stephen made his way down the hallway and to the lab, FRIDAY opening the door for him silently.

As soon as he stepped inside, he was greeted by the sounds of the piano coming from the right corner of the space. Tony was seated at said piano, in his own pair of sweatpants and Stephen’s Columbia Medical School sweatshirt.

Which was a bit funny to Stephen. He remembered that that sweatshirt had been part of his orientation package. They gave all the first year students a sweatshirt, water bottle, and key chain along with all their paperwork and other information. Stephen had always thought that the sweatshirt was tacky. It had been just a little too big for him, which made it almost way too big for Tony. But he had given it to the genius to wear to sleep in the first night Tony had stayed at the Sanctum, after having accidentally used his own t shirt to clean up from their...activities.

Seeing Tony in it always made his heart swell, and he couldn’t explain it.

Tony’s chestnut hair was messy, apparently untouched from when he had climbed out of bed. The sleeves of the sweatshirt were pushed halfway up his forearms; otherwise the cuffs would have almost certainly completely covered Tony’s fingers.

Which were currently dancing across the keys of the piano.

Stephen slowly started to walk over to him, and Tony smiled up at him.

The sorcerer came to a stop when Tony started singing.

_You came into the picture like a natural_

_You were unexpected, got me spiritual_

_I don’t wanna say it, but maybe it was fate_

_And I cannot contain it_

_And I know and I know it’s a different love_

_And I know and I know that you make me better_

_It’s a love that will keep me holding on_

_And I know and I know we only get better_

Stephen watched as Tony held his gaze, only glancing down every so often. Stephen felt the exact same way he had the first time he had seen Tony playing the piano, and realized that he hadn’t seen him do this since that day.

_I came into your picture such a broken fool_

_A million different pieces looking back at you_

_Believe me when I say this, I was giving up_

_But now you come and save me_

_And I know and I know it’s a different love_

_And I know and I know that you make me better_

_It’s a love that will keep me holding on_

_And I know and I know we only get better_

_Love can terrify, love can start a fire_

_Holding on tonight, we’re burning like a lighter_

_Everything inside us burning with desire, now_

_And I know and I know it’s a different love_

_And I know and I know that you make me better_

_It’s a love that will keep me holding on_

_And I know and I know we only get better_

Tony’s voice faded away, and he dropped his eyes to his hands as he played out the rest of the song. As he was finishing, Stephen walked over and sat on the bench next to Tony, following the movements of his hands as if in a trance. Once he had stopped, Stephen reached up and took Tony’s right hand into his left, tugging him gently so he could kiss his cheek, his temple, and then his lips.

“When did you bring this up here?” Stephen asked softly.

“Yesterday,” Tony said with a small smile. “I enlisted Wong’s help.”

“Ah,” Stephen realized, “that’s where he disappeared to before dinner.” Stephen watched as Tony’s smile only grew. “But why?”

“Because I know you like it when I sing, and I know you loved watching me play that day. And I haven’t played for you since, and that got me thinking.”

“About what?”

“You,” Tony answered. “Everything you’ve done for me the last year, the least I could do is play the piano for you. And then I thought about how you deserve so much more than just this, so this is only the start of it.”

Stephen’s eyebrows came together, but Tony just kept smiling. He swung his right leg over the bench so he was straddling it, pressing his left knee against Stephen’s, where he then rested his left hand.

“I know with our lives, we don’t get to spend that much time together, just us. But I thought about those few days we spent up at the lake, before Wakanda, and wanted to do something like that for you again. So today and tomorrow, I cleared everything, and it’s just about you. I’ve got all your favorite food to make, and your tea, and you have plenty of books here. We can do whatever you want. And if you just want the time for yourself, you can do that too. I can stay in here, or you can-”

“Tony,” Stephen stopped him gently. “Are you saying that you went out of your way to gather things that you know I like and cleared your schedule so that you can make me food and hang out with me all day?”

Tony nodded. “Well, yeah. I just want to show you how much I appreciate you. You take such good care of me, and I know that this isn’t that big of a deal, and I should do this all the time for-”

This time, Stephen stopped Tony with a kiss.

“This is a big deal,” Stephen said against Tony’s lips. He pulled back, lifting his hand to card his fingers through Tony’s soft hair. “And I want nothing more than to spend as long as possible with you.”

“I don’t have anything special planned, exactly,” Tony admitted. “I didn’t know what you’d want to do, so I didn’t want to make a bunch of random plans or anything.”

“I’ll tell you exactly what I want to do,” Stephen offered. “I want to stay inside, here, with you, all day. I want to watch movies with you on the couch under a mountain of blankets. I want to eat junk food and drink tea with you. You can have coffee. I want to take a nap with you. I want to take a bath with you. I want to make out with you, for literal hours. I want to have slow, amazing sex with you. And then I want to fall asleep with you.”

Tony swallowed hard, putting his hand on Stephen’s forearm. “I think I can get on board with all of that.”

“I’m also open to suggestions.”

“I think you covered all the bases, honey.”

Stephen kissed Tony again, nice and slow. He held the genius against him, sighing at the warmth from the other’s body seeping into his own. They only pulled apart when they were interrupted by the sound of Stephen’s stomach growling.

Tony laughed, pulling Stephen to his feet and towards the door. “Let’s get you some breakfast.”

He made Stephen’s favorite – an omelet with ham, cheese, and peppers with a side of bacon and toast. Stephen hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he had smelled the food as Tony prepared it. He had tried to help, but was pushed firmly into his seat and handed a cup of hot tea. They both ate relatively quickly, given that they were borderline starving. Tony deposited their plates in the sink before instructing Stephen to head to the living room while Tony went to the closet and pulled out the extra blankets and pillows after depositing Stephen’s mug of tea on the coffee table.

They arranged themselves on the couch so that Tony was laying mostly on his left side against the back of the couch, propped up on several pillows. Stephen slotted himself against Tony, his right leg between Tony’s. The shorter man draped his right arm across Stephen’s waist, and the sorcerer shifted so that Tony could rest his chin where Stephen’s neck curved into his shoulder.

Tony pulled the blankets around them snugly, cuddling against Stephen and seeking out the other’s hand with his own.

“Are you comfortable?” Tony murmured into Stephen’s neck.

The sorcerer nodded immediately. “Very,” he sighed. “This is exactly what I had in mind the entire time I was stuck at that meeting. I couldn’t wait to come home to you.”

He lifted Tony’s hand in his own and kissed the other’s knuckles.

Tony’s heart swelled at Stephen’s use of the word ‘home,’ but he didn’t comment on it. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself, which was something he felt he had been doing a very good job of avoiding. He was happy enough in the fact that Stephen was complicit in his plan to spend the next two days doing nothing but spending time with each other.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Tony agreed as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

They watched a movie, and towards the end, Tony noticed Stephen struggling to keep his eyes open. Tony turned the tv off when it was over, and Stephen sighed happily as he turned towards Tony. He pulled himself closer by putting his hand on Tony’s hip, nuzzling his head under Tony’s chin and pressing into Tony’s chest.

“This is a very good start to the day,” he mumbled into what was technically his own sweatshirt.

Tony hummed in agreement. “Do you want to go back to bed?”

Stephen shook his head. “I don’t ever want to leave this spot.”

Tony laughed softly. He began running his hand up and down Stephen’s back until he felt the man’s breathing even out into sleep.

They napped until lunchtime, but were both still full from the big breakfast Tony had made. They woke up slowly, dozing in and out in each other’s arms before Stephen nudged Tony’s nose with his own until the other man laughed softly and obliged in kissing him.

They made out lazily, checking another item off of Stephen’s wish list. Stephen eventually let Tony take over, the other man nipping at his lips gently, kissing across the parts of his neck he could reach. He kept it slow, his hands trailing across Stephen’s back, but not wandering any further. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Stephen breathed a sigh while Tony kissed across the line of his jaw. He slid his hand up and down Tony’s thigh slowly, threading the fingers on his other hand through Tony’s soft hair.

“You’re aware of how much I love you, right?” Tony whispered against Stephen’s ear.

Stephen craned his neck so he could make eye contact with the other man. Before he could even answer, Tony elaborated.

“I just...I know I ask a lot of you. I don’t mean to, I guess it just comes with the territory of dating me. But you’re so patient, and you were fucking fantastic with Harley all summer and I...need you to know.”

Stephen smiled warmly at the man in front of him. “I know, Tony,” he said softly. “Because I feel the same way about you.”

He kissed Tony soundly.

The rest of the afternoon held much of the same. They watched a few more movies, Stephen read from one of his books for a while while laying against Tony’s chest.

Tony made them a delicious dinner (chicken parm with garlic bread) and they underwent their usual banter of magic versus science and who Levi likes more. They finally settled on Peter and left it at that.

They returned to their spots on the couch, and were halfway through another movie when Tony’s hands finally began to wander a bit more. He let one trail over the curve of Stephen’s hip while the other slipped under his shirt, his calloused fingers scratching against the sensitive skin of Stephen’s lower stomach.

The sorcerer turned his head, catching Tony’s lips with his. He reached up, pulling on Tony’s hair and deepening the kiss. He shifted and tugged until Tony was straddling his hips, using his free hand to palm Tony’s ass and pull him closer. As their make out session intensified, Stephen pulled his sweatshirt off of Tony, not surprised to find that he didn’t have another shirt on underneath. He traced his fingers across the vast expanse of scars as he went back to kissing his lover.

Tony swept his tongue over Stephen’s slowly, rolling his hips gently as he did so. He braced a hand on Stephen’s hip and cupped the other behind Stephen’s neck when he felt the man underneath him begin to sit up, pressing his still clothed chest against Tony’s bare skin. Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck and was about to move to pull his shirt off as well when Stephen swiftly swung his legs off the couch and stood up, putting his hands under Tony’s thighs to hold him.

Tony pulled away from Stephen’s mouth, breathing heavily, looking into the sorcerer’s blue eyes.

“Fuck, that was so hot,” he breathed.

Stephen laughed and ducked his head, kissing across Tony’s throat as he carried him into the bedroom. Tony tugged Stephen down on top of him so he was effectively pinned between the hard body above him and the soft mattress below him.

He kept his legs wrapped around Stephen’s waist, rolling his hips up to push his rapidly growing hardness against Stephen’s own. He released his hold on the other’s neck to finally pull his t shirt off, running his palms across the newly exposed skin before brushing his thumbs over Stephen’s nipples.

The man above him gasped, biting gently at Tony’s lower lip before moving his mouth to kiss down Tony’s neck and across his chest. Tony’s hands moved to Stephen’s hair, tugging gently. He looked down to watch Stephen pull off their sweatpants, consider for a split second, and then got rid of their boxers as well. He then went back to moving his mouth across Tony’s chest, not missing a single scar.

Once he had effectively sucked Tony to full hardness, he moved back up his body and flipped them over, intending for Tony to take him. But the brunette had other plans, which consisted of showing Stephen the same attention he himself had just received. He kissed and licked every inch of Stephen’s skin, gently nipping at his hips and thighs until he had left a few love bites. He then slowly took Stephen into his mouth, his lips and tongue dragging over his heated flesh perfectly.

Stephen was so lost in his pleasure that he hadn’t even noticed Tony reach over to the bedside table. He had his eyes squeezed shut, but they flew open when he felt a lubed finger circling his rim. He looked down and his eyes locked with Tony’s as the other man smirked around him, pressing his finger inside Stephen’s body while he continued to run his tongue up and down Stephen’s length.

It was both too soon and not soon enough that Stephen was pulling Tony back up to him, kissing him hard and moaning into his mouth as Tony finally filled him. He moved his hips to match each of Tony’s slow thrusts, swearing that he was getting deeper and deeper with each stroke.

Stephen felt Tony’s hand finding his, threading their fingers together and pressing the back of Stephen’s hand gently into the mattress next to Stephen’s head. He watched as the man above him looked down at him, panting and moaning softly as they moved together.

“You’re perfect, Stephen,” Tony praised, pressing their foreheads together. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Don’t stop, Tony,” Stephen pleaded immediately. “Don’t ever fucking stop.”

Tony’s head slipped forward against Stephen’s shoulder as he obliged with his lover’s request. He kept his hips moving in a steady rhythm, sliding easily in and out of Stephen’s perfect heat. He reached down and started to stroke Stephen in time with his thrusts, causing the other man to buck his hips up into the tight grip.

“Nothing has ever felt this good,” Tony promised against Stephen’s shoulder. “God, you have no idea what you do to me, baby.”

Stephen’s toes curled as he tried to open his legs more while simultaneously trying to squeeze his knees around Tony’s hips to bring him ever closer. He tugged Tony’s earlobe with his teeth before moaning into his ear.

“I’m so close. Jesus...fuck...only you can make me feel this good. Make me come with you, Tony.”

Tony moved to kiss Stephen again, sliding their tongues together as his hips started to jerk out of his control. He pressed his thumb into Stephen’s slit and on the next stroke felt himself snap and release into Stephen’s body.

He kept kissing Stephen and rocked them through their orgasms, his body shaking against Stephen’s own trembling frame below him. He moved out of Stephen before the other man became too oversensitive, but didn’t stray too far. He lazily kissed across Stephen’s sweaty chest as he waited for their breathing to even back out.

Tony propped himself up with his left arm, brushing Stephen’s hair back with his right hand until he opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“I love you,” Tony swore. “I love you more than anything.”

Stephen smiled as he pulled Tony back down against him, murmuring into his hair that he loved him too. They rested for several minutes before Stephen pushed them up, tugging Tony into the bathroom where the tub was already filled with hot, soapy water waiting for them.

Tony turned to look at Stephen. “You can’t help yourself, can you? Always gotta show off. Can’t even let me make a bath for you.”

“Draw a bath,” Stephen corrected teasingly.

Tony rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Stephen in an attempt to hide his smirk.

He wasn’t successful.

They climbed into the tub together, their skin tingling as it was emerged in the warm water.

“Thank you for today,” Stephen whispered.

His arms were folded across Tony’s chest, holding the smaller man securely against him. His head was bent forward to rest his chin on Tony’s shoulder, sighing at the feeling of the engineer’s hands rubbing up and down his thighs slowly.

“You deserve this every day,” Tony responded.

“I don’t need this every day. I just need you.”

When they were just shy of being in danger of falling asleep in the tub, they reluctantly got out and returned to the bedroom. Stephen had his t shirt halfway on when Tony stopped him, pulling it off his arms and letting it fall to the floor.

“Lay on your stomach for me, yeah?” Tony asked gently.

Stephen gave him a curious look but obliged, laying down in the middle of the bed with his arms bent at the elbow, hands resting next to his shoulders.

“Is that okay?” Tony asked. Stephen nodded, humming his response.

He felt Tony straddle his thighs, his weight settling on him carefully. He heard the cap of a bottle snap open and then closed, and was about to crane his neck to see what was going on when he felt Tony’s strong hands begin to knead his shoulders. The scent of the lavender lotion flooded his nose, and his eyes fluttered close at the feeling of Tony rubbing the knots in his shoulders away.

Tony took his time, carefully rolling his thumbs through Stephen’s muscles, staring with his shoulders and working all the way down his back. He kept checking on Stephen’s hands to ensure that they weren’t in any additional pain. He repeated the ministrations back up Stephen’s body, smiling at the feeling of the muscles relaxing as the knots were worked away.

He smoothed the last of the lotion into Stephen’s skin before moving off of his legs, laying next to him and kissing his forehead. He carefully took Stephen’s hands into his own before slipping the gloves onto them to keep them steady and warm.

Stephen’s eyes opened slowly.

“How do you do that?” Stephen asked. His voice was deep and calm, sending a shudder through Tony’s body.

“Do what?”

“How do you keep finding ways to make me fall more in love with you?”

Tony shook his head slowly. “I’m not sure,” he answered honestly. “But if I ever figure it out, I’ll be sure to keep it up for the rest of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a little bit of angst, writing this soft chapter of just the two of them spending time together was refreshing. That's not to say the angst is gone forever, though...
> 
> Again and always, thanks for the comments and kudos!!
> 
> Song is "Better" by SYML.


	29. In My Mind

Stephen stared at the outline of the sleeping man next to him until his eyes had fully adjusted to the dark. He forced himself not to reach out and touch him. It had taken a long time for Tony to be able to fall asleep, and Stephen wasn’t going to interrupt him now that he was finally resting.

They had spent the second anniversary of the snap with Peter and May. It had been a quiet day at their Queens apartment, but both Tony and Stephen had been exhausted upon their return to the penthouse. Tony had barely eaten. Stephen had tried to quiet Tony’s anxieties, but was struggling with his own thoughts throughout the day. They had gone to bed almost immediately upon getting home, but were both restless for hours before Tony had first drifted off to sleep.

Stephen had dozed in and out for about two hours, but wasn’t able to stay asleep. So he opted to keep his eyes open and watch Tony, ensuring the other man was okay. His eyes swept up and down his lover’s body for signs of distress, but Tony remained still.

His left arm was bent under the pillow his head was resting on. He had fallen asleep facing Stephen, with his right arm across on his own hip, clad only in his sleep pants. The sheet and quilt were tucked under Tony’s arm against his waist, having been pushed down in his restlessness until he had settled down.

Stephen still understood how much trust Tony placed in him in the simple act of sleeping next to him without a shirt on. He knew Tony hated the scars that covered his body, and yet he was willing to bare them to Stephen daily. Stephen traced each one with his eyes, fairly certain that he could recreate the pattern perfectly with his eyes closed if he was ever called upon to.

His gaze was pulled up to Tony’s face, and Stephen felt a small smile forming. Tony truly was beautiful. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed deeply in his sleep. He had just cut his hair a few days ago, and even in the dark, Stephen could tell that it was a little lighter in color than it was when Tony let it get long. The now spiky chestnut strands were standing out against the white pillow case, and Stephen wanted so badly to run his fingers through them. To feel their softness.

To feel proof that Tony was, in fact, laying next to him.

Stephen was unable to fall asleep for long due to being plagued by images of Tony’s demise flashing behind his closed eyes. Everything he had seen through the time stone was playing on repeat, and he hadn’t been able to stop it all day. He tried to stay still. He tried to keep his breathing even. But he felt his unease building, so he decided to silently slip out of bed before he started to toss and turn and wake Tony.

Stephen retreated to the kitchen, where he took a long drink of water to try and calm his nerves. He felt a bit better, but knew he was going to need do something more to clear his head.

He found himself on the balcony, the chilly night air refreshing him as it filled his lungs. His bare feet protested briefly upon meeting the cold concrete, but then adjusted as Stephen stood at the railing, overlooking the city lights. The sun would be up soon, but until then, the city was as quiet as it ever got.

Well, since half of its inhabitants had been snapped and then brought back.

Stephen shuddered, but it wasn’t from the breeze. Goosebumps broke out over his bare arms and chest. He put his shaky hands on the railing, leaning on them slightly to feel the pain start to radiate up his arms to try and focus his mind somewhere else.

It didn’t help to remind himself that he hadn’t been left with many viable options. It didn’t help to recount the tens of thousands of timelines in which no one was brought back. It didn’t help to remember that Tony had always died eventually, one way or another, except for this outcome.

He was trying to take his own advice that he had given Peter and just allow himself to feel how he was feeling, but he couldn’t make sense of how he was feeling. He was grateful and felt regret at the same time. He wanted to cry and scream and laugh all at once.

He didn’t know how long he stood on the balcony with the breeze ruffling his hair and seeping into his skin. It was some time in between when he started to think he should head back to bed before Tony woke up without him and when he heard the sliding glass door open slowly, followed by familiar footsteps coming up behind him.

He didn’t turn around, which allowed Tony to wrap his arms around Stephen, pulling the blanket he had picked up from the couch around the both of them. He settled his bare chest against Stephen’s back, and the sorcerer sighed at the warmth from Tony’s skin. He dropped his hands from the railing to hold the blanket closed in front of him, wanting to shield Tony from the chill more than himself.

The shorter man rested his chin on Stephen’s right shoulder after kissing his neck softly.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Stephen explained. He felt Tony nod slightly.

“How long have you been out here?”

Stephen shrugged the shoulder Tony wasn’t leaning on. “I’m not sure. Just needed some fresh air.”

Tony hummed, tightening his hold around Stephen’s waist. Stephen hadn’t realized how cold he actually was until he felt the warmth of Tony behind him. They stood like that for a while, not speaking, Tony warming Stephen up while the taller man kept staring out at the city.

“Are you okay?” Stephen asked eventually.

Tony laughed softly. “You’re the one shirtless on the balcony at four in the morning, honey.”

Stephen leaned back slightly, trying to get even closer to Tony. “What woke you up?”

Tony was quiet for so long that Stephen assumed he simply wasn’t going to answer the question. But then he sighed slightly.

“Nightmare.”

Stephen turned then, shuffling in Tony’s arms until he was facing the other man. He lifted his hand and brushed his thumb across Tony’s cheek before kissing his forehead and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Tony’s hair. “I should have stayed with you, but I was worried I was going to wake you up.”

“It’s okay,” Tony promised. He ran his warm hands up and down Stephen’s spine slowly. “It wasn’t a bad one. Just...unsettling.”

“Yeah,” Stephen breathed. “That seems to be the theme for today.”

Tony pressed light kisses against Stephen’s shoulder, his chapped lips almost feather light against the sensitive skin. Stephen could feel the sleep clinging to the smaller man’s body, and felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

“You should go back to bed, Tony.”

“Are you coming with me?” he asked, murmuring into Stephen’s shoulder.

Stephen sighed without meaning to. “I don’t want to keep you up.”

Tony pulled his head back, smiling sadly at Stephen. “I don’t think I can sleep any more tonight either. But I’d rather not sleep with you. Unless you needed some time...”

Stephen silenced him with a shake of his head. “I just wanted to let you sleep.”

Tony kissed Stephen’s lips briefly. “Couch or bed?”

“Bed,” Stephen answered, carefully taking a step forward to push Tony towards the door.

They shuffled back to the bedroom, still wrapped together in the blanket Tony had scooped from the couch. They let it fall from their shoulders to the floor so Tony could crawl across the bed to his side, holding the covers back for Stephen to follow him. Stephen reached out immediately, drawing Tony closer to him as they settled on the pillows.

“I know you don’t always want to talk about it,” Tony started, his voice soft. “But I’d rather you wake me up to just sit with you instead of feeling like you have to be alone.”

Stephen wasn’t able to respond before Tony continued. “You have never, ever left me alone when I needed you. I wake you up all the time. Not always on purpose, but I know I do. You don’t have to be alone, Stephen.”

“I know,” he said, his voice cracking despite the short expression. “I don’t feel alone, I never have with you.”

He reached out his left hand, and Tony took it into his own carefully. Stephen looked at their intertwined fingers as he spoke.

“I couldn’t stop seeing you die,” he said so softly that Tony almost hadn’t heard him. “I couldn’t stop thinking about all of the other timelines. All of the other things that could have happened...” he shook his head slowly. He let his eyes find Tony’s, and felt the steadiness he saw there spread throughout his own body. “It was just a lot today, I guess.”

Tony hummed quietly. “I don’t think it’s ever going to be an easy day,” he agreed. “I wish I could take it all away from you, ya know.”

Stephen frowned at that.

“I wish that when I snapped and saw what you did, that I took it away from you. That you didn’t have to remember everything.”

“I wouldn’t want that,” Stephen said immediately. “I wish the opposite, that you never had to see any of it. You went through enough.”

“So did you,” Tony observed.

Stephen sighed. “Knowing that none of it happened doesn’t make it any easier, because it’s almost as if it did. I just...I don’t think I can explain it any better than that.”

Tony nodded slightly, opening his arms when Stephen moved to let his head fall to Tony’s chest. He held him tightly and didn’t respond, knowing that they both approached things differently. He understood that the best thing he could do for Stephen right now was to just be next to him.

Neither one of them got any more sleep.

But neither one of them wanted to be anywhere else, either.


	30. Breaking News

The battle went about as well as anyone could have hoped for.

They had had a head’s up from the Guardians that the same group of criminals that Stephen had helped them with a few months ago were headed to Earth in search of the infinity stones. The intergalactic rumor mill was indicating that Iron Man had possession of them, as well as a time travel device. The Guardians were on their way to Earth as well, but wouldn’t be able to beat the Supreme Idiots (Rocket’s interpretation of their name) there.

So the Avengers had been able to evacuate a decent amount of the city in proximity to the Tower, and locked down the rest prior to the Supreme Idiot’s arrival. They even attempted to employ the Conflict Deescalation Protocol as set forth by the Accords, but that was cut short when one of the would be alien invaders gave an attack cry and started shooting at Captain Marvel.

It had taken them just under forty-five minutes to get the situation under control. It was more of a scuffle than an all out battle, and caused more annoyance and irritation than anything else. The worst of it was property damage, and a few cuts and bruises. They were wrapping things up when Tony noted a stray Supreme Idiot headed towards where Peter, Stephen and Scott were securing a group of captives.

“Stephen, there’s one coming right for you gu-”

Tony was cut off when he was hit from behind by a blast from another Supreme Idiot that he hadn’t seen. He spun a few times in midair before turning back and firing at the creature that was attacking him. The first Supreme Idiot decided to reroute its efforts towards its comrade in the air, and latched onto Tony just as he had killed the other one.

Tony’s trajectory was thrown off, and he crashed up against the side of a building on his descent to the ground. He shook the Supreme Idiot off him, and it was quickly webbed up and stuck to the sidewalk by Peter.

It hadn’t looked bad. It had lasted less than twenty seconds. But when Stephen saw the way Tony landed, stumbling a bit before falling to one knee, he knew something was wrong.

He was at his side in an instant, and as the nanotech armor receded, he saw the issue.

Tony looked up at him in pain, his right arm hanging limply at his side.

His shoulder was out of place.

“I must have hit it just right,” Tony said through gritted teeth.

Stephen knelt on the ground next to him, putting a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his bent knee to help steady him.

“FRIDAY? Any torn muscles or ligaments?”

“No, Doctor Strange. The ligaments are stretched, but not torn.”

“Okay, good. That’s good. Tony, look at me,” he said gently. His heart pulled at the look of pain in the other man’s brown eyes when they met his own. “You’re going to be fine, alright? I know it hurts, but it’s an easy fix. I just have to pop it back into place. I’ll do it on the count of three. But first, I want you to take a few deep breaths for me.”

Tony nodded slightly, keeping his eyes on Stephen’s as he breathed deep. Stephen’s hands moved so the left was on the curve of Tony’s neck, and the right gently gripped his wrist of his injured arm.

“Just like that. Take a few more. Nice and easy.”

Stephen counted silently to himself. On Tony’s fourth exhale, he suddenly pulled on Tony’s wrist, straightening his arm, before pushing on his shoulder and jerking his arm up. He felt the joint pop back into the socket, and Tony cried out in both shock and pain.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his voice shaky. He fell forward against Stephen’s chest. “Count of three my ass. I fucking knew you were going to do that.” He squeezed his eyes shut and took several shuddering breaths.

“I’m sorry,” Stephen sighed, combing his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I didn’t want you to tense up. I’m sorry.” He pressed his lips against Tony’s forehead.

“It’s okay. That was the right call, I definitely would have,” Tony said with a short laugh.

After Tony caught his breath, he pulled back slowly and looked down at his arm. He lifted it carefully, looking up at Stephen, who nodded silently. He rotated his shoulder gingerly, but didn’t note any more pain than was usual.

“Feel okay?” Stephen asked.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed.

Stephen put his hand in Tony’s. “Can you squeeze my hand?”

Tony shot him a look. “Not without hurting you.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and moved Tony’s hand up to the crook of his elbow. “Squeeze.”

Tony did. “It’s definitely tender. But it feels okay.”

“Good,” Stephen said, carefully helping Tony to his feet.

“Mr. Stark! Are you okay?” Peter exclaimed, suddenly appearing next to Stephen. “I saw the thing going at you, and I webbed it up and Scott and I stuck him with the others, but then you guys stayed over here and I heard you yell and-”

“I’m fine, kid,” Tony said. “Just bumped my arm.”

“Your bad arm?”

“Yeah. But it’s fine, Doc took care of it.”

Peter sighed in relief. “Oh, okay. That’s super handy, having a doctor helping us out, huh?”

Tony smiled. “It sure is. I think we just might keep him around.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but was smiling nonetheless.

He kept a close eye on Tony during the debrief, which was mostly just a report from Quill on who the Supreme Idiots actually were and where they had come from. All information that Stephen had already known. The Guardians took custody of the survivors to take them back to their galaxy for imprisonment, and the conversation turned to cleanup.

Stephen noted Tony kept his arm braced against his stomach the entire meeting, but didn’t seem to be in too much pain. He knew that he should be wearing a sling for the next few weeks, but that that was a fight he would most certainly lose, and would instead direct his efforts to making sure Tony limited its use as much as possible.

As the meeting was wrapping up, Peter turned to Tony with an expression mixed between excitement and worry.

“Mr. Stark,” he started, looking down at his phone clutched in his hand. “Have you seen the news yet?”

Tony shook his head as he turned his attention to Peter. “No, why? Are the Idiots back?”

“No.”

He handed his phone to Tony, who took it with his left hand.

“Oh,” he said, looking down at the screen. “Well. It was about time, I guess.”

Stephen was about to ask what was going on when Tony put the phone on the table so he could see. It was a photo of him and Tony, from when they were kneeling on the ground, right after Stephen had popped his shoulder back into place. His hand was in Tony’s hair, and he was kissing his forehead.

The headline read “CONFIRMED! SUPERHERO SUPER ROMANCE!”

“That’s a terrible headline,” Stephen muttered.

Tony smiled, ignoring the attention of the room turning towards them.

“I can’t believe it was you that outed us and not me,” Tony said, voice full of amusement.

“Outed? Were we in hiding?” Stephen asked with his own smile.

“Should we go into hiding? We should go into hiding.”

Carol cleared her throat, getting them to turn back to the front of the room.

“This doesn’t need to be a full team discussion,” she said, hands on her hips. “I don’t see how it pertains to any of us. Besides the fact that Fury now owes me fifty bucks.”

Tony barked a laugh, and the motion sent a jolt of pain through his sore shoulder.

He didn’t care.

He just kept laughing.

-

Stephen’s return from Kamar-Taj was met with Tony’s voice echoing around the kitchen.

“I didn’t lie to you,” he insisted.

Stephen came to a stop as he came into the room, lifting his eyebrows questioningly. Tony gave him a smile and waved him in, pushing out the stool next to where he was sitting with his foot.

“I did not. I never said to you ‘I am not dating Stephen Strange.’ I have never said that to anyone, actually.”

He braced his head on his left hand, his right holding the phone to his ear. There was a slight tremor in his fingers.

“Look, I didn’t think it was relevant, okay? It has nothing to do with Stark Industries...” he listened for a second before scoffing. “I’ve always been a PR nightmare. This is probably the most tame thing I’ve ever been in the press for. I’m dating another superhero. Yeah, it just so happens to be a guy. It’s 2019, relax about it.”

His eyes met Stephen’s briefly before they flicked away.

“Are you mad I didn’t tell you as the CEO of my company, or as my ex-girlfriend?”

He pulled the phone away from his ear slightly and winced. He stood from his seat and started pacing.

“I’ve just been trying to handle things one day at a time. It wasn’t a big secret, but I wanted to keep it private for as long as possible. But I’m not sorry. I know that’s a dick thing to say, but I’m not. This is my relationship. I will always care about you, and I’m glad we’re still friends. But this has nothing to do with you and me."

Stephen watched as Tony shook his head as he listened.

“I don’t want you to pull it from the papers. It’s all over the Internet already, there’s no way to totally get rid of it. It’s true, and I’m not going to hide from it.” Short pause. “I don’t want you to do anything about it. You don’t need to do anything except be mad at me for not telling you, I guess.”

He sighed, tugging his hand through his hair. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you then. Bye.”

He returned to his seat at the island, dropping his phone on the counter and putting his head on Stephen’s shoulder dramatically.

“Portal us to a deserted island somewhere, would ya?”

Stephen laughed, putting his hand on the back of Tony’s neck and massaging the tight muscles as best as he could.

“Pepper?” Tony nodded. “You never told her about us?”

Tony shrugged, seemingly content to keep his face buried. “It never came up. We don’t talk about stuff like that anymore. I don’t ask about her husband, who hates my guts by the way, and she stopped badgering me about personal stuff after we broke up. Didn’t seem necessary.”

Stephen stretched his fingers up into Tony’s hair, scratching lightly. “I’m sorry I outed us,” he mumbled.

Tony pulled back, shaking his head as he looked at Stephen. “I was joking, honey. I never thought that this was a secret. Not announced to the world, yeah, but I knew that it wasn’t going to stay that way forever. I’m honestly surprised we made it almost a full year.”

Stephen smiled. “Me too. I just wish it wasn’t causing you all this stress.”

Tony waved his hand. “Please. Pepper yelling at me hasn’t caused me stress in decades.”

Stephen laughed, but Tony noticed a look flash across his gray eyes.

“How did everything go at Kamar-Taj?” he asked, suddenly having a hunch.

Stephen sighed. Tony felt his chest tighten.

“I know I didn’t discuss this with you. I’m sorry, but I didn’t really have a chance. The word of our relationship spread quickly. They do have WiFi there, after all.”

“Discuss what?”

Stephen didn’t even pause for a beat. “I’m no longer Sorcerer Supreme.”

“What?!” Tony exclaimed. “Because of me? No, I can talk to them, whoever them is, and-”

“Tony,” Stephen stopped him gently. “It was my decision.”

Tony stared at him blankly. “I don’t understand.”

“My involvement with the Avengers has always raised some concerns, as did my actions involving the time stone. Now that it’s obvious that we’re more than fellow superheroes, the other Masters were concerned that my relationship with you would compromise my decision making, and thus asked me to step down.”

“Why did you agree?” Tony needed to know.

“Because they’re right.”

Before Tony could try and argue, Stephen went on. “I gave up the time stone on Titan to ensure our victory, but also to ensure your survival. If there came another situation where I had to make a choice, and you were involved, I would always stay loyal to you. And the Sorcerer Supreme can’t do that.”

Tony felt tears stinging his eyes. “I don’t want you to have to choose between that and me.”

Stephen smiled, taking Tony’s hands into his. “But I do. And I’m choosing you. I’m always going to choose you.”

Tony shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that this would happen.”

“I’m not sorry,” Stephen said sincerely. “I’m still a sorcerer. I’m still part of the order, and will still be heavily involved with Kamar-Taj. Training the new sorcerers, going on missions to other dimensions. But Wong is now the Master of the New York Sanctum. I can still live there, and not all that much is going to change. I’ll have a few less responsibilities, a bit more time. And no title. That’s really it.”

“I know how much it means to you,” Tony whispered.

“Not as much as you do. There is nothing in the entire universe that means more to me than you.”

“I’m not...” Tony stammered, tears finally overflowing from his eyes. “I’m not enough, Stephen. I can’t be enough for you.”

“Enough?” Stephen asked incredulously. “You’re everything to me, Tony. The only thing that truly matters to me.” Stephen kissed him soundly, his hands moving to frame Tony’s face gently. “You’ve always been enough,” he said against the other’s lips.

“I just...I want you to be happy.”

“I am,” Stephen promised. “Nothing can make me happier than you do.”

Tony surged forward, kissing Stephen hard in lieu of the words that wouldn’t come to him at the moment. He pulled at Stephen’s shirt to tug him closer, and cupped his jaw with his right hand.

Stephen kissed him back, but could feel the shaking of Tony’s hand and knew that it was due to Tony’s injury from the battle earlier. He slowed the kiss down before breaking away, putting his hand over Tony’s and pulling it gently down into his lap.

Tony was breathing hard, his eyes overflowing with emotion and anxiety.

“It’s okay,” Stephen swore. “I’m okay with this, it’s what I want. You’re all I want.”

“I just...I don’t know what to say,” Tony admitted.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Stephen stood, pulling Tony to his feet as well. “You do need to get some ice on that shoulder, though.”

Tony smiled, keeping his hand holding Stephen’s. “Whatever you say, Doc.”

He allowed Stephen to pull an ice pack from the freezer before tugging Tony into the living room. They settled onto the couch with Tony leaning against Stephen as the sorcerer held the ice pack on Tony’s right shoulder. Tony pulled the blanket over them as Stephen flicked on the tv.

Every news outlet was discussing their relationship. How long it had been going on, who Stephen had been before becoming a sorcerer, if they had known each other before The Great War.

Stephen switched over to the movie library casually, but felt Tony tense next to him.

“I’m sorry this is causing so much unwanted attention,” he mumbled into Stephen’s side.

“I’m not,” Stephen countered. “I’ve been well aware of the fact that our relationship would be a topic of discussion when it came to light. And it’s fine with me. It comes with you, through no fault of your own, but it does. I want whatever comes with you, Tony.”

The engineer lifted himself off of Stephen to look up at him. But before he could find anything to say to that, Stephen kissed him.

Tony let Stephen pull back, and settled back against him. He ignored the dull throbbing in his shoulder. He ignored the ache radiating down his entire arm. He ignored the buzzing in the back of his mind.

He ignored everything but the feel of Stephen next to him.


	31. Halo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update - I thought I would have time between work and my plans last night to get this up, but wasn't able to. Hope you all enjoy it now!

Stephen missed their first anniversary.

They had agreed to just do something simple. Dinner at their favorite restaurant downtown. They didn’t go out much, and it was a special occasion, after all. At first Tony had been wary to celebrate a day that a man had shot himself in front of him. But then he had realized that technically, Stephen hadn’t shown up to his penthouse until after midnight, so their anniversary was really the day after that had happened.

Stephen had had to go on a mission to another dimension with a handful of other sorcerers on November 30th. That gave him four days to get back before December 4th. That was plenty of time.

Except, of course, multiple things had gone wrong. Delay after delay. Issue after issue.

When he opened the portal back into Tony’s bedroom, he wasn’t sure what day it was. He still had a hard time keeping track in other dimensions – time didn’t obey the same laws elsewhere in the multiverse. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, and his heart dropped.

3:47 a.m.

December 5th.

Stephen wanted to scream. He had messed it up. Their first anniversary, and he had been as far away as possible from Tony.

Tony.

Stephen frowned upon realizing that the bed was empty. He quickly left the bedroom, checking the living room and kitchen before realizing he should have known to just go to the lab.

The doors opened for him, and Tony looked up at him immediately.

The smile on the other man’s face made Stephen’s heart ache even more.

“Hi,” Tony said, moving around the table he had been working on. “Welcome back, honey.”

“I am so, so sorry Tony,” Stephen said before Tony hugged him tightly. “There were unforeseen issues constantly. And time works differently. I tried, I sw-”

“I know,” Tony said, pulling back from Stephen but keeping his hands on the other’s waist. “It’s okay, Stephen. I’m just glad you’re back safe.”

“I missed our first anniversary. That’s not okay.”

Tony just kept smiling at him. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose. And you’re only a few hours late, anyway.”

“I missed dinner. I missed the whole day and night with you.”

“Well, I don’t have any plans tomorrow,” Tony replied with a shrug.

Stephen sighed heavily. “I can’t believe I did this.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Tony said. He ran his hands up and down Stephen’s back, unable to hide his smile at the fact the sorcerer was still in his robes. “I know you didn’t blow me off. You’re back, and you’re safe. That’s all that matters."

Stephen was able to finally take a good look at Tony. His hair was a bit disheveled, which was really nothing new. Even when his hair was styled, it was styled to look like it wasn’t styled. He was wearing jeans, which were wrinkled and grease stained. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, and he had dark circles under them.

“Did you sleep at all while I was gone?” Stephen asked softly.

Tony pulled Stephen back against him. “There was a nap or two here or there, I think.”

“Fuck,” Stephen whispered. “I’m so-”

“Stop apologizing,” Tony said, squeezing around Stephen’s waist firmly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Besides, I was on a roll with Pete’s suit upgrades anyway. I would have spent most of the time in here even if you were around.”

He released his grip on Stephen slightly so he could move back enough to kiss him soundly.

“Happy anniversary, Stephen,” he whispered against his lips.

Stephen kissed him again. “Happy anniversary, Tony.”

“C’mon,” Tony prompted, tugging Stephen towards the door. “Let’s get you out of these robes.”

They retreated back to the bedroom, shedding their dirty clothes and stepping into the warm shower together. Stephen pulled Tony into a kiss immediately, sighing at the warmth of the water coupled with Tony’s body against him.

Their tongues danced as they stood under the spray of the water, pressed chest to chest. Stephen’s shaking hands came to rest low on Tony’s waist, and the shorter man wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck. But after a few seconds, he dropped his right arm, running his hand down Stephen’s chest before gripping his hip.

Stephen could feel the weakness in Tony’s arm through the movement. He felt his lover press harder against him as he kissed him deeply, but was very aware of the trembling of Tony’s hand on his hip. He knew that the other man’s prolonged time in the lab had put extra strain on the limb. His own hands were unsteady, and he felt exhaustion creeping into his body the way he knew it was also flooding Tony’s.

The brunette pulled away when they needed air, dropping his head slightly and nuzzling his nose against Stephen’s cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I can’t...I don’t think I can do anything. But I can, for you, I can-”

Stephen stilled Tony’s wandering hands by taking them into his own.

“I know you’re in pain,” Stephen said gently, moving his head so he could see Tony’s eyes. “And I know you’re exhausted. I am too. But do not apologize to me for that, ever, okay? I never want either of us to do anything unless we’re both on board and fully able to.”

Tony sighed. He kissed Stephen’s cheek, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. “I just don’t want to ruin our anniversary.”

Stephen wrapped his arms around him securely. “I’m the one who totally missed it, honey. You’re not ruining anything. We can have amazing anniversary sex tomorrow, when we’re both well rested.”

Tony laughed against Stephen’s shoulder. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

Dried off and dressed only in their boxers, they climbed into bed together. They lay on their respective pillows facing one another, Tony’s hand tracing over the scars on Stephen’s fingers.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year,” he whispered, looking up to meet Stephen’s eyes.

“It feels like so much longer and so much shorter at the same time,” Stephen agreed.

“I just, uh, I just want you to know,” Tony stammered, stilling his hand over Stephen’s. “That, even though it’s only been a year, this is it for me. You’re it.”

Stephen smiled, lifting his hand and Tony’s so he could kiss the other’s knuckles sweetly. “You’ve always been it for me, Tony.”

He opened his arms as Tony moved against him, welcoming his lover against his chest, tucking his chin on top of Tony’s soft hair. He breathed in the scent of his shampoo and the soap from their shower. He felt the warmth of his skin radiating through his t shirt. He closed his eyes, reveling in the weight of Tony against his chest.

This was definitely it.

-

They both slept well, and for much longer than they were usually able to. Their collective exhaustion coupled with finally being able to sleep in the same bed as one another after so many nights apart allowed for a good stretch of rest. When they finally started to stir it was well past noon.

Stephen was awake, but kept his eyes closed and pulled Tony’s arm around him more securely. They had shifted in their sleep, with Tony curling against Stephen’s back and draping his arm across his boyfriend’s waist. His nose was nuzzled against the back of Stephen’s neck, and his sigh upon waking pushed a rush of air across Stephen’s bare back.

Stephen adjusted slightly so he could crane his neck, brushing his nose across Tony’s cheek before ghosting his lips on Tony’s.

“Sleep well?” he rumbled, voice even deeper than usual with sleep.

Tony hummed. “I did now that I have you back in here with me,” he all but whispered before kissing Stephen again.

The sorcerer deepened the kiss gradually, reaching up and back with his right hand to pull at Tony’s hair to hold him in place. He let most of his weight fall back against Tony once he felt the other man pressing up against him firmly. Tony’s hand slid from Stephen’s hip to his stomach. His thumb brushed over the thin line of hair that disappeared down into his boxers where the rest of his hand was settled.

Stephen sighed as Tony broke the kiss to mouth across Stephen’s jaw to below his ear. Stephen let his head fall back away from Tony so he could kiss down his neck to his shoulder. His right hand traveled back to Stephen’s hip before sweeping down his thigh, curling around and going past where his boxers reached to move his calloused fingers over the sensitive skin on the inside of Stephen’s leg.

Stephen let out a quiet breathy moan as Tony started to suck on the junction of his neck and shoulder. His hips pushed forward against Tony’s hand instinctively before rolling back against Tony’s body behind him.

He didn’t want to escalate anything unless it was Tony’s call. He knew the other man had been in pain last night and overtired, so he wanted whatever they did to be at Tony’s pace. He pressed his ass back against Tony and felt the growing hardness separated only by two thin layers of their boxers as the other man rolled his hips forward to grind slowly against Stephen.

Tony’s hand found its way back to Stephen’s boxers. He rubbed his palm against the bulge forming between Stephen’s legs firmly. Stephen snaked his arm back under Tony’s and gripped his thigh, encouraging Tony to keep moving forward against him.

It progressed slower than things usually did between them, but they were both in the mood for soft and slow this time around.

Tony kept kissing up and down Stephen’s neck as his hand finally broke the barrier of Stephen’s boxers. He wrapped his hand around the sorcerer’s length and started to stroke him slowly, keeping his grip just tight enough. Stephen’s breathing quickened, especially when Tony started circling his thumb around the head to gather the pre cum before picking up the pace of his strokes.

Stephen could feel Tony’s erection growing as steadily as his own as the genius was sliding his dick against Stephen’s firm ass in time with his hand. Tony gently tugged Stephen’s ear lobe between his teeth, and Stephen was about to start begging when Tony finally released him so that he could pull Stephen’s boxers completely out of the way. The warmth of Tony’s body was gone briefly as he removed his own boxers and retrieved the lube before returning to Stephen.

Stephen let his head fall to Tony’s shoulder so they could kiss again. He ran his shaking hand up and down Tony’s bare thigh as the other man continued to stroke his aching erection, his own still pressing into Stephen’s back. Their tongues slid back and forth against each other for a long kiss before they had to break apart to allow air into their lungs.

“I love you,” Stephen moaned, his hips thrusting against the movement of Tony’s hand. “I love that I can have you like this.”

“You can have me however you want, baby,” Tony promised. “Whatever you want. I’m yours.”

Stephen responded by kissing Tony again before pulling away and angling his hips forward when he felt Tony’s hand move from his dick to his ass. Tony kneaded the flesh that filled his hand perfectly. He covered his fingers in lube before shifting back so he could have the access he needed. He slowly circled Stephen’s rim a few times before pushing the first finger in slowly. He took his time to savor the feel of being inside Stephen’s body as he added fingers, scissoring them apart to stretch Stephen.

“Please, Tony,” Stephen panted. He was pressing back against Tony’s fingers to force them deeper. “I need you now.”

Tony pressed kisses against Stephen’s shoulder as he pulled his hand free to slick up his dick. “I love you,” he said against Stephen’s heated skin. “So much, Stephen.”

He pressed his tip against Stephen’s entrance as Stephen lifted his right leg and angled it over Tony’s to pull him forward. Tony pressed forward steadily, entering Stephen slowly until his hips were pressed flush with Stephen’s ass. Tony’s chest covered Stephen’s back, their heated skin sliding together. Tony’s hand gripped Stephen’s hip as he started to move, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. His thrusts were slow and shallow, but his throbbing dick felt perfect as it moved within Stephen.

Tony released his hold on Stephen’s hip to return to his boyfriend’s erection that had been bobbing helplessly as Tony moved in and out of him. Tony stroked him in time with his thrusts, which were getting deeper and deeper.

Stephen felt himself moving towards the edge much faster than their pace would have suggested. The feeling of Tony pressed from head to toe behind him as he was filled completely was just so perfect that there was no way he was going to be able to last long.

“Fuck,” he breathed, once again reaching his hand back to pull at Tony’s hair. “I’m so close, Tony. Don’t stop.”

Tony adjusted just enough for his next stroke to press the head of his dick right into Stephen’s prostate. The other man moaned loudly, so Tony did it again. And again. And again.

“Come for me,” he breathed into Stephen’s ear as he pressed his thumb into Stephen’s slit.

Stephen let go a second later, releasing into Tony’s hand. He watched as it covered Tony’s palm. After a few breaths and upon feeling Tony’s hips start to move more erratically behind him, he knew the other man was close as well and was determined to send him over the edge.

He wrapped his trembling fingers around Tony’s wrist and pulled his hand up, licking across his palm without hesitation, clearing a path through his own come.

“Jesus fuck,” Tony groaned.

Stephen turned his head and kissed Tony. The billionaire lapped at Stephen’s tongue, moaning at the taste of Stephen flooding his mouth. He pulled his lips from Stephen’s and his head fell forward, pressing against Stephen’s shoulder as he came into the tight heat surrounding him.

Tony was unaware of his surrounding for the next few moments, but when he came back to himself, he was wrapped in Stephen’s arms. Their skin was still warm and flushed, but they were clean of any evidence of their activities. Tony smiled lazily, pulling Stephen closer to him so he could tuck his head under the taller man’s chin.

“I did promise you amazing anniversary sex,” Stephen sighed into Tony’s hair.

“You definitely delivered. You always do.”

Stephen did not miss their second anniversary

They did not have a third.


	32. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger (but not all that sorry). Sometimes it just has to be done, and I couldn't help myself with that last line. 
> 
> I will also be updating every other day going forward - there's a part coming up that I'm not sure if I'm going to leave in this story, or take out and use as its own. Right now I'm leaning towards keeping it in, because I've already got outlines for two other stories I want to get going on once I've finished this. But I'm going to think it over a bit more.
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback! Enjoy!

Christmas was quiet again, but perfect. They celebrated with May and Peter, with Rhodey and Happy stopping by as well. Peter had Harley on FaceTime for most of the morning, and it was an all around happy day.

Upon their return to the penthouse, Tony and Stephen settled onto the couch with blankets and coffee and tea, respectively. Stephen was flipping through a book while Tony laid with his head in Stephen’s lap, looking up at the ceiling, clearly deep in thought. Stephen tried to ignore it, but could almost see the wheels turning in his lover’s head.

They had agreed on no gifts, for any birthday or holiday, mostly because Stephen didn’t want Tony to go overboard and spend money on things for him that he didn’t need. They got each other little gifts here and there, of course, and obviously the gloves Tony had made for Stephen. But they had a strict no gift rule, which Tony had agreed to.

So, of course, he was currently trying to figure out how to circumvent said rule.

“You think really loud,” Stephen observed.

Tony hummed in response.

“What’s got you so lost in thought?”

Tony sighed, suddenly sitting up and turning to face Stephen. “I love you. You know that, right?”

Stephen smiled fondly in amusement. “You’ve mentioned it before, yes.”

Tony narrowed his eyes in a mock glare. “Well, I do. And I really love our relationship. I know it hasn’t always been easy, but this works, right?”

“What works?” Stephen asked. “Us?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. Stephen could see his brain working faster than his mouth. “Like, the way we do things.”

“Tony,” Stephen said gently, still smiling. He put his book down on the coffee table. “What are you trying to say?”

Tony took a deep breath to steady himself. “Things have been going really well. I didn’t want you to have to give up being Sorcerer Supreme, but now that you have, I thought...I don’t want to mess anything up, so if it’s too much, I get it. But I’ve been doing well, right? And it’s because of you, and being around you. I know you like having your space, and that I’m a lot. But you don’t have to live at the Sanctum, and can still go there for, like, work every day still. And you stay here basically every night anyway and-”

Tony stopped waving his hands around madly and dropped them in his lap, maintaining eye contact with Stephen. The other man sat patiently, knowing full well where Tony was going with this, but wanted to let him finish his train of thought on his own.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Tony finally gushed.

Stephen nodded immediately. “Yes, I do.”

Tony smiled, surprise and elation flashing across his face. “Really? It doesn’t have to be here, either. I can buy a new place, or we can-”

Stephen silenced him with a kiss.

“I want to live with you,” he said against Tony’s lips. “Here, with you.”

Tony’s smile was so bright, so genuine. He kissed Stephen again, putting his hands on either side of the other man’s face and moving to straddle Stephen’s hips. The sorcerer laughed into the kiss, putting his arms around Tony’s waist and drawing him closer.

“I wanted to give you a key in a little box, but we have that whole no present rule.”

“And your doors don’t have actual locks that need actual keys,” Stephen added.

“It would have been symbolic, honey.”

“Ah. You’re just too clever for me, I guess.”

Tony just couldn’t stop smiling. He moved his hands into Stephen’s hair, running them through the soft strands slowly.

“Well, we already knew that.”

He kissed Stephen again slowly, sighing happily when the sorcerer pulled him closer. When they broke apart, Stephen nuzzled up against Tony’s neck, tucking his face into the warm skin.

“I want to live with you,” he reiterated, knowing full well Tony was probably already second guessing himself. “I think this is perfect timing. It’ll be nice that I won’t have to go back to the Sanctum when I run out of clean clothes here,” he joked lightly. He pulled back so he could look up into Tony’s eyes. “I love you, and I love our relationship. It does work. Living together will just add to that.”

Tony beamed. “I love you too.” He pulled Stephen back against him resting his chin on the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“So that means you’re going to start cooking for me, right?”

Stephen laughed. “I don’t think either of us want that, Tony. We’ll leave the cooking to you, and I’ll contribute my other skills,” he said, accentuating his words by running his hands up and down Tony’s thighs slowly.

Tony let out a breath. “Balloon animals?"

Stephen spent the rest of the night showing Tony what skills he had been referring to.

* * *

Stephen opted for a shower upon his return home after being greeted by the sounds of Tony working away in the lab. He could hear banging and power tools from down the hall, and smiled in amusement as he went into the bathroom to clean up from his latest interdimensional jaunt.

He emerged from the bedroom in fresh clothes, and made his way down the hall to the lab.

He stopped in his tracks when he came upon a door in the hallway that hadn’t been there before.

“Please use the main door for the lab during construction, Doctor Strange,” FRIDAY instructed.

Stephen frowned up at the ceiling. “Main door? Construction?”

The only answer was muffled cursing from Tony coming from the other side of the wall.

Stephen went the rest of the way down the hall and into the lab. Which was now about half the size that it used to be, thanks to the wall Tony had erected towards the far left end of the space.

The bottom half was painted drywall, with the top half being the same glass that was on the outside of the lab that could be tinted to completely black. It was currently clear, with the sliding door between the old space and the new open, so Stephen could easily see Tony as he finished with the light he was hanging from the ceiling.

Stephen came to a stop just outside the door, looking around in astonishment. Tony had apparently divided the lab in half, and was creating what appeared to be a library. His eyes landed back on the engineer, whose back was to him as he stood on a step ladder. He was finally satisfied with his work and hopped down before turning around, noticing Stephen for the first time.

“Fuck.”

“Well that’s quite a warm welcome home.”

Tony smirked. “I just really wanted this to be done for when you got back.”

“What is this, exactly?”

“It’s for you,” Tony said, his smirk fading into a sheepish smile. “I realized that for a penthouse, this place is pretty small because most of it is the lab. And there’s the kitchen and living room and bedroom, but there’s nowhere that’s just your space. And I know you’re a badass sorcerer and can just portal to the Sanctum, or anywhere else you want, but I just thought you should have your own space here. Because this is your home now, and I want you to be comfortable.”

Stephen blinked. “So you’re building me my own study?”

Tony nodded slowly. “Yeah. It should be big enough for whatever you need, but small enough to be nice and cozy. And you can decorate it however you want. I know right now it still looks like the lab, but I’ve got a really soft carpet coming, and a fluffy couch and an armchair and shelves and stuff. Just tell me what you want and I can build it.”

“This is...incredible. I can’t believe you’re doing all of this for me.”

“Well, yeah, of course I am. This is your home, too.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Stephen said, hugging him tightly. “Wait. How did you get so much done? I haven’t been gone that long. How long have you been working on this?”

“Don’t you dare,” Tony threatened, looking up at the ceiling.

Stephen laughed, pulling Tony back against him. “Thank you,” he repeated. “I love it. I love you.”

-

“Underoos.”

Peter looked up at Tony, who was staring back at him as if Peter had suddenly grown three heads.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark?”

“I called you, like, six times. You’ve been zoning out all afternoon. Are you alright? What’s going on?”

Peter sighed, shaking his head. “Nothing, I’m just a little tired.”

“Kid. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But I know you’re not just tired.”

The teenager took his eyes from Tony’s, looking down at his hands in his lap as he sat at his usual work table in the lab.

“It’s just stupid high school stuff.”

Tony just kept looking back at him, not pushing, just waiting patiently for Peter to continue if he wanted to.

Which, apparently, he did.

“MJ started dating this kid in our class,” he almost whispered.

“Ah.”

“I never told her how I feel. After I revealed I was Spider-Man, things got kind of weird between us. I knew she was shocked, and probably hurt I didn’t tell her. But then over the summer and especially on my birthday things were great, basically back to normal. And I’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell her, but now she’s with someone else and it’s like...I hate going to school now. I hate being around her because she’s so happy, and it’s because she’s with him. And I don’t know what to do.”

“There’s not a whole lot you can do, Pete,” Tony said. “You can tell her how you feel, but if she’s with someone else, it might not be the best timing. That’s not really fair.”

Peter nodded, swallowing hard. “I know, I don’t want to do that. I just...I missed my chance.”

“I don’t think you did. It doesn’t work like that.”

Peter finally looked back up at him. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t just have one chance with someone,” Tony explained. “Not if there’s something actually there. Look at me and the wizard. There was more between us than just a friendship basically from the beginning, but we didn’t act on it right away. And I fucked up, how many times? But then I got it right, we got it right. I know it sucks right now, and I’m sorry, kid. But just because she’s with some other guy right now doesn’t mean she doesn’t have feelings for you. It just means you have to wait a little bit to get it right.”

Peter smiled sadly. “That makes sense. I’m glad she’s happy. And if all we’ll ever be is friends, I’m so lucky to have her in my life at all.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, kid. I get it. You’re not doing anything wrong wanting to be with her.”

Peter looked back down at his hands as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt. “How do you know when you love someone, and it’s not just a crush?”

Tony smiled, even though the teenager wasn’t looking at him. “I knew when I realized how easy it was to let my guard down around Stephen. I didn’t get butterflies around him all the time. He just made me...be at peace. I felt safe next to him, and calm. His voice could quiet the static in my head, and I never felt like I had to be anyone other than myself. Even when I wasn’t at my best, I could still be me, and he’d still be there.”

Peter’s eyes were back on Tony’s, and he was smiling for the first time that afternoon. “You guys are really good together, ya know,” he commented.

“You think?”

Peter nodded immediately. “You’re enough alike that you get along well, but different so that you make each other better.”

Tony smiled back. “I think you’re right, kid.” He stood from his desk and jerked his head towards the door. “I think said wizard will be getting home soon, so let’s get dinner started for him, yeah?”

Peter signaled his agreement by getting off his own chair and heading towards the door. Tony started to follow, until after a few steps he was stopped by catching something out of the corner of his eye.

Stephen was standing in his study, the door separating it from the lab standing open, which it had been the entire afternoon.

“Hey, you’re back,” Tony said with a smile.

Stephen nodded shyly. “I have been for a few minutes.” Tony quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I heard you and Peter talking, and then when I heard ‘wizard’ I just got glued to the spot, I guess.”

Tony smiled. “You’re a better spy than I am.”

Stephen crossed into the lab, not stopping until he was kissing Tony soundly.

“I am insanely in love with you.”

Tony laughed. “All I did was tell the kid the truth.”

“I know,” Stephen agreed. “And that’s why I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too,” Tony swore, kissing Stephen again quickly. “But we should probably get into the kitchen, he’s been in there unsupervised for far too long.”


	33. World Gone Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't over when Mordo walked away.

Stephen had always known this day would come.

Mordo was back.

His former fellow sorcerer turned vigilante was dead set on taking magic back from everyone he deemed to be misusing it, which was everyone except for him and his band of followers he had been able to gather the past few years.

Stephen Strange was at the top of his list.

Mordo had shown up to the New York Sanctum, commanding that Stephen surrender to him. When Wong refused to acknowledge any demand, Mordo promised that he would tear apart the very fabric of all that Stephen stood for.

Starting with Kamar-Taj.

Stephen stood completely still as Wong relayed this information. His shoulders were square and his jaw set. The last time Tony had seen him so tense was when Thanos had been walking towards him on Titan. The engineer watched Stephen process what Wong was telling them, trying to read the situation on Stephen’s stoic face. He knew it wasn’t good, but couldn’t tell just how bad it was yet.

“Hamir has called for all sorcerers to report to Kamar-Taj to defend it,” Wong explained. “There are only a handful staying behind to defend the other Sanctums. However, we’re all but certain all of Mordo’s followers will attack Kamar-Taj.”

Stephen nodded once. “Let’s go.”

“Wait!” Tony finally spoke up. “You can’t go alone.”

Stephen turned to Tony for the first time. “I won’t be alone.”

Tony shook his head. “You know what I mean,” he huffed. “I can help. We can help.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think this falls under the purview of the Avengers.”

“Why not?” Tony wanted to know. “A grave threat to the Earth? That’s our whole deal.”

“It’s not a threat to the Earth,” Stephen argued. “It’s a threat to-”

“To you,” Tony interrupted. “And every other sorcerer who helps protect the Earth, and who stood with us against Thanos. This is our purview. And if the U.N. or anyone else disagrees, it’s definitely at least my purview."

Stephen opened his mouth to argue, but Tony was faster.

“Reverse this. If this was the other way around, would you stay behind? Would you let me go and just sit here doing nothing?”

Stephen held back a sigh. “No.”

“No,” Tony agreed. “You wouldn’t. And I’m even more of a pain in the ass than you are, so.”

The U.N. Council was at first opposed completely, but then relented and decided that it was not an order to aid, but rather optional.

Everyone opted to help.

So they stood, sorcerers and Avengers united again, to defend Kamar-Taj from Mordo and his followers.

It was not going well.

The magic Mordo had taken back from so many allowed him to become more powerful than anyone; than Stephen, than Hamir, the new Sorcerer Supreme. Their combined powers were difficult for the Avengers to simply defend against, let alone counteract.

They were all starting to feel the weight of exhaustion crushing down on them. Mordo’s strategy of separating them from one another was proving successful.

Tony currently found himself in the main training yard, fighting three followers with the help of Peter. For every step forward they took, they were knocked back two. They couldn’t gain an edge, and they were outnumbered.

Tony froze, his arm outstretched as he had prepared to fire a repulsor blast, when he heard Peter scream in pain. He turned around, unwisely taking his eye off the follower in front of him.

Peter was being restrained by the other two followers, red glowing ropes attached to his arms and legs, suspending him in the air and pulling on his limbs. Tony could see jolts of energy pulsing through the ropes and through Peter. His mask retreated to try and help him breathe better.

Tony felt his stomach lurch at the bruises and cuts littered across Peter’s face. He fired blasts at the two followers holding Peter, but a shield stopped them from getting anywhere near them.

“Let him go!” Tony yelled.

They instead added a fifth rope, around Peter’s neck.

“You are in no position to make demands, Stark.”

The rope around Peter’s neck tightened, but still allowed him to breathe. Barely.

Tony felt panic gripping him. “You can have me, alright? Let him go. He’s just a kid.”

“He’s fighting with you. He’s one of you.”

Tony shook his head. “He’s not, we just called in everyone we could find. I’m Tony Stark, I’m Iron Man. I’m a great bargaining chip. He’s not.”

“Why are you trying to save him then?”

“I’m not. Just...just take me.”

The follower considered. “Take the suit off.”

“Mr. Stark, don’t-”

The teenager’s plea was cut off by the rope jerking his neck.

Tony tapped the nanohousing unit instantly. The follower controlling the rope around Peter’s neck extended his hand, palm up.

Tony clenched his jaw as he took the housing unit off his chest, tossing it to the follower. It disintegrated on impact.

“Let him go,” Tony said, his voice weak.

“Why would we do that when we can present Mordo with Stephen Strange’s two weaknesses?”

“Let hi-”

The follower behind Tony cast a spell, knocking the engineer unconscious, his body falling to the ground. Peter tried to cry out, but he was barely able to get any air into his lungs.

He watched helplessly as Tony collapsed.

-

Tony woke slowly, feeling like he had a hangover. He opened his eyes to the dim lighting and once his head cleared, he immediately tried to stand up.

His wrists were bound behind him with the same red ropes that had been around Peter. They were pinned to the dusty floor underneath him, keeping him sitting against the cold stone.

His shoulder ached, radiating pain all the way down his arm. Once his eyes adjusted to the gloom he saw Peter slumped against the wall across from him. He could see dried blood on his face from the cut above his right eye. They must have been here for a while.

“Pete,” Tony called, but kept his voice low. “Wake up, kid.”

Peter slowly came to. He struggled against his own binds, but stopped when his eyes landed on Tony.

“Mr. Stark,” he gasped. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.” Tony was surprised he was able to keep his voice so steady. “But it’s going to be alright. We’re going to figure this out.”

He tried to move again, but only managed to cause a sharp jolt of pain to shoot across his chest. He looked around, trying to find any source of light or sign of a way out.

He saw nothing but stone.

“I’m so sorry.”

Tony and Peter’s heads snapped to the corner of the room. Neither of them had noticed the figure in the shadows, but they didn’t need to see a face to recognize the voice.

“Stephen?” Tony breathed. “Are you okay? Where are we? How did you get here?”

“Mordo trapped me in here. My energy was drained, and my left hand is broken. He was planning how to finish me off when his followers brought you two in here.”

Tony’s heart clenched at the pain in Stephen’s voice.

“Are you okay?” Tony inquired.

“No.”

The engineer’s stomach turned. “What do we do?” Tony asked.

“I need you to listen to me,” Stephen said, his voice faint. “I need you both to listen to me. I can end all of this. I need to end this. To protect everyone out there, and to protect the both of you.”

“What are-”

“Just listen to me, okay?” Stephen pleaded. “I love you, so god damn much. I love you both. I never thought I would have anything close to what I have with you, Tony. I need you to know that I have never been happier. And it’s because of you two. I am so proud of you. And I am so sorry.”

“Stephen,” Tony choked out through the lump that had formed in his throat. “What’s happening?”

“I can stop this. But I don’t think I’m going to make it through.”

“Then you’re not doing it.” Tony tried to sound firm, he really did. But emotion laced his short sentence and shot straight to Stephen’s heart.

The sorcerer took a deep breath. “I have to. Mordo is going to kill you. He’s going to kill Peter. He’s going to kill me, and then everyone else. Unless I stop him.”

Tony was shaking his head furiously, even through Stephen could barely see him. “No. We can figure something out, okay? The three of us. Please don’t do anything stupid. I can’t lose you. Just...let’s just figure something out.”

“Tony,” Stephen said, his deep voice soft and calm. “I need you to tell me it’s okay.”

“What’s okay?!” Tony exclaimed, his panic spilling over. “I don’t even know what you’re going to do! So it’s not okay, because you’re saying you’re not going to make it. That’s not okay.”

“I need to protect you and Peter. I can protect you. I need to hear you say it’s okay.”

“Who’s going to protect you?” Tony demanded.

“I’m the only one who can stop this,” Stephen reasoned. “There is no way I am letting Mordo hurt either of you. I don’t care what it does to me.”

“I fucking care!”

“D-Doctor Strange,” Peter stammered, his voice shaky as he interrupted their arguing. “Mr. Stark, I can hear someone coming.”

“Tony,” Stephen said firmly. “I need you to say it’s okay.”

Tony felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think.

“I-” he started, but his words caught in his throat. Now he could hear someone coming too.

Mordo.

Tony wanted to scream. He kept pulling at the ropes around his wrists until the pain became too much and he could not longer flex the muscles in his right arm.

“I need you to trust me, Tony.”

The tone in the other man’s voice almost broke him. Tony pressed his head back against the stone behind him so hard it stung. He closed his eyes and took as much of a breath as he could manage.

“It’s okay, Stephen,” Tony exhaled. “It’s okay.”

The door to the small room swung open, the light flooding in. Mordo stood in the doorway, smiling down at his captives. Tony glanced between Peter and Stephen, trying to assess them for more injuries. Peter was doing the same, but Stephen was staring down at the floor, his face pale and expressionless.

“Your crimes are many, and they are severe,” Mordo proclaimed, turning his attention to Stephen. “And for them, you will pay dearly.”

Mordo raised his hands, palms up, and Tony and Peter were brought to the feet.

Tony was really, really not a fan of magic.

“I will take their lives in front of you and leave their bodies with you to repent before coming for yours.”

Mordo rotated his wrists slowly, and Tony started to feel his throat closing to prevent any more air from getting into his lungs. The pant he heard from Peter confirmed that the same was happening to the teenager.

“You’re right, Mordo,” Stephen said so softly that it was almost inaudible.

Mordo froze. “What was that?”

“You’re right,” Stephen repeated, his voice louder and stronger. “You’ve been right this entire time. I abused my power for my own gain. I am not fit to be a sorcerer. But you’re better than me. Don’t punish them for my actions.”

“I intend to.”

“So punish _me_ ,” Stephen demanded, his voice now with a hint of anger. “Me. Not them.”

Mordo dropped his hands back to his side. Tony felt air rush back into his lungs, but still wasn’t able to move from where he was now standing.

“Killing innocent people is not how you do that,” Stephen chided. “What will taking them from me and then killing me accomplish? Nothing. Take my power that you so desperately want. Unless you’re not strong enough to do it.”

Mordo’s full attention was now on Stephen. He made the same motion with his hands, dragging Stephen up to his feet as well. Tony and Peter watched helplessly as Mordo stepped forward, placing his right hand on Stephen’s chest.

“You were never worthy,” Mordo proclaimed. “You were never what we needed.”

“Neither were you,” Stephen spat. “But I’m still standing.”

Mordo sneered. “I could take all that you are from you in seconds.”

Stephen stared back at him defiantly. “So do it.”

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but all words died in his lungs as the air was sucked from the room. A bright flash sparked from Mordo’s hand where it was pressed to Stephen’s chest, and the vigilante sorcerer yelled out as Stephen’s power flowed into him.

It was over in about five seconds.

They both stood impossibly still.

Then Mordo’s hand fell from Stephen. He opened his mouth to speak, to breathe, but couldn’t accomplish either.As soon as his body hit the ground, the binds holding Tony and Peter were gone.

Tony caught Stephen as he crumpled.

“Stephen!” Tony called, slowly kneeling, holding Stephen against him.

Stephen smiled up at him before his eyes closed.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter’s frantic voice broke through the haze that was threatening to settle over Tony’s mind. “Is he okay? What just happened?”

Tony shook his head slowly. “I have no idea.”

His shoulder and chest ached from the strain of holding Stephen up, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t letting him fall back to the cold floor. Tony checked his pulse, and felt a wave of relief wash over him when he found it. Faint, but it was there.

But for how much longer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I did it again...


	34. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises were made.

Wong explained it to him no fewer than eleven times.

Stephen was not injured. Not physically. Despite his appearance, which rivaled a corpse, he was perfectly healthy.

It was his soul that was faltering.

Stephen knew that Mordo was not going to stop until Stephen was no longer a sorcerer (or alive). He blamed him for the loss of The Ancient One and the exploitation of a life he had believed in for so long. Stephen knew that a battle against Mordo and his followers would drag on, and result in countless causalities on both sides.

So Stephen had basically poisoned himself.

He had used a spell that had been forbidden for so long that most sorcerers didn’t even know of its existence. But Stephen had been fond of reading spell books he wasn’t supposed to, after all.

Stephen had used a spell that made his magic toxic to any other form it entered. So when Mordo extracted it into himself, his body rejected it, and his own magic tried to expel it. But the force was too much, and the spell was too powerful.

It killed Mordo, extinguishing the power he had bestowed upon his followers as well.

It hadn’t killed Stephen, but left his soul debilitated.

Because this had never been done in recent history, recent being the last seven hundred years, no one was sure what would happen to Stephen.

“He may never wake up,” Wong told Tony solemnly as they stood in the hallway outside Stephen’s hospital room. “Medicine can’t help him. The spell returned his power to him once Mordo was...gone. But he’s too weak to do anything with it in the state he’s in. He’ll either wake up on his own, or he won’t.”

Tony wanted to scream.

But the air was knocked from his lungs when he turned around, seeing Peter standing a few feet away. Having heard everything.

“I am so sorry, Mr. Stark,” he cried, tears spilling from his eyes. “I wasn’t fast enough. I got caught, you shouldn’t have tried to make them let me go. If I hadn’t-”

“Shh,” Tony soothed, crossing over to the boy and pulling him into a tight hug. “This isn’t your fault, Peter. What I said was to try and get them to let you go. This isn’t on you, okay? Stephen made a choice, and we-” his voice broke, and he swallowed hard. “We have to just stay strong for him until he can wake up, alright?”

Peter nodded weakly into Tony’s shoulder. He clung to his mentor, not intending to let go any time soon.

Neither did Tony.

-

Tony sat on the edge of Stephen’s bed. He gently brushed his thumb over the knuckles on Stephen’s right hand. His left was bandaged. Tony pushed the hair off of Stephen’s forehead, his breath hitching at how cool his skin felt.

He was so pale. His chest was barely moving. Tony kept checking the heart monitor to ensure that he was, in fact, still alive.

Tony took a deep, shuddering breath, and began.

“Hey, Stephen.” His voice was stronger than he felt. “I don’t know if you can even hear me, but I guess I’m doing this for me as much as I am for you. Selfish, I know. Sorry. I just...I froze, and I didn’t tell you all the things I wanted to before you did this. So now that I have the chance, I’m going to take it.”

Tony kept his eyes on Stephen’s expressionless face.

“You are, by far, the best thing that has ever happened to me. I cannot stress that enough. You’ve made me stronger, you’ve made me happier. You’ve made me better. I didn’t think there was ever going to be an end to the storm Thanos brought. But you’re the end. You’re the calm, Stephen. You always have been. The storm ended, and all I could see was you.”

Tony felt tears falling from his tired eyes. He made no attempt to wipe them away.

“I want you to know that what I said back there is still true. It’s okay, honey. I know you’re in pain, and I know you’re tired. So if you can’t stay...if you have to go...it’s okay. I understand. I want nothing more than to see those gorgeous eyes, to hear your voice again. If you can stay, god that would be...but it’s your choice, Stephen. I trust you. I wish I could help you, I wish I could just fix all of this. But I can’t. You’ve always been stronger than me. Whatever you decide, I’m going to be right here, okay? I’m not leaving your side.”

He carefully lifted Stephen’s hand, ghosting his lips over the scarred skin.

And he waited.

-

Wong did his very best, but was seldom able to pull Tony away from Stephen in the week that followed.

Stephen had a private room, so Tony was able to use the bathroom, shower, and eat without having to take his eyes off of his boyfriend for longer than a few minutes at a time. Wong stressed that this isn’t what Stephen would want, but Tony’s intense brown eyes quieted his further protests.

Peter came by each day, mostly sitting silently next to Tony as they waited for any change. Tony tried to put on a brave face for the boy, but his strength was faltering with each passing second.

He was so tired.

But he refused to give up. He refused to leave.

He had made a promise. And he was going to keep it.

Peter had left about an hour ago, and Tony had finally let his head fall to the mattress next to where his hand held Stephen’s. He let his tired eyes close, knowing this would be hell on his neck and shoulders, but not caring.

He’s not sure how long he drifted off for, or if he even did.

It didn’t matter.

He heard Stephen’s sharp inhale of breath, and he jolted upright.

His eyes found Stephen’s, gray and bleary, but open.

“Stephen,” Tony breathed more than said.

His response was a soft smile.

“Are you okay?”

_Tap_ .

Tony choked out a laugh as he felt tears fill his eyes. “Jesus, you scared the hell out of me, honey.”

He reached over and ran his free hand through Stephen’s hair as he moved from the chair to sit on the bed next to him.

“What do you need?”

Stephen shook his head slowly and squeezed Tony’s hand faintly.

“Everyone is okay,” Tony answered the pleading look in Stephen’s eyes. “I’m fine, Peter is fine. Everyone is fine. Because of you.”

Stephen smiled, a faint twitch of his lips. His eyelids were heavy, but he kept them open.

“What can I do?” Tony asked. “Water?”

_Tap_ .

Tony reached over, getting the cup of water from the table and holding the straw for Stephen to drink from slowly.  When he was done, he kept tugging on Tony’s hand weakly.

Tony caught the hint, and leaned forward, carefully kissing Stephen’s lips.

“Are you in pain?”

_Tap tap._

“Should I get a doctor? Or a nurse?”

_Tap tap._

“You need to be checked out, Stephen. I need to know that you’re-”

_Tap tap tap._

Tony frowned. “Three taps?” he asked. “What’s that mean?”

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tony felt the tears spill from his eyes.

“I love you too,” he swore, moving to gently kiss Stephen again. “I love you, Stephen. And I’m so happy you’re back.”

-

Peter came by at his usual time to sit with Tony, but he didn’t find him in his usual spot in the chair next to Stephen’s bed.

He found him on said bed, teetering on the edge, arms wrapped around Stephen protectively with his forehead resting on the top of Stephen’s head.

He wasn’t sure how, but in that moment, Peter knew everything was going to be just fine.

It took Stephen just over a month to recover.

He wasn’t able to speak for two days. He was too weak to do anything more than tap on Tony’s hand and sit up enough to drink water. The engineer developed a bruise on the back of his hand where Stephen had tapped hundreds of times.

As soon as he had regained enough strength to stay awake for longer than thirty minutes at a time, Wong let him know exactly how he felt about what Stephen had done. How reckless, careless, and extremely dangerous it had been. How it was forbidden, and when was he going to stop purposely doing what was forbidden?

After taking several deep breaths, he added how extraordinarily brave it was, and how Stephen was the only being in the universe capable of being able to successfully accomplish it.

After two weeks, Stephen was able to leave the hospital and return home. Tony tried his best not to hover, not to overwhelm him, but he was so worried about Stephen falling or straining his hands.

Stephen’s heart swelled at how patient and calm Tony was. He knew the other man was constantly worried sick, but he didn’t show it. He didn’t show any frustration or hesitation in helping Stephen with basically everything. He was encouraging as Stephen started to regain his energy and became more himself, and made sure to give him space whenever he could.

Tony also sang him to sleep every night.

He had been trying to do just that again, and thought he had succeeded, until Stephen spoke once Tony had stopped.

“I couldn’t let anything happen to you and Peter.”

Tony’s hand stilled briefly in its path up and down Stephen’s spine.

“I know,” he replied with a sigh, continuing the movement of his hand. “I’m not mad at you, honey. I was just so scared I was going to lose you.”

Stephen nuzzled closer to Tony, pressing his nose into the other man’s chest.

“I could hear you, you know.”

Tony was surprised by that sudden admission. “Yeah?”

Stephen nodded. He shifted back slightly so his tired eyes could meet Tony’s dark brown orbs.

“Yeah,” he said with a small smile. “I’m sorry it took me so long to wake up, but I wasn’t deciding. I was always going to come back, if I could. It just took a little while to get back to you."

Tony pressed his lips to Stephen’s forehead as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

“I’m just so happy you could stay,” Tony whispered.

“I made you a promise,” Stephen answered. “You stay, I stay.”

“I remember, baby.”

He held Stephen tightly but carefully, keeping him warm and safe as they both finally drifted off to sleep.

-

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do? I know it’s not breakfast anymore, but I can make you some pancakes if you want.”

Stephen smiled at Peter fondly.

“I’m fine, Peter, thank you. Tony made breakfast before I forced him to go back to bed and get some sleep. He’s really run down after taking such good care of me these past few weeks.”

Peter nodded slightly as he started to fiddle with his water bottle.

“How are you feeling?” he asked hesitantly.

“Better,” Stephen answered honestly. “It’s just a slow process. I’ve never been good at sitting still and resting, but Tony is good at making me. He would have made a great doctor.”

Peter smiled. “I think that you brought that out in him, Doctor Strange.”

Stephen nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re right.”

Peter peeled the label off his bottle and stuck it back on three times before looking back up at Stephen.

“I just wanted you to know,” he said, his voice soft, “that I love you too. I was so worried you weren’t going to wake up, and I wouldn’t be able to tell you how much you mean to me, and thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Peter.”

“I do,” the teenager proclaimed. “You’re so important to me, and to Mr. Stark, and without you...”

Peter trailed off as his emotions choked him up.

Stephen reached across the couch, and gently pulled Peter into a hug.

“I’m never going to let anything happen to you, Peter. Not to you, and not to Tony. I promise.”

Peter nodded into Stephen’s shoulder, holding on tightly to the hug for a few seconds before letting go.

“I can’t believe you actually got Mr. Stark to take a nap,” Peter said after a minute.

“His efforts ultimately proved futile,” Tony responded, emerging from the bedroom and stifling a yawn.

If forced to choose, barely awake Tony might be Stephen’s favorite. His hair was messy from his pillow, his voice was heavy with sleep, and he was always overly cuddly.

As evidenced by him immediately sitting on the couch next to Stephen and laying his head on the other man’s shoulder, wrapping both of his arms around Stephen’s right arm.

“I did my best,” Stephen said with an exaggerated sigh.

“I don’t want you guys hanging out without me,” Tony mumbled. “Not fair.”

Stephen smiled and kissed the top of Tony’s head, his hair fluffy and warm from his nap.

“What movie are we watching, Peter?” Stephen asked.

Peter was about to protest and say he should just head home and leave them to rest, but the look from both Tony and Stephen told him that wasn’t going to go over well.

So he just smiled instead, picking up the remote and started flipping through the options. Stephen had settled back against the couch, and pulled a blanket over him and Tony.

The billionaire was asleep on Stephen before Peter had even picked a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly thrilled with the pace of this chapter. I didn't want to drag out Stephen's recovery too much, but didn't want to breeze over it either. Not sure I got it right, but.
> 
> I likely won't be able to post again until Saturday afternoon - I'm seeing Dolittle tomorrow (for obvious reasons) but will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! We're coming up to the end! Ah!


	35. All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump here to set up the rest of the story...and by rest I mean end!

Two and a half years together.

It felt like half that, and twice that at the same time.

They had been through so much together, but lately, things had been quiet and peaceful. They recently celebrated Tony’s fifty-first birthday a few weeks ago. Stephen spent the entire night showing Tony over and over again just how attracted he still was to the older man.

Tony had been thoroughly convinced.

Harley was going to return for the summer, as he had the summer before. Peter had graduated high school and finished his first year at MIT, where Harley would join him in the fall.

But before the chaos of the summer set in, Tony and Stephen found themselves up at the cabin, enjoying the relaxation that the private home allowed for.

It was only mid June, but the heat had already made its way to New York. They had arrived the night before, falling asleep almost instantly after a busy week. They had happily slept in before finally crawling out of bed and having breakfast on the porch. Stephen returned to the kitchen to prepare more tea, while Tony wandered down the dock and ended up deciding on a swim.

Stephen smiled as he made his way down to the shore, watching as Tony pulled himself from the lake back up onto the wood and turned around to face the water. He drew his hands through his hair before laying back, cushioning his head on his hands as he let his feet dangle over the side into the water.

Stephen silently sat down next to him, not minding the pool of cool water that seeped into his shorts. He put his mug down behind Tony’s head before sifting his fingers into Tony’s wet hair. The other man hummed in appreciation, closing his eyes and sighing as the sun warmed his skin.

The sorcerer couldn’t take his eyes off the man next to him. The water glistened against Tony’s olive skin, sliding along his scars and off to the dock below him. His hair was darkened by the lake water clinging to it, but Stephen could still make out the strands of gray that had begun to appear.

He had made Tony promise he wouldn’t dye it.

He hadn’t told him it was because there was a time when Stephen wasn’t sure if Tony would live to ever have gray hair.

Tony slowly sat up, wrapping a wet arm around Stephen’s shoulders and pulling him in for a lazy kiss.

“It’s so much quieter here without two teenage boys swinging from webs into the lake,” Tony mused.

Stephen laughed. “Maybe you shouldn’t have suggested it to them then.”

Tony shrugged with a broad smile. “They would have gotten there themselves eventually.”

They spent the next two days mostly by the water, taking long walks together and just enjoying being with one another. Tony cooked them incredible food, and Stephen regaled him with stories of growing up in Nebraska.

On their last night before having to return to the city, Tony built an impressive fire in the pit by the water. They were snuggled up on the outdoor couch next to it, sharing a blanket even though it was a bit too warm to need one.

Tony looked at Stephen, his breath stalling at the sight of the flames reflecting across Stephen’s pale cheeks. After a moment he looked back at Tony, smiling at him softly.

“Are you happy?”

Stephen let out a mock scoff. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m cuddling in front of a fire with my superhero boyfriend.”

Tony was quiet for several beats. “I, uh, was actually hoping to change that moniker,” he said softly.

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Superhero?”

“Boyfriend.”

Stephen felt his heart stutter in his chest.

“I know we’ve never talked about it, but there’s never been any question in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether that’s five days, five years, whatever. And I don’t have a ring or anything, but I’ve been thinking about this for a while now and I just-”

“Ask me.”

Tony’s eyes shone in the firelight.

“Ask me,” Stephen repeated, voice barely above a whisper.

Tony took half a breath.

“Will you marry me?”

Stephen couldn’t stop his smile. “Son of a bitch. You beat me to it.”

He kissed Tony soundly before moving away to look back into his eyes.

“Yes,” he breathed. “I would love to marry you, Tony.”

It was hard to say exactly how, but they quickly found themselves upstairs in the bedroom.

Tony was straddling Stephen’s hips as they kissed madly, pulling off their shirts and running their hands everywhere they could reach. Tony pressed his growing hardness down onto Stephen’s, and the taller man moaned into Tony’s mouth as he hooked his thumbs into Tony’s pants and started to tug them down.

Due to their unwillingness to stop kissing, it was a bit of a struggle to remove their pants and underwear. But at last, they were free from their confines, and their heated skin was moving together perfectly. Tony wrapped his hand around their erections and rolled his hips hard, gasping with Stephen at the intense feeling of arousal shooting through them.

Tony kissed across Stephen’s jaw and down his neck to his collarbones, licking and sucking at every inch of skin on his broad chest as he slowed himself down and made his way down his lover’s body. He left bruises on Stephen’s hip and thigh before finally licking the head of Stephen’s dick, slicking it up to take the length into his mouth.

Stephen’s hands flew to Tony’s hair, moaning loudly as the other man worked him up and down. He was a panting mess before he knew it, and that was probably why he hadn’t realized until the last second that Tony had put his hands under Stephen’s knees and gently lifted his hips off the bed.

Stephen opened his eyes and looked down in time to see Tony licking the shaft of his dick down to his balls before teasing along the strip leading to his rim. Stephen felt his legs start to tremble in Tony’s firm grip. His lover adjusted them so his calves were resting over Tony’s shoulders, and they locked eyes when Tony flicked his tongue out, circling it around Stephen’s entrance.

The sorcerer saw stars.

He fought to keep his eyes open as Tony licked into him, moaning at the taste and sending the vibrations through Stephen’s body. He struggled to keep air in his lungs so that he could warn Tony that he was dangerously close, not wanting this to end so soon.

But Tony knew his body as well as he did, and the other man slowed his tongue skillfully before withdrawing it altogether. He kissed the inside of Stephen’s thighs, across his waist, and back up his chest as the sorcerer took deep breaths, trying to regain control of himself.

Stephen grabbed a fistful of Tony’s hair and yanked him up to his mouth, assaulting the brunette’s tongue with his own, moaning at the taste of himself on Tony. He pulled his knees up to bracket Tony’s hips, rutting up against the hardness above him.

“I love you more than anything,” Tony exhaled into Stephen’s neck.

“Fuck, Tony, I need you,” Stephen begged. “I love you. I love you, please please please.”

Tony prepped him slowly and carefully. He didn’t drag it out, but took his time, savoring the feel of Stephen’s heat. He kissed the man below him as his fingers moved in and out of his body before slicking himself up and shifting his hips to rest the head of his dick against Stephen’s rim.

“I want you, Tony.”

“You’ve got me,” Tony swore. “No one has ever had me like you do. No one ever will, baby.”

Tony pushed his hips forward slowly but steadily, sighing in pleasure as he sheathed himself in Stephen’s body. He stilled when he bottomed out, shuddering with how good it felt.

Before Stephen had to scream for it, Tony started moving.

They moved together slowly at first, building speed and intensity as they went. Stephen’s hand wandered over Tony’s ass, back and shoulders, pulling him down at every angle he could while lifting his hips to meet Tony’s thrusts. Their breaths became heavier as they moved harder against each other, their orgasms building rapidly.

“I love you,” Tony panted, his mouth over Stephen’s.

Stephen sucked Tony’s tongue into his mouth, his teeth scraping down as Tony assaulted his prostate repeatedly.

“I’m yours, Tony,” Stephen promised. “Make me yours.”

Tony moaned at the words, nipping Stephen’s bottom lip between his teeth. He shifted his weight, angling his hips perfectly and fucked into Stephen relentlessly.

He reached down between their stomachs slapping together and wrapped his shaking hand around Stephen’s length, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“Come with me, baby.”

Tony’s voice in his ear sent Stephen over the edge. He released into Tony’s hand and against their stomachs, moaning loudly as he felt Tony spilling inside him. Tony worked them both through it steadily, until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore.

He carefully pulled out of Stephen and collapsed to the side, sighing when Stephen pulled him to tuck his head under Stephen’s chin as the other man wrapped his arms securely around Tony’s shoulders.

Tony listened to Stephen’s heartbeat as their breathing gradually evened out. He opened his eyes after a few minutes, smiling at the realization that Stephen had magicked them clean.

He slowly lifted his head off Stephen’s shoulder, kissing him sweetly.

“I’m sorry I totally botched that proposal,” he sighed. “But I’m so happy you said yes anyway.”

“You didn’t botch anything,” Stephen said fondly. “I wouldn’t have changed a thing.”

“I would have,” Tony countered. “I would have told you there’s no one else in this world that makes me feel the way you do. That you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met, and I would have never imagined loving anyone the way I love you.”

Stephen pulled Tony back in for another kiss. “I would have said yes to that one, too,” he muttered against Tony’s lips.

“Did I really beat you to it?” Tony asked. Stephen simply nodded. “How were you going to do it?”

Stephen chuckled. “I didn’t necessarily have a concrete plan, either. I was toying with the idea of incorporating DUM-E and/or U, but couldn’t make up my mind.”

“That would have been adorable,” Tony agreed. “But I’m not going to lie, I’m glad I beat you to it seeing as how you got to say ‘I love you’ first. But I wish I hadn’t just started rambling and had made it more special for you.”

“This was perfect, Tony, really,” Stephen assured. “I don’t need some grand gesture. This is my favorite thing to do, just spending time alone with you. The last couple days here have been fantastic, and this was the perfect ending.”

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“I’m very, very happy.” Stephen smiled, kissing Tony again. “Does anyone know you were planning this?”

“I barely knew I was planning this,” Tony huffed.

“Fair enough,” Stephen said with a laugh. “It would be kind of nice to keep it a secret for a while,” he thought out loud.

Tony hummed. “I do like it when we have things that are just ours. Maybe we should, until we figure out what we want to do for the wedding?”

“You haven’t thought that far ahead yet?” Stephen teased.

“Twenty-five hundred people at The Plaza.”

Stephen laughed, his head falling back onto the pillows. “If that’s what you want.”

Tony balanced his chin on Stephen’s chest and looked up at him.

“I just want you.”

Stephen stroked his shaky fingers through Tony’s soft hair, nodding once.

“I’m yours, Tony. Forever.”

* * *

It was fun to have a secret between them again.

They had woken up the next morning giggling like teenagers as they kissed and cuddled together. They came back to the Tower, but decided to put off their respective responsibilities for another day. They made out on the couch and fooled around for most of the day, unable to keep their hands off each other thanks to their elation over their engagement.

It didn’t take them very long to figure out what they wanted to do for their wedding.

Small and simple.

On December 4th.

What would have been their third anniversary would now be their wedding date.

That part had been Tony’s idea.

“I don’t want another anniversary,” he had whined. “Our anniversary is my favorite day of the year. We should just get married on our anniversary.”

“Okay,” Stephen had agreed immediately.

Tony gaped. “Wait, really?”

Stephen shrugged with a smile. “Yeah, why not? That’s plenty of time to plan the small wedding we want anyway. And I like the idea of getting married on our anniversary. And it’s a Saturday this year so it’s perfect.”

Tony smile widely. “You already know what day of the week it falls on?”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but was smirking. “Like you didn’t.”

They had decided to wait for Harley to come for the summer before telling anyone about their engagement. Tony and Peter had returned from Tennessee with Harley last night, two weeks after the engagement. And of course the teenagers had stayed up late playing video games and watching movies. Again.

But they had been able to emerge some time after noon, and had hung around the penthouse for the day to help Tony and Stephen get dinner ready for when Happy, Wong and Rhodey would be joining them.

When everyone had mostly finished their dessert, Stephen glanced over to Tony and smiled warmly, taking his hand under the table.

At the next lull in the conversation, Tony cleared his throat.

“Stephen and I have something we want to tell you guys,” he started. “We wanted you to be the first ones to know.”

Peter and Harley exchanged puzzled glances, while Wong, Happy and Rhodey sported sudden knowing smiles.

“We’re engaged,” Tony announced. “We’re getting married in December.”

They were met with a chorus of congratulations and excited questions, which they couldn’t answer due to everyone talking at once.

“Hey hey hey,” Rhodey said, quieting everyone else. “One at a time. Me first. Who asked who?”

“Tony asked me,” Stephen answered.

“Damn it,” Rhodey sighed, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet, handing Happy a hundred dollar bill.

“Really?” Tony asked. “No faith in me Platypus?”

“Oh stop, it had nothing to do with faith.”

“How did you ask, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, still beaming.

“Next to the fire when we were at the lake house a couple weeks ago. I just kinda started rambling and he told me to just ask him.”

“That’s a tie, then!” Rhodey proclaimed, turning to Happy. “Tie, no winner.”

“Nope,” Happy disagreed, shaking his head. “Tony asked Stephen to marry him. That was the bet. Who was going to ask the other. Stephen telling Tony to ask him has no bearing.”

“No bearing? You have to be kidding me.”

“If it makes you feel better, Colonel, I would have bet on Stephen too,” Wong chimed in.

“Should I be offended?” Tony asked. “Because I’m kind of offended.”

“I’m offended you waited so long to tell us,” Peter countered.

“We wanted to tell you all together, in person,” Stephen defended.

“The important thing is,” Harley said, turning to Peter, “we get to plan a wedding.”

“Uh, no,” Tony tried to declare.

“C’mon, Mr. Stark!” Peter begged. “We’ll do a really good job.”

“Neither of you have any idea how to plan a wedding,” Tony pointed out.

“Do either you you?” Harley asked.

Stephen looked at Tony. “He has a point.”

“No, no he doesn’t,” Tony stood firm. “Do you really want bagel bites and churros at our wedding?”

“I can’t say that I’d be opposed to the churros,” Stephen admitted. “And you’d be lying if you said you were.”

“We’ll take it seriously,” Harley promised. “No bagel bites. And you guys can veto anything you don’t like. But, let’s be real, you guys need us.”

Before Tony could continue to try to argue, Harley turned to Peter and they immediately took out their phones, starting to brainstorm ideas.

“What just happened?” Tony asked, looking at Stephen in mock desperation.

Stephen smiled widely. “We hired wedding planners, apparently.”


	36. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make plans for Tony and Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we get closer to the end, thing will move rather quickly. I wanted to get to the good stuff without too much buildup!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!

“I am telling you both right now. If your grades are affected by your shenanigans planning this wedding, neither of you will be invited.”

Peter smirked at Tony’s comment, while Harley simply rolled his eyes.

The pair had spent the better part of the summer planning the wedding, and Tony had to admit, they were doing a really great job.

Of course he didn’t admit that out loud, however.

Rhodey would officiate. Wong would stand beside Stephen as his best man; Happy as Tony’s. Peter and Harley would serve as ushers.

Stephen interceded with the planning, taking the tablet from the teenagers. “You guys need to get outside,” he ordered. “You’ve spent too much of your summer doing this for us. We appreciate it, but you only have a few days left before you go back to school. So take advantage of it.”

After their protests were thoroughly quashed, Harley and Peter relented and opted to call MJ and Ned to plan a trip to the movies. They left shortly after to meet their friends for dinner beforehand.

Stephen and Tony found themselves on the couch, enjoying the newfound peace and quiet. Tony was stretched out, leaning against Stephen’s side with the sorcerer’s arm around him, his scarred hand resting on Tony’s stomach. The engineer was lighting tracing Stephen’s fingers with his own as they sat quietly together.

“I’m sorry I can’t wear a ring,” Stephen spoke softly.

Tony craned his neck so he could look up at Stephen. “That’s not even close to something you have to apologize for, Stephen.

After they had returned from the lake house, Tony had apologized again for having enacted what he had thought was a less than stellar proposal. He felt that because it hadn’t been traditional, and he hadn’t been sure of Stephen’s thoughts on an actual ring, that he had messed it up.

Stephen had again assured him he had not, and had relented that he wouldn’t be able to wear a ring for extended periods of time anyway.

“I don’t care about that,” Tony added, sitting up to make better eye contact. “I wish you weren’t in constant pain because of your hands, honey. But not so that you could wear a wedding ring.”

Stephen smiled. “I just assumed your possessiveness would make you want it to be clear that I was off the market.”

Tony returned the smile and kissed Stephen’s lips gently. “We could always tattoo each other’s names on our foreheads, make it blatantly obvious.”

Stephen laughed, but that comment got the gears in his head turning.

“I’m marrying you for your face, Stark. Please don’t mess it up on me.”

Tony huffed. “I thought you were marrying me for my ass?” he said, moving to straddle Stephen so the sorcerer could move his hands to said ass.

Stephen hummed. “I think the order is your money, your face, your dick, and then your ass.”

Tony tried to act offended, he really did. It was just kind of difficult to be anything other than turned on in the current position he was in.

“Nothing about my genius? My personality? My sense of humor?”

Tony punctuated each question with a kiss to Stephen’s cheek, jaw, and then his neck.

“None of that really does anything for me,” Stephen quipped, his voice low and sultry as Tony continued to kiss down his neck.

“Well, we certainly can’t have that,” Tony purred. He slowly pressed his hips forward into Stephen’s. He kissed back up to Stephen’s mouth, nipping his bottom lip. “What does do it for you, baby?”

Stephen couldn’t suppress the moan that rumbled up from his chest at the pet name. He tried to fight it, because he knew Tony knew it would get that reaction, but he just couldn’t stop it.

“I suppose I could have added your mouth to the list,” Stephen mused, trying to keep his voice even. He sighed in pleasure when Tony palmed at his growing erection, rubbing him through his pants. “And your hands.”

“Why don’t we see how many more things I can get added to that list?” Tony wondered out loud.

Stephen’s response was cut off by Tony licking into his mouth, kissing him deeply.

Turns out, the list was quite extensive.

* * *

Stephen watched in amusement as Tony wandered around the penthouse, from room to room, before finally coming to a stop in front of where Stephen was seated on the couch.

“I lost the kids.”

It was the last Saturday of the summer. On Monday, Tony and Peter would drive Harley back down to Tennessee, and then the school year would resume the following week. They didn’t have anything planned, exactly, but Tony had expected the boys would at least be around.

“Where did you see them last?” Stephen asked, trying to keep his smirk at bay.

It was a losing battle.

Tony glared down at him. “They were here for breakfast. Then they went downstairs to shower and get dressed. And now they’re gone.”

“Well, you know, it’s always-”

“If you tell me ‘it’s always in the last place you look’ I will divorce you.”

Stephen’s smirk was now in full force. “You can’t divorce me before we’re even married.”

“I will marry you for the sole purpose of immediately divorcing you,” Tony promised.

“FRIDAY,” Stephen called with a laugh. “Where are Harley and Peter?”

A slight pause. “I am not authorized to release that information, Doctor Strange.”

Now Stephen’s puzzlement matched Tony’s.

“Excuse me?” Tony asked. “I created you. I’m authorizing you. Where are they?”

“Sorry, boss,” FRIDAY chimed, almost teasingly. “No can do.”

“What in the fuck is going on?” Tony wanted to know.

Before Stephen could comment that he was just as lost as Tony was, there was a knock at the penthouse door.

“This can’t be good,” Tony whined.

Stephen just laughed again, moving past his fiance towards the front door. He returned to the living room a moment later, with Wong in tow.

The Master of the New York Sanctum had the biggest grin on his face that either Tony or Stephen had ever seen.

“Did you kidnap our kids?” Tony accused.

“I did not,” Wong responded. “But they did task me with assisting them today.”

“With what?” Stephen asked.

“If you would both be so kind as to close your eyes, I need to portal you there, if that’s alright.”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. “Not until you tell us what the hell is going on.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Stark,” Wong said. “I can portal you there without you two closing your eyes, but then the surprise would be ruined, and you would gravely disappoint those boys.”

Tony looked at Stephen, who was still smiling despite his confusion. He shrugged at the engineer before closing his eyes and standing still.

“Fine,” Tony huffed. “But I swear to god, Wong, if you portal us somewhere-”

“Eyes closed, Stark.”

Tony gave Wong another cold stare before finally relenting and closing his eyes.

“Keep them closed, please.”

Tony kept his arms crossed over his chest, trying to maintain some semblance of control over the situation.

In a flash, the cool conditioned air of the penthouse was replaced by the warm outside air. Tony and Stephen both instantly felt the sun warming their skin. They kept their eyes closed, and were both about to be able to tell where they had been taken to when they were startled into opening their eyes.

“Surprise!”

Their eyes snapped open, and they had to squint briefly in the bright sunlight. They were in the yard of the lake house, down by the water. Along with most of their friends, with Peter and Harley in the forefront.

The boys were smiling widely with their arms extended to show off what they had done.

The yard had been decorated with streamers and balloons and adorned with yard games. There were multiple tables and chairs set up, and the grill was already smoking, ready to go.

Tony and Stephen looked at each other before looking back at the teenagers.

“Happy engagement, guys!” Peter exclaimed before crossing the yard to hug Tony and Stephen.

They had planned a surprise engagement party for them.

Harley joined Peter, as did the rest of the party. Rhodey, Happy, Steve, Bruce, Nat, Thor, Carol, Clint, Scott, Hope and Maria made up the lakeside gathering.

“When did you guys do all of this?” Stephen asked, looking around in awe.

“A little bit here and there the last couple days, and then the rest of it this morning after breakfast,” Peter replied.

“We wanted to push it to see how long we could be gone for before you guys would notice,” Harley added with a smirk.

“You had Tony all worried that he had lost you,” Stephen said with a fond smile.

“I’ll get my revenge during the corn hole tournament. Don’t you boys worry.”

Tony did not get his revenge during the corn hole tournament.

He and Rhodey held their own, but were ultimately defeated in the semi-finals by Harley and Peter, who went on to beat Happy and Carol for the title. The boys’ reward was to be tasked with serving the food as Rhodey and Stephen cooked.

They had finished eating, and talks of another tournament had begun when Peter slowly stood, clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“I just, uh, wanted to thank everyone for coming here today. And especially Wong for helping get Doctor Strange and Mr. Stark here, that was probably the most important part.”

“Probably?” Harley quipped.

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile. He pulled a stack of note cards from the pocket of his shorts and glanced down at them briefly.

“I just wanted to say a few words, if that’s alright.”

The smiles and undivided attention of his audience was answer enough.

“I met Doctor Strange on what ended up being one of the worst days ever. I followed him onto a doughnut shaped spaceship, against direct orders from Mr. Stark. And the two of them didn’t get along at first. They bickered like a married couple right off the bat."

Laughter echoed across the seats in front of him.

“But they had to come together to fight, and they did. They protected each other, and they protected me, and everyone else. And then they came together again, after we had won, so that they could help me, because I was having kind of a tough time. I’ll always be so grateful for that, how much you guys helped me. But I’m even more grateful that it brought you together.”

Peter watched with a smile as Tony stretched his arm across Stephen’s shoulders, pulling the taller man towards him and kissing his temple sweetly.

“They told me when they had been dating for three weeks, but I thought it had been two months. It just took them a little bit to catch up, I guess.” More laughter. “I think it was just because they always fit so well together. They’re both so sarcastic, and smart, and insanely kind.”

Peter looked down at the cards in his hands, but didn’t need to read from them.

“One of the worst days brought them together, creating one of the best things that could have ever happened. You guys together is really...special. Seeing you both so happy is incredible, because you both deserve it so much. And I’m just so glad I can celebrate it with you guys.”

Peter was engulfed in a tight hug by Tony mere seconds after he had finished, and Stephen joined in moments later.

“Thank you for doing this, Pete. It means a lot to us.” Tony ruffled the teenager’s brown curls before pulling back. “And now you get to be on my team for the corn hole rematch.”

Harley had come over just as Tony had decreed that.

“You really think you can beat us?” Harley asked in mock astonishment, motioning between him and Stephen.

“Easily.”

It was not easy.

“Why aren’t you using your webs?” Tony yelled across the yard at Peter.

Peter just laughed. “That would be cheating, Mr. Stark.”

“Have I taught you nothing?” Tony asked, hands in the air. “It’s creative strategy, not cheating.”

“So Doctor Strange can use his magic?” Harley shot back.

“Who says I haven’t been?”

Tony’s head snapped to look at Stephen, standing on the other side of the board next to him. “I knew it.”

“Oh, honey,” Stephen sighed with a smile. “I wish I could say that was why we’re beating you so badly.”

Tony promptly declared a draw due to not necessarily provable, but nevertheless persistent cheating on the part of the other team. It was probably best to just stop before Stephen could continue to behave as a degenerate.

The boys relented, mostly because Maria was starting to set up the dessert table, and they needed to ensure things were arranged properly. And adequately taste tested.

Tony and Stephen found themselves relatively alone for the first time that day as everyone else began to gravitate back over towards the food. As they watched Harley and Peter fighting over a Rice Krispy Treat, Stephen threaded his fingers through Tony’s and squeezed his hand gently.

“I can’t believe I have this,” he said, more to himself than to Tony. When he saw the shorter man look at him out of the corner of his eye, he turned to face him completely. “I can’t believe I have you.”

“This is all because of you,” Tony replied. When Stephen opened his mouth to try and argue, Tony didn’t let him. “You can try and give me the credit all you want, but you’re wrong. I’m standing here today because of you. I cannot stress that enough.”

Stephen smiled. “I don’t care who gets the credit,” he said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips. “As long as I get to keep you.”

“That’s the plan, Doc,” Tony said, smiling into another kiss.

The end of the party found Stephen, Tony, Peter and Harley sitting around the fire making s’mores. The boys had eaten most themselves, but heard no objections from the adults.

“Thank you guys for today,” Tony said after the teenagers had finally eaten all of the supplies. “This was incredible.”

“We really appreciate it,” Stephen added.

The firelight lit Peter and Harley’s smiles brightly.

“I’m just glad Webby here didn’t ruin the surprise,” Harley said as he stood, clapping Peter on the shoulder.

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but then sighed. “I almost blew it like, five times.”

They all retired to the lake house, Tony and Stephen saying goodnight as the boys opted to stay down in the living room for a movie. The couple went upstairs to the master bedroom.

Before Stephen could register much of anything, he found himself on the bed, with Tony straddling his hips. They kissed slowly, but the heat between them was intensifying with each roll of Tony’s hips and pass of their tongues together.

Tony pulled his lips from Stephen’s to kiss across his jaw and begin mouthing at his neck.

“You better stop now,” Stephen breathed. “We don’t want to scar the boys for life by making them hear us fooling around.”

Tony instead slipped his hands under Stephen’s shirt, running them over the sorcerer’s warm skin several times before using his thumbs to turn Stephen’s nipples into hard nubs. He then pulled back to remove Stephen’s shirt altogether. His hands wandered down to begin tugging on Stephen’s shorts.

“I told you before that I can be quiet,” Tony mumbled into Stephen’s neck.

Stephen wanted to protest, he did. But before he knew it, Tony had their shorts and his own t shirt off and they were pressed chest to chest as they made out. Tony’s erection was grinding down against his, and his perfect ass fit so well in Stephen’s hands.

Tony started kissing down Stephen’s body as he removed his fiance’s boxers altogether. He replaced them with his hand around Stephen’s dick, pumping slowly as he left love bites across his stomach.

“Tony,” Stephen exhaled, keeping his voice low and breathy. “You’re playing with fire.”

Tony smirked up at him, kneeling between Stephen’s thighs as he continued to stroke him.

“I can be plenty quiet with my mouth full, honey.”

Stephen inhaled sharply as Tony slowly took him into said mouth, licking around his head slowly before sliding down inch by inch. Stephen watched, unable to tear his eyes away. Tony was looking up at him, eyes dark with lust.

Tony’s head started to bob with a purpose, sucking and licking enthusiastically. He played with Stephen’s balls, squeezing firmly as he lapped at the pre come leaking from his lover. Stephen gripped Tony’s hair in an attempt to steady himself, but it wasn’t doing much.

“You’re a god damn menace,” he accused.

Tony popped off Stephen’s dick with the most obscene sound Stephen had ever heard. His lips were swollen and slick with spit. He moved both hands to work Stephen, twisting and gripping him tightly. Stephen gasped, struggling to keep the moans contained.

“Who’s the one having trouble being quiet?”

“Like you’d be able to if I were the one jesusfuckingchrist!”

Stephen’s argument was cut short when Tony suddenly dove down on him, opening his throat and taking all of Stephen at once. He swallowed around the throbbing length, maintaining eye contact with Stephen the entire time.

Tony pulled off again after Stephen’s outburst. The boys would have definitely heard that one.

But then he noticed a soft orange glow on the walls around them and smirked.

“Silencing spell?”

“You left me no choice.”

Stephen leaned forward until he could grab onto Tony and yank him back up his body, kissing him hard.

“Fucking why do you still have these on?” Stephen demanded when his hands met Tony’s boxers and not his hot skin.

Stephen quickly rid Tony of the offending fabric, pressing his hips up into the hardness above him. Tony bit into Stephen’s shoulder as his spit slick erection started moving against his own. The sorcerer used the moment of Tony’s distraction to flip them over, pinning Tony to the mattress below and rocking down into him.

“I’m the menace?” Tony teased, gripping Stephen’s hips tightly.

Stephen sucked at the hollow of Tony’s throat. “Yes, you are,” he determined. “You are well aware of what you do to me.”

Tony scraped his blunt nails down Stephen’s back. “What are you going to do to me?”

Stephen shuddered. Tony’s voice was dripping with sex. Stephen angled his head so he could look down at the man beneath him. His cheeks and chest were flushed with a gorgeous blush and his hair was a perfect mess.

“Whatever you want.”

Tony let out a low moan, kissing Stephen hard. “Fuck, baby, I need you,” he begged. “Please, Stephen. Take me.”

Stephen felt his erection jump at the words. Tony’s voice, his pleas, always did that to him. But he suddenly became very aware of the shaking in his hands, the shocks of pain already radiating up his arms from their activities thus far.

Tony noticed Stephen’s hesitation. He reached up with both hands, stilling Stephen’s head and forcing the other man to keep looking down at him.

“We can do whatever you want,” Tony promised. “However you want me, you can have me.”

“God,” Stephen groaned. “I want you, Tony, so bad. I just...”

Tony kissed him deeply before pulling back to whisper against his lips. “Use your magic.”

Stephen was sure he had misheard. But when he searched Tony’s eyes, he saw all of the love and trust that would have had to come with those words.

“Use your magic on me,” Tony breathed.

Stephen shook his head slightly. “But you don’t-”

“I trust you,” Tony interrupted. “I love you. You’ve used it on me before.” When Stephen tried to protest that that had been different, Tony silenced him. “I want you to, Stephen. If you want to. I want to do this with you.”

Tony rolled his hips up to emphasize his point. Stephen’s eyes fluttered at the sensation, not only at Tony’s actions, but his words. He was placing complete and total trust in Stephen, letting him use something he had once feared on his body.

Stephen kissed Tony again before shifting slightly. He braced his hands on Tony’s hips and held him firmly. Tony’s left arm stretch across his shoulders, and his right hand landed steadily on Stephen’s shoulder. Their eyes met, and Tony nodded without a hint of hesitation or doubt.

Stephen was amazed he was able to keep his eyes open as he felt the wave of arousal flow through him and channeled it into Tony. He watched as his eyes went wide, a choke of air forced through his lungs that quickly turned into an all out moan as he was prepped in one fell swoop.

“Stephen,” Tony keened, his eyes rolling into the back of his head while his body was stretched and slicked. “Fuck that’s amazing. God, baby, you’re amazing.”

Tony sucked Stephen’s tongue into his mouth, kissing him dirtily.

“Is that okay?” Stephen asked when he was able to pull away.

Tony nodded frantically. “Perfect. So fucking perfect. I’m ready. Please, Stephen.”

If Tony kept saying his name like that, this would be over far too soon.

So Stephen moved his hips again, lining his suddenly lubed erection against Tony’s rim and pushing in carefully. He couldn’t control the moan that tore through his chest at how hot and wet Tony was, opening perfectly for him as he moved into the other man’s body.

He bottomed out with ease, hips coming flush with Tony’s. Stephen felt Tony pull him forward so the genius’s lips could press against Stephen’s ear.

“Take me apart, Stephen.”

Stephen moaned so loud that in the back of his mind he thought maybe the spell wouldn’t be strong enough to have muffled it. He pulled his hips all the way back before thrusting forward quickly, setting a fast pace right from the start. He moved quickly and was spurred on by the pants coming from the man beneath him.

“Harder, baby,” Tony pleaded. Stephen obliged, striking into Tony’s prostate. “Fuck, yes, don’t fucking stop.”

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Stephen moaned into Tony’s neck.

Tony wrapped his legs around Stephen’s waist, pulling him even deeper. He gripped Stephen’s back tightly, thrusting up against him as Stephen fucked him hard and fast.

The use of magic was adding to both of their arousal, sending them towards their climax at a rapid pace. Stephen felt his building, and recognized the signs of Tony’s as well. He pressed their foreheads together, breathing the same air as they panted and moaned together.

“I’m so close,” Tony warned.

“Can you come untouched for me?” Stephen technically asked, but it came out as more of a whine.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned at another sure hit to his prostate. “Yes, for you baby. Only for you.”

After two more strokes, Tony was backing that statement up.

He came hard, his vision whiting out at the edges as he clenched around Stephen. His lover’s hips stuttered as he was brought to his own release, emptying himself into Tony’s body as he continued to rock them together.

Their breaths were coming in shudders as they clung to each other.

Stephen regained his composure first, pulling out of Tony carefully and cleaning them with a wave of his hand before he lost the last of his energy. He laid half next to, half on top of the other man and used his shaky hand to brush Tony’s sweaty hair back.

He opened his eyes and looked at Stephen, a smile instantly tugging itself onto his lips.

Stephen kissed those lips sweetly.

“God that was incredible,” Tony sighed.

Stephen hummed in agreement. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“There’s no one I’ve ever trusted more,” Tony pointed out.

Stephen kissed him again, and with another wave of his hand, the blankets were covering them as they cuddled closer together.

“I would have been able to stay quiet,” Tony mumbled against the sleep threatening to overtake him.

Stephen breathed a laugh. “I wouldn’t have been doing a very good job if that were true.”

Tony chuckled and kissed Stephen’s shoulder before putting his head there. “You always do a good job, honey,” he assured. He sighed happily as Stephen wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Stephen whispered into Tony’s hair.

Tony moved his hand so it was resting over Stephen’s heart, and tapped three times.

Stephen smiled, squeezing Tony firmly. “I love you too.”


	37. Forever is a Long Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come the grooms.

It was leaked to the press that Tony Stark’s wedding was to take place at Stark Tower on December 4th at three in the afternoon.

News helicopters circled the Tower starting early in the morning, with the rest of the press gathering outside the front door. When the guests started to arrive around two, the sight rivaled that of a movie premiere. Thousands of photos were snapped as the Avengers made their way into the Tower, giving a few brief comments to reporters before heading inside.

Only a few members of the press had been allowed into the function room where the wedding was set to take place. They were currently huddled together, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Most of the Avengers and Guardians were present. They were all dressed up, chatting happily with one another, drinking and eating appetizers. Steve Rogers. Natasha Romanov. Thor. T’Challa. Peter Quill. Everyone that would be expected.

The issue being that no one had seen Tony Stark or Stephen Strange all day.

No glimpses of them in the Tower getting ready. No shots of them heading to the function room to prepare for the ceremony. No signs of either of them at all.

Christine Everhart was one of the lucky journalists allowed into the Tower. She thought it odd that Tony would allow her to be at his wedding, given the fact that they had slept together once upon a time. The thought of covering such an event had superseded any suspicion – up until this point, when she started to feel that something was up.

She approached Natasha, Thor, and Steve, who turned to her, all smiling widely.

“Captain Rogers, Ms. Romanov, Thor,” Christine greeted. “This is certainly going to be some event.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “We’re all looking forward to it.”

“When are we expected to get started?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Christine looked around the room. “I haven’t seen Tony or Stephen Strange emerge yet today. The ceremony is set to start at three, isn’t it?”

“I think that was the plan,” Thor answered.

“So...” Christine started. No one offered any additional insight. “Where are they?”

“Who?” Natasha asked.

Christine was starting to get annoyed. “Tony and Strange. You know, the guys getting married?”

“Oh,” Thor realized. “Of course. They’re getting married today.”

“Yes,” Christine deadpanned. “That’s my point. They’re getting married today. So where are they?”

“Getting married,” Thor repeated.

Christine was about to snap when realization dawned on her. “This isn’t the wedding, is it,” she stated more than asked. Steve raised an eyebrow. “They’re not getting married here, at the Tower.”

Thor clapped Steve on the shoulder. “Stark was right again, Captain,” he laughed. “They were never going to be able to figure it out in time.”

* * *

The leak had been a decoy.

Stephen and Tony had decided very early on that they wanted a small wedding. Small, as in only the people closest to them. They had had their fair share of large parties celebrating various things the past three years. They didn’t want a lot of attention. A simple ceremony. Dinner with their family. The ability to actually spend time with them.

The guest list consisted of Harley and Peter. Rhodey. Wong. Happy. May. Levi.

Small. Simple.

Perfect.

Tony had been nervous after the engagement party that the rest of the Avengers would be upset that they weren’t invited. He had a whole speech planned in his head that this wasn’t about them, it was just about him and Stephen, and it was their decision to make.

He hadn’t had to use it.

Steve had actually come up with the idea of an event at the Tower on the same day to distract the press. Everyone else had immediately agreed, very enthusiastic about the prospect of an elaborate ruse.

“You don’t have to do all of that,” Tony had protested.

Steve shook his head. “We want to,” he promised. “I know we’ve been through a lot. And it’s never been the same, especially with you and me. I’m sorry for that. I always will be. Let us help you with this. You deserve a day just to yourself without worrying about anything else. You both deserve that.”

It had allowed for the boys to set up for the small, private wedding at the lake house.

Wong was happy to cast a spell that allowed for the ceremony to take place outside. The light snow flurries continued to fall, but the air was comfortably warm for all in attendance.

The alter was set up by the partially frozen water.

There wasn’t a formal procession. Tony and Stephen stood with Rhodey between them. Wong behind Stephen, Happy behind Tony. May, Peter, Levi and Harley opting to stand (and float) opposite them.

“I know I can speak for all of us present when I say we are honored and so very happy to be here with you two today,” Rhodey began. “And we’re very glad you finally figured it out and ended up together.”

Tony and Stephen laughed softly, keeping their eyes on each other.

“This ceremony is simply making official what everyone has known for the last three plus years: you’re perfect for one another. It would be easy to make a joke about how no one else would put up with either of you, but it’s more than that. You’ve both been through a lot, on your own and together, but all you care about is each other and the people around you. I’ve known Tony for over thirty years, and the best things about him are reflected in you, Stephen. Honesty. Bravery. Loyalty. And heart.”

Rhodey had to take a second to take a deep breath as he got emotional.

“Tony, you may now make your vows to Stephen.”

There wasn’t a hint of hesitation.

“I never thought I would have anything like this, anyone like you. You’ve made me a better person since the day I met you. I promise to keep getting better, to keep trying to be the person you deserve. I promise to always wake you up in the middle of the night when I have a random idea I need your thoughts on. I promise to sometimes let you pick which movie to watch. I promise that the sound of your voice will get through to me, no matter what. I promise that you will always, always be my favorite person. I promise to love you, forever.”

Rhodey turned to his best friend’s soon to be husband.

“Stephen,” he prompted simply.

“I never thought I would want anything like this until I met you. You changed everything for me. You make every day, every little thing better simply by being there. I promise I will always tell you what I think about your three am ideas. I promise to pick scary movies so that you’ll cuddle under the blanket with me on the couch. I promise that you’re not just the savior of the universe, you’re my savior. I promise to love you, forever.”

Everyone watched through the tears in their eyes as Tony brought his hand up to cup the back of Stephen’s neck and pulled him forward, kissing him soundly.

When they pulled apart, Tony realized what he had done and looked at Rhodey.

“Oh. Do we have to start over?” he asked.

Rhodey shrugged. “I have no idea. I don’t think so.”

Tony couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Sorry.”

Rhodey smirked. “No, you’re not.”

Tony turned back to Stephen. “No, I’m not.” His smile only grew.

Rhodey shook his head fondly, deciding to just continue on before Tony opted to keep kissing Stephen.

“Do you, Tony, take Stephen to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Stephen, take Tony to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“And now, for the rings,” Rhodey said with a knowing smile.

Tony turned to explain they didn’t have rings, but was stopped by Stephen taking his hands. He positioned them so that Stephen’s left hand was between both of Tony’s before looking up at him and smiling warmly.

Tony looked down in shock when he felt a burst of heat between his palms. When it subsided, Tony removed his left hand and immediately saw a dark band around Stephen’s left ring finger. The same width as a wedding band.

He looked up into Stephen’s gray eyes in awe.

“More permanent than a ring,” Stephen beamed.

Tony smiled widely, dropping his right hand from Stephen’s and moving his own left between the sorcerer’s hands. He felt the same burst of heat, and when Stephen released his hand he had the same band on his ring finger.

“Perfect,” Tony breathed.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” Rhodey chimed in. “You may _now_ kiss.”

And they did. Happily.

When they parted, their attention was turned to Happy, who had cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly.

“I, uh, don’t really know if I’m supposed to do the whole best man speech thing because Tony gave me exactly zero information,” he started. Wong huffed in agreement. “But if I were to give a speech, I would say how the best thing that ever happened to me was when Tony hired me to be his driver, even though he hardly ever let me actually drive. Between board meetings and trips to the airport and everything in between, my boss turned into my best friend.”

Tony was thinking about how to return Happy’s sentiments when Wong chimed in.

“You were a pain in the ass from the very beginning,” the sorcerer directed at Stephen. “Part of it was you couldn’t help yourself, but most of it was you didn’t care. You didn’t care that you weren’t supposed to read certain spell books. You didn’t care that using the time stone the way you have is forbidden. You didn’t care that the odds were stacked against you at almost every turn. You’ve never given up. And thankfully, it lead you to the second most stubborn individual in the universe.”

Tony and Stephen breathed a laugh before they were next turning to May.

“I can’t thank you both enough for all you’ve done for Peter,” she said as she brushed the tears from her cheeks. “For always looking out for him. Knowing you’re always there has made my job so much easier, and I’ll never be able to fully express how much that means to me.”

Harley didn’t miss a beat. “There was a point not too long ago when I wouldn’t have wanted this to happen. But I’m so, so glad I was wrong. I’m glad Doctor Strange put up with me until I got my head out of...on straight. I’m glad you guys love each other so much that I didn’t really have a choice but to see it. And I’m glad I’m standing here today with you.”

Peter was so caught up listening to everyone else he hadn’t realized it was his turn until Harley elbowed him in the ribs.

“Oh. Um,” he stuttered, trying to collect himself. “I know you guys are superheroes, but my favorite thing about the both of you is how human you are. You showed me it’s okay to still be human, even with my powers. I love you both for that.”

Stephen attempted a response, but found he couldn’t speak around the lump of emotion in his throat. Luckily, Tony managed for the both of them.

“Thank you all for being here with us,” he said. “But not just for today. For the last three years, and beyond that. I don’t...I don’t think we would have made it here if it weren’t for all of you. We’re very lucky.”

The majority of the wedding consisted of dinner. They all sat at the same table in the middle of the yard with a fire roaring on either side, although the additional heat wasn’t necessary thanks to Wong’s spell. Tony and Stephen were content to just spend the time with their family, enjoying the fantastic food catered from their favorite restaurant.

They had their first dance between dinner and cutting the cake. Under the strings of lights the boys had hung up to illuminate the backyard.

After everyone had finished their cake (two slices each for the boys) Peter cleared his throat to get the table’s attention.

“We have a surprise for you guys,” he said to Stephen and Tony.

Before they could inquire, Levi floated up into the air and stretched out. Harley positioned his phone on the table, and a video began to play against Levi’s backdrop.

It was, for lack of a better term, a highlight video of Stephen and Tony.

Moments captured by FRIDAY, the boys, their friends.

Peter greeting Stephen in the lab that first day. All the times they made dinner together at the Tower. Their first kiss. Tony playing the piano for Stephen. Movie nights with Harley and Peter. A picture of them at the party in Wakanda after Tony had been honored, taken by Peter.

For ten minutes, they watched their relationship play out before them, including all of the people around them. The people who mattered most to them.

When it was over, there wasn’t a dry eye at the table.

As it started to get late, and everything was cleaned up, Wong began to prepare a portal to bring everyone else back home.

“You guys aren’t staying here? There’s plenty of room,” Tony asked Peter and Harley.

Harley grimaced. “No offense, but we don’t want to be anywhere near you guys tonight.”

Stephen felt an intense blush attack his cheeks while Tony just laughed.

“We would use a silencing spell again, give us some credit.”

Harley rolled his eyes while Peter looked shocked. He turned to Harley in alarm. “How many times do you think they’ve used it?”

“I don’t think we want the answer to that, man.”

They all hugged goodbye, and then Tony and Stephen found themselves alone on the porch. Tony turned to Stephen, taking his left hand, admiring the band around his finger.

“Are you okay with this?” Stephen asked. “I didn’t tell you about it because I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Tony looked up at him with a wide smile. “I’m more than okay with it, honey,” he replied. “It definitely beats my idea of tattooing each other’s names on our foreheads.”

Stephen laughed. He pulled Tony forward so he could kiss said forehead. “That’s what gave me the idea.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck, kissing him before pulling him into a tight hug. The chilly night air began to seep through their suits, so Stephen made the decision to tug Tony into the house. They made their way upstairs to their bedroom hand in hand.

Once inside, Tony took Stephen’s hands in his, looking into his eyes as if mesmerized.

“This was perfect,” he said, more thinking out loud than anything.

Stephen smiled warmly. “I wouldn’t have changed a thing.”

Tony signaled his agreement with a kiss. They moved slow, savoring the taste and feel of each other. Their shoes and jackets were the first to go, followed closely by their ties. They found themselves on the bed, Stephen over Tony, still kissing slowly as they worked at their shirts almost as an afterthought.

Neither of them let any part of the other’s body go ignored. It felt like their skin was on fire as they touched each other, pressing together as hard as they could to make for as much contact as possible. They moved together in perfect harmony, getting each other dangerously close to the edge before they had been able to really begin.

Stephen positioned them so Tony was above him, still kissing deeply as he guided the genius’s hand between his legs. Tony pulled back to watch Stephen’s face as his finger slowly traced his rim before kissing his way down the sorcerer’s neck and chest.

Tony did his absolute best to commit to memory the sounds coming from his now husband as he licked into his body, using his tongue and fingers to prepare him. Stephen’s hand was gripping his hair, the other wrapped around Tony’s neck as he swirled his tongue and spread his fingers over and over.

It was all a blur, really. Tony moving back up and kissing Stephen as he entered into the perfect heat. Their moans and praises mixing together as Tony moved. Stephen’s hips matching each of Tony’s thrusts. Their eyes meeting as they fell over the edge together.

Stephen could barely register Tony cleaning them up before they were cuddling against each other under the blankets, still shaking slightly from their release. He reached out until his hand found Tony’s hip. He started tracing patterns on the soft skin there and willed his eyes to stay open as he looked over at his husband.

Tony smiled at him, reaching over to brush his hair off his forehead.

“Did you see this?”

Stephen thought for a few moments, but wasn’t able to decipher what Tony meant.

“See what?” he asked.

“Us,” Tony said. “In the futures you saw, did you see us ending up together?”

“No,” Stephen admitted. “I never saw past you surviving the snap. Did you?”

Tony shook his head into the pillow. “No. But I think I felt it. I knew that you were important, to me, and that there was going to be way more between us than just working together when the universe needed us.”

Stephen returned Tony’s smile before kissing the other man’s lips. “You’re what’s important, Tony,” he breathed. “I wish there was a way I could make you believe that.”

“I do,” Tony replied against Stephen’s lips. His hand brushed up Stephen’s thigh, over his ribs, and up his neck before Tony cupped his cheek gently. “I might not fully understand why, but I believe you because you show me every day.”

“I have no plans to change that,” Stephen promised.

Tony brushed his thumb back and forth across Stephen’s cheek. He kept his hand framing the sorcerer’s face as he kissed him again, shifting so he was leaning over the other man. Tony slotted his right leg between Stephen’s and sighed as he reached up and threaded his shaking hand into Tony’s hair.

They kissed slowly, in absolutely no rush.

“I wish I had met you sooner,” Tony whispered against Stephen’s neck between kisses to the sensitive skin. “I wish I could have been with you my entire life.”

Stephen hummed as Tony kissed across his shoulder. “I don’t think my life really started until I met you.”

Tony stopped suddenly, pushing himself up enough so that he could look down at Stephen. The other man was smiling softly, nothing but love and sincerity in his gray eyes. A shiver sent goosebumps across Tony’s flesh as Stephen started to trace the scars on his ribs. He swallowed, totally incapable of responding to what Stephen had said.

Stephen knew as much, and sat up enough so that he could kiss Tony again. He stretched his arm across the genius’s back and pulled him back down flush against himself.

He moved to kiss the scars on Tony’s neck, earning a soft sigh from the man above him.

“Tell me what you want,” Tony whispered. “I just...whatever you want, baby.”

Stephen stopped himself from making a comment about wanting them to be in their early twenties again for just tonight. It was a joke, but he knew it would hit at his husband’s insecurities, and he would chew on glass before he would do that to Tony. Never mind ruin their wedding night. They were both very aware of the fact that it was now rare for them to be able to have sex multiple times in a night. But Stephen wouldn’t change that, and he knew Tony wouldn’t either. A fundamental part of their relationship was their ability to be intimate without having to have sex.

“Are you up for a bath?” Stephen asked against Tony’s ear. “I know it’s a little cheesy, but-”

Tony silenced him with a soft kiss. “It is cheesy,” Tony agreed. “But I love it. And you love a good bath. And I love you.”

Stephen smiled. “I love you too.”

The bathtub in their room at the cabin was only a hair smaller than the one in the penthouse – plenty large enough for them to enjoy each other’s company. Stephen kept the water nice and hot as they rubbed soap into each other’s skin and rinsed the other clean. They laughed and kissed and cuddled against each other for a long time, neither caring about the wrinkles appearing on their fingers.

They eventually left the tub reluctantly to return to the waiting sheets of their bed. They settled in, sighing happily at the warmth and softness. Their legs tangled of their own accord as their hips came together, but they stayed far enough apart to be able to look into each other’s eyes.

“I don’t want to fall asleep,” Tony mumbled, his fluttering eyes and stifled yawn betraying his words.

Stephen smiled fondly at him. “Why not?”

“I’ve never been this happy in my entire life,” Tony answered. He watched as Stephen’s gray eyes shone with sudden unshed tears. “But I thought the same thing when I woke up next to you that morning for the first time. And again after our first date. And then after you told me you loved me.”

He trailed off in his own thoughts for a moment. “I guess I should fall asleep. As happy as I am right now, it’s just going to get better. Everything just gets better with you.”

Stephen reached out for Tony, threading his fingers through the other man’s hair until the tattooed band on his finger disappeared into the chestnut locks. He kissed his husband soundly, trying to convey his emotions through the simple act.

When he pulled away, he moved his hand so he could brush him thumb across Tony’s cheek. His skin was still flushed from the heat of their bath.

“You make it easy,” Stephen breathed. Before Tony could protest, Stephen kissed him again. “You do, Tony. It’s so easy to love you. You’re so genuine and warm. I didn’t stand a chance against falling in love with you. Not that I would have stopped it if I could.”

Tony smiled. He reached up to take Stephen’s hand carefully into his own.

“It’s only easy because you hold me together, honey.”

He kissed Stephen again before shuffling closer. He ducked his head to tuck it under Stephen’s chin, sighing into his chest when the sorcerer wrapped his free arm around the shorter man.

“I love you,” Stephen promised into Tony’s hair.

“I love you too.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and stayed that way the entire night.

Their first night as husbands.


	38. Fine Print

Tony watched Harley and Peter devour the last of the cookies as if they had never eaten sweets before in their lives.

He hated that he had to ruin the good mood. But it needed to be done.

Another Christmas had come and gone, just as happy as the previous three. Harley had returned to the Tower for the remainder of winter break yesterday morning, the day after Christmas, and they had another celebration with him in attendance.

Tony took the now empty plate and put it in the sink, even though it didn’t necessarily need to be washed. He was running on autopilot as his brain was working in overdrive.

Stephen sat at the island quietly, as he had been for most of the day. Tony returned to his seat next to his husband and looked over at him with a sad smile.

Peter noticed.

“Hey, guys,” he started, his voice soft. Harley’s laughter cut off as he turned his attention to Stephen and Tony. “Is everything okay?”

Stephen sighed heavily. Tony turned to the two young men across from them with the same smile.

“We need to talk to you guys about something,” he answered. Stephen huffed. “Okay. I need to talk to you guys about something,” he corrected.

Harley and Peter exchanged worried glances.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise. It’s just not the...happiest of topics, I guess.”

“Whats going on?” Harley all but demanded, looking from Tony to Stephen.

The sorcerer shook his head faintly.

Tony tried to ignore it. “Stephen and I getting married changed a couple things,” he began. “We had a conversation about it, and it made me realize that I should also have this conversation with the two of you so that in the event something happens, you know what to expect.”

“In the event what happens?” Peter asked. “What is this about, Mr. Stark?”

Tony just decided to just get it out in the open. “My will.”

Peter and Harley gaped. They looked at Tony, then Stephen, then each other before looking back at Tony.

“When we got married, Stephen became my partner in everything that I have, meaning half of what I own. But he doesn’t want all of that, so instead I made adjustments to your shares.”

Harley shook his head slowly. “What shares?”

“You were both already in my will,” Tony explained. “I just made some changes, with Stephen’s help.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked. “Why are we in your will?”

Tony breathed a laugh. “You’re kidding, right?” When they both stared back at him blankly, he rolled his eyes. “The three people at this table are the most important people in my life, absent Rhodey. Him and I had this conversation years ago, when I became Iron Man and started developing all of the suits. That’s going to be his responsibility when I-”

“If,” Stephen interrupted. “If.”

Tony nodded and he looked over at Stephen briefly. “Right. Sorry. If I die, he’s going to have control of the suits, and my other projects. Plus some additional shares of Stark Industries and a good chunk of change.”

“I still don’t understand,” Peter admitted.

“Ditto,” Harley agreed.

“You’re both beneficiaries in my will,” Tony reiterated. “You’re getting a quarter of my shares in Stark Industries. Split between you two, Stephen, and Rhodey. The Tower will be under Stephen’s control, so you both can come here whenever you want, like always.”

“Are you sick or something?” Harley asked, his voice almost breaking.

Tony shook his head firmly. “No. I’m fine. I know this isn’t fun to talk about. But it’s better to do this now than have all of this dumped on you after I’m gone.” He looked over at Stephen when he saw his husband look up at the ceiling. “Right?”

Stephen didn’t drop his head, but he nodded slightly.

Tony turned back to the boys. “I just want you both to understand now, while I’m here to explain it to you. You’re adults, so it makes this all way easier. And I trust you both, which means everything goes directly to you. The shares and the money are yours immediately.”

“Money?” Peter asked. “How much?”

It wasn’t out of greed. It was out of pure curiosity.

“Twenty-five million,” Tony replied. Their jaws dropped. “Each,” he added.

“What in the actual FUCK,” Harley swore.

Stephen finally looked down at them. “Exactly.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter stammered, “that’s way too much. It should go to charity or something. We don’t need that, we don’t need anything. We don’t want it, that’s not why-”

“I know,” Tony interjected. “And that’s why you’re getting it. Because I know it’s not what you’re after.”

Stephen’s lips twitched ever so slightly at the fondness in Tony’s voice.

“There’s a hell of a lot going to charity,” Tony said. When Harley went to argue, he cocked his head. “Billionaire,” he deadpanned.

“What do you expect us to do with all that money?” Peter demanded.

“Whatever you want. I trust you, that’s the whole point. Pay off your god damn student loans you won’t let me take care off. Pay off grad school, and all your projects, and whatever else you want to study. You can blow it all on girls and booze if you want.”

“The hell you will,” Stephen scoffed.

Tony smiled, but kept his eyes on Peter and Harley. “I know you won’t act the way I did when I lost my parents. I know you’ll use it wisely. I just want to...I need to know you’ll be taken care of when I’m gone. And I know money isn’t everything. But it makes most things a lot easier. You’re both so smart and capable, and I want you to be able to pursue whatever you want without worrying about money for you or your families down the road.”

“This is a lot on Christmas Mr. Stark,” Harley muttered.

Stephen hummed. “He waited less than twelve hours after our wedding before bringing it up.”

“I’m sorry about that, honey. I just got anxious about it and I couldn’t help it.” Tony sighed. “I know this isn’t what you guys wanted to talk about right now. But I didn’t want to wait until the end of your break, I wanted to get it out of the way. And this is better than having it all drop on you after...the fact, right?” he asked. He shook his head slowly and dropped his eyes to stare his hands clasped together in front of him. “I just wanted to do this right.”

Stephen turned to him upon hearing the panic flooding his voice. “You did,” he relented. “This is the right way, Tony. But you’re right. It’s not fun to think about.”

Harley refused to let silence fall. “So, what do we have to do?”

Tony shook his head. “Nothing. When the time comes, my lawyer will take care of everything. You’ll love her, she’s fantastic. It’s all set up. I don’t want you guys to worry about anything. That’s the whole point.”

“You didn’t have to do this,” Harley said. Peter shook his head in agreement.

Tony smiled. “Yeah, I did. It comes with the whole deal of being a billionaire with an insane amount of assets.”

Stephen rolled his eyes, but didn’t miss the smirks flashing onto Peter and Harley’s faces.

“Do you guys have any questions?” Tony prompted.

Harley opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but decided against it. He looked over at Peter, who was still trying to compute the sum of twenty-five million dollars. Eventually, they both shook their heads silently.

“Okay,” Tony breathed. “If anything comes up, you can always ask me. But we don’t ever have to talk about it again if you don’t want.” Before Harley could rethink making a sarcastic comment, Tony added “go get a movie ready to go. We’ll get the popcorn.”

Peter and Harley made their way into the living room after giving one last look at Stephen and Tony. It only took them about ten seconds before they were arguing over which movie to watch.

Tony started the popcorn maker before turning back to Stephen. His husband was still seated at the island, looking down at the counter top. Tony walked over and stood next to him. He laced his fingers through Stephen’s hair and gently pulled until his head was resting against his chest.

Stephen sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist.

“I’m sorry I ruined our wedding when I brought this all up,” he mumbled into Stephen’s hair.

“You didn’t,” Stephen replied. “Nothing could have ruined it. It’s just...”

When he trailed off, Tony moved to step back so he could look down at Stephen, but the sorcerer tightened his hold so his husband couldn’t get away.

“I hate thinking about anything happening to you. And I hate that I don’t have anything to leave you if I die first,” he admitted.

Tony shook his head even though Stephen couldn’t see him. “I don’t need anything from you,” he said softly. “And I know you don’t need anything from me. But I have it, and I need to know that if I...” he trailed off when Stephen pulled back and looked up at him, his icy eyes pleading.

Tony took his other hand and cupped Stephen’s cheek sweetly. “I love you,” he said instead. “And I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize,” Stephen sighed. “I’m glad you told me, and them, all of this now. I just hope it never comes up ever again and doesn’t end up mattering.”

Tony smiled. He held Stephen’s face in place gently so he could kiss his lips softly. The sorcerer wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle again and hugged him tightly.

“Just don’t die, ever, okay?”

Tony breathed a laugh. “You stay, I stay.”

-

Despite his promise to Stephen in the kitchen, Tony was unable to stay in bed for very long. They had watched a couple movies with the boys before heading to bed. Stephen had still been a bit restless after the conversation following dinner, so Tony had wrapped him in his arms and softly sang him to sleep.

The engineer had stayed by his husband’s side for about an hour before he stifled a sigh and silently crawled out of bed. Maybe some tinkering in the lab would tire him out.

But he didn’t make it to the lab.

He saw a light in the kitchen, so he diverted his route there instead. He found Harley rummaging through the fridge, and felt himself smiling instantly.

Harley peeked around the open door when he heard footsteps come into the kitchen. He knew he was going to find Tony looking back at him; Stephen would have approached silently.

“There’s no cookie dough left,” Tony said with a small smirk.

“Oh, I know that because I ate the rest of it earlier.” He closed the door with a bottle of water in hand. “I was looking for more soda, but opted for the healthier option.”

Tony hummed. “Probably a good idea considering it’s two in the morning.”

Harley raised an eyebrow. “Why are you up? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tony replied. “Just couldn’t sleep, and didn’t want to wake Stephen.”

“Want some company?” Harley asked.

Tony smiled. “Yeah,” he said, flicking his head towards the island. “Grab me a water, will ya?”

Harley retrieved another bottle from the fridge before joining Tony at the island. He put it down in front of the older man before taking the seat across from him. He watched quietly as Tony opened it and took a long drink.

“You sure you’re okay?” Harley prompted again.

Tony sighed. “I’m just tired.”

“But you can’t sleep.”

“Sometimes I get like that, too tired to sleep. I know that doesn’t make sense.”

Harley considered for a second. “I’m assuming it has something to do with what we talked about after dinner.”

Tony took another sip. “I thought it would help by getting it off my mind. But, to be fair, I’m not usually right about stuff like this.”

“How long have I been in your will?” Harley asked before he even realized he was going to speak.

Tony didn’t even hesitate in his response. “The day I got back home after the Mandarin.”

Harley choked out his next breath. “But why? You sent me all that stuff for the garage. That was more than enough for the little I helped you.”

“You did way more for me than you realize, Harley. That was always the point.” He shook his head slowly. “I think I knew at that point I was never going to have kids. Which is probably for the best. But then I met you, and Peter, and I just...”

Harley watched as a range of emotion flashed in Tony’s eyes.

“I just want you both to be okay. I’ve never been a good role model, I get that. I’m a good example of what not to do. All I’ve ever really been good for is my company and my money. So if that’s what I can give you, then that’s what I’m going to do.”

“You’ve already given us way more than that,” Harley said. “You’ve always been there for us. You’ve taught us so much, and no, not just what not to do. Do you really think we’d keep hanging around if there wasn’t way more to it than that? You’re more than your company, or your money.”

“Because of you,” Tony added. “Because of the two of you, and Stephen. You guys are the only good things I’ve ever done.”

“You know that I love you, right?” Harley blurted. He was starting to feel very anxious at how sad and dejected Tony seemed. “It has nothing to do with your money or your Tower or any of that.”

Tony smiled. “I know, Harley. Despite your best efforts, you’re not very good at hiding how you truly feel.” The billionaire got out of his seat and went around the island to hug the younger man tightly before Harley even had time to respond. “I love you too, kid,” he said.

Harley released Tony from the hug somewhat reluctantly. He grabbed his water from the counter and stood to make his way back downstairs for the night.

“I’m going back to bed,” Tony said before Harley could tell him to. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Harley nodded once. “Deal.”

Tony drank the rest of his water before heading back into the bedroom. He still didn’t think he would be able to sleep, but decided he would much rather lay awake next to Stephen than be in the lab.

He thought he had done a good job being quiet as he climbed back under the covers, but felt Stephen stir immediately. He listened as his husband inhaled a deep breath and sighed softly as he instinctively began moving closer to Tony’s side of the bed.

Tony ducked his head and allowed himself to be drawn into Stephen’s arms. He wrapped his right arm around the sorcerer’s waist and held on tightly. He tried to take a deep breath, but it was shaky.

Stephen noticed, despite still being half asleep.

“Are you okay?” he mumbled into Tony’s hair.

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” was Tony’s reply.

“So, no.”

Tony nuzzled closer into Stephen’s chest. “I’m fine. I was just a bit restless. I got up, and talked to Harley for a bit. I’m good, honey, go back to sleep.”

“Is Harley alright?” Stephen asked instead.

Tony nodded the best he could. “Yeah. I think I worried him a bit, but he’s okay. He went back downstairs.” He shifted so he could try and look at Stephen, but it was too dark to make out much of anything.

Stephen could make out enough to kiss Tony’s lips softly. “What do you need?”

“This,” Tony replied automatically. “You. Nothing else.”

Stephen sighed in content when Tony settled back against him. He let his hands settle on Tony’s hip and the small of his back as his eyes closed again.

He couldn’t think of anything else he needed at the moment, either.


	39. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you know it's the right decision, it can still be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a late update, but I tinkered a lot with this chapter before I was happy with it. It might be the longest one yet. 
> 
> The next - and final - chapter will be posted Saturday, late morning/early afternoon.

Stephen had been on a mission in one dimension or another when the second band of criminals from a galaxy far, far away decided to try their hand at invading New York to acquire the infinity stones that weren’t even there.

It went much the same as when the Supreme Idiots had made the attempt. Tony being injured included.

It hadn’t been one misstep or poorly timed maneuver; it had been pretty much the whole fight. He had been slow from the beginning, and after the first hit, he knew it was going to be a struggle. For him. Everyone else was faring just fine, but Tony just kept taking more blows than he was delivering. By the end, he was having trouble breathing and couldn’t exactly lift his right arm.

He sat through the debrief with his jaw clenched in pain. He gripped his right wrist tightly in his left hand, trying to steady the trembling limb. He froze when he saw Carol notice, but she continued on as if she hadn’t.

When it finally wrapped, Tony stood and exited the room as quickly as possible. He went to his floor in the compound to get cleaned up and rest for a bit before heading back to the city. He knew it would be a while before he was able to drive, and was well aware of the fact that he was in no position to fly despite how much faster it would be.

It took him almost fifteen minutes to get his shirt and pants off. His right arm was completely stiff and of no use whatsoever. He had to twist his body to get it accomplished, and that just added to the pain in his ribs. He had a decent amount of bruises on his torso, but he had had far worse. He was just feeling it a lot more than he would have a few years ago.

There was a soft knock on the door to his room, and he sighed audibly.

“Come in,” he called, already knowing who was on the other side.

Rhodey opened the door and entered, shutting it behind him. He stood there for a moment, regarding his best friend on the bed in nothing but his boxers. Rhodey tried to force a smile, but was unable to. He had seen the other man in far more compromising positions, and in far worse conditions, but at the moment he was as concerned as he had ever been.

The Colonel crossed the room and extended his hand, offering Tony the ice pack he had brought with him. The engineer accepted it silently. He pressed it to his shoulder and held it there as he laid back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Rhodey asked softly.

Tony sighed again and shook his head. “I don’t think so,” he answered honestly.

Rhodey surveyed the damage to Tony’s body, finding relief in the fact that it wasn’t worse. Bruises were littered across his ribs and chest, and he had a decent cut across his right eyebrow, but it didn’t look like it needed stitches. Rhodey was the only one who had noticed how off Tony had been during the battle, absent Carol picking up on his pain during the meeting.

“What do you need?”

Tony opened his eyes and looked up at Rhodey. “I don’t really know,” he admitted. “I know it’s been a while since I’ve been out there, but today was just...” he trailed off as he closed his eyes again.

“Do you know when Stephen is going to be back?” Rhodey asked.

Tony tried to shrug, but barely managed it. “I’m not sure. I hope soon.”

Rhodey nodded in agreement even though Tony wasn’t looking at him. “Do you need help?”

Tony opened his eyes again and sat up slowly. He smiled over at his longtime friend, a genuine smile.

“I’ll be fine,” he replied. “The ice is helping already. And you’ve had to help me shower enough for one lifetime, just when we were at MIT alone.”

Rhodey laughed slightly. “Not something I’ve never seen before,” he joked. His smile faltered as he turned serious. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Tony nodded slightly. “I will be. I just need to catch my breath and talk to Stephen.”

Rhodey knew what Tony meant without having to ask. But the billionaire wanted his input as well.

“I’m done, right?” Tony inquired.

Rhodey sighed and shook his head. “I wouldn’t say done,” he responded. “But it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you like this.”

Tony knew he was talking about the time he almost died from palladium poisoning. That had been much worse, but it got his point across.

“There was a point where I thought I missed one, and it was going straight for Peter,” Tony said, his voice suddenly very quiet. He looked at Rhodey, his eyes wet with tears. “If something happened to him, or anyone else, because of me...I don’t know what I would do, Rhodey.”

“Hey,” Rhodey said, reaching out and putting his hand on Tony’s good shoulder firmly. “You’re far from that. We’re always going to be stronger with you on our side.”

“But that doesn’t necessarily mean out there,” Tony said, jerking his head towards the window to emphasize his point.

Rhodey squeezed Tony’s shoulder before dropping his hand. “I don’t think anyone can make that call other than you,” he offered.

Tony swallowed. “I’ve never been all that qualified when it comes to making the right decision.”

“That’s not true, and you know it,” Rhodey said firmly. When Tony looked like he was about to argue, he cut him off. “Don’t try to fight me on this one. I can come up with a lot of examples. The best two being Peter and Stephen.”

Tony frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You picked them both, didn’t you?”

“That’s not the same thing,” Tony huffed.

Rhodey gave him an unimpressed look. “Yeah. Your mentee and husband weren’t important decisions. You’re right.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but wasn’t able to hold back his smirk. Rhodey stood from the bed and offered his hand. Tony took it without hesitation, and carefully pulled himself to his feet.

“You know what you’re doing. You always do, Tones.”

Tony smiled, a faint twitch of his lips. “Thanks, Rhodey,” he whispered before hugging his best friend as best he could.

Rhodey left him after making Tony promise to let him know if he needed anything.

All Tony really needed was Stephen.

-

The sorcerer beat Tony home, which came as a surprise to the later. He got off the elevator to the penthouse and walked in to find Stephen walking out of the lab with a worried expression on his face. His brow furrowed even more when he saw the state Tony was in, and hurried over to him while he was still in the doorway.

“What the hell happened?” Stephen asked. He carefully put his hands on either side of Tony’s face as he tried to examine the cut on his eyebrow underneath the butterfly stitches Tony had applied.

Tony gently put his hands on Stephen’s wrists, but didn’t pull his hands away. “Another merry band of misfits came for the infinity stones,” he explained.

Stephen moved his gaze from the cut to Tony’s eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice full of concern.

Tony tried to smile, but he could feel it waver the second he started. “Yeah,” he sighed. “Just a few bruises, nothing too bad.”

Stephen shook his head slowly, knowing that wasn’t all of it. “Tony, what’s wrong?”

Tony focused his eyes on Stephen’s and took a deep breath, but it stuttered in his chest. “I, uh,” he faltered immediately. “I need to talk to you,” he forced out as his heart began to race. “But I don’t...fuck...I don’t feel great all of a sudden...I think I’m...”

“It’s okay,” Stephen said softly. He moved one hand to firmly grip the back of Tony’s neck to try and steady him. “Take some deep breaths. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to rush at you. Just breathe with me, okay?”

Tony’s vision started to blur as tears filled his eyes. Each breath made his ribs ache, and holding onto Stephen’s wrist was making his shoulder throb. But he made no attempt to release his husband just yet.

“I...I don’t know what to do, and I-”

“Shhh,” Stephen quieted him gently. “Just take a minute, there’s no rush honey. Just breathe.”

Tony let himself fall forward until he could bury his face into Stephen’s neck. The sorcerer felt Tony take a deep breath and let it out slowly. The scent and feel of the other man instantly began to calm Tony’s anxiety. He wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist and held him tightly. He breathed in time with the path of Stephen’s hands up and down his back. After several long minutes, he was able to pull back and look up at Stephen.

The taller man smiled at him before kissing his forehead. “Couch or bed?” he asked.

Tony wished he could just lay down right here. He didn’t feel like moving.

“Couch,” he answered, simply because it was closer. And he knew if he got in bed he wouldn’t be able to have this conversation with Stephen before passing out.

They made their way slowly into the living room, settling on the couch close enough for Tony to put his hand on Stephen’s thigh. He kept his eyes down on his hand for a few seconds to ground himself before looking up at Stephen, but left his hand where it was.

“Everything went fine today,” he started. He was surprised at how strong his voice sounded. “Everyone is fine, so don’t worry about that. I probably got the worst of it.”

Stephen suppressed any emotion from his face. “And how bad is that?”

“Bruised ribs. My shoulder is killing me. Nothing unexpected, really.”

Stephen nodded slowly. “Okay."

Tony sighed heavily. “But I just wasn’t...myself, I guess. Right from the get-go, I was slow. I was off the whole time. I shouldn’t have gotten hit at all, never mind this beat up.” He dropped his eyes again. “Peter could have gotten hurt because of me, and I can’t...” he trailed off to keep his breathing in check.

Stephen put his hand over Tony’s, but made no other move other than that sign of silent support.

Tony took a few deep breaths before looking back up at Stephen. “I can’t let that happen. Not to him, or to anyone else. So I think...I think I’m done.”

Stephen didn’t need to ask him to explain what he meant.

“I talked to Rhodey about it a little,” he added. “It was just so obvious during this fight that I’m a liability now.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

Tony scoffed. “You weren’t there.”

Stephen nodded once. “I know. And I’m sorry about that-”

“No, no,” Tony said. He scrubbed his hand over his face before dragging his fingers through his already disheveled hair. “Don’t apologize. I just mean that you didn’t see it.”

Stephen considered for a moment before responding. “I trust you, Tony,” he finally said. “And this is your decision to make. I’m behind you with whatever you want to do, and will talk this through with you if that’s what you want.”

“But?”

Stephen shook his head slightly. “There’s no but. I just don’t want you to make this decision right this second. You’re in pain. You’re tired.”

“And a fucking headcase,” Tony muttered.

“No,” Stephen said firmly. “Don’t do that. You know that’s not what I’m saying. I just don’t want you to feel forced into making a choice without giving it the necessary thought.”

“You couldn’t give it the necessary thought when you stepped down as Sorcerer Supreme,” Tony pointed out. “You had to do that without even having the chance to talk to me about it.”

“That was different,” Stephen countered gently. “I was prepared for the possibility that our relationship would clash with my duties as Sorcerer Supreme, and that eventually, I would have to make that decision.”

“I know that I can’t be Iron Man forever. I’ve always known that.”

“But you didn’t know that you would have to consider it seriously today.”

Tony conceded that point with silence. He knew Stephen was right. He knew he could take his time with this, and that he should really think it through before making anything final.

But he also knew he didn’t need to.

His mind was made up.

“I’m not saying I’m going to retire completely,” he said. “I still want to be involved with research and development. Training. Whatever I can do to help. But I don’t think...I know I can’t be in the field unless it’s an absolute emergency. I’m not the same anymore, Stephen.”

Stephen looked into Tony’s eyes for several moments before nodding once, to himself as much as Tony.

“Okay. I trust you,” he repeated. “Whatever you want, whatever you need to do.”

“I need to shower,” Tony quipped, earning a short laugh from his husband. “I couldn’t make Rhodey help me. I can probably get it done on my own, but...”

“But you don’t have to,” Stephen interjected. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.”

He led Tony through the bedroom and into the bathroom, where he helped him take off his clothes that took him far too long to put on. Tony tried to hide his grimaces of pain each movement of his arm caused, but eventually gave up, knowing Stephen could tell anyway. Stephen was inspecting the cut on Tony’s eyebrow yet again, and the engineer was watching him fondly.

“They’re waterproof,” he offered, referring to the strips helping keep the cut closed.

Stephen dropped his eyes down to Tony’s and smiled. “You did a good job.”

Tony hummed. He suddenly became aware that he was very naked, and Stephen was still fully dressed. The shower was running, steam already filling the bathroom steadily.

“Are you coming in with me?” Tony asked. He hated that his voice sounded so weak, so desperate.

Stephen kept smiling and kissed next to the cut on Tony’s head gently. “If I ever pass up the chance to shower with you, I’m only doing it as a distress signal.”

Tony breathed a laugh as Stephen pulled back. He got into the shower as his husband undressed before joining him. Tony’s arms were around Stephen the second he was within reach.

It wasn’t the best setup, but Stephen managed to clean Tony while being pressed up against him. He threaded his fingers through the short chestnut strands, cleansing them with Tony’s (and his) favorite shampoo. Next he spread the body wash easily over Tony’s back, and he paid careful attention around the other man’s injured shoulder. Tony kept his head balanced in the crook of Stephen’s neck, willing his knees to stop shaking.

He pulled back suddenly, looking at Stephen in alarm.

“Fuck,” he whispered, taking a step back and holding Stephen at arms length. “Your hands...are you-”

Stephen silenced him with a kiss as he pulled Tony back against him. “They’re fine. I’m fine, Tony. Just relax for a few more minutes, okay?”

Tony swallowed hard but obliged. He settled back against Stephen as the sorcerer rinsed the rest of the soap from their bodies. He held Tony close for a few minutes after that, letting the hot water soak into the other man’s sore body for as long as he could before he became worried Tony’s legs wouldn’t hold him anymore.

Tony was able to dry himself off relatively well using only his left hand. Stephen helped him dress in boxers and a t shirt before he himself pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He pulled the covers back for Tony, helping him balance as he got into the warm bed before joining him.

Stephen allowed Tony to make himself comfortable against his chest before carefully placing the heating pad from the bedside table around Tony’s shoulder. His husband sighed and nuzzled closer into Stephen’s bare chest once he did so.

“Is that okay?” Stephen asked softly.

Tony nodded. “Thank you,” he mumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

Stephen kissed Tony’s still damp hair. “Get some rest, honey.”

-

When Stephen woke up several hours later, it was to a cold spot in the bed next to him. He was surprised that he hadn’t been woken when Tony had decided to get up. Stephen yawned as he stretched, feeling exhaustion still in his muscles from his trip between dimensions. He wanted to stay in bed, but only if Tony was with him.

Which, he was not.

So the sorcerer threw the covers off with a groan and sat up, searching the dimly lit room looking for his shirt. When he found it, he pulled it on before leaving the bedroom. He went straight for the lab. He didn’t need to ask FRIDAY where he could find Tony.

The billionaire was at his desk, fussing with a hologram. His left hand was working double duty as his right arm was tucked against his stomach. Stephen held back a sigh as he watched his husband continue to work, totally unaware that the door to the lab had even opened. He crossed over to where Tony was sitting. When he came to a stop next to him, the other man finally noticed his presence and looked up at him with a sad smile.

Stephen reached out and brushed his shaky fingers through Tony’s messy hair. He leaned down and kissed Tony’s hairline to force down his desire to order Tony back into bed.

“Have you eaten anything?” he asked instead.

Tony shook his head weakly.

Stephen knew Tony’s mind was made up about retiring from the field, but he also knew that it wasn’t easy for him. He knew he was in pain and needed to rest, but that if Tony wasn’t able to have an outlet for his anxiety, he would end up having another panic attack.

“What do you feel like?”

Tony shrugged and leaned his head against Stephen’s chest. “I don’t know. I’m sorry. I just...”

“It’s okay,” Stephen assured him. He understood that when Tony’s brain was in overdrive, it was hard for him to think about too much. “How about some soup?”

Tony laughed softly. “You mean the only thing you can make?”

“It may be the only thing I can make, but at least I can make it well.”

Tony pulled back to look up at Stephen. “Yeah, you sure can.” He took Stephen’s hand from his hair and kissed the scarred knuckles carefully. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Stephen smiled down at him before silently leaving the lab. He returned twenty or so minutes later with a levitating tray holding two bowls of steaming chicken noodle soup, bread, and two cups of tea. He walked past where Tony was still sitting at his desk and to the other side of the lab, where the door to his study slid open for him. He motioned the tray down and took a seat on the overstuffed couch, where he was joined by Tony.

Stephen let the other man distribute the food onto the coffee table before removing the tray and putting it on the floor to the side. He watched as Tony took a sip of the tea without making a sarcastic remark along the lines of asking Stephen to cast a spell to make it at least taste like coffee. He dipped his piece of bread into the soup a couple times before taking a bite.

Tony didn’t eat all that much, but consumed enough that Stephen was content to leave him alone about it. He was about to start clearing the dishes when Tony finally spoke.

“I asked Peter to come by tomorrow,” he said softly. “I wanted to give him a heads up about what’s going on.” He forced a smile in Stephen’s direction. “I don’t think the poor kid is ever going to have a normal spring break for himself.”

Stephen returned the smile more convincingly than Tony. “He’d spend most of it in the lab even if he did have one.”

Tony breathed a small laugh. He gathered his mug of tea in his hands and sat back against the couch. He took another sip before looking back at Stephen.

“Were you hoping I changed my mind?” he asked.

Stephen immediately shook his head. “No,” he answered honestly. “I could tell you were confident in your choice. I don’t want you to change your mind. I know that this is what you want.”

“I want to know that I’m doing the right thing,” Tony all but whispered.

“You are. The fact that you were able to make this decision tells me that.”

Tony set his mug back down, still half full. He leaned his elbows on his knees and stuck his hands in his hair. He sighed heavily, but the tension in his shoulders receded when he felt Stephen’s hand spread over the back of his neck.

“What do you need me to do?” the sorcerer asked gently.

Tony dropped his hands and looked over at his husband. “Nothing. I’m sorry...I’m okay. I don’t need you to do anything special. I think I just need to do some more work and then, I don’t know, maybe we can watch a movie?”

Stephen smiled warmly. “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Try and take it easy on your arm, okay?”

“I promise,” Tony replied before kissing Stephen’s lips briefly.

Tony kept his promise. For the most part.

He quit working about two hours earlier than Stephen had expected. He was tired and sore, and that just made him want to crawl under a blanket with his lover. He found the other man in the kitchen at the island, flipping through a book and having another cup of tea. Tony came up from behind him so he could gently wrap his arms around Stephen’s neck and rest his chin on the top of the taller man’s head.

Stephen leaned back into his chair to get closer to Tony. “Taking a break?”

Tony sighed. “Yeah. For the rest of the day.”

He released Stephen when he felt him move to stand up. Stephen moved the chair out of the way so he could turn and look Tony over. The brunette was clearly exhausted, but his eyes were clear and his small smile was genuine.

“Movie?”

Tony nodded. “Fair warning. I might fall asleep on you.”

Stephen laughed softly. “That’s fine by me.”

Tony was asleep against Stephen on the couch before the sorcerer had even been able to turn the tv on.

-

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter greeted upon strolling into the lab.

The older man groaned. “You’re going to be graduating from MIT next year,” he said. Peter just frowned. “When the hell are you going to start calling me Tony?”

Peter cracked a smile. “Day after graduation?”

Tony rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless. “Thanks for coming by,” he started. “I don’t want to take up too much of your time so you can actually enjoy your break, but there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Peter nodded once before taking a seat at the work table.

Tony took a second to take Peter in. The fifteen year old boy he had recruited all those years ago was now a young man, on his way to graduating from college. He was taller. Stronger. More mature. But Tony could still see the energetic kid he had met in May’s apartment that day in Peter’s eyes.

And he was suddenly terrified he was letting that kid down.

“The other day, when we were fighting those other idiots who came after the stones, I didn’t do so hot out there. I took a lot of hits, because I was slow. And there was one point where...” he trailed off for a second. “I thought one of them that I had missed was going to hurt you. And I realized that I was doing more harm than good being out there.”

Peter frowned. “What do you mean? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I didn’t do anything right, either,” Tony pointed out. “So, I’ve talked to Rhodey, and Stephen. And I have a meeting with Carol and Fury tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you first so you heard it from me. I don’t know what the official process will be, but I didn’t want you finding out some other way.”

“Finding out what?”

Tony took a deep breath. “I’m retiring, Pete. Well, sort of. From the field. I can’t do what I used to. And I’m not going to put anyone at a disadvantage because of that. I’m still going to be an Avenger. I think. I’m still going to be around, and here for you whenever you need anything. I just can’t...I can’t keep up anymore.”

Peter looked at his mentor for several moments.

“Is this your decision? Or theirs?” he finally asked.

“Mine,” Tony replied immediately.

Peter nodded. “Okay. As long as this is what you want, that’s all that matters.” Tony felt tears stinging his eyes. Peter cocked his head slightly. “Did you think I was going to be mad at you?”

Tony shrugged lamely. “I feel like I’m letting you down,” he admitted. “Like I’m abandoning you.”

“You’re not,” Peter said, shaking his head. “You said you’ll still be around, right?”

“For you? Always.”

Peter smiled. “You’re not letting me down, Mr. Stark. You never have. Everything you’ve done for me...I can’t even put it into words. But you deserve a break, to take a step back.” Peter watched as Tony struggled to find words. He laughed slightly, mostly to himself. “I told you once that you’ve always been my hero, and you always will be no matter what. I meant it then, and I mean it now.”

“Jesus, kid,” Tony breathed as he wiped at his eyes. He took a second to compose himself. “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t know that you could take care of yourself out there. Even with everyone else looking out for you...I know you’ll be just fine without me.”

“Because of you,” Peter added. “Because of everything you’ve taught me.”

“You took it and ran with it. That’s why I can do this.”

“You can do this because you’ve earned it.”

Tony laughed. “Are you going to argue back and forth with me on this all day?”

Peter crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “If I have to, yes. You know that I’ll never relent.”

“You’ve spent too much time with Harley.”

“He’d say that I’ve spent too much time with you.”

“He would have a pretty strong case.”

Tony stood then and walked over to where Peter was also now standing. He pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you for understanding,” he said.

“Thank you for telling me,” Peter replied. “If there’s anything you need me-”

“You’ve done enough, kid.”

Peter laughed softly as Tony released him from the hug. “Well in that case, can I make a request?”

“Anything.”

Peter fought back a smirk. “Make me dinner? Ya know, since I’m wasting my spring break around here anyway.”

Tony smiled fondly. He couldn’t help it, and didn’t even try to stop it. “I can do that, Pete.”

Tony made ravioli for them, Stephen included. Dinner went the same way it usually did when Peter was around; he and Tony bickered over who was better at their assigned task while Stephen watched in amusement.

Before the plates were cleared, Tony got a phone call from T’Challa that he had to take in the lab in order to send the king some documents. Peter was tempted to just start clearing the island and washing the dishes, but decided to stay seated and talk to Stephen.

“Mr. Stark is okay, right?” he suddenly asked.

“Yes, he’s fine,” Stephen replied. He was well aware that Tony had told Peter about his plan to retire from active duty.

Peter nodded slowly. “Do you think it’s time for him to retire? Sort of?”

Stephen couldn’t help but smile at Peter’s concern. “It’s what Tony wants.”

Peter gave him an unimpressed look. “That’s not what I asked you.”

“But it’s all that matters,” Stephen pointed out. “I wasn’t there the other day, and luckily, there haven’t been too many battles that have come up lately. But I don’t need to have seen him out there because I trust that Tony knows what he’s doing. I may not agree with him that he’s a liability, but I think it’s best for him to do this now when he’s in control of the decision.”

“I agree with that. I’m glad it’s his decision too.” Peter shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to try and go behind his back. I just wanted to make sure he was really okay.”

“I know that, Peter. You don’t have to apologize for checking on him.”

“But I know that I don’t even need to because he has you,” Peter said with a smile.

Stephen laughed. “You don’t need to suck up any more, you know.”

Peter got up from his seat, chuckling as he went through the living room to head for the bathroom. Stephen grabbed their plates and brought them over to the sink. He wasn’t even able to turn the water on before he was embraced from behind.

He laughed as Tony kissed his neck and held him tightly.

“Spying again are we?”

“It’s not spying when you’re saying nice things about me,” Tony mumbled into Stephen’s shoulder.

The grip around his waist was too tight for Stephen to turn around, so he instead opted to put his hands over Tony’s as he leaned back against him.

“I’m just telling the truth,” Stephen replied.

“I know. And it really means a lot to me that you trust me with this.”

The grip didn’t loosen, so Stephen gently tugged on Tony’s hands so he could turn around. He looped his arms around Tony’s neck and kissed him soundly.

“I trust you with everything, Tony,” Stephen said.

Tony smiled. “I just really like having you on my side.”

He pulled Stephen back against him and sighed into another kiss, only to be interrupted by Peter returning.

“Aw c’mon,” he complained, turning around dramatically.

Tony retreated from Stephen’s lips, but neither man dropped their arms from the other.

“You’re lucky we’re just kissing, this is the most tame thing we’ve done in-”

“Thanks for dinner! Bye!” Peter interrupted as he abruptly headed for the door and disappeared.

Tony laughed as he turned back to Stephen.

“Why do you have to torture him?” the sorcerer asked. “And with a lie, no less. We’ve never done anything in the kitchen.”

“We’re so boring,” Tony sighed.

Stephen laughed into Tony’s hair as his husband ducked his head onto his shoulder. “I would prefer the word practical.”

“You would.”

Stephen reached one hand up into Tony’s hair to comb through the soft strands. “How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“Okay,” Tony said with a small shrug. “Tired, I guess.”

Stephen hummed. “Let’s go to bed,” he suggested.

Tony lifted his head off Stephen’s shoulder and looked up at him. “Is going to bed right after dinner practical too?”

“No, that’s definitely boring. But I don’t much care.”

Tony smiled. “Neither do I, as long as it’s with you.”

-

Stephen waited patiently for Tony to return from his meeting. He stayed in his study, where he thought he could keep himself occupied. He did some research for a while, but couldn’t stay focused. He was trying to figure out if it was taking Tony too long to come back. He wasn’t sure how long he expected it to take. He had checked the time on his phone for the sixth time when he heard the door to the penthouse open and close. Stephen sat perfectly still while he listened to Tony walk down the hallway, past the lab door, the study door, and continue on.

Stephen got up when he couldn’t hear Tony anymore. He stepped out into the hallway and hesitated for a second before walking towards the bedroom. He had stepped only a few feet into the room when Tony came out of the bathroom.

“Hey,” he breathed upon seeing Stephen.

“Hi,” Stephen replied. He looked at Tony for a moment before crossing the room to him. “How did it go?”

Tony smiled at him, but it was mostly sad. “Fine,” he replied simply.

“Okay,” Stephen said lamely.

Tony let out a short laugh at that. “There isn’t going to be a big announcement,” he elaborated. “Fury doesn’t want to send the public into a panic, and I agree. I’m on reserved active duty. Emergencies only. Like we talked about. Still working on tech, gear, everything I did before. I’m just not suiting up like I used to.”

Stephen nodded slowly. “Are you okay?”

Tony actually considered the question. “Yeah,” he eventually answered. “It’s just...I don’t know. I feel like I just lost a limb.”

Stephen felt his heart fall at those words. “It’ll always be apart of who you are,” he said softly. “But you never needed the suit to be Iron Man.”

Tony smiled sadly. “It definitely helped.”

Stephen returned the smile as he opened his arms and engulfed Tony in them when the shorter man stepped forward against him. He sighed heavily against Stephen’s neck, but instantly felt like he had gotten a limb back just by being in his husband’s arms.

“I’m so proud of you, Tony,” Stephen whispered into his ear.

Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Stephen. “I love you. More than you’ll ever know.”

Stephen tapped three times against Tony’s side and kept holding him.

He would stand there forever if that’s what Tony needed.


	40. How Far We've Come

Stephen had been to MIT several times over the last four years visiting Peter, and then Harley as well, but he had never seen it on graduation day.

He was seated in Killian Court between May and Harley, with Happy and Rhodey in attendance as well, to watch Peter receive his degree.

After Tony gives the commencement address.

The billionaire had finally been able to accept the offer to speak at graduation, albeit a few years later than anticipated. But to him, this was the perfect time, because it was the day that Peter would walk across the stage.

It was an absolutely beautiful June morning. Warm, sunny, with a slight breeze passing through the large gathering of friends and family.

“We are all very lucky to have Tony Stark with us here today, and perhaps, the next Tony Stark is sitting here, right now, waiting to receive their degree.”

Stephen listened intently as the President of MIT was introducing Tony. It took four and a half minutes simply to list all of accolades. He could feel the excited energy buzzing through the crowd, specifically the students, as they waited for Tony Stark to take the stage.

When he finally did, he had to wait another several minutes for the standing ovation he received to die down so he could begin his speech.

“Thank you, President Reif, for that thorough and lengthy introduction,” he began, turning to address the President directly before facing forward. “He just told you basically every degree, award, and pat on the back I’ve ever gotten. That’s why it took so long.”

Light laughter echoed across the crowd.

“But what he didn’t tell you is that I didn’t even make it to my own graduation,” Tony continued. “He didn’t tell you that at that point, my relationship with my father was so fractured that I spent the entire night before partying just so that I could spite him and not show up the next day. My parents were killed six months later.”

An intense silence fell when everyone realized that this wasn’t going to be a comedy routine.

“Another thing that was left out of the introduction was how I didn’t even learn my lesson then. I kept drinking. Doing drugs. Anything I could to forget the fact that I spent the last few years my father was alive trying to prove that I would be just fine without him. And then, when he was gone, it became blatantly obvious that that simply wasn’t true.”

“President Reif didn’t tell you that I hadn’t been to visit my parent’s graves for almost twenty years after they died. Because for all of my degrees and all of my genius, I couldn’t figure out how to behave like a normal human being. He didn’t tell you that my best friend had to drag me to rehab three times before I even turned twenty-one.”

Stephen glanced to his right, where he saw Rhodey looking up and meeting Tony’s sad smile from the podium.

“He didn’t tell you any of that, because most people don’t know it, and they wouldn’t think that it makes for a hopeful and inspirational graduation address. But, if I’ve proved anything over my lifetime, it’s that I don’t think like most people, and I certainly don’t do what’s expected of me.”

Laughter bubbled up again, out of relief as much as anything else at Tony’s shift to a lighter tone.

“I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but I hope like hell the next Tony Stark is not in this class today. The world does not need another me, that I know for sure. It needs a Peter Parker. I get that I’m biased here, but one Peter Parker is worth fifty of me. And I don’t mean Spider-Man. I mean Peter, and his classmates Samantha and Constance and Trevor, who put on such an amazing presentation of their work last night at the symposium. The world needs you, all of you. Not another me. Hell, you’re already ahead of me in the game because you all actually managed to make it here today.”

Tony waited with a small smile while everyone had another laugh. He looked down and scanned across May, Stephen, Harley, Rhodey and Happy before finding Peter among the sea of black caps and gowns.

“That’s my entire point. Don’t be the next anybody. Comparing yourself to anyone else around you will get you nowhere. Trust me, I’d have a degree in that too if one existed. It’s okay to just be you. It took me almost fifty years to figure that out, and I only did because of the people around me. Because of people like Peter Parker, and my husband.”

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise for any of you, but you’re going to have bad days. You’re going to have days where you just can’t figure something out, or you’re having issues with your friends or family or partners. You’re going to have days where everything just seems god damn impossible. You’re going to have those days. But you’re not going to give up. That’s not going to be an option.”

Tony took a second to take a breath.

“I don’t know if I could nail down the worst day of my life. There’s a few too many options. But one of them was the day I woke up in a cave in Afghanistan with a battery in my chest. I decided I was content to just curl up and die there, because what was the use of doing anything else? They were going to kill me, no matter what I did. They had been killing innocent people with my weapons for god knew how long, so I deserved it, really.”

Stephen tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry and there was a lump in his throat. He could see May wipe at tears on her cheeks, and felt how tense Harley was next to him.

“But the man who saved my life, Ho Yinsen, got through to me. He asked if this was going to be the last act of defiance by the great Tony Stark, or if I was going to do something about it. So I did something about it. I got out of that cave.” Tony swallowed hard. “Yinsen didn’t. A man I had never met before saved my life, twice, and gave his for mine. Before he died, he told me not to waste my life. And every day I hope I’m not letting him down, because if anyone deserved to walk out of that cave, it was him.”

“I wish I could say I did the right thing every day from then on out, but I didn’t. I messed up again, and again, and again, but I always did something about it. Because I can always hear his voice in my head. I think it’s important for you all to know that the only reason I’m standing here today, receiving your praise and applause, is because of Ho Yinsen, and my friends and family. I was just a guy with a lot of money and a knack for making things that blow up really well. But because of them, I’m more than that now. So just think of what you all are going to become. You’ve got the jump on me, we’ve established that. Remember that when you’re having a bad day. Remember that when things seem like they’re not going to turn around. They will. You will. You’re not going to give up. You can struggle and fail and have all the bad days possible. But as long as you do something about it, you’re going to be just fine. You’ll get out of that cave, too. And believe me, when you do, you’ll forget about all of that heartache and be able to focus on what’s in front of you and not behind you. You have everything in front of you right now, at this very second.”

Tony looked from Peter back to Stephen.

“That’s something we actually have in common.”

The standing ovation Tony received when his speech was over was twice as long as the one he got before he had even opened his mouth.

He returned to his seat on the stage as the program continued. When Peter received his diploma, the crowd erupted into an even bigger cheer as Tony stood and crossed the stage, hugging the young man tightly.

“I’m so proud of you, kid,” Tony said so only Peter could hear him.

Stephen waited patiently on the lawn after the ceremony for Peter and Tony to join the rest of them. He was scanning the crowd of new graduates greeting their families when he saw Tony make his way through the mass of black. He had discarded his own cap and gown and was left in the light gray suit and maroon tie he had chosen for the occasion.

Stephen hugged him, hard, as soon as he was within arms reach. He kissed his husband’s hairline just above his ear.

“You were incredible,” he breathed.

Tony returned the embrace just as enthusiastically. “Thank you,” he replied simply, content to just hang on to Stephen for a moment.

Peter joined moments later, and several hugs went all around through everyone gathered in their small group. They made their way to a late lunch at a small Italian restaurant outside of Boston before heading back to New York; the formal graduation party for Peter would be at the lake house the following day.

Tony and Stephen found themselves in the Tower alone after the long drive back from Boston. Harley had opted to drive back with May and Peter to spend the night in Queens. The married couple had just finished washing the dishes in the sink when Stephen turned to Tony and just gazed at him.

The billionaire had long lost his suit jacket. His tie was tugged loose, and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to the elbows. His now mostly gray hair was beginning to lose its styled hold, but to Stephen, he still looked perfect.

Tony noted Stephen’s stare and looked up at him with a questioning look. Stephen answered by reaching one shaking hand up to find the curve of Tony’s jaw to draw him in for a kiss. Tony responded in kind, sighing into the kiss as he stepped closer to press himself against Stephen. He looped one arm around the sorcerer’s neck and the other around his waist as the kiss deepened.

Stephen released Tony’s lips so he could kiss down to his neck.

“I thought sex in the kitchen wasn’t practical?” Tony breathed as he instinctively rolled his hips into Stephen’s.

“It’s not,” Stephen agreed, moving his lips to hover over Tony’s. “And as hot as that would be, I want to take my time with you right now. If that’s alright.”

Tony huffed a short laugh. “If I can last long enough for you to take your time, I’m all yours, baby.”

Stephen kissed the insecurity away from his husband. Their sex life had certainly slowed over the years, the last year especially. But it wasn’t any less passionate, as evidenced by the pair’s wandering hands as they kissed their way down the hallway to their bedroom.

Stephen managed to rid them of their dress shirts before they fell onto the bed, still kissing deeply. Tony began tugging on Stephen’s belt, getting it undone by sheer force more than anything else. He had pushed the other’s pants halfway down his thighs when Stephen broke the kiss to start kissing down Tony’s chest. His trembling hands undid Tony’s pants much more efficiently than Tony had managed. Stephen slowly pulled them off before he went back to kissing across the expanse of scars on his lover’s body. His hands rubbed up and down Tony’s thighs, still covered by his boxers. When he felt Tony try to sit up and become more involved, he positioned himself over the other man and kissed him again, effectively pushing him back down onto the bed.

“Do you remember the first time we were together?” Stephen asked against Tony’s lips.

Tony shuddered beneath him. “I’ll never forget that night.”

Stephen hummed. “And the first time we had sex?” Tony could only nod. “You always put me first. You always focus all of your attention on me. I’ve tried to do the same for you all these years, but I always get wrapped up and carried away being with you.”

Stephen held himself up enough to be able to look down into Tony’s eyes. He felt Tony’s hand cupping the back of his neck and stared down into the dark brown eyes filled with lust, love, and longing.

“I don’t care how long this lasts. This is about showing you what you’ve shown me all along.”

Tony felt like he was melting into the mattress as Stephen went back to kissing his way down his body. Every scar was attended to. Every inch of skin was touched with his lips.

Stephen pulled his own pants the rest of the way off so he could more easily maneuver between Tony’s legs. He palmed the firm erection under the fabric as he licked at Tony’s still toned stomach. He finally rid Tony of his boxers altogether and started stroking his heated length, relishing in the heavy breathing coming from above him.

He didn’t wait long before taking Tony’s head into his mouth. He listened as his husband let out a shaky breath and felt Tony’s hand tangle into his hair before he started to move. He tried to convey every emotion in his actions, and felt he was succeeding when he heard Tony’s breaths turn to moans.

“Stephen,” Tony begged, tugging on the other’s hair gently to get his attention.

But Stephen was well aware how close Tony was already. He knew the signs in his body better than his own. He slowed gradually before stopping altogether, proceeding to again kiss his way across Tony’s body back up to his lips.

Tony kissed him hard as he wrapped his legs around Stephen’s waist, which made it quite difficult to remove Stephen’s underwear, but he managed. He reached down between their bodies and took Stephen into his hand, sliding it up and down a few times before circling his thumb around the leaking head.

“Come on, baby,” Tony panted into Stephen’s mouth when he broke the kiss.

Stephen shifted his hand to Tony’s hips, but didn’t do anything more other than lock eyes with the man below him.

Tony smiled despite his arousal. He knew Stephen needed him to say it. No matter how many times they had done this since the night of their engagement party, Stephen always needed him to say it out loud.

“Use it,” Tony exhaled. “Use your magic on me so you can make love to me.”

The words always went straight to Stephen’s heart.

He pressed his forehead to Tony’s as he let the magic flow through him into Tony’s body.

Tony gasped, the same way he always did as the almost overwhelming sensation flooded through him. He let his hands fall to Stephen’s shoulders and closed the small space to kiss Stephen again.

They didn’t stop kissing as Stephen pressed forward into Tony.

They didn’t stop kissing as Stephen moved, slowly but surely, steadily building his pace.

They didn’t stop kissing as they came to the edge and fell over, together.

Tony’s quivering legs eventually fell away from Stephen’s waist, but he kept his arms securely around him as they breathed together. Stephen let his head rest on Tony’s shoulder, feeling their heartbeats begin to even out with their breathing.

Stephen eventually pulled out of Tony and laid to the side with their legs still tangled together and his head on Tony’s scarred chest.

“You really did an amazing job today,” Stephen said softly.

“So did you.”

Stephen breathed a laugh. “I’m serious,” he said, picking his head up to look at Tony. When his husband went to say that he, too, had been serious, Stephen kissed him to stop the sarcasm. “I’m really proud of you."

Tony brushed his thumb across Stephen’s cheek. “You’ll never understand how much hearing you say that means to me.”

“Maybe I should keep saying it then.”

Tony couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “I could listen to your voice forever, honey.”

Stephen returned the smile. “That is kind of what you signed up for, after all.”

He settled back against Tony, sighing happily when the other man started tracing his spine up and down slowly. When Tony’s ministrations didn’t stop, Stephen decided not to let a silence fall.

“You never told me about Yinsen.”

Tony’s hand paused only briefly before continuing its path down Stephen’s shoulder before settling in the small of his back. When he didn’t respond, Stephen moved off Tony’s chest to the pillow so he could look over at his husband.

“I’m sorry. Just, in your speech-”

“No, it’s okay. I never told anyone about him, really. I guess I was always...ashamed. I shouldn’t have gotten out of there without him. He said that that was always the plan, so he could go and see his family, but that just never sat right with me. They held him captive, made him keep me alive, only for him to die helping me escape.”

“He sounds like a great man,” Stephen said softly.

Tony smiled sadly. “He was. Saw through my bullshit right away. You guys would have been fast friends. Bad ass doctors and everything.”

Stephen laughed lightly. “I wish I could have met him.”

Tony nodded once. “Yeah. Me too.”

“He would be proud of you, too, Tony.”

“I don’t know about that,” Tony replied, swallowing hard.

“He would. He told you not to waste your life, right?” Tony chewed his lip in response. “Well, you haven’t. You’ve made mistakes, I won’t fight you on that. But that was only ever because you were trying to do the right thing. That doesn’t change all the good you’ve done.”

“I don’t think I could ever counteract everything I’ve done, Stephen.”

“What about what I think?” Tony simply frowned at that. “Up to this point, I’ve at least been able to convince you that you deserve to be happy, right?”

“Yeah,” Tony relented. “You managed that. Somehow.”

“Because it’s true, so I had that going for me,” Stephen deadpanned. “But you said it yourself today. Everything you did when you were younger was to try and deal with the pain of losing your parents. You got into bad habits. And it spiraled from there with everything else you had to go through.”

“I’m responsible for the choices I made.”

Stephen nodded as he sat up against the headboard. “And you’ve taken responsibility, ever since walking out of that cave. That’s when your life really began.”

“That doesn’t give me a pass on all the fucked up things I did before that.”

Stephen looked down at Tony for several moments. “Maybe not. But I don’t care.”

Tony pushed himself up a bit onto the pillows behind him. “Don’t care about what?”

“Any of it,” Stephen said with a small shrug. “I don’t care that you drank your way through most of your adult life. I don’t care that you did more drugs than most rock bands. I don’t care how many people you slept with, or how many times you tried to let yourself self destruct.”

Stephen reached out and brushed the single tear that had fallen off Tony’s cheek.

“You’re human, Tony. So very human, and I love you for it. You’re not a bad person for the ways you tried to kill your pain because that’s how you survived everything you’ve been through. Most people wouldn’t have been able to get through what you have. So I’m glad you did what you had to do to get here.”

Tony put his hand over Stephen’s and held it as firmly as he could without hurting the other man.

“I don’t care what you say,” he started, his voice almost breaking. “But there is no way in hell I deserve you. Even if you took away all the things I did wrong and only kept the good stuff, still not enough. Nothing would ever be enough.”

“You’re enough,” Stephen retorted. “You’ve always been enough, and you always will be.”

Tony looked like he was going to continue to argue, but was having trouble finding the words. To be on the safe side, Stephen went on anyway.

“You think I’m great, right?” he asked.

Tony cocked an eyebrow at first, then it receded and was replace with a small smirk. “Yeah, I think you’re really fucking great.”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong,” Stephen said, earning a laugh from Tony. “But that means I deserve to be happy, right? And I should be able to have what I want?”

“Yeah,” Tony breathed, already knowing where Stephen was going with this. “You deserve everything you want.”

“Well, I want you. And I’m great, so that means I know what I’m doing and make great decisions. And you’re the best of any of them, Tony.”

Tony raised his hand, still holding Stephen’s, and kissed his palm lovingly. “You’re just furthering my point, Doc. But I’ll allow it.”

Stephen feigned shock. “After all these years, I finally get you to agree with me?”

“I agree with you literally all the time,” Tony huffed. “Like just now. I agreed that you’re great. And the other day I agreed that we should get Thai for dinner. And then there was the time-"

Stephen stopped Tony’s list with a firm kiss. The genius released his hand to card his fingers through Stephen’s hair in order to prevent him from going anywhere too soon.

The sorcerer settled for muttering against Tony’s lips.

“I love you, you little menace.”

Tony kissed him again. “Look at that. Another thing we agree on.”

* * *

“Pete, you’re not going to be able to eat your cake if you break your neck.”

Tony’s point went unanswered by the new graduate, who was discussing with Harley just how far he could swing from the tree into the lake, and how many flips he could complete before hitting the water.

“I think flipping into the lake is the only thing he’d choose over cake, anyway,” May sighed as she crossed her arms.

“Hey!” Tony yelled again. “No catapults! We talked about this!”

Harley threw his hands in the air. “It’s an experiment! You’re supposed to encourage us!”

Tony turned to Stephen. “Can you magic them over here, please? Or just freeze them for like an hour until they chill out?”

Stephen stared at his husband. “Really? Freeze them?”

He didn’t have to resort to either of Tony’s suggestions, however, because the boys decided to hop down from their swinging tree and join the rest of the party at the table, mostly because the cake had been brought out.

“When did you get so dramatic?” Harley asked Tony as he pulled his t shirt back on before grabbing a slice of cake.

Tony pretended to seriously consider the question. “I don’t know, maybe around the time a ten year old kid asked me so many questions I spiraled into multiple panic attacks and then tried to guilt me into taking him with me to go fight a terrorist.”

“To be fair,” Harley said, aiming his fork at Tony, “the Mandarin turned out not to be the terrorist.”

“That’s not even close to the point.”

“I don’t think you even have a point,” Harley countered.

“He usually doesn’t,” Peter chimed in.

Tony scoffed. “The disrespect is off the charts with you two. I have no idea where the sarcasm and attitude has come from.”

“Why don’t we break away from this surely disastrous line of conversation and just enjoy the cake, yeah?” Rhodey offered.

Tony glared at the boys the best he could.

It was not convincing.

Tony was bringing the leftover cake into the house while Happy and Rhodey began setting up for the cornhole tournament. He managed to stick it in the fridge without getting frosting everywhere, which he was actually quite proud of. He shut the door securely and was about to head back outside when Peter came in.

“Is it too soon to ask you to be on my team for the tournament?” he asked with a smirk.

“Is it only because Harley ditched you for Stephen?”

“It’s a contributing factor.”

Tony rolled his eyes to try and hide his smirk. “Fine. But if you don’t use your webs this time I’m going to lose it.”

Peter laughed and turned to go back outside, but Tony called out to stop him.

“Hey, wait a second.”

Peter halted at the door and looked over his shoulder at Tony. When he saw him reaching into a drawer and pulling out a box, he walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, coming to a stop on the other side of where Tony was standing.

“Want your graduation present now?”

Peter sighed. “I told you not to get me anything.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, “but you can’t tell me what to do. So.”

He slid the box across the counter before withdrawing his hand and crossing his arms over his chest. Peter was intrigued, because Tony seemed nervous about whatever was in the box.

Peter opened it. His eyes went wide at the watch contained within.

“Wow,” he breathed, too afraid to even touch it.

The watch looked like one of Tony’s Jaegar-LeCoultres, but different enough that Peter didn’t think it actually was one. Either way, it looked far too expensive for the likes of him.

“This is too much,” he stammered.

“I didn’t buy it. I made it.”

Peter’s eyes shot from the watch up to Tony. “You made this?”

Tony nodded. “I had to so that I could integrate KAREN for you. It’ll pair with your suits, but still gives you full access to KAREN when you’re not in one.”

Peter looked back down at the watch. He slowly brushed his thumb over the gleaming glass housing the face.

“This is incredible. I don’t know what to say.”

Tony’s smirk was now in full force. “You could say thank you, _Tony_.”

Peter was around the island and hugging Tony before the man had even finished his sentence.

“Thank you, Tony,” Peter said into the still taller man’s shoulder. “I’ll take good care of it.”

Tony released Peter with a smile. “It’s virtually indestructible, so I’m not too worried about that.”

Back outside, Stephen and Harley won three consecutive rounds of cornhole before Tony declared the game had to stop because it was too dark out and it was becoming a safety concern, really.

Happy, Rhodey and May eventually returned to the city while Tony and Stephen settled into the living room at the lake house to watch a movie or two with Peter and Harley. They took the rest of the cake out of the fridge to go with their popcorn before settling on the floor among the mass of blankets and pillows.

“You picked the movie last time,” Harley all but whined.

“But I’m the graduate, which makes me wiser than you, which means I get to pick.”

“How long are you going to use that as an argument? Your only argument, mind you.”

Peter shrugged. “Until you graduate, I guess. But then I’ll be a year into grad school, so I’ll still be smarter than you, so I guess forever.”

Harley turned around to look at the adults on the couch for help.

“He makes a valid point,” Tony said.

Stephen laughed as he tightened his hold around Tony’s shoulders. “There’s always a movie that we can all agree on. It just takes about an hour to get there.”

“Because some people are overly stubborn,” Harley pointed out, glaring between Peter and Tony.

“Don’t blame us, kid,” Tony warned. “You always make terrible suggestions.”

“Excuse you. Your husband almost always agrees with me.”

“That just means he also makes terrible suggestions.”

Stephen watched fondly as Peter jumped into the argument, and he and Harley went back and forth on movie titles for about five minutes.

Stephen drew Tony closer to him so he could kiss his temple. Tony looked over at him with a smile.

“What?” he asked.

Stephen shrugged. “Nothing. Just happy.”

Tony shook his head slightly before kissing Stephen’s lips.

“We gotta hurry this up before they start making out,” Harley groaned.

“Oh, good idea,” Tony said. He framed Stephen’s face with his hands and drew him in for another kiss, which was difficult to manage with how much Stephen was laughing.

“Okay okay, I’ll pick three movies, and you pick which one we watch from that. Deal?” Peter offered.

“Fine. Whatever will make them stop.”

“You know we can make out during a movie, right? That’s half the reason movies were invented,” Tony said thoughtfully.

The boys decided on Ocean’s 11.

Peter frowned at the goofy smiles on both Tony and Stephen’s faces.

“What are those looks for?”

“That’s what we watched on our first date,” Stephen answered.

Harley narrowed his eyes. “Watched? Or made out through?”

“We actually watched it. Which just means we can make out through it this time because we’ve already seen it,” Tony said.

Harley was about to protest further when Peter tugged him down onto the floor. “If you lay like this and put a pillow to your right you can’t even see them,” he explained.

Tony turned his face to press it against Stephen’s neck to stifle his laughter. Peter started the movie, and he and Harley were soon distracted by fighting over the popcorn instead of Tony and Stephen’s antics. Well, mostly Tony’s antics.

Tony pulled Stephen’s arm around him again so his hand was over his chest. He absently traced the scars on his long fingers, as well as the tattooed band around his ring finger.

Stephen tapped his middle finger three times against Tony’s chest.

Tony stretched his right arm out so he could rest his hand on Stephen’s knee before he tapped three times himself.

They stayed that way for hours, watching movies with Peter and Harley, simply content to be with each other and the twenty somethings on the floor in front of them.

With their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, and making comments. It is appreciated beyond words.
> 
> For anyone interested, I'm working on another story featuring Tony and Stephen, but it'll be much different than this one. Certainly not as long. I'm hoping to have it done and up next weekend.
> 
> But again, thank you thank you thank you.


End file.
